


The Only Hell Mama Raised

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: Trans FTM Alex Danvers in the Wild West [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers in a cowboy hat and boots, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dom Alex Danvers, F/F, F/M, FTM Alex Danvers, Fantasy wild west, Fluff, Gunslingers, Lena is soft but feisty, Lena owns her own saloon, Lex is the Villain, Lillian runs the brothel, Mild Angst, Other, Outlaw, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Alex Danvers, Tough Alex Danvers, Trans Alex Danvers, Trans Male Character, US Marshal, Wild West, alternate universe - wild west, male hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 143,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: A Wild West AU.In this story set in 1872 Alex is a Trans (FTM) US Marshall on the hunt for a dangerous villain who escaped prison in National City. Last known location Midvale.When Alex gets to Midvale, Alex meets Lena Luthor who runs the local Saloon. Well Lena is everything Alex could ever want, she's beautiful, intelligent and owns the best whiskey in town! Will Alex win over the cool bartender? Or will Lena play hard to get?In this story Alex starts off questioning gender but later on realises they were male all along. Hence the initial use of their/they when describing Alex. Later on the pronouns change to He/Him.This is to fit with how people were in the wild west, having done my research on trans in the wild west many trans people lived good lives in secret and no one even knew any different. So to everyone Alex would have been male with no questioned asked.NOTE futuristic fantasy element: In this story Brainy is a genius scientist who invents things that help Alex transition.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kelly Olsen/Andrea Rojas, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Trans FTM Alex Danvers in the Wild West [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748119
Comments: 202
Kudos: 306





	1. Midvale in the Wild West

**US Marshall Alex Danvers (1872)**

U.S Marshall Alex Danvers rode into town like a twister in August. All eyes were on the stranger as they dismounted their horse and tied it to a wooden post outside Luthors Saloon. The stranger was rugged, dressed in cowboy attire, brown leather vest, long brown coat, chaps, cowboy boots and a white cotton shirt. And not forgetting the black cowboy hat tipped slightly forward on their head. Their hair was shaved at the sides and the back, the rest tucked under the hat. Alex gave their horse a trough to drink from and made their way towards the double doors of the saloon.

Lena Luthor ran the local bar in the small town of Midvale called Luthors Saloon. She had been left the saloon by her late father Lional. Her mother had her own business a few doors up. Lena was well off for a woman in the west and no one messed with her. Lena was not only rich, she was intelligent and a very good business woman. The very reason her father left this particular business to her in his will.

Lena looked up from behind the bar where she stood, the doors to her establishment swung open, she grabbed her shotgun from under the counter ready to deal with any trouble.

Alex first caught sight of Lena Luthor when they saw the shotgun pointing at them from across the room. Fiery green eyes focused on Alex. And right at that moment Alex was intrigued by the woman behind the bar. Alex kept their hands at their sides, guns holstered, they needed to show they weren't there for any trouble, just a drink or four and some information.

Lena watched the handsome stranger approach her bar. The stranger had an unmistakable smirk, and it was aimed in her direction. Lena slowly lowered her shotgun but still held it cautiously.

Alex stood at the bar, right in front of Lena and Alex couldn't help but let their eyes wander over the beautiful woman before them. The soft slender paleness of her neck, right down to her cleavage that was bursting out of her deep red dress.

Lena put the gun down when she saw the strangers badge, US Marshall she noted, then she looked up and met the strangers dark brooding hazel eyes. 

“What can I get you?” She asked keeping her cool, although she was sure the temperature went up in the room.

Alex was tempted to ask for a kiss but thought it better not push their luck having just had a shotgun pointed right at them. 

“Double Whiskey sweetheart”

Alex Danvers had perfected the manly voice since they were young. Alex of course had no idea what non binary was, they just knew they felt differently to other kids. Alex was born with a female body but never truly felt female, so they went by they/them to people who knew them and accepted them, but outwardly with strangers, Alex was he/him. It was also the only way Alex could get the job they loved as a US Marshal. To do that they had to pose as male. No one knew any differently. For five years Alex had worked their way up the ranks to become a Marshal, it was their dream job back in National City and Alex was determined to keep it. Alex was now as a reward for years of great service, on the hunt for a very dangerous fugitive.

Lena turned around and picked a cheap bottle of whiskey off the shelf. She turned around and placed it on the bar with a glass.

Alex gave the beautiful bartender a cocky grin and lent one arm on the bar casually.

Lena pushed the small glass towards the Marshall who in turn handed over some cash. Lena took it and shoved it down into her cleavage. Then she turned around grabbing herself a glass of her finest Whiskey that she kept reserved for herself. 

“Your new to these parts aren't you?” she asked sipping her own whiskey.

“I’m US Marshall Danvers, and you can call me Alex, what's your name beautiful?” 

Alex dangerously flirted. Their eyes were drawn to the woman’s dark red dress, then they moved up past the woman’s ample cleavage to her slender pale neck, finally resting on her green sparkling eyes. 

Lena was a bit taken aback by the strangers' forwardness, she gave an icy glare even though deep within herself she was intrigued and yes attracted to the stranger before her, because she had eyes and the Marshall was absolutely gorgeous. Lena noticed the strangers chiselled cheekbones, and a cute little dimple on their chin. Her attraction to the stranger was instant and undeniable.

“My name isn't your business,” She replied coolly.

“So it's like that,” Alex laughed.

“Like what?” Lena asked now instantly annoyed.

“Never mind,” Alex said dismissing her, “look I ain't here for any trouble, I’m looking for a man and going by the name of this establishment you probably know him.”

“Oh?” Lena asked, “Who?”

“Lex Luthor,” Alex told her, “I have a warrant for his arrest so if you know where he is you better tell me now.”

Lena gulped, picked up the bottle of whiskey and took a swig straight from the bottle.

Alex’s eyes went wide as they watched her, this woman could drink that was for sure, Alex was impressed. Alex sank back their whiskey and waited.

Lena slammed the bottle down making Alex jump, “What's he done now?”

“He escaped prison in National City,” Alex told her, all the flirting gone for a moment, it had been replaced by tension, “Do you know him or not? If not, where is the owner of this place? We need to have words.”

Lena’s brow creased in annoyance. The stranger may have been the hottest thing that had rode into her bar in a very long time but for some reason they were raising her hackles.

She looked to a young man sitting at a table playing cards, “Winslow, can you watch the bar for me?”

The young man got up and walked behind the bar, “Sure, is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, I won't be long,” Lena told him.

The young man looked at the US Marshall suspiciously. 

“Come with me,” Lena told the Marshall.

Lena started walking from behind the bar, heading towards the stairs. She looked behind her to see if the Marshall was following her.

Alex smirked, they didn't expect their charms to work so quickly but they weren't going to deny the lady so they followed her up the stairs. 

Once they were both in the room upstairs Lena closed the door behind them, then she stood in the middle of the room and folded her arms over her heaving bosom.

Alex noted it was a bedroom, they smirked and moved towards the brunette. Alex reached out and touched the soft face with their calloused hand, “I thought this was going to be harder,” Alex said, they moved in to kiss the woman's red lips. 

Lena’s arms dropped to her sides. That was when Alex felt the sting of the slap to their face. 

The Marshall stepped back with a frown, surprised, then rubbed their cheek, “What the hell was that for?”

The brunette smirked back at the Marshall, “I didn't bring you up here for that, if you wish to take part in those kind of activities I’ll give you directions to the whore house.”

“Oh,” Alex replied a little embarrassed, their cheeks burning red. Alex wasn't sure if that was from the slap or something else, “I’m sorry, I just thought you know, because…you brought me up here to your bedroom, and well...”

“Lex is my brother,” Lena said interrupting Alex’s rambling.

“What?” Alex suddenly forgot all about the reason they followed Lena up the stairs, “You should have led with that!”

Lena sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, “Well then I am sorry too, for giving you the wrong idea.”

Alex walked up to the bed and sat beside her, “No need to apologise lady, I was a jerk.”

_A very hot sexy jerk_ Lena thought to herself. 

For a moment silence fell between them both, then Alex looked at Lena’s forlorn expression. And in that fleeting moment felt sorry for her but that passed, Alex was here on duty and they needed to find Lex Luthor.

“So where is he?”

Lena huffed, “How the hell should I know?”

Alex sighed and touched the bridge of their nose, “So you mean to tell me you have no idea?”

“Nope, he up and left the family a long time ago and frankly I don't care,” Lena replied.

Lena felt Alex’s leg brush against her own and she suddenly felt all hot and bothered, she shifted a little, she was thinking how stupid she was to invite a strange man, law maker or not, up into her bedroom. But they were here now and it was a bit late for regrets.

“How do I know you aren't lying?” Alex asked her suspiciously.

“You don't,” Lena replied.

“If I find out you did lie to me, I’ll have to bring you in too, you do know that?” Alex looked at her seriously, “Mr Luthor is on some serious charges.”

Lena sighed and looked at Alex, “I promise you, I have no idea.”

Alex looked to those beautiful green eyes and for some reason trusted her.

“Okay well, I need to find a room for tonight, I don't suppose you have any?” Alex asked suddenly feeling very tired from riding for hours.

“You're lucky, I have one room, it’ll cost you though,” Lena told the Marshal.

“Money isn't a problem Miss Luthor, I presume that’s your name, you never actually told me,” 

“My name is Lena, Lena Luthor.”

Alex got up off the bed and Lena followed. Alex held out their hand to Lena and Lena reluctantly took it. 

Lena noticed that Alex’s handshake was surprisingly gentle, she looked up at Alex’s eyes, they looked warmer now and she involuntarily opened her lips a little, no words came out, they just stared at each other. Lena licked her lips then and Alex had to use all the strength they had not to pull the brunette to them and kiss her red lips hard.

“I’ll show you to your room Marshal,” Lena quickly said breaking the sexual tension between them.

Alex smiled, “Please call me Alex.”

“Alex,” Lena smiled shyly back.

Then Alex followed Lena to the room at the back of the establishment. Lena picked up an oil lamp that she kept upstairs, opened the door and Alex followed her inside.

Alex looked around the small room. There was a basic bed with blankets and two pillows. A wardrobe, and a small table and two chairs. There was one small window. And a small sink.

Lena was about to leave Alex to it when Alex stopped her, “Wait, is there anywhere around here where I can leave my horse? She’s tied up outside.”

“Not really,” Lena looked thoughtful, “but, I do own a stable of my own, I guess you could keep her there while you are in town.”

“That would be great,” Alex smiled, “Thank you.”

“It’ll cost you,” Lena added.

“No problem,” Alex replied, “can we take her there now?”

“Sure, I guess you best follow me again.”

Alex followed Lena downstairs, men in the bar glanced at them both, there were a few wolf whistles and a few winks and nods of their hats going in Alex’s direction. Alex just nodded their hat back at them and then followed Lena outside.

Alex untied their horse as Lena stood beside them arms folded looking anywhere but at Alex.

“You know those guys in there think were sleeping together,” Alex smirked.

Lena looked at Alex and went to speak but stopped. Her whole body seemed to instantly respond to the very thought Alex had just put in her head.

Alex held their hand out to Lena, “I’ll help you up.”

“Up?” Lena asked puzzled.

“On the horse, unless you wanna walk?”

Lena let herself be helped up onto the horse reluctantly. 

Alex got on next and grabbed the reins, “Put your arms around my waist. I don't want you to fall off.”

Lena gulped and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. She felt the warmth of the Marshal's body against her and became quite flush. She wondered what on earth she was doing. How did this complete stranger manage to make her feel so at ease. Usually she was really wary of people and especially men. But there was something different about US Marshal Alex Danvers, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Lena gave directions to her stable, it wasn't too far away and would have been walk-able but Lena was rather enjoying having her arms around the handsome stranger.

They pulled up outside the stable and Alex dismounted and then helped Lena off. Lena then led the Marshall and the horse into the stables.

Alex looked around, it was a fairly large stable with lots of hay bales. As they walked towards a stall for Alex’s horse they passed another horse.

“Who’s this?” Alex smiled looking at the horse.

“That is El, she’s mine,” Lena said stepping up to her, “aren't you sweetie,” she stroked the horses nose.

“She’s beautiful,” Alex said.

Lena smiled at Alex and gave them a curious look, “You ain't like any man I have ever met before.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Nope, there is something very different about you Marshal,” Lena said looking Alex over, “your mama must have raised you right.”

“She wouldn't say the same,” Alex smiled, “And... I just really happen to like horses.”

“So,” Lena stopped staring at Alex’s handsome face and turned to the next stall, “You can put your horse here,” she paused and looked to Alex, “What’s her name?”

“Lucky,” Alex replied.

Lena opened the stall, “She is very lucky to have you, help yourself to hay and there is water in there for her.”

“Thanks,” Alex started to set their horse up for the night and once finished they both walked back to the saloon.

The sky was pitch black and as they walked Alex glanced up at the sky, “Wow you can see so much out here.”

Lena looked up to where Alex was looking, “You mean the stars?”

“Yeah, it's amazing,” Alex stopped walking and took it all in. 

“Well,” Lena smiled, “you sure do keep surprising me.”

“How so?” Alex looked at Lena and they started to walk again.

“Your interested in something other than alcohol and women, it's a rare thing.”

Alex laughed, “I like those too.”

“Well, I’ll introduce you to my mother tomorrow, I am sure she can set you up with someone,” Lena replied. Although the very thought of Alex with anyone else was already making her feel uneasy.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked as they approached the saloon.

Lena stopped outside the doors of her bar, “My mother Lillian, she runs the local brothel.”


	2. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback. It is really appreciated. I'm glad this is something agentcorp readers wanted because I did too :)
> 
> Here is some more Alex "Cowboy" action.  
> Alex as a very interesting day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for mon el. But I needed a misogynist bastard and I thought of him lol

Alex was woken up by an unholy noise coming from downstairs in the saloon.

“What the hell?” they mumbled as they got out of bed, pulled on their cowboy boots and walked over to the door to listen.

They could hear what sounded like chairs and tables being thrown and angry voices. It was when Alex heard the gunshot that they grabbed their Marshall badge and a gun and carefully made their way out of the room and down the wooden stairs. 

Alex looked down from the top of the stairs at the chaos that was going on below, there was a woman, a really angry woman with a pistol, pointing it at a man who had his hands up in defeat begging for his life. As Alex made their way down the stairs they heard a creak behind them, Alex turned their head to look.

“Oh it's you,” Alex breathed out.

“Yes it's me, what are you doing?” Lena frowned at Alex. 

Alex looked at Lena who was now wearing a pair of brown leather trousers and a white shirt, nothing like the femme fatale they saw earlier. 

“Well, I was trying to sleep,” Alex replied drily. 

“Hm…” Lena pushed past Alex and continued down the stairs.

Alex just sighed and followed her down.

“Mother, please put down the gun,” Lena rolled her eyes at her mother Lillian Luthor.

Lillian was a formidable woman, the kind you didn't wanna cross.

Lillian smirked, her eyes still on the man with his hands in the air, “Not until this man pays me what he owes.”

Lena looked at the man, “It’s okay, put your hands down.”

The man looked unsure but he slowly put down his hands.

“Now, pay Miss Luthor what you owe her and get out of my bar,” The brunette told him.

He quickly rummaged in his pocket and took a few tentative steps towards Lillian Luthor, “I’m sorry Mam, it must have slipped my mind.”

Lillian took the money from his grubby hand, her other hand still holding the pistol and pointing it at him, “You heard my daughter, and don't bother coming back to my establishment either.”

The man rushed out of the saloon as fast as his feet could take him.

Alex stood to the side amused as the whole scene played out.

Then Lillian caught sight of Alex, she turned to her daughter, “You didn't tell me you had a visitor?”

“What?” Lena looked confused.

“This one here,” Lillian smirked, “or is this your latest plaything?”

Lena sighed and stepped beside Alex, “This is US Marshal Alex Danvers, Alex meet my mother Lillian.”

“A Marshal, I do hope you have not come to shut me down…” Lillian said defensively.

Alex was about to reply to her but Lena got in first, “He’s here on other business, but that is a whole nother story.”

Lillian looked to the Marshal curious now, “Oh and what business would that be?”

“I am looking for a fugitive from the law, one you know really well,” Alex emphasised the words _“really well_.” 

Lena glanced sideways at Alex who was standing there in their rugged brown trousers, their shirt loose and a gun in one hand. The man’s hair was dark red, unusual for a man thought Lena, it was slicked back and very short at the sides and the back. For a fleeting moment she imagined how that shaved hair would feel beneath her fingers and she softly sighed to herself.

Alex heard her, “You okay?”

Lena caught herself in a daydream, “I’m fine, just fine.”

“So, you're after Lex, what kind of hell did he do now?” Lillian interrupted them.

“He escaped our maximum security prison back in National City, Lena here tells me he’s not been seen in these parts.”

“Lena is telling the truth, we haven't seen the idiot for years,” Lillian replied, “he ran off with all our money about ten years ago, left us broke, we had to work our way back up and lucky for us when my husband died he left the saloon to Lena. If he ever comes back here he will see the barrel of my shotgun first.”

Alex listened with interest, it all sounded completely plausible, but as ever the Marshal was always careful with what they trusted, “Well if you do hear anything. Make sure you wait before using that shotgun, I need to take him back to National City jail. I would hate to have to be taking you instead.”

“Fine, I’ll spare him,” Lillian replied reluctantly.

“Besides, the food in prison is torture enough,” Alex told her with a smirk of their own.

Lillian smiled at Alex, “So you planning to stay around?”

“Well if Lex heads anywhere it will be to family I’m reckoning,” Alex replied, “I’ll give it a few weeks. If there is still no sign of him, I’ll move on.”

Lena was secretly relieved, it had only been one day and she kinda liked having Alex around.

  
  


The following morning Alex made a quick stop at the stable to check on their horse lucky, then they went to the barn next door to get some hay. When they got their Lena was already there working, placing bales of hay one on top of the other. She was wearing the same clothes as last night, the only difference being, she was wearing a brown cowboy hat too.

Lena looked to Alex as they entered the barn.

“You want some help with that?” Alex smiled. Hazel eyes drawn to the figure hugging white shirt Lena was wearing tucked into brown leather pants.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ve nearly finished.” Lena threw the last bale down and sat on it.

Alex walked up and sat down beside her, then pulled a small flask of whiskey out of their shirt top pocket.

Alex held it out to Lena and Lena eyed it suspiciously, “It’s whiskey,” Alex told her.

Lena took it and had a sip, she closed her eyes as it burnt the back of her throat, “Urgg remind me to give you the better whiskey from now on.”

Alex laughed.

Lena looked at Alex, her heart raced a little at those dark hazel eyes gazing back at her, then she had to look away. _God damn he is so handsome, why did he have to walk into my bar? I cant get involved with someone, especially not a US Marshal, mother would kill me. Fuck!_

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked curiously.

“Nothing!” Lena said quickly, “What makes you think I am thinking about anything?”

“Your awfully quiet,” Alex replied, looking at her.

Lena dared to look back at Alex, “It’s nothing, we should get back to the horses.”

“Okay if you're sure, you know I am a good listener, even if I come off as a bit of a jackass.”

Lena chuckled at that, “I’ll remember that.” Then she stood and brushed herself down.

Alex stepped up to Lena and raised their hand to Lena’s hair.

Lena inwardly freaked out, what was the Marshal doing? Asking for another slap?

Then Alex pulled a piece of hay from Lena’s hair. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief, “Oh… thanks.”

“You're welcome,” Alex said as they walked away.

Lena’s eyes were drawn then to Alex’s butt in the rugged brown trousers. And there was no denying it, the next two weeks were going to be hard and it was going to be a miracle if she didn't end up in Alex’s bed.

  
  


Alex started their rounds at the local establishments. The first place on the list was the Sheriff's office and local jail house.

Alex stepped inside and saw the Sheriff with his feet up on his desk, hat tipped down, he seemed to be sleeping.

“Sheriff?” Alex called out and the man jumped, put his feet down and glared at Alex.

“Who are you?”

“I’m US Marshal Alex Danvers.”

The Sheriff stood and smiled, “Sorry, it was a long night.”

What the Sheriff failed to mention was he was up all night gambling, drinking and whoring.

He approached Alex and held out his hand, Alex shook it.

“My name is Mike Hell, but people round here, they call me Mon El.”

“So,” Alex began, “I’m here looking for a fugitive, a man by the name of Lex Luthor.”

“Well hell and damnation, I haven't heard that name in these parts in a very long time,” the Sheriff said stepping over to his desk and opening a draw. He took out two cigars, then held one out to Alex.

“No thanks,” Alex said. 

Mon El gave the Marshal a curious look and put the spare cigar in his top pocket. Then he lit his own up and began to smoke.

“So when was the last time you heard about him?” Alex asked as the smell of cigar smoke filled the room. 

“Ten years ago, when he skipped town, leaving his mother and his sister penniless, well apart from the saloon they owned in town,” Mon El looked thoughtful, “I was young un then, my father was Sheriff, but I remember it like it was yesterday. He took every nickel they owned, and all the family treasures.”

_What a bastard_ Alex thought to themselves, “Well thanks for your help Sheriff, I best ask around just in case.” 

“Sure,” Mon El replied, “Hey and you're welcome to join us tomorrow evening, at the Saloon.”

“What for?” Alex asked.

“Cards, and afterwards we usually go across to Lillian's place to wind down.”

“Okay, thanks, I’ll see you tomorrow evening,” Alex said tipping their hat before leaving.

Alex went around all the local businesses, but each person told them the same thing that the Sheriff had, so Alex’s efforts were fruitless. They knew now all they could do was sit it out here in this little town and hope that Lex turned up looking for help off the family he robbed ten years earlier.

Alex headed back to the saloon for a hot meal and a few beers. When they got there Lena was busy serving plates of food to many men and women from the town. Alex found a small table away from them in a corner and waited for Lena to serve them.

“Hey,” Lena smiled when she saw Alex. 

“Hey,” Alex smiled back up at her, “can I get some food and a beer.”

Alex wasn't fussy about what was on the menu, they just needed food after spending hours traipsing the town for nothing.

“Of course, do you want to know what’s on offer?” Lena asked with a smirk. There was a lot of suggestion in the tone of her voice.

Alex picked up on the flirty nature of Lena’s words immediately, their eyes wandered over Lena’s beautiful curves in the satin red dress, “I’ll let you decide.”

“I’ll be right back with your beer,” Lena smiled.

Alex watched Lena disappear behind the bar, the woman was absolutely stunning, long dark hair flowing over her shoulders, ample cleavage showing off the promise beneath and the most beautiful green eyes Alex had ever seen. Alex would give almost anything to spend just one night with her. But after the slap in the face they knew it wasn't very likely to happen this evening. But they weren't gonna give up just yet.

Lena appeared a few minutes later with a tankard of beer for Alex then she sat down at the table with the Marshal.

“Winslow is cooking this evening, I hope you like stew.”

“Love it,” Alex’s stomach grumbled in agreement, “And I’m starving.”

“You’ll need to be,” Lena joked.

Alex laughed, and Lena laughed then their eyes settled on one another.

“So…” Alex said breaking the silence.

“Did you get any luck with the locals?” Lena asked.

“Nope,” Alex replied, “It’s a case of sitting it out and waiting, so I hope that is okay?”

“Of course,” Lena replied. She was also very glad to hear Alex was staying.

After a moment of contemplation Alex decided to go for it.

“I was thinking,” Alex then said, “maybe, if you want too, we could do something together.”

Lena smiled, “Like what?”

“I dunno, stay out tonight and watch the stars together,” Alex said.

Lena looked at Alex like they had dropped out of the sky from heaven above, “Really?”

“Yes really,” Alex smiled, “I enjoyed looking at the stars with you the other night.”

Lena blushed and looked down at her hands, “Well I enjoyed that too.”

“We could take a blanket, and lie in the field by the stables,” Alex said thinking, “it's really warm in the evenings at the moment.”

Lena looked at Alex in awe, never had she come across a man so romantic, “That sounds like a dream, are you sure you're real?” she chuckled.

“Come with me and find out,” Alex told her with a small smile at the corner of their lips.

“I will… but first, you need to eat.” 

Lena stood up and Winslow came up to the table with Alex’s food.

After dinner Lena took Alex up on their little date, she was both nervous and excited. She definitely had the hots for Marshal Danvers, but it isn't just physical attraction, it's something on a much deeper level. 

They walked to the stables and found a nice spot to the side of the barn where the grass was short. The warm evening air made it even more comfortable. 

Alex placed the blanket on the ground and scrunched their coat up so it acted like a pillow and Lena did the same with hers. They both lay back beside each other, and once comfortable looked up at the night sky. 

“Incredible,” Alex broke the silence between them.

“Wonderful,” Lena replied, “And it gets clearer the longer you look.”

“It does,” Alex said reaching for Lena’s hand bravely.

Lena looked to Alex briefly and let her fingers be entwined with Alex’s and it felt good, so good. Her heart did a little flip.

“I ain't ever known a woman like you,” Alex said quietly.

“How so?”

Alex turned over so they were resting on their side facing Lena.

Lena looked to Alex and turned to face the Marshall.

“You like stargazing, you drink expensive whiskey, and…” Alex paused, they were not sure if to say anymore just yet.

“And?” Lena had a small smile on her lips.

“And you are absolutely beautiful,” Alex whispered edging a little closer.

Lena felt a little breathless at Alex’s admission, but she was happy to hear it, “And you are, different…” she told Alex then, “In ways I can't even describe, but one thing I know for sure…”

“Is?” Alex asked.

“You're the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life.” Lena admitted, her eyes looking deep into Alex’s. They were more beautiful than the stars up above.

A silence fell upon them, and Alex drew even closer to Lena. 

Their lips were mere inches apart. 

Alex placed an arm around Lena’s waist. 

Lena waited for Alex to take that final step, her lips eager and willing.

But Alex couldn't go through with it, Alex lay back down with a sigh, their head rested on the coat and looked up at the sky leaving Lena completely bewildered.

  
  
  
  


  
  



	3. Fun and Games (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature themes of a sexual nature in this chapter.
> 
> Hope Ya'll are still reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little research on trans men in the wild west, and they were out there. Not OUT, but out there. They lived long and happy lives as men, some even got married to women. (as long as they weren't caught) A lot did this so they could have a better quality of life and earn money that women back then couldn't.
> 
> However with Alex already being unsure about their gender, it is slightly different. Alex will deal with these issues as the story continues and may decide that they are totally trans.
> 
> So, with that in mind this is kinda where this story is leading to keep the realism of the time as much as possible and to give our agentcorp a happy life.
> 
> Also side note:  
> Strap on's were also used, hand made leather harnesses were common. Alex would have been living as a man for a long time already. With that in mind there is a small description of this in this chapter.

They gazed up at the stars in silence, no longer holding hands.

Alex felt guilty and Lena felt heartbroken.

They left that evening separately. 

They were over before they had even begun. It was like something out of a country and western song.

Alex sheepishly avoided Lena for the rest of the following day. Taking their horse out for a long ride into the harsh landscape surrounding Midvale. Alex sat by a lake for a while and tried to think. If they were being perfectly honest they were having feelings for Lena that were definitely deeper than lust. That scared Alex. And Alex didn't like feeling scared. 

Alex decided to strip off and take a dip in the lake, it was far away from town and no people for miles. 

The cool water woke them up a little and afterwards they were feeling more sure of what they should do next regarding Lena. If by some miracle the woman had forgiven them Alex was prepared to take a chance with her and see what happened.

If it didn't work out then Alex would be spending a lot more money on alcohol and women that was for sure. 

Meanwhile Lena was taking out her frustrations with some bottles. 

**BANG BANG BANG**

The shots rang out as Lena enjoyed some target practise. Right now, Alex’s face was on every damn bottle.

**That evening - The Saloon.**

Alex was sitting in the saloon across from Mon El, ready to beat his sorry ass at cards. They were playing Faro, a late 17th-century French gambling card game.

Winslow had joined them plus two other men who were regulars. A local gunslinger called James Olsen and a local business owner called Max Lord. 

Alex glanced over the cards in their hand and could see Lena chatting with a customer, she was back wearing that red dress, the one that made Alex want to rip it off her. Then Lena laughed at something the man said. Alex was instantly and insanely jealous. 

Alex knew they had no right to be jealous, not after last night when they left Lena feeling confused and upset. Alex remembered the look on Lena’s face as she stood and turned away after the rejection. They watched as Lena stormed off back to her saloon without a word. 

Alex had wanted to run after her and to kiss her so much, it was all Alex could think about. But at the same time, if Lena found out Alex wasn't a real man, it could both be dangerous and ruin the friendship they had built. 

But Alex wasn't a quitter. To Alex this wasn't the end of it.

“It’s your turn Marshal.”

“Uh? What?” Alex looked across at Winslow who was giving them a wry smile.

“The game, unless there is something, or should I say someone else you are interested in,” Winn grinned.

The other guys at the table all grunted and laughed.

Alex huffed and took their turn, trying desperately hard not to look in Lena’s direction.

After a few rounds Lena came over with some drinks for the men.

“So who’s winning?”

She smiled at them as she placed the drinks down from her tray.

She looked at Alex, and her heart felt heavy, she gave Alex a double shot of her finest whiskey whilst the rest were given the cheapest. She couldn't help herself being nice to Alex, and well firing hell out of a few bottles helped her get some frustrations out of her system. 

“I think that would be me,” Alex winked at Lena and gazed at her cleavage. Alex wanted her more than they wanted alcohol and that was a lot.

Lena felt the heat rise to her cheeks, “Well, no wonder you named your horse lucky.”

“Why don't you join us? I am sure Winslow here could take over your duties, after all he isn't having much luck here tonight.” Alex said with humour.

“Cards aren't my thing,” Lena told Alex.

“Well maybe you could show me what your _thing_ is sometime,” Alex flirted and wiggled their eyebrows.

Lena and Alex stared at each other, then Lena moved her eyes away quickly looking anywhere but at Alex, remembering the night before and how awkward it had gotten. 

Her heart was racing so fast in her chest, what was Alex doing? Was this some kind of game? Alex was going to be the death of her she was sure of it. 

When she got her composure she replied, “Maybe I will.”

Then they heard the groans, all the men watching them in unison.

“What? Alex looked at them puzzled.

“You two need to go sort it out if you haven't already,” Max said.

“Sort what out?” Alex asked oblivious. 

Lena covered her face with her hand, deeply embarrassed. She knew exactly what Max meant.

Then Mon El spoke, the man who never held back, “I think what Maxwell here means is, you should go fuck it out.”

Lena gasped, blushing furiously.

Alex was angry, “Hey don't talk like that in front of a lady.”

“Just saying it how it is Marshal,” Mon El replied with a smirk.

Lena’s deep embarrassment turned to anger, “How dare you!”

“Tell me I’m wrong?” he replied with his hands up.

Lena huffed and made her way back to the bar. No, Mon El was definitely not wrong.

“You know, if you weren't the damn Sheriff in this town… you and I would be outside and you would be the one getting your ass kicked,” Alex told Mon El with an ice cold glare.

Mon El just shrugged. Alex Danvers wouldn't be the first to feel that way about the Sheriff and he wouldn't be the last.

Instead Alex took all his money, when the game ended Alex proudly shoved their winnings into the pocket of their trousers with glee. _Maybe I’ll get Lena some flowers tomorrow to make up for being a prize A jerk again,_ Alex had thought.

**A few rounds of beer later.**

“So Marshal, you gonna join us? We're all going to have some fun at Lillian's Place,” Mon El asked but it wasn't really a question. It was expected that any man wouldn't turn down such an offer.

“I…” Alex glanced over at Lena who was still working the bar, “I’ll give it a miss.”

The men all laughed and Mon El just grinned, “Very funny Marshal, I like your sense of humour.”

They all stood and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex looked flustered, because as much as Alex liked the ladies, Alex had taken a shine to Lena Luthor and wasn't interested in anyone else right now.

That was when Lena walked over and cleared up their glasses, “Ya’ll all leaving me?”

“This one here doesn't seem Keen,” Mon El rubbed his beard and frowned.

“Oh?” Lena looked at Alex then, those dark brooding eyes looked back at her, her heart did a little flip.

“I’m kinda tired, it’s been one hell of a day,” Alex then said, "I had to clean Lucky and boy was she dirty."

Lena looked at Alex curious, she hated to encourage it because of her own feelings for Alex but she knew that if she couldn't have the Marshal, then she should at least make sure Alex was being taken care of, “Men have needs, go and enjoy yourself. It will help you relax, you look tense.”

“Unless you're not into women,” Mon El chipped in and the men behind him laughed. 

And Lena hadn't even considered that, maybe that's why Alex didn't kiss her last night?

Alex stood up straight, defiant, “I like women just fine.”

Mon El wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder, “So come on then, before the best ones get taken.”

Lena gave Alex a small smile before Alex was led away reluctantly. 

Alex had a deep set frown. Lena could have sworn Alex really didn't want to go and that was confusing her. 

After all Alex wasn't interested in her, that was plain last night, or was it? Lena was really confused by Alex’s behaviour. 

The Marshal was not anything like the other men she had known. Maybe that was why she felt herself falling for the stranger. Men were so rough, angry most of the time. Only concerned with where their next drink was coming from and a hearty meal. And yes Alex liked a drink, enjoyed her cooking too going by how fast Alex ate their meal earlier. But something was amiss. 

The men and Alex entered Lillian Luthor’s brothel to be greeted by the women herself.

“Gentlemen, please come in, I’ll get some ladies for you."

Lillian walked to the back, opened a door and a few minutes later came back out with some women.

They were all dressed in low cut dresses. All very appealing. 

There was Maggie, a Latino woman who liked women. So probably not the best choice for the men here tonight. 

And there was Eve, a bubbly blonde who was game for anything, then there was her very best, Samantha, she was smart, tough and gorgeous. And only working there so she had money to pay to feed her child Ruby. 

Lillian had felt sorry for her and so promoted her as their top lady, if you chose her, you paid extra. 

Lillian looked to Alex first, “Being a US Marshal and all, I think you should get first choice.”

Alex nervously bit their lip and then looked at the women in front of them. There was a woman with long brown hair, really pretty, darker skin. Then there was a woman with blonde curly hair with a big smile. There were a few others, but then Alex noticed the brunette at the end. She was tall and very beautiful.

“So?” Lillian asked impatiently.

“I like this one,” Alex pointed at the brunette at the end.

“Good choice, this is Samantha, one of our best girls.”

Samantha Arias stepped forward, Alex stepped forward and took her hand. Then Samantha smiled, “You can call me Sam.”

As soon as the door was closed to their private room Sam sat on the bed, she smiled up at Alex who was standing before her a bit bewildered. Sam noticed the slight bulge in the man’s trousers, she couldn't wait to get down to business.

“So what can I do for you darling?” She asked, licking her lips.

Alex thought about it, maybe a massage wouldn't hurt. And it wouldn't feel like cheating on Lena. Even though they weren't even together, Alex hoped one day soon they would be.

"A massage?”

Her eyes were drawn again to Alex’s crotch. Now that she would love to _massage_.

Sam smirked suggestively, “What exactly do you want me to massage?”

Alex coughed, “Not that! My shoulders.”

“Sure, whatever you need honey, come and sit down by me.” Sam patted the bed.

Alex sat beside the brunette on the bed.

Sam placed a hand on Alex’s leg and Alex’s eyes went wide. The hand slowly moved up Alex’s thigh and over the crotch area giving a little rub.

“Mmm you are pleased to see me,” Sam smiled as she looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex took the woman's hand away quickly, “Like I said, I appreciate you and all, but I just want…”

Sam looked at Alex, “Your serious?”

Alex nodded, “I’ll pay the same.”

“Okay then handsome, it's a damn shame though cos I was looking forward to getting my hands on those strong muscles of yours,” Sam smirked.

Any other time and place Alex would enjoy pleasing Sam. But Alex's mind was full of Lena freaking Luthor.

"So honey, take off your shirt and lay down on your front. Let me at least ease those muscles in your shoulders."

If that was all the Marshall wanted for their money she wasn't going to complain. But she sure as well would make it the best massage she ever gave someone.

Alex was really glad of the bandages they used to flatten their chest. Alex slipped off their black shirt, underneath Alex wore a white vest, which helped keep them warm but also covered the bandages so no one would notice their chest. Sam caught a glimpse of Alex's strong abs when they lifted the shirt off. She also noticed a very impressive scar than ran down the man's lower stomach.

“How is this?” Sam asked as she started to ease the knots in Alex’s strong shoulders.

“Mmm that feels so good, keep going,” Alex replied, their eyes closed now, enjoying the feeling of the woman’s warm hands on their skin.

Sam smiled and continued, “Your a US Marshal?”

“Yes.”

“Single?”

“Yes”

“Mm, are you sure you don't want more? I'm very good.”

“I’m just fine thanks,” Alex replied as Sams hands kneaded their aching muscles, “Mmm so good keep going.”

“Why don't you take off your vest so I can access your back?” Sam asked.

“No need,” Alex said quickly.

Sam kept on rubbing Alex’s shoulders and neck until Alex said they had enough.

Alex paid up and couldn't get out of their fast enough.

Sam was left feeling disappointed. She would have given Alex herself for free, the man was so hot!

  
  


Glad of the fresh air, Alex took a walk down to the stables feeling much better after a good massage. 

There was lamp light coming from the stables as Alex approached.

“Lena, what are you doing here so late?”

Lena turned around, she was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned at the top and a long dark beige skirt, she put down the horse brush and walked over to Alex.

“I could ask you the same thing, I thought you were at the whore house.”

“I was, I decided not to stay.”

Lena looked at Alex, her green eyes questioning Alex, “Why, no one to your liking?”

Alex stepped up closer, they were inches apart, their hand reached up to touch Lena’s face.

This time Lena didn't protest, she didn't raise her hand to Alex, she just sighed, she closed her eyes as Alex’s hand gently stroked her face.

“Alex…I thought you didn't… after last night,” she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at Alex’s handsome face.

“I don't want anyone else, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I want you.”

Lena felt Alex’s fingers in her hair and her whole body seemed to heat up.

Alex Lent closer, placing their lips to Lena’s tentatively, when they didn't come across any resistance, just a soft sigh from Lena’s lips, Alex took that as a go ahead and kissed Lena harder.

Lena melted into Alex kiss and when she felt Alex’s tongue part her lips she closed her eyes tighter and wrapped her arms around Alex’s strong shoulders. 

Alex’s mouth grew more insistent, and Lena ran her hands through Alex’s short hair pushing the Marshal's hat off their head accidentally. Their mouths joined in a hungry kiss. Tongues entwined and Alex took a moment to pull Lena’s bottom lip between their teeth, the brunette moaned out as Alex thrust back into her with a tongue hot and demanding.

Breaking for a moment to catch their breath, Alex rested their forehead against Lena’s and smiled.

“You're so beautiful.”

They broke apart for a moment. Lena stepped away and began to unbutton her shirt. Then Lena took off her heavy beige skirt and lay back on the hay, she waited with a smirk for Alex to join her.

At the same time Alex picked their hat up and put it back on.

For a fleeting moment Lena thought Alex was gonna do a runner, but Alex was just staring at her in awe.

Alex couldn't take their eyes off those creamy smooth legs exposed to them for the first time. And Lena had the most exquisite taste in ladies undergarments, Alex could tell that the underwear she was wearing must have cost an arm and a leg. Alex reminded themselves not to rip them off her in the heat of the moment. 

Alex stepped up to the hay bail and manoeuvred on top of her and pushed Lena's legs apart.

Lena gasped.

"Are you sure you want this?" Alex breathed to Lena's lips as they lowered their body on top of Lena's.

"Absolutely," Lena whispered back feeling the warmth spread through her. Lena was intoxicated by the feeling of Alex's strong body on top of her.

They began to kiss again more deeply. Alex’s hands wandered downwards and opened Lena’s shirt more, exposing her to the cool evening air, the brunettes nipples instantly hardened.

Alex took a moment to admire the beautiful sight before them. Perfect breasts and hard nipples. Alex couldn't wait to get their mouth on them.

“You're so beautiful," Alex told her before moving their head downwards.

Alex placed a few gentle kisses on each breast first and smiled up at Lena, well that was the end for her, all thoughts from her head lost.

“Alex…” Lena moaned softly and grabbed Alex’s neck, pulling them in closer.

Alex pushed Lena's knees up and slotted more comfortably between them. 

Lena softly moaned out as Alex flicked their tongue across a nipple tenderly, then they took it between their lips and sucked hard making Lena moan out in pleasure.

“Alex, oh god…” Lena closed her eyes as she began to pulse down below.

The last time she had felt this good was when her best friend with benefits, Andrea Rojas had been in town. Yes, surprise! Lena likes the ladies too.

Alex moved back up kissing her hard. Then moved to Lena’s neck, sucking and biting gently.

Lena who was at this point in complete ecstasy, reached down between them both and felt Alex’s crotch. She hadn't been with a man before, she was saving herself for the right one and Alex definitely felt like the right one. She just hoped the handsome Marshal would remember her in the morning.

“Mmm, you're so hard.”

Alex had made a leather harness which they wore to hold a male prosthetic in place. It was one they had made for them by a very artistic friend back in National City, a trans friendly man they knew at a local bar and a good friend. It worked well for Alex and no one knew any difference, and the working ladies seemed to enjoy it very much. But Alex always made sure to take them from behind so they couldn't tell they weren't a man. It was a secret that could never come out or they would lose their job and could even be sent to prison. 

Lena smoothed her hand over Alex’s trousers, she wanted Alex so much, she didn't care anymore, she just wanted the handsome strong Marshal to take her, right there and on the hay stacks. And going by how hard he was, he was certainly ready.

Alex panicked at Lena's hand on their crotch. Usually Alex would just go with it, turn them around and fuck them, but Lena was different. Alex had feelings for her.

“Lena Wait!”

Lena looked confused once more, “What’s wrong, I thought you wanted me? It certainly felt like it!”

Alex groaned in frustration, “I do, more than you know.”

“Then why did you stop me?” Lena looked hurt. She wanted her first time to be with Alex.

“I cant…” Alex frowned.

“I want you to make love to me,” Lena pleaded thinking Alex was having second thoughts on her account, “I wouldn't say this if it wasn't what I really wanted.”

She reached for Alex's hand but Alex pulled away.

Alex sat up, **how the hell did they explain this.**

“I’m not who you think I am.”

Lena sat up and looked at Alex startled, “What the hell does that mean?”

“I’m not...”

“What? What is it, Alex?”

“Can you promise me you won't go mad?” Alex asked.

“Alex, seriously?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“I’m serious, also you can't tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Promise me. It's life or death!”

“Okay, I promise.”

Lena looked worried, maybe Alex wasn't a Marshal at all, maybe he was an outlaw, a gunslinger, or even worse a murderer on the run. Either way she didn't really care. She was already fallin’ hard.

“I’m not like other men,” Alex replied nervous now, their brow creased, they really didn't want to feel the sting of Lena’s hand on their face again.

Alex’s let out a deep sigh and spat it out, “I’m not exactly a man.”


	4. Lena's first time (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very Mature Chapter ahead.  
> (Sexual themes, Love scene)
> 
> New characters introduced at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Alex and Lena take their relationship further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At a readers request I am adding a couple of new characters this chapter. Enjoy.

Lena looked at Alex, now it all made sense. Alex was hesitant with her the previous night, now she knew why, the gentleness Alex had shown her, the lack of interest in Lillian’s brothel, it all made complete sense to her now. 

Alex looked at Lena waiting for her to say something, anything at all, the silence grew between them and Alex would have been grateful for a slap right now because at least they would know how Lena felt.

“Lena please say something,” Alex’s brow creased. They stood there with their hands in their trousers pockets, nervously shuffling their feet.

“So, are you a woman?” Lena asked tentatively. 

“No,” Alex told her, “I don't know how to explain this… I don't feel like one but my body parts say different.”

Lena stepped right up to Alex and pulled them into her by the collar of their shirt, she didn't use words, she showed Alex how she felt, her right hand reached down and squeezed the hardness between Alex’s legs, and then she looked up at Alex with those desire filled green eyes.

“Kiss me hard,” She told the handsome Marshal, “Then I want you to fuck me, with this,” she gave Alex’s hardness a squeeze again and smirked.

Alex turned on by Lena’s words grabbed Lena’s ass with both hands and picked her up.

Lena gasped in surprise as Alex pushed her up against a wooden door of the barn, Alex still holding her in place with two strong arms.

Alex started to gently suck and nibble at Lena’s neck, before crashing their lips together in a punishing kiss.

“Alex,” Lena moaned softly, “Oh god yes…” Alex’s mouth was all over her, kissing her, licking and biting at her neck, her jaw and her ears. Lena held on for dear life, her arms wrapped around Alex’s shoulders. 

When Alex stopped for a breather Lena took the chance to make a small request, “Can we go back to my room? It’s much more comfy than the hay over there.”

Alex put Lena down and then ran a calloused hand gently down Lena’s cheek, “Of course baby, anything for you.”

The words were followed by a gentle peck on the lips.

  
  
  


The short walk back to the saloon was filled with sexual tension. Alex would have preferred to carry on in the barn but whatever Lena wanted, Alex was going to give her, because she deserved the best.

Once behind the closed door of the bedroom Alex went to remove their hat.

“Leave it on,” Lena said as she looked at Alex through lust filled eyes.

Alex smirked at her and did as she had asked, if Lena wanted a cowboy, then that was what she was gonna get.

Lena sat on the edge of the bed and removed all her clothes seductively.

Alex just watched as Lena stripped before them, hazel eyes moving over every beautiful inch of her curvy body before them.

Alex walked over and crouched down before Lena. Alex pushed the brunettes legs apart, they pulled her legs over their shoulders and dove right in without a word. Lena lay backwards in surprise, Alex was eager and Alex was strong and Lena was incredibly turned on by it.

Alex worked Lena up. Tasting her, loving her with every lick and thrust of their tongue. 

“You taste amazing,” Alex looked up at Lena from between her legs and smirked between licks.

Lena moaned and writhed, covering Alex’s mouth and chin as she became more and more aroused. 

Alex stopped when they felt Lena was ready for them, not quite bringing her to that place of no return.

Lena sighed and looked up at her lover questioningly, “Alex?”

Alex stood before her and unbuttoned their pants just enough so the strap could poke through. 

Alex got on top of her, then pushed Lena down on the bed and spread her legs again.

Then Alex gently kissed Lena’s lips, “Are you sure?”

Lena nodded, “Yes love I’m sure.”

Alex drew back and looked at her for a moment.

“Have you done this before?” Alex then asked. Suddenly realising that this could be Lena’s first time.

“Not this, no,” Lena replied, “You're my first.”

“So you haven't been with a man before?”

“No,” Lena grabbed Alex’s shirt and pleaded, “I want you, please take me.”

“Okay baby, I’ll be gentle,” Alex said softly. 

Alex looked into Lena’s desire filled eyes as they entered her slowly and watched as Lena’s eyes clamped shut and her lips parted in a soft gasp.

“Alex,” Lena cried out at the intrusion as Alex pushed in deeper taking her virginity. Her body shook from it.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked concerned, stopping what they were doing.

“Mmm, yes, I am now,” Lena responded as much as she could, “More, please keep going, it feels good.”

“If you're sure baby?”

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s back and pulled them closer, “I am so sure. Make love to me Alex.”

Alex kissed Lena’s lips tenderly and then began to gently thrust in and out, their face buried in Lena’s neck, “I’m gonna make you feel so good baby, so good.”

Lena lost herself in Alex completely, the musky smell of the leather, the warmth of their mouth insistent on her neck, the gentle thrusts within her making her see stars, she was surrounded by Alex and she loved the feeling of them on top of her, gently rocking back and forwards. 

Her hands scrapped down Alex’s back as the thrusts got faster and deeper, the bed began to creak beneath them, the sounds of moaning and Lena calling out Alex’s name softly filled the room. 

Lena was so turned on by Alex making love to her wearing the cowboy hat, it was something she never knew she needed until it happened. A fully clothed cowboy making love to her was stuff that Lena’s dreams were made of.

Lena’s climax erupted within her after about ten minutes of Alex deeply thrusting into her. Lena shook beneath the marshal as they gave a few last deep thrusts to make sure.

  
  


Afterwards Alex lay beside Lena and pulled the woman into their arms as she slowly came down from her earth crashing climax.

Lena felt safe in her lover's arms, and so loved for the first time in her life. She had only ever been with one other person sexually and that was her friend Andrea Rojas. They would spend many winter nights keeping each other warm. And Lena had learnt a lot about sex with her but still had much more to learn. She had never had anything like this for sure, like what she was doing with Alex. And it felt amazing.

“For someone who isn't a man, you sure know how to please me like one,” Lena said breathlessly as she lay in Alex’s warm arms.

Alex grinned, proud of themselves, “Thanks.”

Alex took pride in being a good lover. If they could get that right then at least they had achieved something in their life.

Lena had heard of women dressing up as men before but she had never met one as far as she knew. Not until now, but even then, Alex didn't have a female vibe at all. This felt different. Alex felt different. Alex was nothing like a woman. Alex felt like a man apart from the fact they seemed to know exactly what they were doing to please a woman. 

She had heard many tales. Her mother Lillian had told her that most men are selfish, they take what they want and leave. So running the brothel was quite funny really, because Lillian was in a way getting her own back, taking all their money and laughing all the way to the bank.

“So, if you are not quite a man, how do I refer to you?” Lena asked as gently as possible. She didn't want to get it wrong and she needed to know what Alex was comfortable with.

“He, him,” Alex told her, “It’s the safest way, and it's what I am used to, everyone back home apart from a few think I’m a man, and that is the way I like it. Anything else just doesn't feel right and could put me in danger.”

“I understand,” Lena replied gently letting her fingers run over Alex’s cotton shirt, “but I want to understand more…”

“There isn't much more to tell you, everyone knows me as a man,” Alex said, “I wish I was born that way so life could be easier.”

Lena smiled and and let her hand wander over Alex’s strong arms, “But then you wouldn't be so gentle, you have this air about you, you are not like those men in the bar, you're a real gentleman.”

“I guess so,” Alex replied with a small smile, “I never thought of it that way.”

“It's the first thing I noticed about you,” Lena told Alex.

“Really?” 

“Your tough on the outside and gentle on the inside, I love that about you,” Lena told Alex.

Alex smiled contentedly as Lena’s hand gently moved across the cotton shirt covering their chest and stomach.

“I want to please you too,” Lena then told Alex, “What do you like?”

“I get my pleasure making love to you,” Alex replied, “that is all I require. Although you are welcome to give me a massage from time to time.”

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sound of each other's heartbeats.

“Alex?” Lena whispered.

“Yes babe?” Alex softly stroked Lena’s hair as they held her tight.

“Are you going to leave me?”

Alex looked at Lena, so vulnerable in her arms, of course they had to leave, at some point, they were a US Marshal. Alex wasn't sure how to answer that without hurting her. So they decided to be honest. After all, Lena wasn't stupid and would see through a lie.

“I don't want to leave,” Alex eventually said.

“But you have to,” Lena said accepting fate.

“I guess, I mean I live in National City, I have a job, friends, a family,” Alex told her.

Lena looked up at Alex in surprise, her eyes wide, “A family?”

“Sorry,” Alex told her quickly realising how that sounded, “I mean a sister and a mother.”

“Oh,” Lena said resting her head back on Alex’s strong chest in relief.

“Hey,” Alex said stroking her arm, “I’m sure we’ll think of something, I could come visit you.”

“Yeah,” Lena replied not totally convinced, she knew the saying out of sight and out of mind. 

Alex was Like a damn freight train going right through her heart, Alex was just passing through. That thought already hurt like hell.

“But,” Alex said brightly, “You have me for at least two more weeks.”

Lena smiled into Alex’s chest, “Well then I guess we best make the most of them.”

Alex got out of bed and went back to their room to get something to sleep in. They returned dressed in a white cotton shirt and a pair of white long johns. The bandages and harness both removed for now to let Alex breathe.

Lena had never felt such amazing feelings before. Alex had taken her virginity and she was happy that it had been Alex. Lena was falling in love with the Marshal with every passing second and she couldn't stop it if she tried. She gazed up at Alex as they entered the room and the only thought in her head was, _I love you._

Alex made passionate love to Lena again, they kissed and kissed, and this time Alex took Lena with gentle but strong fingers.

Alex had never enjoyed giving pleasure to a woman this much. Lena made them feel good about themselves. It struck Alex the way Lena didn't even blink an eye at their gender being somewhat confusing. 

And Alex knew Lena was special, she was like no other woman they had met before. And the Marshal could feel themselves falling in love with her so easily, hell Alex thought they already could be.

Afterwards Lena fell to sleep quickly, wrapped up in Alex’s strong arms.

  
  
  


**Meanwhile across the country in National City Alex’s sister Kara Danvers was freaking out.**

“Lex is on the way there now?” 

Kara stared at her uncle J’onn.

J'onn J'onzz was National Cities Sheriff. He ran things well and fairly for the most part. He had also had a hand in Alex getting their job as US Marshall. 

“We got word from our spies out west,” J’onn said, “Lex is on the way to Midvale as we speak.”

“Alex is going to be in danger, shouldn't we go help?” Kara paced the Sheriff's Office frantically.

“We wouldn't get there soon enough,” J’onn replied and then placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, “Alex can handle himself.”

“I know, but that doesn't make this any easier!” Kara frowned.

Just then a blonde lady walked in smiling until she saw the frown on Kara’s face, she walked up to her, “What’s wrong honey?”

“Alex is in danger, Lex is on the way to Midvale, and we have absolutely no way to warn him.” Kara’s concerned blue eyes looked to her lover.

Cat Grant was the head of the local newspaper in the city, it was called CatCo. She and Kara had been together secretly for a few years. Cat also had no idea about Alex’s gender, she always thought of Alex as a man and didn't know otherwise. The only people that knew Alex was born with female parts were their mother and uncle J’onn. 

**Oh and a couple of close friends.**

Nia and Brainy. 

Nia was born with male parts but carried on their life as a woman, she was married to Brainy. 

And Brainy earned that nickname because they were top scientist in National City. 

Alex had met them both in an underground bar, a place frequented by people like them. Where the men dressed like women and the women dressed like men. Some refused to go by their birth gender at all and some just played dress up. 

Alex was the kind who came across as completely male at all times, and Nia came across as completely female. That common ground made them click as friends from the start.

And it was brainy who made Alex the strap on, being a scientist they had access to all the latest discoveries and equipment. Brainy made it look and feel realistic with the material he had at hand. Brainy would never forget the day he handed it to Alex. The look on Alex’s face was a picture to behold. The grin a mile wide. And later on Alex went downtown to try it out in a local brothel. 

Alex came back that evening and let Brainy know he was a true genius and could make a fortune selling them to people in the underground bar. It had been a **_big_ ** success.

“So, we stay here and do nothing?” Kara said shoving her glasses on her nose in irritation.

“I’m afraid so,” J’onn told her as he sat behind his desk.

Cat stepped up to Kara and pulled her into a gentle hug, she smiled, “Alex will be fine honey, he's a strong man, with a very big gun.”

Kara let herself be hugged, it was the only comfort she could take right now.

  
  



	5. The Day After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day after Alex and Lena first made love. How will things go from here?  
> Will it change their relationship?  
> Will Alex still be there in the morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Alex changes pronouns from They/Their to He/Him after to coming to the conclusion that they should have been born male. The story will reflect the change of pronouns/gender.

Alex woke up early the next morning with a woman lying across their chest, they carefully extracted themselves by moving an arm very gently. 

Alex got out of bed and quietly placed the blanket over the sleeping beauty whose bed they had shared. Then Alex stood there for a moment and smiled. Lena Luthor sure was beautiful and Alex felt damn lucky to have found her.

Alex picked up their clothes and made their way back to their own room.

Alex looked in the small bag they had brought with them to Midvale. Alex had not got much in there, some spare underwear, a pair of black leather chaps and canvas trousers, and a few shirts. Then Alex had a wash using the small wash basin in the room. 

Once dry Alex took some clean bandages and wrapped them around their chest. Alex absolutely hated this part, the bandages made them hot and uncomfortable but Alex didn't want to risk not using them. Their chest wasn't that big luckily so it was quite easy for Alex to flatten it enough to just look like muscle and nothing else. They picked out the canvas trousers, a white cotton shirt and some sweet-smelling cologne, put on their strap under their trousers and then pulled on their boots. The black leather chaps, hat and vest were last but not least.

Once dressed and smelling fresh, Alex made their way downstairs and out into the dusty street of the small western town. 

The first place Alex headed to was the local store, Dry Goods and Cloth, the one owned by Maxwell Lord.

Maxwell looked from over the counter at Alex as they walked into his store. He had only just opened the doors and was surprised to see a customer.

“Alex my man, what can I get you?”

Alex walked up to the counter and glanced around the store, “You got any flowers? I want to thank Miss Luthor.”

Maxwell gave Alex a knowing smirk, “Well, well someone finally got through Luthor's walls.”

Alex felt the anger rise in their chest, they glared at Maxwell, “Excuse me?”

Maxwell stopped smiling having noted the look on the Marshall's face, “It’s just, she never seemed interested in us men folk before, believe me we all tried..”

“Flowers?” Alex said ignoring him and trying not to let their temper boil over.

Maxwell walked from around the counter and headed to the back of the store, “Follow me.”

Alex followed still fuming, holding back their anger as best they could. The only reason being, they really wanted these flowers.

Alex left the store with a small bunch of mixed flowers for their lady and a few other things to get them through the next two weeks. 

Lena was cleaning the bar area ready to serve breakfasts to the locals when Alex returned.

She had woken not long after Alex, she stretched across the bed and felt the warmth on the sheets where Alex had lay, she had smiled content and blissfully happy after the night before. She could still see and feel Alex's body so close to hers, making love to her so tenderly. She sighed, if this wasn't love, she didn't know what love was.

Although she did wonder why they had up and left before she woke. That worried her a little, after all the things her mother had told her about men. But Alex wasn't like other men, but still, Alex felt like one. _What if they just took what they wanted and up and left?_

Lena shook her head of such thoughts, _no Alex wouldn't do that to me, Alex is different._

After bathing in a tub, she had got dressed in a simple green dress, tied up her hair in a bun and made her way downstairs. 

“Alex,” Lena smiled as Alex entered through the saloon doors.

Alex smiled back at her, they placed their things down on a table and walked over to her.

“For you,” Alex said handing Lena the flowers.

Lena took them, smiled and sniffed them, then she looked to Alex, “They are beautiful, thank you.”

Alex could smell the cooking, they looked over to where the kitchen was, “Something smells good.”

“Take a seat and I’ll get you something,” Lena said walking away with her flowers with a content smile on her face. 

Because no Alex didn't leave her and even more amazingly, they had brought her flowers!

Alex took a seat and watched her, she was absolutely gorgeous from every angle. After a minute or two Lena came back out with a mug of Arbuckles’ Coffee.

Alex took the coffee gratefully and watched as two men entered the saloon. They both took a seat and Lena excused herself and went over to take their orders.

“What can I get you gentlemen?”

The one young man stretched his arm around Lena and pulled her to him, “How about a kiss?”

Alex was over there like a speeding bullet pulling the man off her, “Get your hands off the lady,” Alex growled at him.

“What are you gonna do about it?” The man grunted back and stood his ground.

“You picked the wrong day to mess with me,” Alex grunted back at them.

The other man and Lena stepped back and watched on in surprise as Alex planted a punch to the younger man's jaw.

The man stumbled backwards and then got up and lunged at Alex, but Alex was too quick for them, they moved out of the way and the man went flying to the floor. Alex took the opportunity to nail the guy to the floor with their heavy boot. 

The guy whined in defeat, the pain radiating through his back, “Okay I give up! Please.”

Alex lifted the boot off the man’s back reluctantly.

The man got up and expected to sit back down and get served his breakfast, but Alex was having none of that, “Get out,” Alex told him. 

When the guy refused Alex dragged him out by his collar and threw him to the dusty ground.

He just looked up from where he was sitting on the dirt road with his mouth open and his eyes wide as Alex walked back inside the saloon. 

Alex made their way straight to the kitchen to check on Lena.

Lena was busy cooking eggs when Alex walked up behind her, she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She sighed softly at Alex’s warm coffee breath on her skin.

Then she put her utensils down and turned in Alex arms.

“You okay babe?” Alex asked, raising one hand to Lena’s cheek, touching her gently with their fingers, the very same fingers that had taken her to that wonderful place last night.

Lena nodded, “But you didn't have to do that.”

“He was rude, he deserved it,” Alex told her and stroked her face.

“I could have handled him, how do you think I survived before you arrived?” Lena told Alex placing her hands to Alex’s chest, “Although, I kinda like it when you get protective.”

“I saw red, when he touched you. I couldn't help it.”

“I noticed,” Lena laughed softly, “where is he now?”

“Licking his wounds in the dirt outside,” Alex said as they inched in closer to Lena’s lips.

Lena moved away, “Alex, not here, anyone could come in.”

“I only want a kiss,” Alex smiled, “just one and I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Okay just one.”

Alex wrapped their arms around Lena’s waist and gently placed their lips to Lena’s.

They both smiled into the kiss and Alex tried to deepen it but Lena pushed them off, “Later.”

“Damn, woman, you're going to be the death of me,” Alex said and then reluctantly went back out into the bar to sit and wait for their food.

After breakfast and all the customers had cleared, Alex proposed they go out for the day and leave her friend in charge, so they left Winslow to look after the saloon. 

  
  


Lena Luthor had the luxury of being rich. Thanks to her father. 

Lex leaving and taking all her money had put a big dent in her finances but she had some stocks of gold that she kept in a safe at the bank in National City, along with her savings. No one knew about this. Not even Lex or Lillian. Another gift from her father, before he died. 

Lena kept it in National City because it was safer there, and also it was her nest egg. When the time came to settle down she would make use of the gold and make a home for her family.

Lena changed into more casual attire, a white shirt and beige canvas trousers with expensive cowboy boots and of course a hat. It was warm outside so she tied a bandana around her neck loosely. 

“So where do you want to go?” Lena asked as they walked hand in hand along the dirt road.

“It’s a lovely day for a ride,” Alex replied wiping their brow, it was indeed very hot.

“Horse ride it is then,” Lena smiled happily, “I’ll race you to the stables.”

Alex laughed as Lena ran off ahead of them, then decided to join in and ran after her.

When Alex caught up with Lena at the stables they grabbed her from behind and pulled her down onto the hay stacks.

Lena laughed in surprise as Alex fell on top of her.

“I beat you,” Lena said giving Alex a cocky grin.

“Only cos I let you,” Alex teased and then kissed her.

“Mmm,” Lena said between kisses, “I love kissing you.”

Alex’s hands began to wander, they lifted Lena’s shirt up and ran their hand inside, over Lena’s flat stomach, feeling the soft skin beneath their calloused fingers. 

Lena sighed, aroused by Alex’s touch, “Alex…”

Then Alex withdrew their hand with a deep sigh, they knew if they continued they wouldn't be able to stop, “We should wait until later.”

Lena sat up, “Your right, were supposed to go for a ride, and not the kind we could do right here on the hay.”

Alex laughed, “Although that does sound very desirable.”

“Indeed it does,” Lena placed her hands to Alex’s chest and waited for Alex to kiss her.

Alex didn't let her down. Alex placed a tender kiss on the woman’s soft lips.

They both stood up and walked over to their horses.

Once saddled up they mounted their horses and made their way out into the harsh landscape. Alex picked up a small bag they had with their horse, it contained some water bottles and a blanket, they threw it on the back of their horse and tied it to the saddle.

Lena told Alex to follow her, she wanted to take them to one of her favourite places, a place where she would go when she needed to think and needed to be alone. 

As they rode side by side they talked. It was so nice to be away from people, just the two of them alone, it was the privacy they both needed.

“Lena, I’ve been thinking,” Alex said.

“About?” 

“About who I am.”

Lena pulled up her horse to a stop and looked at Alex who stopped beside her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Alex wiped their brow, “I think I’m a man.”

Lena looked at Alex curiously, “But…”

“I know,” Alex frowned, “I know what you're gonna say, but I’ve never felt like, you know.” Alex couldn't even say the words, it just felt so alien to them.

“Then, to me that is what you are,” Lena told Alex confidently, “from this moment forward you are a man.”

Alex smiled, “Your amazing do you know that?”

Lena blushed a little at the compliment and they began to ride again.

In the wild west it didn't concern anyone who you slept with, and gender-bending was common, but no one even knew of the words transgender and non binary. And so Alex was just relying on their experience, and how they had always felt. 

Alex had always been more comfortable in boys clothes, playing rough with the other boys and teasing their sister Kara at every given opportunity. It just felt natural to them. 

But of course it was much more than that, deep within their soul Alex felt male.

They eventually neared Lena’s hidden wonder, and when Alex saw it they could see exactly why Lena loved it.

The landscape had turned to lush green, there was a river with trees on either side and mountains far off in the distance. They took their horses to the river so they could cool down for a bit and drink. 

The sun was beating down now, it was midday, so they found a tree and tied their horses to it.

Alex pulled out the blanket from their saddle bag, with two bottles of water. Alex handed a bottle to Lena who took it gratefully. As she drank, Alex placed the blanket down on the ground in the shade of another tree. Then Alex made a pillow out of the bag for them both to share.

Alex sat down and Lena joined him. They both sipped water and then rested back on the blanket. Lena turned to Alex and placed her hand on his chest, smoothing her hand over it. 

“I love it out here, it’s so peaceful, far away from the insanity,” Lena said.

Alex looked at her and pulled her closer, “I love it here too, because I am with you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Lena smiled.

“It’s true,” Alex’s deep hazel eyes gazed into Lena’s and for a moment Lena couldn't speak.

“Alex,” Lena finally spoke.

“Yes babe.”

“I think…”

Alex gave her a questioning look, “You think?”

Lena took a deep breath, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”


	6. Thinking things through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex needs time to think.  
> Lena doesn't know what to think!
> 
> And... well... you will see.

Alex didn't know what to say so instead he just pushed Lena down onto the blanket and kissed her passionately. Alex roughly pushed their tongue into Lena’s mouth, showing every intention of what was to come. Lena melted completely as Alex overwhelmed her senses.

Breathlessly they parted, panting and Alex lent above her, they gazed into each others eyes. Lena’s heart was racing, and now she didn't know what to think. She had confessed her love but Alex didn't say it back. Her heart was heavy but at the same time she was incredibly turned on. Her emotions were all over the place.

“Alex, I…” Lena began to say. 

“Shhh, let me love you,” Alex interrupted her before kissing her again.

Alex made love to Lena on the blanket under the shade of the tree. No words were spoken except the moans that escaped Lena’s mouth as Alex took her to the height of pleasure. Alex’s manhood was working wonders on Lena and giving Alex everything they needed to feel like a man. Alex vowed to thank his best friend Brainy again once he got back to National City.

Brainy and Alex had become really good friends many years ago. They would often meet up for drinks in bars downtown, including the underground bar. Alex thought Brainy was the most intelligent person they had ever met. They would talk for hours about science and Alex learnt a lot about it from his friend. Alex was wise to many new things and things that hadn't even been made yet.

After Alex had made love to her, Lena held on to Alex tight. She felt if she didn't, that Alex would disappear. That was Lena’s biggest fear now, that Alex would leave her and never return. 

Alex cuddled her on the blanket on the warmth of the summer day.

“Was I good?” Alex asked, because Alex wasn't as sure of himself as most people thought.

“So very good love, you made me feel those things again, it made me feel all light, like I was floating,” Lena smiled. She had never experienced an orgasm until she met Alex, she didn't even have a name for it. She just knew it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Alex held her tighter, he never wanted to let her go. But he didn't understand these feelings, he had never felt like this about anyone before.

Alex kissed Lena’s head, “You're so gorgeous.”

_Please don't leave me… Lena thought to herself. I couldn't bear to be apart from you._

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna buy you something special, maybe some of your favourite perfume from Max’s store.”

“You don't have to,” Lena told Alex stroking her hand downwards until it rested at his waistband.

“I want to spoil you while I can,” Alex told her kissing her head.

Lena moved her hand beneath Alex's shirt and felt the strong abs under her fingers, “Alex, you feel so good, so strong.”

Alex’s abs flexed a little at the contact, he closed his eyes and let Lena’s hand wander over the taut muscles, it felt nice, and her hands were so soft and gentle. Alex had never let a woman touch them like this before but with Lena they felt they wanted to be touched, Alex was starting to crave it. Then Lena’s hand went to explore further up, moving over the bandages that compressed Alex’s chest, but it was too soon for Alex, he didn't think he would ever be ready for Lena to touch him there.

Alex placed his hand on Lena’s and gently moved it back downwards.

Lena didn't complain, she continued to enjoy the feeling of Alex’s muscles flexing under her finger tips.

“We should head back,” Alex told Lena after a few more minutes.

Lena sighed, she just wanted to stay out here all day, make love under the stars when it got dark and wake up together to the sounds of the birds in the trees.

“I know,” Lena said reluctantly.

The ride back was quiet. Lena noticed there was a definite tension in the air between them since she told Alex she was falling in love. She was now regretting saying anything. It wasn't that Alex was being that different with her, because Alex loved her tenderly and made her feel good. But something had changed between them. There was a heavy silence that Lena was scared to broach. 

Back at the stables Alex stayed back, saying they had stuff to do, whilst Lena went back to the saloon for the evening. There were some female dancers coming in that evening to entertain the local men, so it was all hands on deck. Her contact in National City had arranged it through a man he knew, a man with money and power. Names were not given, but Lena was grateful because she was getting the dancers at a much cheaper price than usual. These dancers were ladies of the night, working girls, but unlike the women at Lillian's brothel, they had other skills and could entertain for hours. 

When Lena walked into the Saloon it was swarming with men. Some were gambling, some were drinking, and some were just being plain rowdy. She made her way through them. A few wolf whistles were thrown her way as she passed them by, but it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before. It was the hand to her behind that made her mad, she swung around and clocked them one around the ear. Just as he was about to retaliate, Winn came rushing over and grabbed the man and proceeded to throw him out.

“Only gentlemen allowed in this establishment,” he told them as he showed them the door unceremoniously. 

Lena carried on upstairs and got changed into her red dress for the evening. The ladies would be arriving soon and she wanted to greet them looking her best.

  
  


Meanwhile Alex was brushing down Lucky. Alex often did this when he needed to think. And right now, Alex really needed to think. Because after Lena said she was falling in love, Alex had been thrown for a loop. Alex was expecting to come to Midvale, spend a few weeks drinking beer, cheap whiskey and using the local brothel. That was until Lex appeared, then Alex would make the arrest and head back to National City. 

Lena Luthor had changed everything. 

Alex would have given anything right now to talk with his sister, Kara, she was the only one Alex could turn to when it came to matters of the heart. They were always open with one another. When Kara said she liked women Alex didn't blink an eye. So yeah, they had that in common. And then when Kara fell in love with Cat Grant Alex had encouraged their union and been their greatest supporter. Now Alex needed his sister more than anything, to help him sort the feelings he was having for Lena, because right now he was so confused.

Alex finished up in the stables and turned off the oil lamp. Then they went for a long walk, gazing up at the stars as they did so. It was a beautiful warm night and so Alex was in no rush to head back to the saloon, especially as it was going to be so busy that evening. 

As they walked they couldn't stop thinking about what Lena had said. And they were trying to evaluate their own feelings for Lena. Yes Alex liked her, she was funny, intelligent, feisty and very sexy. And having sex with her felt amazing. But Alex didn't know what love felt like, having never been in love before.

Alex did feel protective of Lena, he also got jealous thinking about Lena with anyone else. His heart raced when he caught sight of her. Thinking about leaving her to go back to National City gave Alex a really sick feeling in their stomach.

But was that love? Alex just didn't know. 

**Back at the Saloon.**

  
  


Lillian Luthor walked into the saloon with three of her working girls, all the men looked in their direction. Sam glared at them, as did Maggie. Eve just smiled and gave them all flirty looks.

“Hands off, unless you're paying,” Lillian warned them as they walked through the crowded bar, “and if you are interested in paying, we will be over there by the stage.” Lillian smirked as she walked on by, her ladies following behind her. 

Lillian sat with the ladies at a table, with all the men's eyes on them.

Lena walked out from behind the bar holding two tankards of beer, she placed them down in front of Maxwell Lord and his best buddy Sheriff Hell.

“Hey darling,” The Sheriff greeted her with a smile, “you ready for some of this yet?” he said grabbing his crotch and smirking at her as he chewed on some tobacco.

Lena raised her eyebrow at him, “Come back and see me when you grow a pair.”

Maxwell laughed and Mon El looked pissed. 

He was about to say something when the saloon doors swung open and a troupe of female dancers walked in.

“Ah, the entertainment for tonight, excuse me gentlemen,” Lena smiled in the direction of the ladies and walked over to greet them.

Lena got the ladies set up on the stage and then she noticed her mother at a table near the front with three of the working ladies from the brothel. _What the hell is she doing here?_ Thought Lena. She walked over to her to find out.

“What are you doing here?”

Lillian looked up at her daughter, “Nice to see you too.”

“Mother, if you're looking for business, “ Lena said looking at the women.

“Come on Lena, it won't hurt, and besides anything I wanted to take my girls out for the evening,” Lillian said looking at each of her girls, “They deserve it.”

“You know women aren't allowed in the bar,” Lena told her mother with a frown.

“Make an exception, just this once?”

Lena huffed, “Fine but no funny business and no stealing my customers away.”

“As if I would,” Lillian smirked.

The dancers soon began to entertain the men, everyone was having fun, Lena was selling loads of alcohol, and the food was going down well too, all in all it was a big success, and she would have to thank the man who sent them down from National City, whoever he was. Her contact did not mention a name.

Meanwhile Alex was back at the stables laying down on some hay bales. He had decided to sleep out there tonight, not wanting to go back to the saloon when it was full to the brim. There wouldn't be much sleeping done tonight there, that was for sure. These kinda parties usually ran through to the early hours, and the longer they went on the rowdier they got.

So Alex took the blanket from their saddle bag and pulled it over them on the hay. Then they settled in for the night and before long Alex was fast asleep.

Lena was also heading for bed early, she was tired from the day out with Alex. 

She left the bar to Winn and he in turn got some help from his mates, Maxwell and Mon El. 

So, Lena had excused herself and said she had a headache coming on and needed to rest. The truth was, she couldn't stop thinking about Alex, and how in love she was with him. She was absolutely sure of it now having had time to think. 

**Early hours of the morning.**

Lena struggled to breathe, _what the fuck?_

It was all dark and there was a heavy weight pressed on top of her, whoever it was, they were pressing a cotton rag to her nose. _No, no, no, help, Alex where are you? Please. Alex, Alex, Alex....._

That was the last thing Lena thought before it all went dark.


	7. Lena's Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's in a strange place.  
> Alex is desperate to find her.
> 
> Will Alex find her before its too late?

When Lena came to she had no idea where she was because it was pitch black. Her hands were tied in front of her, and it definitely wasn't her room, the floor was hard. She sat up and tried to get some idea of her surroundings, she swayed around, maybe it was the effect of whatever knocked her out? Then she realised the ground was really moving beneath her. She also realised she was wearing her clothes, her trousers and a shirt and she sure as hell didn't go to bed like that. Whoever had abducted her had also undressed her and dressed her, she shivered. 

“Help!” She called out, “Someone, help me.”

Lena had no idea that she was in the back of a wagon. She also had no idea that the man at the front riding the wagon was her brother, Lex Luthor.

But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and her fuzzy head cleared she realised, _shit, I’ve been abducted, why the hell am I in the back of a wagon? What the hell is going on?_

The wagon continued to rock and rumble across the harsh western landscape whilst back in Midvale Alex was just waking up.

“Ouch,” Alex winced and rubbed his back, “reminder to myself not to sleep overnight in the barn again.”

Alex threw the blanket off and stood up, they ran their hand through their mess of hair and reached for their flask of water. Alex took a long gulp from the canister.

Alex’s first thoughts were of Lena, the woman who seemed to have stolen their heart. Alex felt bad for not going to the Saloon last night, but then again Lena would have been busy, so she probably never even missed him not being there. 

Alex let out a deep sigh and then started to pack away their things into the saddle bag. Then they put on their hat, and made their way back over to the town. 

As Alex walked they had time to think about what they needed to get done today, first off, they needed to go to the barbers and get a haircut, then afterwards Alex would head to the Saloon for one of Lena’s home cooked breakfasts. Their stomach grumbled in agreement. Then Alex planned to try and get five minutes with Lena so they could talk. And maybe get lucky, although that would definitely take more than five minutes.

Alex walked into the Barbers Shop. Two men were in there, one getting a shave and the other doing the shaving. 

“Take a seat Marshall, I won't be long,” The Barber said.

Alex took a seat and waited. They didn't have to wait long.

“So what can I get for ya,” The Barber asked Alex.

“Buzzed at the side and back, slicked back on top,” Alex told him.

“Are you sure you don't want me to cut some off on top, it's awfully long?” The Barber said inspecting Alex’s deep red hair. It was true, Alex's hair was longer on one side and rather floppy. Alex just slicked it back usually with oil-based pomade.

Alex thought about it for a minute, maybe shorter would be best, “Okay, I’ll leave it up to you,” Alex said bravely.

The Barber grinned, got his scissors and began to cut off big chunks of Alex’s hair.

Alex left the Barbers with a brand new haircut, and Alex was rather pleased with it. It was much shorter on top and slicked back really neat. The sides were shaved, as was the back. He hoped Lena would like it. Just thinking about her hands running through it was making Alex walk faster across the dirt to the other side of the street.

When Alex entered the Saloon he was greeted by a frantic Winslow Schott. And no Lena in sight.

“Alex, thank the lord!”

“What’s wrong?” Alex frowned stepping towards Winn.

“It’s Miss Lena, she isn't in her room.”

“So maybe she went to the stables?” Alex said looking at him puzzled.

“No,no, she always makes breakfast first, then she goes to the stables,” Winn paced the room, “I’m telling ya something is up.”

“Calm down,” Alex told him, placing a hand to his shoulder, “I am sure she is around here somewhere, this town isn't that big. Maybe she went out for some ingredients?”

“Possible,” Winn looked at Alex, let out a breath and stopped pacing, “yeah maybe that is it.”

Alex walked towards the kitchen, “Is it okay if I get some Arbuckles, I’m parched.”

“Sure,” Winslow replied, “Take a seat and I’ll bring you a mug over.”

“Thanks,” Alex said and took a seat.

After coffee and Slap-Jacks (Pancakes) to eat Alex began to get worried too. There was still no sign of Lena. 

Alex went upstairs to check Lena’s room for any clues as to where she might have gone. Alex noticed Lena’s dress hanging over a chair, her trousers and shirt were both missing, as was her hat. Then Alex walked over to the bed, the blanket was messy and hanging off the bed, it looked like Lena had left in a rush, or had a struggle. 

Alex put his nose to the pillow. The flowery sweet alcohol smell was unmistakable to Alex. It was Chloroform. Alex’s heart sank, no, this couldn't be happening, had Lex already arrived in Town and taken Lena, or was it someone else? Alex couldn't even bear the thought of a stranger taking her, she would be in danger either way, but at least Lex was her brother. Surely he wouldn't kill her? 

Alex started to pace the small room, running a hand through their newly cut short hair, “Damn it, why didn't I come back here last night! She would have been safe with me, this never would have happened. I’ve been so stupid.”

Alex felt the rising guilt and it was right at that moment that Alex knew what love was, it hit him like a steam train.

“I love her, this is how it feels, like I’ve been stabbed in the heart.”

Alex rushed downstairs, “Winslow!”

Winn came rushing from the kitchen, “Yes?”

“Your right, somethings wrong, I’m going to the Sheriff's office, hold down the fort.”

Winn stared at Alex as they strode out of the Saloon. His stomach was churning in fear, Lena was like a sister to him. If anything happened to her, he just didn't know what he would do.

Alex crashed into the Sheriff's office like a tornado, “Sheriff!”

The Sheriff had his feet up on his desk, he was snoring loudly.

“Sheriff!” Alex shouted again louder this time.

Mon El shot up out of his position and grabbed his gun automatically.

“Hey easy there, it's me!” Alex frowned at him.

The Sheriff stood and put his gun back in its holster, “What’s all the noise?”

“Lena Luthor is missing, I think she’s been abducted,” Alex told him straight.

“What?” The Sheriff laughed, “Who would want to abduct Lena? She’s probably finally shacked up with Maxwell, have you checked the...”

Alex landed a perfect hard punch to the Sheriff's nose.

“Ow, fuck, what was that for?” Mon El held his bloodied broken nose and cringed in pain.

“Insulting my lady,” Alex stood up straight, “Where’s your telegraph?”

Mon El held his nose with one hand and pointed to the contraction in the back.

Alex moved past the Sheriff into the back and worked on sending a telegraph to National City. If Alex could get word out now, then there was more chance of finding Lena alive.

  
  


Lena felt the Wagon slow and then suddenly came to an halt. She nervously sat and waited to see who her abductor was. She had never been so scared in her life. But then, she had never been abducted in her life. All kinds of horrible scenarios were playing in her head. She was on the verge of tears and shaking.

The curtains at the back flapped open and two hands pulled them apart, then the man stepped inside and grinned at Lena. It was a very familiar grin. And for a moment Lena was relieved.

“Lex!”

“Lena, my darling sister, it's been a long time,” He smirked at her.

“You bastard! Let me go,” Lena shouted back at him.

“I can't do that, I need you.”

“What the hell for? You already took all my possessions. All my money, what more could you possibly want from me?”

Lex smiled and stepped closer, then he kneeled before his sister, “Not quite everything apparently, I heard word you have some gold hidden away somewhere.”

“Well you heard wrong,” Lena spat back angrily.

Lex laughed and stood back up, “Oh sis, you really think I’m that stupid? I know about fathers gifts to you. He chose to leave me, well, not a damn thing. So it's time to get what rightly belongs to me, being the eldest, and well… the man.”

Lena struggled with the ropes keeping her hands in place, her wrists were red and sore. Lex noticed, “Be a good little Luthor and I’ll untie your hands.”

“Fuck you Lex!” She spat back.

“Fine, have it your way,” Lex turned to leave.

“Wait!” Lena called out, she was parched, “at least can I have some water? I’m no good to you dead.”

“I’ll be right back,” He said and disappeared out of the wagon.

  
  


Alex managed to send off a Telegraph back home about Lena Luthor's abduction, and asked for immediate help in tracking her down. He received a response back in four minutes. He thanked god for new technology advances. 

The telegraph was from Jonn. 

**It read: We can do nothing. Catching Lex Luthor should be your top priority. She’s a Luthor Marshall, we do not help Luthors.**

Alex threw their hat to the ground in frustration, “Damn them!”

Just then the Sheriff came from the bathroom where they had been cleaning their nose.

“Hey, look Marshall, maybe we should try again from the beginning,” he held out his hand.

Alex eyed his hand and reluctantly shook it because he needed his help, “We need to find Lena, she’s in danger.”

“Yeah, look sorry about earlier, I didn't know she was, your lady,” he apologised and it seemed genuine. 

Alex picked their hat up and placed it back on their head, “I’m sorry I broke your nose.”

“Ahh it's nothing, I’ve had much worse,” Mon El grinned. 

Alex wondered what he meant but didn't ask, “So, we need a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Yes, a plan! We have to do something,” Alex handed Mon El the telegram.

“My hands are tied,” he looked to Alex, “it says here, we have more important things to do, like catching Lex Luthor.”

Alex nearly punched him again but thought better of it, “I should have known you wouldn't help.”

Mon El just shrugged, “It is was it is, is there anything else?”

Alex left the Sheriffs office without another word, it was useless talking to the idiot, Alex would just have to work this alone.

  
  


Lena gratefully accepted the water that Lex brought to her lips. 

“Thank you,” she begrudgingly said.

“So, are you going to tell me where this gold is stored?” He asked again.

“I told you, I don't have any damn gold.”

Lex gave her a questioning look, he wasn't at all convinced, “Really?”

“Yes really, do you think I would still be in Midvale running a bar if I had gold?” Lena told him, hoping he would believe her.

“Hmm, it's certainly strange, if it were me, well I would have plotted to take over the country by now,” Lex sighed, “but alas, that is me and not you. You never were that good at business. I guess you got the beauty and I got the brains.”

Lena had to laugh, and she did, at the absurdity of her situation. Stuck in the back of a wagon in the middle of nowhere with her evil brother, tied up, hungry and thirsty with no way to get help.

“What's so funny?” Lex looked at his sister, thinking she must be going mad.

“You!” Lena laughed again.

Lex looked irritated, “I’ll come back later when youve come out of your delirium, then maybe you will see sense and tell me where that gold is. But for tonight, we are pitching here. So get some sleep.”

“So, you're really going to keep me tied up like this? It's not like I can run anywhere,” Lena told him. Truth was her wrists were really hurting.

Lex lent down and began to untie his younger sisters hands, then he stood back up as Lena began to rub her sore wrists.

“Don't try anything silly, I won't hesitate to tie you up again.” 

He parted the wagon to go set up a tent to sleep in. He came back briefly to hand Lena some food, water and a blanket. For which she was very grateful. At least right now he was being nice to her, she hoped that didn't change.

As night time fell over Midvale with still no sign of Lena, Alex decided that if National City Lawmen weren't going to help, and the Sheriff had no interest, then he would just have to go and find Lena himself. He gave Winn some instructions, first of all to keep the Saloon open and business as usual, hire some staff if he had too. And secondly to feed Lena’s horse El while they were away.

Then Alex went to the stables. He packed his saddle bag and got his horse Lucky. He couldn't just sit around waiting and hoping Lena would return, and deep in his heart, he knew Lena had been taken against her will.

Alex had met some Native Americans in their time, and some of them had taught a young Alex how to track people. Alex was relying on that skill set now.

“Hey Lucky, how do you feel about going on a trip?” Alex patted his horse. The horse made a horsey groan. 

“Lena’s missing,” Alex told Lucky sadly, “I’m gonna go crazy if I don't find her, I fell for her, really hard and I’m not sure how it happened. God I miss her so much.”

Alex sighed, “If this ain't love then I don't know what is.”

When he was ready, Alex rode out of town with a purpose, only one purpose, to rescue Lena Luthor.


	8. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alex catch up with Lena?  
> Read on and find out.

Lena awoke to the back curtain of the wagon being opened, the sun shone brightly and hurt her eyes.

“Mornin’, how did you sleep?” Lex stepped in.

“Like shit,” Lena winced in pain, sleeping on the floor of an old wooden wagon was not her idea of luxury.

Lex laughed, “Get used to it you spoilt brat.”

Lena saw red she shot up from where she was sat so quickly that Lex didn't have time to dodge the punch to his jaw.

Lena angry, tired, hungry, stepped back in a defensive position with her fists raised.

Lex rubbed his chin and looked at Lena menacingly, “You really shouldn't have done that.”

Just then there was a creek on the steps of the wagon, Lena noticed it and looked ahead and past Lex, but Lex was too busy wondering what he was gonna do with Lena to notice the sound of footsteps, boots on wood approached right behind him until it was too late and he had a gun pointing in his back.

“Don't move!”

Lex stood still with his hands up in the air, “Don't shoot, I don't have any money, but you can take her.” 

Lex presumed he was being robbed. It happened quite often out there. 

Lena’s mouth was open in shock, it was her lover, it was _her_ Alex. And now Alex was her hero. She kept quiet. She didn't want Lex knowing they knew each other.

Alex nodded over at Lena, “Pass me some rope miss.”

Lena reached into a box and pulled out some rope, the same kind that Lex had tied her up with when he kidnapped her, she walked over to Alex carefully and threw it to Alex. 

The Marshall caught it with his free hand, “Hands behind your back, slowly,” he told Lex.

Lex slowly put his hands behind his back, then Alex tied up his hands real good. 

“I don't know who you are, or what you want but I said you can have the woman…” Lex began to speak.

Alex shoved Lex across the wagon to the right corner, “Sit down and shut up.”

Alex thought how despicable the man was, giving up his own flesh and blood, his own sister so easily to them just to save his own ass. Alex could have been a murdering rapist for all he knew. And there were sadly many of them out there.

Then Alex grabbed hold of Lena, keeping up the pretence, “Thanks I think I will.” 

Alex roughly guided Lena out of the wagon.

Once outside and away from the wagon so Lex couldn't hear them, Alex let out a big sigh of relief and then pulled Lena close. And in turn Lena held on tight to Alex. So very grateful to be safe in his arms.

Then Alex looked to Lena, and held her face in his rough hands, “Are you okay?” Alex whispered.

Lena felt tears prick at her eyes, Alex looking at her with so much concern, it was going straight to her heart, “I’m okay,” she nodded.

Alex wiped a few stray tears from Lena’s face and then tenderly kissed her on the lips. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world. Alex was so glad to have her back.

And Lena felt the warm chapped lips against her own and she wanted to get lost in the kiss forever. It felt so good. Alex felt so good.

Drawing back Alex looked to Lena’s sad green eyes.

“I need to get you out of here, away from that monster. Take my horse. I’ll get Lex back to National City and to the Jail house where he belongs.”

Lena’s heart pounded in her chest at the thought of Alex leaving her, she grabbed a hold of Alex’s arms desperately, “No!”

Alex looked at her puzzled, “No?”

“I’m coming with you, I can't be apart from you again.” Lena’s tears began to fall even more now. 

“Hey,” Alex said pulling her close, “It’s okay baby, please don't cry.”

Lena had been through hell the past 48 hours, she was emotional, drained, hungry, tired and very thirsty. Her head was hurting and her body ached. Alex’s warm arms were her comfort right now, and she let herself be held until Alex decided to let go.

Alex was mad, Alex wanted to kill Lex and be done with it for what he had put Lena through, Alex sure was tempted. But Alex was also a US Marshall, and he had instructions to bring Lex back alive unfortunately. 

Alex let go of Lena for a minute to get her some water from their own canister, “Here, you must be thirsty.”

Lena took it so gratefully, she tried not to drink it all but she had an overwhelming thirst.

“Did he hurt you?” Alex said looking at Lena, concern in his dark eyes.

“No,” Lena replied, “well apart from tying my hands up with rope, oh and drugging me.”

“That was chloroform,” Alex informed her, “before you ask, I could smell it on your pillow.”

“Damn,” Lena said looking impressed, “you are wasted as a Marshall.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you could be so much more, like a scientist,” Lena gave Alex a small smile.

“You ain't the only one who has said that to me, I have this friend in National City, he said the same thing,” Alex smiled back at Lena. 

"Did he tie your wrists?" Alex asked looking to Lena's arms that were covered in her coat.

Lena nodded and pulled up her sleeves.

"The bastard, I swear I'll kill him," Alex said as he gently took Lena's hands and looked at the red marks on her wrists, "I have something in my bag you can rub into this."

Alex brought both hands to his lips.

Lena had tingles all over as she felt Alex’s lips on her fingers, her heart raced as Alex gently kissed them.

“Alex…” she sighed.

Alex let go of Lena's hands, “We should get moving before it gets dark."

“What about Lucky?” 

Alex looked to his horse then back at Lena, “Can you ride a wagon?”

“I’m not sure,” Lena said, “I’m sure I could try.”

First Alex checked on Lex and secured him with some more ropes for added measure. Then he went to his saddle bag and took out some cream for Lena's wrists. "This should help," he told as he handed it to her. 

"Can you help?" Lena asked.

"Of course," Alex took it, "roll up your sleeves."

Lena rolled up the sleeves of her jacket and the shirt underneath. Then Alex gently rubbed the cream into her wounds.

Their eyes met as Alex finished, "How's that feel?"

"Better," Lena smiled, "Thank you."

"Good, now lets get you on the wagon."

Alex helped Lena up into the seat of the wagon and then proceeded to show Lena how to ride.

“Go ahead, try it yourself now,” Alex said letting go of the reigns and passing them to Lena.

Well Lena got it down to a fine art, Alex smiled, “I can't believe you haven't done this before.”

“I guess all those years of horse riding paid off,” Lena smiled as she brought the wagon to a stop.

“Right then, i’ll go get my horse, I’ll be right behind you okay?”

Lena smiled and nodded.

Alex gave Lena a quick peck on the lips before jumping down and running back to get their horse.

  
  


It was close to sunset when they stopped near a lake for the night. 

When Alex went to give Lex some water he rummaged around the back and found some beans, hard biscuits, dried meat, dried fruit and coffee. Some cooking utensils and some tin mugs.

It was good to know Lex had come prepared at least, so they wouldn't starve. Alex took some of the goods into their hands.

“I do hope you're gonna share,” Lex said from his tied up position in the corner. 

Alex grunted at him, “You deserve to starve after what you did.”

“What? I gave you a woman for free, a pretty one at that, did you enjoy her?” Lex replied with an evil smile.

Alex saw red, lunged at him and punched him straight in the jaw. The exact same spot Lena had punched him earlier. Lex fell backwards against the side of the wagon and cried out in pain. This time he was bleeding from the blow. Alex threw a canister of water at him and some dried meat and left.

Lena smiled when she saw Alex approach. She had taken Lucky to the lake to get some water. 

“Alex.”

“Lena,” Alex strode towards her, placed the bag with the food down and grabbed hold of her.

Lena giggled as Alex swung her around in his arms playfully.

They laughed and got a little dizzy. When they stopped Alex pulled Lena close and kissed her, “God I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lena said reaching her hand up to Alex’s face, “Did you cut your hair?”

Alex smiled and took off their hat.

Lena’s eyes were transfixed, “So handsome my love.”

“You can touch it if you like?” Alex teased with a wiggle of their eyebrows.

Lena reached up with both hands and placed them either side of Alex’s face, then she moved them slowly into Alex shaved hair.

Alex groaned in pleasure, “Baby…”

Then Lena ran one hand through the sort strands that were flicked back on top.

Alex groaned again and grabbed Lena by the hips, then he kissed her hard and passionately taking her breath away.

After much kissing both of their stomachs grumbled in unison. They pulled apart reluctantly, food overriding their need for pleasure.

“We should eat,” Alex said, “did that bastard feed you?”

“Yes,” Lena replied, “but I’ve had nothing today.”

Alex quickly set about placing a blanket on the ground near the lake, then Lena sat down while Alex handed out the dried meat and dried fruit. Alex started a small fire and made some coffee in a tin pot.

They watched the sunset as they gratefully drank coffee and ate.

“Do you know why Lex abducted you?” Alex asked as he chewed on the dried meat.

Lena looked to Alex, “He thinks I have something that he wants.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Alex asked curiously wiping his mouth on his hand.

Lena really didn't want to tell anyone about the Gold, not even Alex, at least not yet, because she wanted to be sure that Alex wanted her for who she was and not for her money, but at the same time she wanted to be truthful, she thought about it for a moment. She loved Alex so what did it matter if he did want her for her money? At least they would be together.

“Lena?”

“Sorry, yeah, he thinks I have some gold hidden away.” There she said it and she couldn't take it back now.

“And do you?” Alex raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Lena nodded, “Yes, it was a gift from my father. I don't know how Lex found out about it. It's strange. Even our mother doesn't know.”

Alex raised both eyebrows now, “Wow.”

After a moment of silence Alex asked, “So how much Gold are we talking about here?”

“A million dollars worth,” Lena answered honestly and she immediately saw the shock on Alex’s face, “I’m so sorry I didn't tell you about this before. I had no idea that he knew. I had no reason to believe he would come after me. And I never thought he would kidnap me.”

Alex shuffled over to Lena and placed his hand on Lena’s, “Hey, it's okay, I believe you, none of this is your fault. The man is a psychopath.”

Lena rested into Alex’s chest then and Alex held her close, stroking her hair, “It’s all over now, he’s going back to jail, and probably worse.”

“What?” Lena looked at Alex.

“He kidnapped you for ransom Lena, this is a very serious crime.” Alex explained hoping she would fill in the rest.

“You mean he could be executed?” Lena wasn't sure how she felt about that. It was still her brother, evil bastard or not.

Alex just nodded, “We should get some rest, we have a long journey ahead still, stay here and I’ll set up camp.”

Lena watched as her handsome Marshall went to work on setting up their bed for the night. Her longing for Alex was increasing by the minute.

Alex cleared some ground, removing stones. Then got Lex’s tent and set it up for them to sleep in. He placed every blanket he could find from the back of the wagon on the ground of the tent to make it as comfortable as possible. He took out the contents of Lex's bedroll for added comfort and put that that on the ground.

**_The cowboy bedroll was an American Old West precursor to the modern sleeping bag, which carried a man's bed and some personal belongings in a waterproof shell._ **

When Alex was happy with it he called Lena over.

She walked over and Alex opened the tent for her, she got in and was mighty impressed, it actually looked comfortable. Far more comfortable than the back of the wagon for sure.

Lena took off her brown canvas jacket, then removed her cowboy boots, then she lay back and waited for Alex to join her. He had gone back out to pack things away.

And as she lay there she closed her eyes and thought about the last 48 hours, it had been frantic and crazy. Typical of her family.

Alex bent down and got into the tent, “You comfortable baby?”

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “Are you going to join me?”

Alex smiled back at her and took off their jacket, then their leather vest. Then they removed their gun holster and placed their guns beside their bedding. They were in reach in case. The chaps came off last.

Alex stood their looking at Lena's face. The way she watched him set his heart on fire.

And Lena enjoyed the view. As Alex stood their in his cowboy hat, boots, beige canvas trousers and a black shirt.

"See somethin' you like?" Alex smirked.

"Maybe," Lena licked her lips.

Alex lay beside Lena, they they turned to face each other.

Lena so badly wanted to say those three little words to Alex but she didn't want to put an awkwardness between them again, her hand rested on Alex’s, “My hero.”

“I love you Lena,” Alex entwined their fingers.

“Alex,” Tears pricked at Lena’s eyes, she was taken aback, Alex had said it, those three words she so desperately needed to hear and now she could freely say them back, “I love you too, so very much.”

Alex kissed her tenderly, slowly, then drew back, “I had no idea what love was until I met you.”

“Same here,” Lena replied her heart racing, she was so overjoyed and happy. She was waiting for someone to wake up and tell her she had been dreaming. It just didn't seem real.

“Lena, I had time to do some thinking.”

“About?”

“About us, you and me,” Alex let go of Lena’s hand and placed it to her cheek, “I want to be with you.”

Lena sighed, “I want to be with you too, but how, I live in Midvale, I have the Saloon?”

Alex took a deep breath, it was now or never, he had thought about it the whole ride. Alex knew that if he found Lena alive he would never let her go again.

“Will you Marry me?”

Lena looked at Alex, her eyebrows raised, her heart almost beating out of her chest, the last thing she was expecting was a marriage proposal. This was huge, could they even get married? She had heard stories of women living as men and getting married to women, so it wasn't impossible. And what of the Saloon? Would she have to leave Midvale? There was so much to think about, to consider.

The silence grew longer as Lena’s mind raced.

“Lena?”

“Sorry,” Lena replied brought out of her racing thoughts. 

Alex’s brow creased in worry, “So is it a yes or a no?”


	9. Making Love (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a steamy chapter. Mature Sexual Content.
> 
> Lena's answer to Alex's marriage proposal. Some fluffy moments, and a lot of sex.

Lena started to smile, she grabbed a hold of Alex and pulled him on top of her by his shirt. His hat stayed in place on his head. That was where she liked it.

“Lena!” Alex laughed.

“Yes! Yes I will marry you,” Lena told him, her eyes sparkled with mischief, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him in tight.

“I love you,” Alex softly smiled down at her, “soon to be Mrs Danvers.”

“I love you too,” Lena smiled back at him, 

The moonlight shone brightly outside as their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Lena’s hand went down between them and felt his crotch, she squeezed it, then she whispered sexily, “I want you.”

Alex lent forward, his lips crashed against Lena’s, his right hand in her hair, the left hand held him in place, hovering above her. 

Then he lowered himself upon her as the kiss deepened. 

Lena felt the bulge of Alex’s cock against her centre. She desperately needed to feel him inside her.

Alex’s hand pulled at Lena’s hair as he pushed his tongue through her lips. Lena gasped in response but soon caught up, their tongues clashing and their mouths hungry for more. 

Alex’s heart was beating like a speeding train. Then Alex kissed Lena’s face, her jaw and moved down to her slender neck. His hand fumbled with the shirt Lena was wearing, pulling it open so he could move his hand inside and over the two perfectly formed breasts beneath. Alex felt the nipples harden under his touch as he sucked on Lena’s neck. 

Then Alex moved downwards, kissing her throat, her chest and her breasts.

Lena threw her head back in ecstasy as Alex took a hard nipple between his teeth, “Alex, oh...god.”

Alex licked, sucked and flicked each nipple as he braced himself above her, he pulled open Lena’s shirt wider and shoved it over her shoulders. He desperately needed to feel her, all of her.

Then Alex and Lena sat up for a moment while Lena removed her shirt and exposed her body to Alex.

Alex looked at his lovers breasts longingly, “God you are so beautiful,” he said before he dove right back in, pushing her down into the blankets. He then set her body on fire with his mouth and tongue on her firm breasts.

Then Alex’s hands moved downwards while he continued to suck on her nipples.

He opened Lena’s trousers as his hot tongue sent warmth pooling in Lena’s underwear.

Alex stopped and moved down her body so he could pull off her trousers, he threw them to one side and then removed her underwear too.

Lena looked at Alex for a moment and she was incredibly turned on by the sight of him as he unbuckled his pants quickly and shoved them down a little so he could take out his cock.

“Alex, can I…”

“What honey?” Alex breathed as he mounted her.

“I want to touch you,” Lena said looking at the rather real looking strap on between Alex’s legs. Whoever had designed it for him was a genius.

Alex stopped and waited, sitting back on his knees as Lena moved over and took it into her hands, “It feels so hard but at the same time soft,” she told Alex as she looked it over, this gave her so much pleasure and she wanted to get to know it more.

Alex then took something out of his pocket, he stuffed it into his pocket earlier from his belongings in his saddle bag, it was a condom that he had got when he was at the barbers, he slipped it over his erect manhood, “Just to be careful babe,” he told her.

Lena was pleased that Alex had thought of her, being out here in the hot heat with very little sanitation and nowhere to clean it with soap, it paid to be careful.

  
  


Alex manoeuvred on top of her and slotted between her parted legs. He moved his right hand down to Lena’s warm centre and slipped a finger inside her, he moaned at the wonderful wetness as it coated his finger, “Your so wet baby.”

“You made me that way,” Lena told him as they gazed into each others eyes. A tenderness passed between them and they both smiled.

Then Alex began to thrust his finger in and out causing Lena to lay her head back and sigh.

“Alex, that feels so good.”

“I am going to make you feel amazing babe,” Alex replied as he enjoyed the feeling of her slick heat around his finger. He moved it over her hard nub and alternated by circling it slowly, rubbing it and teasing it.

“More,” Lena softly moaned. The feeling of Alex within her was exquisite but she needed more.

Alex removed his finger and thrust back into her with two. His thumb pressed against Lena’s clit. She began to move, thrusting her hips up to meet his fingers as he fucked her steadily.

Lena opened her eyes and gazed at Alex above her, his brow covered in sweat from the heat, his eyes dark with desire, “Alex, take me,” she told him as her walls contracted against his fingers.

Alex wasn't one to disappoint, he removed his fingers and then he positioned himself right where she needed him, the tip of his cock touched her opening and slowly he pushed into her.

Lena breathed out and wrapped her legs around his waist, “go deeper.”

Alex took that as the green light, he gently thrust into Lena, slowly pumping in and out, making sure she was ready for more.

“Alex,” Lena cried out as her nails scratched down his back, “Alex, oh yes...”

Alex pushed in as deep as he could go, he was buried to the hilt within Lena now, thrusting in and out of her. 

Alex moaned and he began to up the tempo, the strap hitting him where he felt his own pleasure start to coil in his stomach.

Lena pulled him in as tight as she could with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, “faster,” she pleaded with Alex, she knew she was near. So close to her climax, all she needed was that extra push.

Lena threw her head back, her eyes were closed and she was so close to that place again, that place that Alex found every time. Where everything would turn to white heat and her body would feel like it was floating. She loved the way Alex could make her feel and she couldn't get enough.

Alex watched as his cock moved in and out of Lena, he groaned, “Fuck Lena, your so gorgeous.”

Lena moaned in response to his words as he continued to thrust in deep, pull out and thrust back in again hitting her inner walls and making her even wetter.

Then Alex slowed for a moment, he wiped his brow and then kissed Lena on the lips, “I love you so much baby,” he told her before he began to thrust harder and deeper within her again.

Lena started to shake, her muscles contracted around Alex’s cock, she lay back as Alex fucked her over the edge. 

Alex continued to fuck her, he couldn't stop. His hat fell off he was fucking Lena so hard.

Lena held onto him as he continued to thrust, her nails in his back sending shock waves right through him.

And then Alex came, the warmth of his climax over taking all thoughts and he shook with pleasure on top of her.

Lena held him tight as he lay there on top of her trying to recover from his own orgasm his cock was still buried deep inside her.

Alex was completely overwhelmed by his feelings and the intensity of their love making. He slowly came around and opened his eyes, he looked down at his lover. Then without a word he placed gentle kisses all over her face, “I love you hun' so much,” he whispered between kisses.

Then he slowly slipped out of Lena. She moaned softly at the loss.

Alex sat up and pulled off the condom, then he pulled his underpants and trousers back up, did up his belt then lay down beside Lena.

Lena placed an arm around his waist and she snuggled into him, “Alex did you feel it too?” 

Alex placed an arm around Lena, “Yes hun’ I did.”

“Did that ever happen before?” She asked gently.

Alex shook his head, “Not like that no. Not while I was… you know inside someone.”

Lena moved up the bed and rested above him. She smiled and stroked his hair.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too hun',” Alex smiled loving the way Lena was now stroking his short hair with her gentle fingers.

“Lay down baby, I want to hold you as we sleep,” Alex told her, suddenly feeling very tired.

It had been quite a day, with finding Lena, rescuing her from Lex and then proposing marriage.

Lena lay down and Alex wrapped a loving arm around her from behind. Then he pulled a blanket over them. Lena smiled happily at the warmth of him surrounding her. She had never felt this content and happy in her life and soon he would be her husband and she is wife. She couldn't quite believe it and she couldn't wait to start her new life with Alex.

As they lay there trying to sleep, thoughts were running through both of their heads.

Alex had two thoughts, getting Lex to the jail house as quickly as possible, and marrying Lena Luthor as quickly as possible. 

Lena was thinking about her old life back in midvale, she would miss it, her mother, the friends she had made. She loved her simple life there, the Saloon was her life. She wasn't sure if she had what it took to be a stay at home housewife. But at the same time she so desperately wanted to be with Alex. And the thought of marrying Alex thrilled her.

Soon she would be embarking on a brand new life in National City, married to a US Marshall. She would meet his family and friends. Lena hoped they would like her. It both excited her and scared her. 


	10. National City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in National City and Alex is greeted as a hero.  
> Alex takes Lena to meet his family.

**National City - 3 Days Later**

Alex stood and watched as Lex Luthor was taken away and put in a cell. The relief was immeasurable. 

“I’m gonna get you for this Danvers, you better watch your back!” Lex shouted as he was dragged into a cell.

Alex just smiled at a job well done and turned to leave.

Lena meanwhile was enjoying a hot bath in a local hotel room that Alex had booked them into. Being the Marshall had its perks and bringing Lex Luthor in had won Alex a lot of points around town. The best room was on the house for Alex Danvers and his lady Lena Luthor.

Everyone was now talking about Marshall Alex Danvers, the city's hero. Stories were spreading around the city like wildfire about how the dashing handsome hero saved Lena Luthor and captured Lex at the same time. 

Alex finally walked into the hotel room, with a dress in one hand and a suit in the other. He had made a small diversion on his way there to a clothing store, where he bought a green dress for Lena, some new shoes, new underwear, make up and also a black suit for himself, a grey waistcoat, a white shirt and a purple tie. He placed them all down on the bed then took off his coat and hung it up with his hat.

Then he went in search of Lena and found her in the other room, laying back with her eyes closed, in a tub with soapy bubbles surrounding her. This was luxury she had missed. She grew up with money, luxury, with the Luthor's, but when her father died it all changed and her and Lillian had to fend for themselves. Lex had already left the family home.

Alex smiled at the scene before him, his heart full of love for the woman in the tub.

He walked over to her and greeted her with a smile, “Hey babe.”

Lena opened her eyes at the sound of her lover's voice, she sat up and looked his way, “Alex, your back. I thought you would be gone longer.”

Alex knelt down beside the tub and moved a strand of hair from Lena’s pretty face, his hand lingered and he lent forward and kissed her lips.

“I couldn't wait to get back to you,” Alex told her.

Lena smiled, “Why don't you join me then?”

Alex looked at the tub, it was certainly big enough to accommodate them both, Alex smiled, “I think I will.”

Alex took everything off apart from his white vest and his underpants. Then he stepped into the soapy warm water.

“Ahhh,” he sighed, nothing had felt so good, well apart from sex. Alex sat down opposite Lena and submerged himself in the water. It felt wonderful, immediately soothing his aching muscles.

Lena watched as Alex disappeared under the water then shot back up and then rested back against the tub, the water trickled down his face. Lena had to catch her breath, he looked so sexy.

Alex closed his eyes then, the warm soapy water felt heavenly, he pushed his hands through his sopping wet hair pushing it back, “This was a very good idea.”

Lena moved in the tub until she was in reach of him, she took a cloth and placed it to Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex opened one eye and closed it again happy to let Lena wash him. Then Lena began to gently rub Alex’s body clean of dirt and grim. At least the parts she could get to.

“Alex,” Lena spoke after a short while.

“Mmm,” Alex replied, eyes still closed, enjoying Lena’s hands on him.

“Can you take off your vest?”

Alex opened his eyes a little startled, “I...I’m not sure I’m ready.”

“I can close my eyes, I just want to make sure you're properly clean,” Lena said, she could see Alex’s discomfort at her suggestion.

Alex sat up and removed his vest and threw it to the floor, “You don't have to close your eyes, we be married soon.”

“I know, but I know how uncomfortable you are with some parts of your body,” Lena said as she sat and waited to see if Alex would remove the bandages too.

Alex frowned, “Maybe if I turn around it would be alright.”

Lena smiled, “Yes, then I can wash your back. I promise I won't touch your chest.”

Alex nodded and turned around in the tub so his back was to Lena, then he slowly removed the bandages and left them to soak in the tub.

“Okay I’m ready,” Alex took a deep breath inwards and breathed out slowly. 

Alex had never let a woman touch him like this before, but Lena wasn't just any woman. Alex trusted her and loved her with his whole heart.

Lena gently placed the wash cloth to Alex’s upper back, and then moved downwards, she could see red marks on her lovers back, some from where she had dug her nails in when they made love and some from wearing the bandages. She felt for Alex, the fact he had to wear these bandages day and day out. She hated that it would cause him pain. But she also knew that it was the only way for him to survive.

Alex let out a sigh, relaxing more as Lena washed him down, “That feels so good babe.”

“I’m glad you're enjoying it,” Lena smiled and placed a kiss on Alex's upper back.

Once Lena had finished she handed Alex the cloth as he washed the rest of himself down. 

Lena got out of the tub, took a bath towel and made her way into the bedroom to get dry, “I’ll let you have some privacy,” she told him.

“Thank you,” Alex said, turning his head and smiling at her.

Alex felt so lucky to have met someone so understanding of the way he was. He never thought he would be this close to a woman. He hoped one day to settle down, but he really never thought they would be like this, this intimate and close with one another. Alex removed the rest of his underwear and his strap, giving that a good wash in the water too, then he got out and grabbed a towel. 

When Alex’s walked into the bedroom with a big towel wrapped around him he stopped. There was Lena sitting on a chair in front of a mirror, applying some make up. She turned to look at him and caught his deep hazel eyes gazing at her.

“Lena, you look beautiful,” Alex could hardly speak, he gulped and stepped closer to her, “the green of the dress, I just knew it would look good on you.”

Lena smiled and looked down at her dress, “It’s gorgeous, thank you.”

“You're gorgeous,” Alex said Leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“Anyhow, I just came to get my clothes,” Alex stood up straight, turned around and walked over to the bed, picked up his clothes and went back into the other room to get dressed up for their evening at his mothers house. 

Alex took some clean bandages from his saddle bag that he brought to the hotel, he carefully wrapped them around his chest, then put on a cotton vest. Then he attached his strap and pulled on some underpants. It fit really snug thanks to the way brainy had designed it, so that it was soft enough to pack, and hard enough to use. Socks were next, then his suit trousers and his white shirt. 

He walked over to a mirror and put on his purple tie, he adjusted it until it looked just right, then he picked up his grey waistcoat, slipped it on and buttoned it up. Then Alex rummaged in his bag for his cologne and splashed some on his face.

Lena was now done with her make up, and her hair was loose around her shoulders.

She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Alex to join her. When she finally saw him she gasped a little at the sight.

US Marshall Alex Danvers by Beth

“Alex, you look… “ she couldn't even find the right words, he was stunning, standing there in a fancy black suit, a purple tie with his red hair slicked back. And he looked so clean. 

Alex smiled at her reaction, “You were saying?”

Lena shyly looked at him, “You're so handsome.”

Alex picked up his boots and put them on, then he put on his black suit jacket, followed by his cowboy hat. Last but not least he grabbed his gun and holster and put it around his waist. 

Lena stood and walked over to Alex. He smelt so good.

Alex took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, “You look so gorgeous darling,” he said before kissing her delicate fingers.

He was about to give her a kiss on the lips when she placed a hand to his chest, “Alex, you will mess up my lipstick.”

“Oh yeah,” Alex said stepping back, “Damn it's going to be hard not kissing you on this fine evening.”

“Well,” Lena teased, “you can kiss me all you like when we get back here.”

“And that I surely will,” Alex replied with a smile.

“You smell so good, I’m glad you wore the perfume I got you,” Alex said running his fingers down Lena’s neck.

“So do you, is that new aftershave?” Lena asked, because she honestly loved it.

“It is, picked it up when I got your perfume. I'm pleased you like it. So are you ready to meet my family?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Lena nervously smiled.

_Truth was she wasn't at all ready but she knew she had to sometime because they were getting married. And Alex was excited to tell them._

“They will love you hun’, I promise you, you have nothing to worry about, my sister Kara is a sweetheart and mother, well she brought us up on her own after father died, she is tough but well, you’ll see.” Alex tried to settle Lena’s nerves.

Lena frowned, “But what if they don't like me Alex? After all, I am a Luthor.”

Alex squeezed her hand, “Luthor by name, not by nature, now come on or we’ll be late. And believe me you don't want to be late, because Kara will eat all the pie.”

Lena laughed as they made their way out of their hotel room. But Alex definitely wasn't kidding.

A horse drawn carriage awaited them outside the hotel. Alex helped Lena up and then got in and sat beside her. 

The carriage began its journey across the city to where Alex’s mother Eliza and sister Kara lived. They both shared the family home the children grew up in. 

Their father Jeremiah had also been a US Marshall, and was killed in a robbery when Alex was just 13 years old. Alex was devastated to lose his father, but from that moment forward he was determined to serve justice just like his father had done.

Alex and Lena’s hands entwined. Lena’s stomach was in knots, she just wanted to make a good impression because she loved Alex so much. She didn't want anything to come between them, it seemed like Alex’s family meant the world to him.

It didn't take long to reach the Danvers family home. It was just on the outskirts of the busy city. The carriage pulled up outside on the dirt road.

Alex got out of the carriage first and then helped Lena down. He caught her in his arms then took her hand and they made their way up the short path towards the house. 

It was an impressive house, three bedrooms, a bathroom, and four rooms downstairs. There was a small front garden with flowers and a larger garden out back. 

They stood at the front door and Alex knocked with his fist. His other hand, still holding on to Lena’s tight.

The door came open and a middle aged woman with long blonde hair greeted them with a big smile. It was Alex’s mother Eliza. 

“Alex! You made it!” 

Eliza pulled Alex into a hug and Alex reluctantly let her. He really didn't like hugs, unless it was Lena or Kara.

Then she looked to the beautiful woman standing behind Alex, “Are you going to introduce us?”

Alex stepped back and took Lena’s hand again, “Of course, this is Lena.”

Eliza held out her hand to Lena and Lena shook it, “It’s nice to meet you Lena, I heard my son rescued you.”

“He did,” Lena smiled at her and then at Alex, “Alex is my hero.”

“Well, come inside and meet Kara, she has been excited to meet you,” Eliza said ushering them into the house.

Eliza had always used the male pronouns for Alex, because no one outside of their four walls except Uncle J’onn, and Alex’s friends, Brainy and Nia knew Alex hadn't been born male. 

They walked through the hallway into the spacious living room. There was a log fire, a three piece suite, bookcases along the walls and some ornaments on shelves. And there standing in the middle dressed in a cream dress, with long blonde hair and glasses was Kara Danvers. Alex's younger sister.

Alex rushed up to Kara and pulled her into a big hug, “Hi sis, did you miss me?”

Kara smiled and hugged Alex back, she missed Alex more than he would ever know. She hated when he went away, "Of course."

They pulled out of the hug and Alex turned to Lena, “This is Lena.”

Lena stepped forward with a smile and the two young ladies shook hands.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Kara smiled. She still wasn't quite sure why Alex had brought Lena with him, but she wasn't one to pry, Alex would tell them in his own time. She did noticed how beautiful the woman was. She had striking features, beautiful green eyes and a stunning smile.

“I’ll get us all some lemonade,” Eliza said, she made her way to the kitchen to do just that, leaving the three of them standing in the middle of the living room smiling at one another.

“So,” Alex broke the silence, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Kara smiled, “life is good.”

“And how’s Cat?” Alex smirked.

Kara blushed, she wasn't sure how much Lena knew so kept it simple, “She’s good too.”

Eliza then returned with their lemonade and passed them all a glass, “Take the weight off your feet,” Eliza said pointing at the chairs.

Alex and Lena sat on the love seat together and sipped their drinks. 

“There is something I need to tell you both,” Alex then said. It was now or never and never wasn't an option.

Eliza and Kara looked at Alex and waited for him to continue.

Alex looked to Lena and with his free hand he took Lena’s hand in his own, then he looked back at them, “I asked Lena here to marry me and she said yes.”

Eliza’s eyes went wide in surprise and she slowly started to smile, “Alex, oh my gosh.”

Kara looked at the couple with her mouth open, then she shut it, “Wait, how long have you known each other?”

“Long enough,” Alex smiled and squeezed Lena’s hand, “we love each other.”

Kara smiled then, relieved it was for the right reasons, “Well then I am very happy for you.”

“This calls for a toast,” Eliza said raising her glass of Lemonade, “to the happy couple.”

They all raised their glasses and laughed.

“So,” Kara asked, now a little more excited having let the news sink in, “when is the wedding?”

“Next week,” Alex told her.

“It is?” Lena looked at Alex, this was the first she had heard of it.

Alex looked at her, “Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention, I had words with the Sheriff here when I arrived with Lex. The sheriff is my uncle, I got time off next week so we can get married in the chapel in town.”

Lena started to smile, “Alex I can't believe it, it's so soon.”

“I didn't want to wait, I want to make an honest woman of you,” Alex said with a smile, “I hope that’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Lena said wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling him to her, “I love you so much.”

Alex was unaware of the tears that were now falling down Lena’s cheeks as she held onto him tight.


	11. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries to get used to life in National City as the wedding day approaches and Lex Luthor goes to trial.

Over dinner they talked a little as a family and Lena got to know a lot more about young Alex, how they were always getting up to mischief, climbing trees, teasing girls and generally being a pain in the rear. Lena laughed at those tales and fell even more in love with Alex if that were possible. Kara told her how Alex would tell her things that turned out to be far from the truth. She quickly learnt to take anything her brother said with a pinch of salt.

Eliza looked at her guests and thought this was as good a time as any.

“I have a proposition for you,” Eliza announced as she poured them all some wine and then sat down.

“Oh,” Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“Don't worry, it’s nothing frightening,” Eliza smiled.

“Well that’s a relief because Lena and I, we had enough frights this past week with Lex,” Alex laughed and placed his hand on Lena’s leg beneath the table.

Lena felt a surge of electricity shoot right through her at his touch, she tried not to show it but just those fingers on her knee were making her weak.

“I was going to suggest, you both live here, with us,” Eliza told the couple.

Lena looked at Alex in surprise, Alex looked to his mother across the table and took his hand off Lena's knee, “That’s a very kind offer but…”

“Just until you can afford a place of your own,” Eliza added, “I know you will value your privacy as a married couple.”

It was true Alex liked his own space, for years he had crashed in the Marshal's office in town more often than not, but his home was with Eliza and Kara and he felt it always would be. 

Alex looked to Lena, “If it's okay with Lena, then that would be great. You know how much I miss you both.”

Lena nodded and smiled, “Yes I am okay with that. If that is what you want love.”

"I do," Alex told her, "At least until we have the money to buy our own place."

"Yes, I'll get working on selling that gold as soon as I can get to a bank," Lena said thoughtfully, "then we can go look for a home."

Alex smiled and pulled Lena into a gentle kiss.

Eliza and Kara both looked away.

Lena still hadn’t gotten used to being asked what she wanted. To be considered in Alex’s decisions was amazing to her, she expected when she ever married to not have much say in matters at all. But every time, Alex asked her if she was okay and she knew if she wasn't Alex would do anything to make sure she was happy.

“Then it's settled,” Eliza smiled, “you can both move in tomorrow.”

  
  


**One Week Later. Four days before the wedding.**

  
  


Alex had been working all week, getting prepared for the trial of Lex Luthor. Now it was the day of his trial and it was more than likely that he would be executed for his crimes.

Alex was sitting in the US Marshall office in the city reading the latest CatCo Newspaper when J’onn Johns walked in.

“Marshall, I have some news,” J’onn said approaching Alex’s desk.

Alex put down the newspaper and looked at his uncle J’onn, “News? I hope it's good news.”

“That depends how you look at it,” J’onn replied and took a seat.

“So spit it out then,” Alex said, getting impatient. 

“It’s Lex, he’s implicated Sheriff Mike Hell in his crimes.”

“What?” Alex sat up straight in his chair.

J’onn sighed, “He says he was the one who helped him abduct Lena Luthor, he also said it was Hell who told him about her fortune.”

“You mean the Gold?” Alex frowned.

The Sheriff just nodded.

Alex stood up, took off his hat and ran a hand through his short red hair, “So why now with this information? What does he want?”

“To be spared his life.”

Alex laughed and put his hat back on his head, “That son of a bitch is more devious than a rattlesnake.”

“Yes, but we have to agree to it, we need Mike Hell brought to justice too, Lex says he’s got proof, letters between them.”

Alex looked annoyed, “Damn it.”

“I know, but at least we're catching two sons of bitches,” J’onn stood and turned to leave, “Anyhow, I’ll see you at the courthouse.”

“Yeah, see you there.”

The trial went as expected from then on in, Lex went back to Jail and was spared the death penalty for his valuable information on Sheriff Mike Hell.

A lawman local to Midvale would take his place for now. They were currently in the process of going to arrest Sheriff Hell.

Meanwhile back home Kara was getting to know Lena better. They were sitting in the back garden in the warm sunshine together under a canopy, drinking homemade lemonade.

The women had been getting along really well while Alex was working. They were quickly forming a very nice friendship. 

At the start of the week they went shopping together for some new clothes, and some items for Eliza’s kitchen. Lena had cashed in the gold and now had over a million dollars sitting in the bank. So she took a bit out to treat her new family. Kara came home and filled her wardrobe with all of her new dresses, blouses and skirts.

Over the next few days Lena told Kara all about her and Andrea Rojas which got Kara to open up to her more about her forbidden relationship with Cat Grant. This information seemed to bring to two even closer, they had more in common than they at first thought.

“Are your friends able to come to the wedding and your mother?” Kara asked as she sipped her lemonade. 

She knew it wouldn't be easy, it was quite a long train journey from Midvale to National City, it could take just under a week.

Lena sadly shook her head, “Alex sent a telegram, but Lillian can't leave the brothel for a whole week and none of my friends can afford the trip. And of course my friend Winn is taking care of my Saloon.”

“I’m so sorry Lena, that must be hard, especially not having your mother at your wedding,” Kara put her hand on Lena’s.

“Thank you, and yes it is, but there is nothing I can do about it, so,” Lena plastered on a fake smile, “I will just have to make the most of who I do have there with me, like you.”

Kara smiled back at her but could see Lena was hurting more than she was making out.

**Three days before the wedding.**

**The Danvers Stables.**

Alex had a rare day off so he took it upon himself to take Lena out on a date.

“Where are we going,” Lena giggled as Alex pulled her along towards the stables playfully.

“It’s a secret,” Alex grinned.

Then Lena heard the familiar sound of Alex’s horse Lucky, “Lucky,” she smiled, “I wondered where she was.”

Lena ran towards the stables and Alex smiled at her then ran after her.

When Alex caught up Lena was already stroking Lucky’s nose and talking to her.

Alex stood at the stable door and watched his future wife. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. Because Lena Luthor was the softest most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But at the same time she could shoot a man with a single shot from thirty feet away and drink them all under the table quite easily.

Alex walked over to her, “So you wanna go for a ride?”

Lena smirked at the suggestion in his tone, “Alex!”

Alex stepped up to Lena and pulled her into his arms, then he kissed her hard.

Lena drew back from the kiss a little breathless, “Can we... wait?”

Alex looked at her puzzled, “But we have…”

“I know,” Lena smiled softly and placed her hands gently on his chest, “I just want our wedding night to be special. And the longer we wait, the more special it will be.”

Alex smiled and stroked his hand through Lena’s hair, “Okay, whatever your heart desire my lady.”

“I do,” she replied giving him a quick peck on the lips, “so, you gonna take me out or what?”

Alex rode Lucky out with Lena’s arms around him, they stopped at a lake, got out some snacks and spent the day talking about their future.

“Did you want children?” Alex asked suddenly out of nowhere. It was something he needed to know now. Because if Lena did one day want children, then they had a slight problem.

“I never really thought about it that much,” Lena replied, “of course, if I could have _your_ children it would be a different matter altogether. I would for sure say yes.”

Alex sighed, he wished so much he could give that to Lena, but alas it was impossible, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lena softly smiled and entwined their fingers, “I’m happy, I have you. That’s enough.”

“Do you know how much I love you?” Alex said as he inched ever closer to her lips.

“I think I do yes,” Lena said as their noses touched.

Alex slowly brought his lips to Lena’s and she parted her lips for Alex to enter her with his warm tongue. The kiss grew deeper and Alex wrapped his arms around her and pushed her gently to the grass beneath them. Lena let out a small gasp of surprise but slowly but surely melted beneath him.

They broke apart after a while, breathless from kissing, both desperately wanting more, Alex hovered above Lena, his soft hazel eyes gazed into her sparking green pools, “I want you so much right now.”

“I know love,” she gently stroked her hand through his shaved hair, “I want you too.”

“So why wait?” Alex asked frustrated, it had been over a week since they had been intimate. Alex's fingers slowly but surely moved over Lena's chest.

“You know why,” Lena replied. She could feel Alex’s body warm on top of her, his fingers making her shiver as he touched her over her shirt and god she was so tempted to just say, to hell with it.

“But I want to make you feel good,” Alex said, placing a kiss on Lena's cheek as his hands lifted up her shirt and delved beneath. He touched her soft warm skin with his calloused hands, moving upwards to her breasts.

“You make me feel good every day Alex,” Lena softly moaned and shut her eyes.

“You know what I mean,” Alex sighed softly as he rubbed over her aching nipples.

Lena stroked Alex’s face with her soft hand, her eyes open now, full of want and desire.

"We shouldn't," she moaned as Alex continued to tease her mercilessly. 

Alex kissed down her neck and then looked to her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lena couldn't hardly get the words out she was so aroused, "Please Alex."

Alex reluctantly removed his hands from inside Lena's shirt and tucked it back into her skirt.

Alex then leaned down and gave her one last gentle kiss before standing up, he held his hand out to her and smiled, “Well then I guess we should get back, because the longer I am alone with you, the more I want you. We should avoid temptation.”

Lena took his hand and he pulled her into his arms, “But just one more kiss before we go back to the house.”

**Two days before the wedding.**

  
  


When Eliza had invited Alex and Lena to stay in the family home it came with a condition, they had to sleep in separate rooms until they were wed. They weren't too pleased with the arrangement but at least it would only be for a week.

Alex got home from work that night and went straight up to bed. He was exhausted having captured some notorious criminals earlier that day. Two men they had been after for a very long time finally captured.

Then he got back to the office to find a telegram waiting for him that Sheriff Mike Hell had done a runner. There was now a price on his, dead or alive. 

That was a headache Alex really didn't need. It was well after midnight now and he could tell that everyone had gone to bed.

When Alex got to the top of the stairs he was sure he could hear sobbing coming from Lena’s bedroom. He approached and listened. Then he gently tapped on her door, the sobbing continued and there was no answer.

“Lena?”

Nothing.

“Lena hun’ are you alright?”

When Alex didn't get a reply he opened the door and looked inside because now he was worried about her. Be damned the rules his mother had enforced about staying out of each others bedrooms.

And there was the love of his life Lena Luthor, sitting on her bed in her nightgown. She had her head in her hands, she was crying and seemed to have been crying for a while.

Alex walked right up concerned and sat down beside her, he put his fingers to her chin and lifted it.

“Baby, speak to me, what’s wrong?”

Their eyes met.

Alex’s heart was breaking just seeing his fiance like this.

Lena wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that she was holding and then looked at Alex.

Alex could see her eyes were red from crying and he took an inward breath. 

“I miss home. I miss my mother, my friends, the Saloon,” Lena said quietly.

Alex went to hold her but she pulled away from him. 

Lena looked at him and through her tears she told him, “I’m so sorry Alex, I can't do this, I can't.”

Alex sat back in shock, his heart now pounding in his chest, “What do you mean?”

“I cant marry you Alex,” Lena blurted out.


	12. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena talk it through.
> 
> Changes ahead for everyone.

“What do you mean you can't marry me? Why?” Alex stood up, his heart beating a mile a second, he stared down at Lena.

Lena looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

Alex started to pace the room, “I can't believe this is happening,” he looked to Lena again, “Why? Why Lena, don't you love me?”

Lena took a shuddering breath and stood up, she walked over to Alex, “Of course I love you. I love you so much. But it's not enough.”

“Please tell me what I can do to make it enough?” Alex pleaded with her, his hands rested on her arms, “I’ll do anything.”

“Take me back to Midvale?” She asked tearfully.

“You want to go back for a while? That’s fair,” Alex said hopeful, “then you can come back here in a few weeks with your mother, and we can get married.”

“That isn't what I meant,” Lena sighed, “I don't want to live here, in National City, I miss my home.”

“Oh,” Alex looked at her in realisation, how could he have been so stupid and not seen this coming, of course Lena would miss her hometown and everything she was used to, “So, I’ll move to Midvale with you, we can start a new life there.”

“I can't ask you to change your whole life for me Alex, it wouldn't be fair of me,” Lena frowned.

Alex shook her arms, “Lena, how many times do I need to remind you, I would do anything to make you happy, you just needed to ask.”

Lena lifted her head and looked at Alex’s eyes, they were sincere and genuine and Lena didn't know what say, “Alex...I”

“I love you Lena, please marry me? We can get married in a barn in Midvale for all I care,” Alex told her desperately.

Lena looked at Alex, “Do you really mean that?”

Alex pulled Lena to himself, “Yes I mean it. You are all that matters to me. I don't care about anything else.”

“But your job, your family, how can you leave all that behind?” Lena asked unconvinced. There was too much at stake.

“Never mind about all that, we can sort something out,” Alex told her, his hands on her arms, his mind already thinking of ways to make it work, because Alex couldn't bear the thought of losing her, “just tell me you still want me and I will make it happen.”

Lena looked to Alex and raised her hand to his face, she stroked down it with her fingers and caught a stray tear, she had never seen Alex cry, and she never thought she would.

“I want you, of course I want you Alex.”

That was the only words Alex needed to hear, he pulled her close and kissed her so passionately that she almost fell backwards.

Then Alex looked to Lena, “We will make this work, you and me.”

Lena nodded, because she wanted that more than anything.

“We are a team,” Alex told her, “If you want to live in Midvale then that is where we shall live.”

“But your a US Marshall Alex,” Lena reminded him.

“And US Marshals get posted across the country, I can relocate, I’ll talk to J’onn.” 

Alex let go of Lena and took off his hat and his coat, “I don't care what mother says I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow at her lover.

“No funny business I swear, I just need to hold you,” Alex told her.

“Hmm,” Lena thought about it for all of five seconds, “Okay.”

Alex started to strip down to his underpants and vest, “Go to bed hun’ I’ll be there in a minute.”

Lena got into bed while Alex popped to the bathroom. She lay under the blankets thinking about what had just happened. Alex really would give up his life here in National City to be with her? She couldn't quite believe it. And she knew even if Alex couldn't work as a Marshall they could live very happily on her money, that certainly wasn't an issue, the only problem would be convincing Alex of that, because he was a man, a very proud one.

Lena was brought out of her thoughts as Alex walked back in and closed the door behind him, then he quietly got into bed beside her. 

Lena reached across and turned off the oil lamp and then settled down, resting her arm around Alex’s waist and her head on his chest. She noticed there wasn't any tightness around his chest.

“You took your bandages off?”

“Yeah, I need to breathe, i just put an extra vest on” Alex told her as he stroked her arm.

“I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to do that with me now,” Lena smiled as she snuggled in closer.

“You make me feel safe,” Alex told her.

Lena looked up at him in the darkness, “I do?”

“Hmm mm,” Alex replied. 

It was true. Alex felt he could be himself with Lena, and that meant sharing with her, even the parts of himself he wasn't happy with. He still wasn't comfortable with anyone touching his chest, but this, this was fine. And two vests did a good enough job of covering his chest to make him feel happy with Lena.

Then Lena shifted position so Alex could be the big spoon, Alex snuggled into her back and wrapped a strong arm around her.

“I love you Lena Luthor,” Alex whispered in her ear.

“You can call me Mrs Danvers soon.” Lena smiled.

Alex placed his hand to her stomach, “Mrs Danvers, sounds amazing.”

“Indeed it does,” Lena said sleepily placing her hand over Alex’s. 

“I love you Alex.”

  
  


The next morning they were woken by a tap on the door. Alex groaned and turned over in bed. Lena was fast asleep.

“Lena?” A voice called out from the otherside of the door.

When Lena didn't answer the door opened and Eliza stepped in the room. Here eyes went wide at the sight of Alex and Lena in bed together.

“Alex Danvers!” She shouted.

Alex shot up in bed startled from sleep, “What, where?”

Eliza just glared at her son.

Then Lena woke wondering what all the noise was, “What’s going on?”

“You tell me?” Eliza said standing there staring at them both with her hands on her hips.

Lena’s eyes went wide, “Oh sh…”

“Mother, it's not what it looks like I swear,” Alex told her.

Lena held the blanket to herself, now feeling deeply embarrassed.

Eliza sighed and turned to the door, “Breakfast will be served in an hour, if you are both not otherwise engaged.”

Once Eliza had gone Lena lay back in relief, she looked at Alex who was still staring at the door, she started to giggle. Alex turned and looked at her and as the laughter increased Alex began to laugh too.

Kara walked past Lena’s room and heard the laughter from inside, she covered her ears and quickly made her way downstairs. No she didn't want to know what was going on at the other side of that door.

Alex and Lena both looked very sheepish over breakfast. Eliza didn't say another word about how she discovered them in bed together, but Alex brought it up anyway, because he didn't want his mother and his sister thinking bad of Lena.

“I went to Lena’s room last night because…”

Eliza put her hand up, “Alex, we do not want to hear details, especially over the breakfast table.”

“Mother, you don't understand, please listen,” Alex told her, putting down his fork in annoyance.

Eliza folded her arms and waited for her son to continue.

Kara was just pretending she wasn't listening and carried on eating.

“Lena was upset,” Alex looked to her, “I went to comfort her.”

“And you stayed,” Eliza frowned, “All night.”

“Yes, but we only held each other,” Alex told her, he couldn't wait to get to midvale now so he didn't have to keep answering to his mother.

Lena looked to Alex, “Are you going to tell them the rest?”

Alex looked at her and then at Kara and his mother, “The wedding is delayed.”

“What?” Eliza looked shocked and Kara actually was taking notice now too.

“We are getting married in Lena’s hometown instead, in Midvale,” Alex told them and he took Lena’s hand, “were moving out there to start a new life together.”

Eliza came over all faint, she quickly sat down.

“Mother are you alright?” Kara said quickly going over to her.

“I’ll be fine,” She said and wiped her brow.

Kara sat back down, “Are you guys serious? You're leaving National City?”

Alex nodded, “I’m gonna ask J’onn if I can relocate, especially as they don't have a Sheriff right now.”

“Well that makes sense,” Kara said, then she looked to Lena sadly, “but I’m really going to miss you both.”

Lena spoke up then, “You could always join us, cat could open a newspaper in Midvale, we don't have one.”

“That would be a huge step for me and for her,” Kara said, “I’m not sure.”

“Plenty of time to think it over,” Lena told Kara, “and if you both needed any money to start up I would be happy to help.”

“That’s so generous of you,” Kara smiled excitedly, “I’ll have to talk to cat first though.”

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand and smiled at her, “Your amazing.”

“You are,” Lena said moving closer to Alex.

Alex gave Lena a peck on the cheek.

Eliza finally got her wits about her, “So you're all leaving me now?”

“What, no, no one said that,” Kara told her quickly.

“Sounds like it,” Eliza frowned.

“Then come with us,” Alex said, “We plan to buy a big house, we can all share.”

Lena looked at Alex and smiled, “That would be so much fun, I can hang out with Kara when you're out with the men, doing whatever you men do.”

“Well, it looks like we're moving to Midvale,” Eliza smiled.

**Two Weeks Later - Midvale.**

The past two weeks had been chaotic with moving everything from National City to Midvale. And J’onn had put out the word that Alex would be taking over at the Sheriff's office, but now it would be called the US Marshall and Sheriffs office, as Alex would be covering both jobs.

Then there was Cat and Kara, with help from Lena they set up a newspaper office in the town. For the moment they lived above the office, but soon Lena planned to have a home made for all of them to share. Alex and Lena were living above the Saloon. Eliza had yet to join them but would do so once the big mansion had been built for the whole family.

  
  


Alex was brushing his horse down when Lena walked into the stables.

“Hey babe,” Alex smiled.

“Hey handsome,” Lena walked over to him and kissed him.

“In two days time we will marry at the chapel here,” Alex said putting down the brush and pulling his lover into his arms.

“I can't wait,” Lena smiled into his kiss.

“Me neither, I’ve missed you,” Alex told her.

“I’ve always been here,” Lena teased.

“You know what I mean,” Alex smirked.

“I have to hand it to you, you have done remarkably well to restrain yourself these past two weeks, well actually longer than that,” Lena told him.

“It’s not been easy,” Alex said kissing her again, “You're so irresistible.”

“So, your friends Brainy and Nia arrive today,” Lena changed the subject so Alex wouldn't get all worked up and horny again.

“Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet them,” Alex smiled.

“Well, everything is set up ready for our party tonight, I can't wait for you to meet my friends too, especially Andrea,” Lena told him as she stroked her hand down his muscled chest.

“Andrea? You never mentioned her before,” Alex said curiously.

“My best friend, but she’s been outta town, she came back while we were away.”

“Oh, well then, I look forward to meeting her,” Alex smiled.

Alex had no idea that Andrea was Lena’s ex lover. Lena wasn't exactly sure how that would go down. But for now she wouldn't worry, she just wanted to enjoy the party tonight with all their family and friends.


	13. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the evening of their pre-wedding celebrations.  
> Alex finally meets Andrea. And Cat Grant meets Maxwell Lord.

Alex and Lena were getting ready for their party that was due to start in around an hour's time. Alex was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a grey vest. He rummaged through his draw in the bedroom he now shared with Lena and picked out three different ties. He held them up and asked Lena which one he should wear.

Lena looked from where she was sitting making her hair look perfect, her make up already applied, “You look handsome in any colour love,” she told him with a smile.

“I’ll go with blue for a change,” Alex put the tie on and stood before the mirror in their bedroom, he adjusted it until it was just right and then looked to Lena again.

“So how do I look?”

Lena stood and walked over to Alex, her green eyes smiling, “You look like someone I want to marry.”

Alex laughed as he pulled on his black suit jacket, “Well then it's a good thing I asked you to marry me.”

His eyes wandered over Lena’s body in the low cut red dress as he stood up straight and gazed at her, her makeup and hair done to perfection, “I want you so bad right now.”

It had been weeks since they were last intimate with each other and it was getting to Alex.

Lena blushed a little as her eyes met his, “We have a party to go to Alex.”

“I could make it real quick,” Alex winked at her.

“Alex!”

“Kidding baby. I know you wanna wait until after the wedding.”

Alex then gave Lena a peck on the cheek, “so are you ready to go down and meet our guests?”

“I’m ready, just a little nervous,” Lena replied as she fiddled with her hair.

Alex took her hand, “You look beautiful and everything is gonna be just fine.”

Lena smiled a little and let Alex lead her out of their room and down the stairs into the Saloon.

The party was already in full swing when Alex and Lena stepped into the Saloon hand in hand. They could see some familiar faces as they walked through towards the bar. The ladies of the night were there with Lillian Luthor, Winn was busy tending bar with one of his friends he had employed, a man called Jimmy Olsen. 

And there looking around the crowd with interest was Maxwell Lord, dressed up with a fancy fine suit and a bow tie. Maxwell noticed the woman who had set up the local newspaper, Cat Grant. He walked up to her with a drink in his hand, “Would you like some wine?”

Cat looked the man up and down, “Do I know you Sir?”

Maxwell smiled, “Everyone in this town knows me, I own most of it, but you are new here aren't you?”

“Mm,” Cat smiled, “I will take that drink.”

Maxwell handed Cat the glass of wine, but kept all his attention on her, she was a classy looking lady, looked like she had money and he was intrigued by her.

“Is your husband here tonight?” he enquired. He could tell she wasn't wearing a wedding ring, he just wanted to start up a conversation with her.

“I don't have a husband,” she said and sipped her wine, “some women aren't reliant on men.”

Maxwell laughed, “You just haven't met the right one.”

Cat kept her cool, she was the expert at not letting anyone bother her, especially men, “Believe me I have met plenty in my time, and they were enough for me to come to the conclusion that I am better off without one.”

“Well, then, you hadn't met me,” He replied with a smirk.

Cat laughed, “Well I have now, still not interested. No offence.”

Maxwell frowned and then smiled, “You are the first woman, apart from Lena Luthor to turn me down, I am impressed. I like a woman who plays hard to get.”

“Oh I’m not playing hard to get, I just don't like you,” Cat smiled and walked away.

Maxwell stood there with his mouth agape, then he laughed as he watched her walk away. He liked a challenge and with Lena now out of the picture he needed someone else to concentrate on.

Alex and Lena were at the bar sipping whiskey when Andrea Rojas walked up behind Lena and surprised her.

“Lena!”

Lena looked around at the familiar sound of her friends voice, she put her drink down on the bar “Andrea!”

Andrea pulled Lena into a hug, “It’s so good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Lena smiled then she looked to her fiance beside her, “this is Alex Danvers, my husband to be.”

Andrea gave him a curious once over with her brown eyes, “So this is the _man_ who stole your heart away.”

Alex held out his hand to her and she shook it, “It’s good to meet you Miss Rojas.”

Andrea smiled at Alex and then turned her attention back to Lena, “I was surprised when I heard you were getting married, I never thought you were the type.”

Lena nervously laughed, “Why would you say that?”

Alex sipped his whiskey as he listened to the two ladies talk.

“Well, you know, I didn't think you liked men.” Andrea said quietly.

“Andrea!” Lena was surprised at her friend's openness. She looked at Alex nervously and he was looking as surprised as anyone.

“Why would she think that?” Alex asked interrupting their conversation.

“Oh no reason, Andrea doesn't know what she's talking about,” Lena went to take Alex elsewhere but Andrea’s next words stopped her.

“So, you and I, what was that then? You said I was the only person you ever slept with,” Andrea smirked.

Lena’s face went very warm as she began to blush, she dared not even look at Alex.

And Alex was staring at Andrea in shock, “What did you say?”

“Oh,” Andrea acted horrified, “she didn't tell you about us?”

Alex looked to Lena, “No she didn't.”

Lena glared at Andrea, how dare her friend bring this up now, at their pre wedding party.

Alex took Lena by the elbow, “Can I talk to you in private?”

Lena looked to Alex and she could see in his eyes that he was not at all happy about this, she just nodded and let Alex lead her through the crowded room and outside of the Saloon doors.

When they got outside Alex let her go. He just stood there and looked at her in disbelief.

“Alex, I meant to tell you,” Lena said quickly.

“I thought I was your first?” Alex told her, he looked hurt, “you said I was.”

“You were my first… man,” Lena replied honestly, “I never lied to you about that.”

Alex frowned, “But you had sexual relations with her?”

“Yes,” Lena admitted, “I’m so sorry I didn't tell you. It really wasn't anything serious.”

Alex sighed and started to pace, “And that makes all the difference…” he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Alex couldn't help it, he was shocked that he wasn't the first person to sleep with Lena, and he felt really jealous.

“I can't believe this.”

Lena could see the irritation on Alex’s face, and even some anger in those brooding dark eyes of his.

“Alex please, come on love, it didn't mean anything, she’s just a friend,” Lena went to step up to him but he backed off. 

“You made love to someone else Lena!” 

Alex was angry, “It doesn't matter if it's your friend!”

Lena stood her ground then, her hackles raised by the tone in her lovers voice, she was getting really annoyed with him very quickly.

“So, its alright for you to sleep around with all the town whores, but I can't have even one encounter before I met you?”

“That is different, men have needs,” Alex replied irritated.

“You know what? Screw you!” 

Lena wasn't going to spend the night arguing, she rushed off back into the Saloon leaving Alex standing there staring at the swinging doors.

Alex stood there for a while thinking about what he had said, and he knew he sounded like a prize idiot, he knew he deserved that, he sighed and made his way back inside.

When he saw Lena she was dancing.... With Andrea Rojas. They were laughing and smiling. His burning jealousy just came to the fore again, he made his way to the bar to get a double whiskey pushing his way through the party-goers.

As he stood at the bar drinking whiskey someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around. 

“Kara its you,” he sighed.

“Yes it's me, why are you not out there dancing with your fiance?” Kara said taking a stool and sitting down beside her brother.

“Long story,” Alex grunted and sank back his whiskey, “Winn refill,” he pushed the glass over to Winslow behind the bar.

“Okay,” Kara could see her brother was unhappy, he always drank more when he was upset, “so what's got you all grumpy?”

Alex looked at her and cradled his new glass of whiskey in his hand, “I am not grumpy.”

“Please tell me you two didn't have a fight? At your own wedding party?” Kara looked at Alex surprised.

Alex never replied, just swirled his drink around in his glass and took a swig.

“Alex, get over there and apologise to her now,” Kara said mad at Alex now for upsetting Lena.

Alex looked at his sister with wide eyes, “I didn't do anything!”

Kara just glared at him.

“Okay so I said a few things I’m now regretting but she made me so jealous,” Alex frowned.

“Who did? Lena? Why?” Kara was confused, she had never seen such a happily devoted couple as these two.

“No, not Lena, her friend, Andrea,” Alex replied and looked over at them on the dance floor.

Kara glanced in the direction of Alex’s eyes, “Your jealous of them dancing? Are you kidding me?”

Alex let out a huff of frustration, “Look its not that, but its private, between me and Lena.”

“Fine,” Kara said getting up and leaving him with some parting words, “Just take it from me, men are always in the wrong.”

As the night wore on Alex got more and more drunk and Lena spent the evening with anyone but him. When he saw Lena talking with Maxwell Lord that was the final straw for Alex, he walked over to them and grabbed Lena’s hand.

Lena looked at him with fiery green eyes, “What are you doing?”

“We need to talk...now,” Alex told her, “and not here.”

“I’ll talk to you when you've sobered up,” Lena told him and stormed off.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Maxwell smirked.

“Shut up Max, or I’ll shut you up,” Alex glared at him.

Alex then turned and watched Lena go, and when he saw she was leaving the Saloon he quickly went after her. Taking his full flask of whiskey with him.

Alex finally caught up with Lena at the stables. He had been drinking all the way there from his flask. So between the shots he already consumed at the bar and his flask, he was definitely three sheets to the wind.

“Lena!” He called out.

Lena was feeding El and Lucky, she stepped out and faced her fiance as he swayed on his feet before her eyes.

Alex walked up to her, “I got jealous,” he admitted drunkenly.

“Jealous?” Lena frowned at him. It was apparent to her Alex had more than enough alcohol tonight.

He stepped up to her and touched her arm, “I’m ss..sorry.”

Lena took her arm away and folded them over her heaving bosom, “I thought you were different to the other men, I really thought…”

“I am, hun’ I know what I said was wrong, I ain't like them, I swear it,” Alex pleaded with her, his eyes fixated on Lena’s cleavage, “ain't no woman made me feel the way you do baby,” Alex swayed a little on his feet, “you make me have emotions I never had before. I don't know how to handle them.”

Lena dropped her arms to her side and walked up to Alex, “Alex how much have you had to drink?”

“I lost count after the fifth,” Alex told her, his eyes looked glassy, intoxicated.

She led Alex over to the hay bales and sat him down, “Let me get you some water.”

Alex sat there, his head felt heavy and he felt like the ground was moving beneath him.

Lena returned with a cup of water, “Drink,” she told him and sat beside him.

Alex chugged back the entire cup and then lay back on the hay, “I’m so sorry, I ruined the party.”

Lena softly smiled and rubbed his arm, “The party was boring without you.”

Alex closed his eyes, “I guess we just had our first fight.”

Lena lay down beside him and took off his hat, she placed it down and then gently stroked her fingers through his hair, “I guess we did.”

Even in his intoxicated state he was enjoying the feeling of Lena’s hands in his hair, “Feels so good... I really am sorry.”

“I know,” she said softly, “and I am sorry I didn't tell you about her, I never meant to keep it from you, it just never came up. And she never, ever made me feel the way you do.”

“I’m such a jerk,” Alex replied.

“Well, you're my jerk,” Lena smiled, “and I love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

Lena stayed with him like that until he fell asleep to the feeling of her soothing touches, then she got up and found a blanket and joined him, the party would be well over in an hour or so and she didn't want to leave Alex out here like this on his own. She made some pillows out of spare blankets and placed one gently under Alex’s head, then she lay down beside him and cuddled into his back.


	14. The Day Before The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day before their wedding.
> 
> The girls get together and Brainy and Alex go fishing.

Alex woke up the next morning on the hay in the stable, as he sat up he could hear the clanking of buckets. The noise seemed to go right through his head, he placed his hand to his forehead and frowned.

Just then Lena walked in with the buckets, she paused and looked at Alex, “Good morning, how are you feeling?” 

“Like a horse ran over my head,” Alex winced, even talking hurt, “what the hell did I drink last night?”

Lena stifled a laugh and put the buckets down, she rubbed her hands, “Whiskey I think.”

“Damn,” Alex said confused, “I guess it was a bad batch.”

Lena stepped up to him and looked down, “Nope, you just drank too much, do you actually remember anything from last night?”

“Why?” Alex looked alarmed, “what did I do?”

Lena sighed and sat next to Alex, “Where do I start…”

Alex looked at Lena worried, “What the heck does that mean?”

Lena placed her hand on Alex’s thigh, which in turn sent a fire right to his stomach.

“We kinda had our first fight,” Lena told him gently.

“We did?” Alex looked surprised, but then it started to dawn on him, “Wait, It’s coming back to me now.”

Alex placed his hand over Lena’s on his knee, “I am so sorry for acting like a jerk.”

Lena entwined their fingers and kissed his cheek, “All forgiven. Let's just forget it ever happened.”

“Okay if you're sure your alright?” Alex asked, making sure.

“I am,” Lena told him, because she really was, it wasn't his fault her friend Andrea chose their party to tell him about their past dalliance.

“Anyway,” Lena stood, “don't forget your meeting up with your friend Brainy at midday in the Saloon, you're supposed to be doing some bonding, so I was told, over, fishing.”

Alex picked up his hat and put it on, then he stood up, “Oh yeah right, I was gonna ask if we could take El?”

“Of course,” Lena replied, “What's mine is yours now, or at least it will be tomorrow after we are married.”

“So, what are your plans today?” Alex asked as he pulled Lena into his arms.

Lena smiled up at him, “I’m meeting up with Kara and Nia.”

“I’m so glad you didn't say Andrea, no offence,” Alex said.

“Please tell me you're not still jealous?” Lena looked at Alex incredulous.

“No! Okay maybe a little bit,” Alex admitted, “she’s a woman, I can't compete with that.”

“Alex,” Lena said placing her hand on his chest, “you don't have to compete, I like men and I like women, but you are the one I want, I love you and I can't wait to be your wife.”

Alex smirked and pulled her in by her hips, “I can't wait for our wedding night.”

“Men!” Lena laughed, “Although I have to admit, it's been such a long time, I can't wait either.”

“I love you hun;” Alex looked serious now, he really felt the love for Lena in his heart, Lena looked into his warm hazel eyes, “I know.” 

Lena reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair, “Not long now until you can show me how much.”

Alex pulled Lena closer and placed his warm lips on hers, they both closed their eyes and embraced as the kiss grew more passionate. Alex wanted nothing more right now than to take Lena over the hay bales, and Lena would have let him had it been tomorrow night.

Instead they took a deep breath, stepped away from one another and walked back to the Saloon.

“Alex!” A well dressed man with a big smile called out as Alex and Lena walked into the Saloon.

“Brainy!” Alex rushed over to his friend and the two hugged. Alex drew back from the hug and looked to Lena who was walking up behind him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and looked to Brainy, “This is Lena,” Alex told him proudly.

Lena stepped forward and the two shook hands. Lena looked at the man's clothing. He wore a very nice black suit, grey waistcoat, white shirt and a black tie. She was impressed, and he also had a very gentle smile, that was rare in these parts.

“I have heard so much about you Lena,” Brainy smiled.

“Really?” She raised her eyebrow.

“All good,” Brainy quickly said, “Alex was right.”

“About what?” Lena looked at him curiously.

“You are beautiful,” He replied and Lena started to blush a little.

“Why thank you.”

“Well,” Alex interrupted them, “I’m gonna get myself some Arbuckle's Coffee and some breakfast, then we can go fishing.”

“I’ll join you,” Brainy said, then looked to Lena and tipped his hat, “I’ll see you later mam.”

“Later,” she replied with a smile, then gave Alex a quick kiss, “I’ll also see you later, now I have to go to Lillian's before meeting up with Kara and Nia for ladies talk.”

Alex watched Lena go upstairs and desperately wanted to follow her, but his stomach grumbled and he decided that he needed food more. He took a seat with Brainy and waited for Winn to come over.

“She really is beautiful, you struck lucky there,” Brainy said looking at Alex.

Alex smiled, “She’s not just beautiful, she’s amazing, I never met a woman like her before.”

“You have it bad, I never thought I would see you settle down,” Brainy chuckled.

“Hey,” Alex replied, “I’m the settling down type, you just never saw that side of me.”

“Whatever,” Brainy smiled and just then Winn arrived with two mugs of coffee.

“What else can I get you gentlemen?” Winn asked.

“Some of those pancakes for me,” Alex said.

“I’ll have the same,” Brainy replied.

Once Winn had gone Brainy took a package out of his bag, he placed it onto the table and pushed it over to Alex.

“What’s this?” Alex asked, he took the package in his hands.

“Your wedding gift, but you need to open it in private,” Brainy said quietly.

“Oh, why?”

“I made you a new… you know…” Brainy looked to Alex’s crotch area.

Alex looked down at his own trousers and back up at Brainy, “Oh!”

“Yes, it's even more realistic and of course brand new, you’ve had the other one a while now,” Brainy said, “I thought it would be nice to start fresh with your wife.”

“Thank you, you are too kind,” Alex smiled. And Alex was eager to open the package and take a peek, excited to see the contents inside, “Does it have any new features?”

“Instructions are inside, you will see,” Brainy smiled, “I’m really proud of this one, it could be revolutionary.”

Brainy was a brilliant scientist, ahead of his time, but some of his discoveries and inventions could be quite controversial in current times, so he had to keep inventions like this one to himself, for now at least.

After breakfast Alex went to their room upstairs at the Saloon and opened the package to take a look. He sat on the bed and took it into his hands. Brainy had been absolutely correct, it looked and felt real, like a real man’s penis, complete with balls. Alex was stunned. It also came with some special cleaning solution.

Then he took out the instructions, “Pump the right ball to make it erect. Pump the left to make it deflate,” Alex took it in his hands and started to pump and it did indeed go hard and erect. And finally the bulge in his trousers wouldn't stand out as much because it could deflate, for that Alex was very relieved. It was perfect and Alex couldn't wait to show Lena on their wedding night. This was going to make Alex's life so much better. And the couples love life.

Meanwhile across town the ladies were all at Cat and Kara’s home above the newspaper office.

Lena, Kara and Nia were sitting talking when Cat came in from the kitchen with a tray. On the tray were some snacks, a fancy teapot and 4 cups.

“I made some tea,” Cat said, placing the tray down and joining them.

Cat poured them all a cup whilst they all continued to chat.

“How is Alex today?” Kara asked, remembering the night before.

Lena looked at Kara and sighed, “He’s… sober.”

“I noticed he was drinking a lot last night, what happened?” Kara frowned.

“I don't know if I should say, I don't want to embarrass him,” Lena replied carefully.

“Please!” Cat said as she sat down with them, “He’s big enough and ugly enough to handle it.”

“Less of the ugly,” Lena laughed, “he’s my handsome husband to be.”

“Well yes, he is very handsome i grant you that, but you know what I meant,” Cat picked up her teacup and sipped the tea.

“He got jealous of Andrea and I,” Lena told them.

All three ladies looked at her. Then Lena continued, “We used to be a little more than friends.”

“Oh!” Kara was suddenly very aware of why Alex would be jealous, “And Alex didn't know?”

Lena shook her head, “No, she only went and told him before I had a chance.” Lena sat back and sighed, “It really hurt his feelings.”

“Hmm,” Kara replied thoughtfully, “Alex and feelings is a difficult one. Ever since our father died he just shut down a lot.”

“Tell me more,” Lena said interested, there was so much she still had to learn about her future husband.

“Alex was a young teenager, at an impressionable age when it happened,” Kara told the women, “without father he didn't have the guidance he once had, he only had me and mother, oh and uncle J’onn but he was always so busy and had little time for Alex.”

Kara took a sip from her cup and continued, “Alex struggled because mother put such high expectations on him, he was seen as the man of the house, and he had to step up at a very young age. He worked so hard and didn't get any schooling, mother home schooled him. He went out to work doing all kinds of jobs, just to put food on the table. Luckily the house belonged to us or we would have been left with nothing at all. Then when he turned 18 J’onn got him a job at the Sheriff's office and he eventually worked himself up the ranks to Marshall, Alex is super intelligent, very strong willed, the job was made for him.”

Lena looked surprised, as did Nia, because even she hadn't heard all this before and she was one of Alex’s best friends. 

“But with all this pressure Alex began to drink, he would get drunk to cope and of course sleep around,” Kara sighed, “you probably didn't want to know that bit.”

“I kind of already knew,” Lena sadly smiled, she felt this gut wrenching guilt now at how she shouted at him about whoring around the night before.

“And also, you know with being different and not like other boys, he found that hard too, it wasn't until he met Brainy and Nia here, that he felt completely comfortable about who he is.”

Just then Cat looked at Kara curiously, “What do you mean?”

Kara looked at Cat, she had completely forgotten that Cat had no clue as to Alex’s birth gender, “Oh, I…”

“What did you mean Alex is different to other men?” She asked again.

Lena looked at Cat, “Alex was born female.”

“No! I don't believe it,” Cat said disbelieving, “Ya’ll having a joke on me. He's all man.”

“It’s true,” Kara told her girlfriend, “I couldn't tell you before because Alex didn't want anyone else knowing his secret.”

“I never would have guessed,” Cat said amazed, then raising her eyebrows, “he looks so… you know, handsome and well have you seen that bulge in his trousers?”

Lena blushed and so did Kara.

"I cant say I did!" Kara replied horrified, "That his my brother."

"I'm just saying, it's hard to miss," Cat replied nonchalantly. 

Nia giggled, she couldn't help it, her husband had created the very bulge in question.

Lena just covered her face with her hands to cover her embarrassment. 

Kara told her, “You mustn't ever tell anyone different. As far as everyone is concerned Alex is a man.”

“Of course,” Cat nodded, “His secret is safe with me, although this would have made a huge story for our first issue of The Midvale Gazette.”

Kara looked horrified, “Cat!”

“I’m only kidding darling, I wouldn't do that to Alex. We look after the family,” she said with a smile.

Kara breathed out in relief, “Right, so, back to Alex, like I was saying,” she looked at Lena, “just give him time, try not to get too mad with him when he's acting out, he’s not as strong as he looks sometimes. But he is the most loving caring person I have ever known, he did everything for me and mother. And he absolutely adores you.”

Lena took out a handkerchief and wiped the corner of her eye, “Thank you Kara, for telling me all of this.”

“If you ever need an ear, you know where I am,” Kara smiled.

The women all finished their tea before taking a walk outside in the warm sunshine.

  
  


Alex and Brainy took the horses and some handmade fishing equipment and took a ride over to the river, the same spot Lena had taken Alex that day when they made love under the shade of the tree.

As they sat there on the river bank they sipped whiskey from their flasks. Any fish they caught would be taken back home for tonight's supper.

“Are you excited about tomorrow?” Brainy asked, looking to Alex just over to his left.

Alex smiled, “So excited, I can't believe I am actually getting married.”

“You're not the only one, but I can see why, Lena is very lovely,” Brainy smiled.

“Can I ask you something?” Alex said then.

“Anything my friend,” Brainy replied.

“Do you love Nia?”

Brainy looked at Alex in surprise, “Of course. Do you love Lena?”

Alex looked out at the rippling water as he spoke, “I do, very much so. It just took a while to figure out my feelings. And last night I got so jealous.”

“Yes, I did wonder where you had gone to, when Nia and I eventually arrived you weren't there, what happened?”

“I got jealous of her friend Andrea, I found out they slept together,” Alex still felt that sting his heart a little just saying that.

“Oh,” Brainy looked at Alex, “you do know there are women who sleep with both, and same goes for men, it's just no one ever talks about it?”

“I know that,” Alex frowned, “I just wanted to be Lena’s first and I was under the impression that I was.”

“Well, you are her first love, are you not?”

“She said I am,” Alex told him.

“Then you are the first, the first that really matters and most importantly the one she chose to marry,” Brainy replied, always the voice of reason that Alex needed to hear.

Alex looked at him and dropped his fishing pole, “Your right, why are you always right?”

“I’m a genius!” Brainy smiled.

Alex laughed, “Well thank you, genius. I don't know what I was so hung up about. She is going to be my wife tomorrow. She's _my_ Lena.”

Brainy stood up and started to pack away things, they hadn't caught much fish but just spending time together had been nice, “Anyway, I hope you enjoy your gift tomorrow night, and I hope she does too, that will definitely be a first because no one in the world has ever had something like that in their possession, I require feedback, for science of course.”

“Of course,” Alex laughed.

The next day Alex and Lena would be married. They would sleep in separate places, Lena had arranged to stay at Lillian's, whilst Alex stayed at the Saloon. They wouldn't see each other until they were standing in the chapel the next morning, ready to embark on the next chapter of their lives.

  
  



	15. Wedding/Wedding Night (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of our beloved couple, a party and their wedding night.
> 
> This chapter is rated Explicit. Its their wedding night after all!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks.

**Alex and Lena’s Wedding Day**

Alex was awoken by a bang on his bedroom door, he quickly rushed over in his long johns and his vest, “Who’s there?” he called out.

“Your mother,” came the very familiar voice from the other side of the door.

Alex opened the door a crack, “You made it!”

“I did,” she smiled, “shouldn't you be at the barbers getting tidy?”

“Yeah, I’m going there, but first I need coffee and something to eat,” Alex’s stomach approved as it made a loud noise.

“I’ll get that ready for you, and put some clothes on for heaven's sake,” his mother said before turning around and making her way back downstairs to the Saloon.

Alex closed the door, rubbed his tired eyes and put on some trousers and a shirt quickly, ran his fingers through his hair and made his way down to the Saloon bar.

After breakfast and an earful from his mother Eliza about how to treat a woman after marriage, he walked across the road to the barbers. He walked inside and found it was rather busier than usual. Max was there getting a haircut and beard trim, Alex stood and waited. Alex rubbed his own chin and wished he could grow a beard. As it was he had a sprinkling of hair on his chin and above his top lip. But seeing men with their moustaches and beards always made Alex feel slightly inadequate.

“Ah here he is, the groom,” the barber walked over to Alex, “usual cut?”

“Yes, don't cut too much off now, it only needs a trim,” Alex told him as a warning.

“I’ll just finish up with Mr Lord, then I’ll have you looking just right for your lady,” the barber told Alex with a wink.

“She’s aimin’ to hogtie and brand you,” Maxwell smiled at Alex at the mention of Alex’s _lady_.

“Lucky me,” Alex smiled back determined not to let Max get to him today.

Maxwell frowned, “I offered her marriage once, she turned me down.”

“Really, I wonder why?” Alex replied sarcastically and folded his arms as he rested back against the wall, one leg crossed over the other.

“I wondered too, for a while there I thought she was one of those deviants,” Max smirked.

Alex felt his hackles rise, but he stood his ground, he did not want to get into a brawl on his wedding day, “Far from it I can assure you of that.”

Maxwell just smiled, a little lost for a comeback to that, as the barber finished his hair.

“Your good to go Mr Lord,” The Barber said, he would be glad to be rid of him.

Maxwell paid the man and then walked towards the door, passing Alex on the way, “I’ll see you at the wedding, although there is still time to cut and run if you have any sense.”

Alex was mighty relieved as the door closed behind Maxwell Lord, because any longer and he would have flattened him.

Alex left the Barbers with his hair shorter and neater, a slightly longer bit on top was slicked back with pomade. He made his way back to the Saloon where his mother Eliza was waiting for him with a cup of coffee.

“Here,” she said handing it to Alex, “and when you’ve finished there is a hot bath waiting for you upstairs.”

Alex looked at his mother in surprise, “You didn't have to do that.”

Eliza put her hands on her son's shoulders, “What are mothers for? And besides it's the biggest day of your life, now hurry, you don't want to be late for your own wedding. And you want to smell nice for her don't you?”

Alex finished his coffee and went upstairs to take a bath and get ready for his big day. 

Meanwhile at Lillian Luthors brothel Lena was wide awake and almost ready. She had bathed in a luxurious bath, she had to give it to her mother, she really looked after the ladies here with the luxury of baths, and soap. Then she was treated to having her hair done by one of the ladies. The ladies name was Eve, she was a bubbly young blonde who had a talent for hairdressing and was very good at it. Lillian had paid her to make Lena look good for today.

As Lena sat having her hair styled one of the other ladies walked in, her name, Samantha Arias. Lena knew her, not very well, but she knew of her predicament, that she was working there because she had a child and was desperate for the money.

“Hi Miss Luthor,” Sam said as she walked in to get something from the bathroom.

“Hi Sam, you know you can call me Lena by now.”

Sam smiled, “Thank you, I keep forgetting.”

“Hey I wanted to talk to you, maybe one day this week?” Lena told her.

“Of course, is there anything wrong?” Sam looked worried.

“No, nothing is wrong, don't worry, so I will be in touch in the week?” Lena smiled.

“Okay,” Sam smiled back, and as she left the room she wondered what on earth Lena could want with her.

Once Lena was ready she looked in the mirror at her reflection, her hair was down and long, flowing over her shoulders, she chose this style because she knew how much Alex loved it. Her long white dress covered her, it was not her usual style but it was the tradition that was expected of her on her wedding day. 

As she stood there nervously thinking to herself her mother Lillian came up behind her.

“You look beautiful,” she told her with a smile.

Lena smiled and turned to look at her mother, “Thank you, but why do I have these butterflies in my stomach?”

“Wedding nerves,” her mother said, “I felt the same the day I married your father.”

“Does it ease off?”

“Only when they get you in the bedroom,” Lillian was nothing but honest.

Lena felt herself blush slightly.

“Anyway, let's get you on your way, your groom will be waiting for you,” Lillian said, taking her daughter's arm.

Alex put on his black suit, white shirt and a black tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and then put on his black cowboy hat. He looked down at his trousers and checked his new appendage was in place by grabbing his crotch and adjusting it. Then he was ready, nervous, but ready.

“Alex,” Brainy smiled as Alex walked down the stairs, “Are you ready?”

Brainy was Alex’s best man. He had the rings tucked into his jacket pocket. Alex and Lena had them especially made for them back in National City, they were simple gold bands that Lena had arranged for them when she cashed in her gold. But Lena’s housed a beautiful sparkling diamond.

“I’m ready,” Alex smiled nervously.

“You look very handsome,” came the voice from behind Brainy, it was his wife Nia.

“Thank you Nia,” Alex smiled, “You look beautiful.”

Nia was wearing a very long light blue gown and her hair was loose, she took her husband's arm and they all made their way out together, closely followed by Alex.

The chapel wasn't very far so everyone walked and thankfully it was a warm summer's day.

**The Chapel**

Alex stood in the chapel with Brainy beside him and the local preacher was at the front waiting to perform the simple service. The chapel was full with the locals from the town, there to celebrate their union and to have a good time afterwards in the Saloon. When anyone got wed in this town, it was always a good excuse for a good ole knees up. (That’s a party)

Alex rubbed his hands together, he felt nervous and a little sweaty, scared in case Lena decided not to bother after all. 

He was brought out of his anxiety when Lena walked in, wearing her long white wedding dress and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

Alex smiled, he had never seen anything so beautiful as his wife to be walking down the aisle to join him. Her hair loose around her shoulders. Lena gave Alex a shy smile as she stood beside him.

“You look wonderful,” Alex whispered.

“So do you,” Lena whispered back.

Then the preacher came forward and continued with proceedings. Alex didn't hear a word the preacher said as he talked about God, all Alex could hear was the thumping of his own heartbeat. They said some short vows to one another, also not chosen by them but what was expected of them, one word Lena inwardly cringed over, _"love, cherish and_ **_obey._ ** _”_

Then Brainy handed the rings over. Alex placed his own on his finger and then slowly slipped Lena’s on her finger as he looked into her eyes. And Lena’s eyes were bright, but Alex could see the tears of happiness beginning to form.

“You may kiss the bride,” The Preacher finally said.

And when they kissed the whole room erupted in cheers, wolf whistles and more.

**The Saloon - The Wedding Celebrations/Wedding Night.**

“Congratulations,” Winslow said as he stepped from behind the bar and greeted the happy couple.

“Thanks Winn,” Alex smiled as he held onto his new wife.

Winn handed them both a shot of whiskey, which they gladly took and sank down in one.

They were about to go and dance when Andrea Rojas came up to them, “Congratulations, Lena,” then she looked at Alex, “Alex.”

Alex tipped his hat to her and Lena thanked her.

“I’m real sorry about the other night,” Andrea told them both, “I hope you will be very happy together.”

Lena smiled at her friend, “No harm done, right love?” She looked at Alex.

“No harm, thanks for the apology,” Alex replied. He still wasn't sure about Andrea after their initial meeting but he would always be a gentleman.

Just as Andrea walked away Kara came rushing up to them, “You two, I am so happy for you.”

Kara pulled them both into a big hug and then grinned at them both, “I would say I can't wait for the babies but…”

“Kara!” Alex scolded her.

“So are you going to throw the flowers or what, we have all been waiting,” Kara said dismissing her brother and talking to Lena.

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “I’ll be right back,” she told Alex as Kara led her away to the stage.

Alex watched on as Lena excitedly threw the bouquet into the crowd of hopeful women. It landed in Lillian’s hands.

“Oh dear God,” Lillian said and passed them on to a young lady next to her very quickly.

Lena laughed and stepped down carefully from the stage. Then she walked to the bar and took a bottle of her best whiskey and two glasses. She made her way over to Alex who was patiently waiting for her.

“What are you doing with that?” Alex asked, looking at the whiskey and glasses in her hands.

“Help me carry them upstairs and take me to bed,” Lena winked.

Well Alex immediately felt a fire in his belly, he grabbed the glasses and in his spare hand he took her hand and marched her up the stairs as fast as their legs would carry them.

Nobody really noticed or cared, they were all too busy, dancing, singing, eating and drinking. It was going to be a long night of partying.

Once at their bedroom door Alex took the bottle off his wife and opened the door, “Stay there,” he said as he went inside and put the bottle and the glasses down on the table in the corner. Then he came back out and picked Lena up, swooping her into his arms.

Lena laughed in surprise as Alex carried her into their bedroom and kicked the door shut with his foot.

Alex lent in and kissed her on the lips, before placing her very carefully onto the bed. His eyes were full of lust, and so were Lena’s. It had been far too long for both of them.

Alex took off his boots, socks and his jacket and Lena watched him and licked her lips. Then he got onto the bed in front of her.

“Turn around baby,” he told his wife.

Lena did as he said, she turned around and felt the fastening at the back of her dress come undone.

Alex peeled the dress down until it was at Lena’s hips, “Now turn around and lay down for me,” he told her.

Lena lay down, her head on the soft pillow, she watched as Alex pulled her dress down her legs and off, then he threw it to the floor and knelt before her on the bed.

“You're so gorgeous and your mine,” he said as he took her in, she was wearing lace underwear, the bra pushed up making her breasts look even more voluptuous than usual. He lay above her and placed soft kisses to her cleavage, “This is almost too good to take off,” Alex breathed on her skin, “God damn, it's been so long,” he licked at the valley between Lena’s breasts. 

Lena softly moaned at his gentle ministrations, long licks and kisses on her skin, “Oh Alex…”

He kissed up her neck slowly and finally met her lips. Lena could smell her husband's cologne as his tongue entered her mouth searching out her own in a hungry kiss. And she could feel his hands on her getting more impatient, squeezing her heaving breasts as he kissed her harder.

Then he sat up on his knees again, “I need to take off that bra, its getting in the way,” Alex told his wife.

Lena sat up so he could do just that and Alex went to work on removing Lena’s bra, once it was off he pushed her back down and looked at her, “So beautiful,” then he lent down and started to flick his tongue over her pert nipples. 

Lena moaned softly as Alex took each nipple into his mouth and sucked, flicked and licked them. She grabbed his head and held him there, “Alex oh my god,” she cried as he tortured her for minutes that seemed like hours, hungrily taking pleasure from her soft mounds of flesh. 

“Alex, I need you,” She moaned after a while, she looked down at him, “inside me.”

He lifted his head and looked at her with those dark aroused hazel eyes, “I have something to show you first hun'.”

Lena wondered what on earth he was talking about until he knelt before her again and undid his pants, pushing them down over his hips and for a moment she was confused because it looked so real, “Alex?”

“A wedding gift from Brainy,” Alex told her with a smile, “his new invention, I am the first to try it.”

Lena sat up to take a closer look, then she surprised Alex by taking it into her hands, and Alex was even more surprised when she licked the tip and looked at him as she did so.

“Lena, fuck,” Alex groaned at the visual.

Lena wrapped her hands around it but realised it wasn't hard. She looked at Alex in confusion, because how on earth was this going to work.

“You have to squeeze the right testicle,” Alex told her with a small smile, “it pumps it up and makes it rigid.”

Lena looked at it and started to squeeze the very realistic feeling ball and just like that Alex became erect before her eyes. 

Alex then slowly guided her mouth down to it.

Lena licked around Alex’s length, gently wetting it with her tongue. She moved up licking with her tongue until she got to the tip of it then she took it into her mouth fully. 

Alex put his hands in his wife's soft hair, gripping it in pleasure as he watched her head bobbing up and down on his hard cock.

“God, Lena your so sexy, fuck,” Alex groaned in pleasure at his wife sucking him off. He was wishing it was real right at that moment but damn this felt good too, just watching her was enough to make him throb down below.

Alex pulled her up after a short while, not wanting his wife to get tired, “Lay down baby,” he gently told her, “It’s time to give you some pleasure.”

Lena lay back excited for what was to come and Alex pulled off the remainders of his wife's underwear and threw them unceremoniously across the room, he couldn't wait any longer, he needed to taste her, it had been so long since he last did.

Lena waited for Alex to position himself between her legs, then she put her legs around his strong shoulders and then she felt him breathe on her before plunging his tongue into her, she felt him swipe deliciously across her nether lips, licking them and sucking them.

Then he dipped his tongue inside Lena, taking his time, tasting her like it was the very first time. Lena moaned and began to move against his face.

Alex began to thrust his tongue into her, in and out, making Lena wetter with each heavenly thrust.

Breathless he took a moment to gaze up at his wife, she was laying back with her eyes clamped shut, her mouth open, moaning his name.

“Mmm you taste so good,” he breathed to her clit before sucking it between his lips.

“Alex! I'm so close,” Lena cried out at the intense feelings of that simple action and she would have grabbed his head but he was still wearing his hat, she looked down and the visual nearly sent her flying over the edge.

As it happened she soon went into her first earth shattering orgasm of the night as Alex flicked his tongue over her hardened bud relentlessly.

Lena didn't have much time to come down from her first climax because Alex was on top of her in seconds. He couldn't wait to be inside her. He pulled his trousers down to his knees, then he pushed his wife's legs apart with his calloused hands, opening her up to him and slowly entered her with his cock. 

Alex watched as he pushed it in and pulled back out, slowly, teasing Lena. Then he thrust into her as far as it would go, right to the hilt.

“Alex,” she looked into his eyes and moaned out. The feeling of his cock now buried to the hilt within her was wonderful. He filled her completely. 

Alex looked into Lena's eyes, “I love you Lena,” he said as he gently began to pound into her.

“I love you too,” she said as she gripped him around the neck and pulled him down to her lips.

They kissed tenderly as he moved inside her, making love to her with slow gentle thrusts of his hips.

Lena could have cried because it felt so good, the softness and the gentleness of her lover overwhelmed her.

“Faster Alex,” she moaned as her desire for him peaked.

Alex buried his face in her neck as he began to thrust his cock into her, deeper, harder and faster just as she had asked.

“Oh yes, just like that,” she cried out again and again as he gave her the ride of her life.

The sweat trickled down his forehead as he upped the speed, the bed started to creak with every move of his hips and Lena's legs fell down from his hips. 

He looked down, pushed her legs apart and looked at her face as he pounded into her over and over, his own orgasm building now from where the harness bashed relentlessly against his own mini erection. And the look of ecstasy on his wife's face almost sent him over.

Lena closed her eyes tight as she neared her second orgasm of the night, but Alex didn't want her to close her eyes, “Look at me,” he told her as he continued to pound into her, “I want to see those pretty eyes when you cum for me.”

Lena’s dark aroused eyes flicked open and his dark eyes gazing into hers was too much for her, she had another wonderful orgasm, this time it was even more intense than the first one. She came, squeezing his cock as her walls contracted around it. Lena was high from it, the wonderful blissful feeling of cumming while filled with Alex, and his warmth on top of her.

Alex continued to fuck her until he came, “Lena, oh fuck, I’m gonna…” Alex groaned into her neck as he climaxed on top of her. Alex’s body shook from the intensity of his own orgasm, whilst Lena’s fingers scratched up and down his back.

“Hmm,” he finally lay on top of her, unable to move an inch. 

Lena wrapped her arms tight around him, enjoying the feeling of his warm body on top of her. When he eventually came back to his senses, he slowly pulled out of her and flopped down on the bed beside her, completely spent.

“That was incredible,” Alex said breathlessly.

Lena smiled sleepily, she had never been so satisfied by a lover in her life, “Incredible is one word for it.”

Lena then lay her head gently on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. Alex placed a hand on his wife's arm while the other arm held her to him.

“Love, you should take off your clothes,” Lena told him as she stroked her hand across his stomach.

“Hmm gimmie a second,” Alex said, eyes closed, almost drifting off to sleep.

Lena lent up and slowly pulled off Alex’s tie and undid Alex’s shirt, “Sit up,” she told him.

He slowly sat up and let his wife push his shirt over his shoulders and off. Then she moved down the bed and undid his belt and pulled his trousers down and off, they were thrown on top of the pile of clothes forming on the floor beside the bed.

Then she eyed his erection and smiled, “So how does it go back down?”

Alex lay there and proudly looked down at his manhood, “Do what you did to the right side, but to the left.”

Lena did as she was instructed and like magic Alex was softer. Alex lent down and tucked it into his underpants then he looked to Lena, “Come here baby.”

Lena moved up and lay in his warm arms, her head resting on his chest again, “You should take off the bandages love.”

Alex knew he should, but he liked how his chest felt so flat, “Later hun’ I’m alright for now.”

They both fell to sleep like that, the noise from the party downstairs didn't disturb them at all, not even as the night got rowdier.


	16. Mon Hells Return (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew the peace was too good to last.
> 
> Some Explicit Sexual Content.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and leaving kudos :)

Lena woke to the feeling of Alex’s lips on her neck, “Alex…” she opened her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

Alex looked at Lena with a smile, “Sorry did I wake you?”

Lena smiled back at him, “Kiss me handsome.”

Alex lay himself half across Lena, raised one hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek, then placed his warm lips to hers.

“I love you Mrs Danvers,” Alex breathed to her lips before plunging his tongue inside.

Lena moaned and grabbed his hair as he continued to kiss her hard and hungry.

She moaned even more when she felt his hand between her legs, gently exploring and parting her folds. Alex pushed two fingers into her warm pussy and began to gently thrust.

“Alex…love...” Lena moaned, gripping him even tighter as he moved onto her neck. Alex sucked her pulse point and licked her ear before taking the lobe between his lips.

“Oh holly… fuck,” Lena cried out as Alex rubbed her hard clit without warning.

Then Alex took his hand and started to pump up his cock, once hard he asked Lena to turn over and to get on her knees.

Lena did as she was asked and waited, her whole body thrumming with excitement and ready for more.

Alex placed a hand on her hip and with the other he guided his cock into her pussy from behind. Then Alex gently began to thrust in and out of his wife's welcoming warmth, "Mm so good," Alex said as he watched it move in and move out.

The different position surprised Lena, because his hardness was hitting her in all the right spots, she cried out his name as he got faster. The feelings he was bringing out of her body felt so wonderful. 

He had both hands on her hips now, “You're so beautiful, so gorgeous,” Alex told her as he picked up the punishing pace.

“Alex, oh yes, that feels so good,” Lena breathed out as she was fucked hard into the pillows.

  
  
  


The wedding party went on well into the early hours of the morning and it was just after midnight when they had an unexpected gatecrasher.

Ex Sheriff Mike Hell otherwise known as Mon Hell drunkenly crashed through the double doors with a pistol in his hand. He was staggering into the crowded Saloon with his gun raised in the air, “Where’s Danvers?” he shouted above the noise of the partying. 

Lillian Luthor was sitting at a table with Eliza Danvers enjoying a bottle of wine and chatting about this and that when she saw the commotion and immediately told Eliza to go into the back kitchen, this was no place for a lady like Eliza. 

Eliza afraid rushed towards the kitchen as she was told and she hid there. When she got there, she found a few other women in there hiding too along with Winslow.

  
  


Alex and Lena were disturbed by the shouting from downstairs, Alex was mid thrust, and Lena was so close to climax, both panting and sweating from the excursion, they both immediately recognised the voice and froze in place.

“Damn,” Alex said, slipping gently out of his wife, “He chose our wedding night of all nights to turn up here.”

“Alex,” Lena said, reaching for her husband's arm as he began to put on his clothes, “be careful.”

Alex looked into his wife's concerned eyes, “Don't worry baby, I will.”

Finally in his trousers and shirt, he put his hat on and grabbed his gun, then he looked to Lena, “Stay here.”

“You forgot something,” Lena hid her wry smile as she looked at the big erection in Alex’s pants.

“Oh fuck,” Alex quickly sorted out his cock and tucked it into his pants neatly.

Lena was never one to be ordered about outside of the bedroom, she had quickly pulled on some trousers and a shirt of her own while Alex was sorting himself out. She followed Alex out of the door and to the top of the stairs.

“Lena,” Alex whispered, “I told you to stay back.”

“I won't, what if you get shot?” She said, her eyes full of fear.

“Fine, but stay behind me,” Alex said then continued to venture forward.

  
  


Lillian approached the raging ex sheriff, fearless as ever, “You do know you are a wanted man?” she smirked at him.

“I ain't come here to talk, tell me where he is, I want that Danvers head on a pole,” Mon Hell said lowering his gun to waist height.

“I don't think so,” Lillian continued to walk towards him, her smile was wicked and sharp, “There is a bounty on your head, I believe the poster on the Marshall's office says ten thousand dollars, dead or alive.”

“You gotta catch me first,” he laughed at her, “what do you think you're gonna do old lady? Capture me with your smile?”

Lillian was about to pull out her own pistol that hidden under her dress when she was distracted, she could see Alex Danvers, slowly emerging on the stairs with a gun in his hand with her daughter behind him.

Mon Hell noticed Lillian was looking behind him, he turned around and spotted Alex coming down the stairs with Lena behind him. He raised his pistol and aimed in their direction.

Alex’s eyes went wide as he saw the raised pistol, “Lena get down!”

Lena crouched down behind Alex’s legs quickly. Alex aimed his gun ready to fire.

Just as Mon Hell was about to pull the trigger someone came up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. Mon Hell’s pistol fell to the wooden floor, and the man who had him in a strong hold kicked the gun away.

“Let me go,” Mon Hell struggled in the tight grip and managed to get out of it.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked as he tried to stand up straight.

“The names Brainy.”

“What kind of name is that?” Mon Hell sniggered.

“The name that is going to be putting you into a citizen's arrest,” Brainy calmly said.

“I’d like to see you try,” Mon Hell replied with a deadly look in his eyes. He threw a punch Brainy’s way, but Brainy managed to dodge it easily.

“Try again?” Brainy teased.

Mon Hell went in for another go and missed as Brainy stepped out of the way again. Mon Hell fell on his face but unfortunately he also fell right next to his pistol that he dropped. He grabbed it and went to shoot when he felt the sting of a bullet knock it right out of his hands.

“What the hell?” he screeched.

Alex rushed over and grabbed him by his shirt collars, pulling the man up, then he punched him hard for good measure, before picking him up again and dragging him to the doors.

Everyone looked on, and many were cheering on Alex and some were nervous in case the most wanted man this side of the country escaped again.

Lena came rushing downstairs then and looked for her mother. She eventually found her and Eliza sinking back whiskey shots at the bar.

“Are you both alright?” Lena asked as she looked at them both drinking her best whiskey.

“We are now, your husband is a hero,” Lillian told her with a slight slur to her voice.

“Mother put down the whiskey, I think you have had enough,” Lena took the bottle from them and placed it back on the shelf.

“Shouldn't someone check on Alex,” Eliza started to worry.

“Mrs Danvers,” Lillian began and both Eliza and Lena looked at her, “I mean Eliza, your son is the Marshall and the Sheriff in this town, he doesn't need checking on.”

Eliza let out a breath and placed her hand to her heart, “He’s my son, I can't help but worry.”

Lena smiled, “You have no need to worry, he is quite capable.”

“I’m sure he is,” Lillian smirked at her daughter, “You two didn't take your time rushing off this evening.”

“Mother!” Lena looked shocked, but she wasn't really, because her mother was always outspoken and never held back her thoughts, no matter how inappropriate they were.

“What? You do look flushed,” Lillian replied and laughed.

“I give up,” Lena turned to leave them to it, but gave her mother a quick warning, “do not drink any more!”

As Lena walked off her mother called out to her, “I’m expecting at least three grandchildren.”

Lena shook her head as she walked away, then she sighed because children would have been wonderful with Alex, if her mother knew why that wasn't possible it could cause a big rift. In fact, Lena had no idea how her mother would react but she wasn't about to tell her the truth, at least not yet.

Eliza turned to Lillian at the bar, “You know they might not have children.”

Lillian laughed, “Why ever not? They are both young and seem to enjoy sexual relations.”

Eliza covered her face in embarrassment, “I am just saying, don't get your hopes up, not everyone can have children. You know how things are these days. Even if a woman carries, she could die, the baby could too.”

Lillian looked thoughtful, “You have a point, but I am sure Lena could go to National City and have the baby, they have all the modern facilities there, and she certainly can afford proper treatment.”

Eliza sighed, “Yes Lillian.”

After the disruption that Mon Hell caused people started to call it a night and go home. Slowly but surely the place emptied.

  
  


When Alex got Mon Hell outside and away from the revellers he pointed his gun in Mon Hells back as he walked him over to the US Marshal's office.

  
  


Alex threw Mon Hell into a jail cell in the US Marshal's office. The cell wasn't very big, it had a small hard bed and a pot to pee in. A very basic pillow and blanket. A metal container of water and some hard biscuits were on a bench to one side.

“What’s gonna happen to me now Marshall?”

Alex was walking back to his desk, he stopped and turned around, “I’ll be sending a telegram asking for a judge to visit town, then it's up to him.”

“I could hang?” Mon Hell asked, even though he knew it was very likely that he would. Lesser crimes had been punishable by death.

“Afraid so, with all the charges you are on,” Alex never agreed with hanging or the death penalty, he was rare kind in these parts, but he also had to go by what the law said.

“You could plead my case,” Mon Hell said as he stood at the metal bars between them.

“And why would I do that? You came to town to kill me,” Alex frowned at him.

“I… well, yeah I did but…”

“Say no more,” Alex said walking to the door, he closed it behind him and locked it with a key.

On the telegram Alex also asked for at least one more lawman to be sent to watch over Mon Hell until the judge arrived in town. As it was, the town only had Alex to keep the peace. For now he had hired Jimmy Olsen, so Alex went back to the Saloon to find him and ask him if he wouldn't mind standing guard outside the Marshals office.

Well Jimmy Olsen was happy to help for a free breakfast and few coins in his pocket. He stood guard all night outside the US Marshals office. 

Whilst Alex went back to bed to finish what he started with his wife.

As Alex undressed he looked at Lena who was naked and waiting in their bed.

“You okay baby?”

“Mm?” Lena replied a little distracted, her mind still thinking about what her mother had said.

Alex walked over to the bed, wearing underpants and his vest over his bandages, he pulled the blanket open and got inside beside her, then he went to climb on top of her.

“Alex,” Lena said softly placing her hands to his strong chest, “I love you.”

Alex kissed her lips and smiled into them, “I love you too hun, are you alright?”

“Is he locked up real well?” Lena’s eyes looked at Alex's, he could see her worry.

“Yes he is babe and there ain't no way he’s getting away this time, I promise.”

“So do you want to carry on where we stopped?” Alex asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows, he was stroking Lena's dark hair as he lay on top of her.

If his wife wanted to sleep he would happily do that too, “cos if you know you're tired, we can just..."

“Alex,” she replied pulling Alex down on top of her, “make love to me.”

Alex smiled and kissed her once more before doing just that.


	17. Sortin' things out (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes Brainy a proposition.  
> Lena offers Sam a job.
> 
> And more Agentcorp Fluff and Smut.

Alex stretched across the bed the next morning to find a cold empty space where Lena once was, he flicked open his eyes and instinctively ran his hand across the sheet, “Lena?”

Alex slowly sat up, ran his fingers through his hair and then got out of bed.

He walked over to the small sink in their room and found his wife had left it full with warm water, something Lena did every morning by boiling it downstairs and then filling the sink for when Alex woke up. So Alex quickly freshened himself up with a cloth and pulled on his Marshall uniform, black trousers, white shirt, and black jacket with the Marshall badge pinned to it. Then he put on his gun holster, placed the gun into it and grabbed his hat.

Alex made his way downstairs and as he did so he caught a glimpse of his wife, she was handing out plates of food to hungry travellers. Some worked on ranches nearby, some were just passing through, gamblers, prospectors and the like, everyone of them looked rough and ready. 

Lena looked up as she was about to go back into the kitchen behind the bar area, she saw Alex and smiled. Alex went walking over to her and greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips.

“Mornin’ beautiful,” Alex smiled.

“Good morning handsome,” Lena touched Alex’s chin, “Your stubble is growing, I like it.”

Alex smiled, so happy that his wife had noticed, it had only taken a whole year to grow.

“Well, I have to go check on Mon Hell,” Alex told her taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips, “give Jimmy a break, and that breakfast I owe him,” then Alex placed a gentle brush of his lips to his wife's slender fingers.

Lena felt the familiar sensations of a racing heart beat as Alex let go of her hand and just gazed into her eyes. Alex's eyes were hazel, sometimes they looked darker than they actually were, like right now.

“Alex why don't you have some coffee first, and some breakfast?” She pleaded with her husband. After all the excursion the night before, she wanted to send him away fit for duty.

“Okay, if you insist,” he said walking to a table, “but don't take too long now,” Alex winked.

Lena smiled back at him, “I’ll be as quick as can be.”

Alex sat down and waited. He looked across at the working men, all stuffing their faces with Lena’s homemade broth and bread. This was something Lena had done for some time. She would give free meals in the mornings to those that didn't have the money to pay. Alex felt so proud to call this woman his wife, because she really cared so much about others, especially those that didn't have much.

Alex started to think about how she would make a great mother, and deep down in his soul he wanted to be a father too. But alas it wasn't to be.

Alex was brought out of his thoughts by his wife returning with a plate of food and a big mug of coffee.

“Eat up,” Lena told him as she placed it down in front of him.

“Thanks hun’”

“Your welcome,” Lena bent down and whispered in his ear, “You can pay me back later.”

Alex almost groaned out loud, he just looked at her with those sultry dark eyes and whispered back, “I can't wait.”

He watched her as she walked back to the kitchen and smiled, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

After breakfast Alex made his way over to the Marshals office, he found Jimmy Olsen outside still standing guard and looking a little weary.

“Thanks James, you can go now, go collect your free breakfast,” Alex handed him a dollar for standing watch.

“Thanks Marshall, if you ever need help again I live over the Barbers place,” Mr Olsen told him.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alex said as he unlocked the door.

Since James had come to town he had gotten job sweeping floors at the barbers, and helping out at Maxwell's store.

Alex stepped inside and looked to the jail cell and found Mon Hell sleeping, so he left him and went to the back room to send a telegraph asking for the judge to visit and telling them why. He held off on asking for help, he had another idea, he was going to ask Brainy if he wouldn't mind being his deputy for a few weeks until they sorted out the Mon Hell situation. Alex had been impressed with the way he dealt with Mon Hell.

Lena left Winn in charge of the Saloon for the afternoon and made her way over to the brothel. She needed to talk to Samantha Arias as soon as possible.

She walked in the back entrance and made her way to her mother's office. 

“Lena, what are you doing here?” Lillian stood up from her desk and walked over to her daughter.

“I need to speak with one of your ladies,” Lena told her. She wasn't sure how this was going to go down, Sam was one of the favourite ladies of the night at the brothel and she brought in the most money.

“Oh? Why?”

“I have a proposition for her,” Lena said, standing there in her casual attire, trousers, boots, shirt and a cowboy hat.

Lillian smirked, “If you are here to take one of my girls, you can pay for her.”

“Fine,” Lena crossed her arms across her chest, “how much do you want?”

“A thousand,” Lillian continued to smirk.

“I’ll have it for you as soon as I can go to the bank, now can I speak to her?” Lena raised an impressive eyebrow and waited.

“I’ll go get her for you,” Lillian stopped as she went to walk past Lena, “why do you want her anyway? Aren't you enough for your husband?”

Lena’s eyes went wide and then it turned to fiery anger in a second, “How dare you! Alex would never agree to...”

“I’m just kidding, calm down,” Lillian said as she continued out the door, whilst Lena had to remember to take deep breaths.

Lillian came back shortly and showed Samantha Arias into her office, “I’ll leave you two alone, I need to go to the store anyway.”

Lena sighed with relief when her mother left then she turned her attention to Sam, “Take a seat Samantha.”

Sam sat down on the double seated couch in the room and Lena sat beside her, “You're probably wondering what on earth I want with you.”

“You would be right,” Sam said nervously playing with her hands.

Lena placed her hand on Sam’s arm, “Don't be nervous, I only want to help you.”

“Okay,” Sam let out a breath and gave Lena a small smile, “so how?”

“I want to offer you a job, at the saloon, can you cook?”

“I can cook the basics, but I am a quick learner, but Miss Luthor…”

“It’s Mrs Danvers now, but you can call me Lena,” Lena smiled.

“Of course,” Sam looked embarrassed, “I’m so sorry, I forgot.”

“That’s okay,” Lena said gently.

“But I earn so much here and Lillian lets me live here rent free with my daughter, I’m afraid it won't be enough,” Sam said sadly.

Lena smiled and stood up, she paced the room a little deep in her thoughts, she had been thinking about this for some time, “Well, what if I arrange for you to still live here, free, and you could help Lillian with some chores, maybe helping the women, advising them?”

Sam looked thoughtful, “That could work, I have years of experience.”

Lena sat down again and looked to Sam, “I know you have Ruby, I just want you both to be safe, so will you come work for me at the Saloon if I can arrange something with my mother to let you live here?”

Sam nodded, it sounded like a dream, “Of course Lena!”

“Great,” Lena smiled, “Can you start straight away?”

“If Lillian approves,” Sam replied.

“She will, my only condition, no more working as a lady of the night,” Lena told her.

“Of course,” Sam replied, then she thought about Lena’s husband,“How is the Marshal?”

Lena looked at her curiously, “Do you know him?”

“We met once,” Sam bit her lip remembering the night Alex was there, “at the brothel.”

“Oh!” Lena’s eyes went wide.

“We didn't do anything sexual, he didn't want anything which was really strange for a man, just a massage,” Sam told her quickly, “he was very sweet, I can see why you married him.”

Lena smiled in relief more than anything, “He really is a gentleman, I am lucky.”

  
  


Meanwhile Alex had taken Brainy out to the fields behind the stables for some shooting practise having convinced him to stay on until Mon Hell had been dealt with.

Alex placed some beer bottles on a wooden fence and then walked back ten paces with Brainy beside him.

“Okay, that should do, as you're just learning,” Alex said and handed Brainy a pistol, “Now hold your arm out straight and aim, using your good eye.”

Brainy did as he was instructed, took a shot, missed, took another missed, and another, missed.

“Stop,” Alex said, grabbing his arm, “Look here, let me show you.”

Alex fired all six rounds in his pistol, and all six bottles shattered to the ground.

“Wow, how did you do that?” Brainy looked on amazed. He might be a great scientist but Alex was definitely the expert at shooting.

“Years of practise, my father taught me when I was big enough to hold a gun,” Alex said, loading his pistol again. Then he walked back to the fence and loaded up some more bottles onto the fence and walked back to Brainy.

Brainy nodded, “So, how can I be expected to learn so soon?”

“It’s really not that hard, here let me guide your hand,” Alex stood behind Brainy and guided him, “Now take a shot when you're ready.”

Brainy took the shot, the bottle shattered and fell to the ground, “Yes! I did it!”

Alex smiled, “See, not hard.”

Brainy lowered his gun and turned to Alex behind him, “Talking of hard, did it work?”

“Uh? Alex’s eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Your new equipment,” Brainy lowered his eyes to Alex’s pants.

“Oh!” Alex realised what he was referring too, “It worked very well, we had a wonderful wedding night, thank you,” Alex smiled.

“I am so glad to hear that,” Brainy smiled, proud of himself, “I have something else for you too.”

“Oh?” Alex looked at him curious now.

“A vest, it's one that will compress your chest without the need for bandages, it's far safer than what you are using,” Brainy said as he aimed his gun at the bottles and fired.

Alex watched as the bottle smashed to the ground, “Great shot! See you are a quick learner.”

Then Alex looked at Brainy, “This vest, do you have it with you?”

“Sadly not, but, it's on the way, it should be in the mail on the next train, I had a friend at the lab make some finishing touches to it,” Brainy said, taking another shot.

“Well, I look forward to trying it out,” Alex smiled, “Anyway, I think we can pack up here and you can go back to the Saloon, get some grub and some beer, you earned it.”

“But I was just starting to have fun,” Brainy frowned.

Alex laughed and slapped him on the back, “Plenty of time for that.”

  
  


After talking to Lillian and the getting Sam settled in at the Saloon for the rest of the afternoon and evening, Lena made her way to the stables to feed El and Lucky and let them have a run around in the field.

It was late afternoon, early evening when she got there, just as Brainy was leaving.

“Hi Mrs Danvers,” Brainy tipped his hat, smiled and kept on walking towards the town.

Lena looked surprised and wondered what Brainy was doing there in the first place, then she saw Alex, he was standing leaning back on the stable doors giving her a cocky grin.

She had a wry smile and walked towards him, when she reached him Alex pulled her into his arms.

“Howdy,” he grinned.

“Love, I have work to do here,” she warned him, she had seen that look in his eyes before.

“Nope, you don't,” Alex said diving in and kissing her neck.

“Alex!” Lena said, pushing him off gently.

“What? I fed the horses, they had a run out, they're fine,” Alex pulled Lena to himself again.

“What’s got you all worked up?” Lena said as Alex continued his wonderful assault on her neck and jaw.

“Do I need a reason?” Alex said, drawing back and looking at his wife with dark eyes.

Lena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to her lips, they began to kiss and slowly manoeuvred into the barn next to the stables.

Once inside Alex kicked the barn door shut and looked at Lena. She was now sitting on the bales of hay waiting for him to join her, she took her hat off and gave Alex a sexy smile.

“You know, we never had sex in here,” Alex said walking towards her.

“Hmm,” Lena smirked, “So Marshal are you going to change that small error?”

Alex stood before Lena and lifted her chin up to look at him, “Lets see now, I have this problem that needs dealing with so...”

Lena looked down at Alex’s pants and she could see the bulge there, “So I see,” she smiled and placed one hand to his crotch, it was hard beneath her fingers, she grabbed it and then stood up with her hand still holding onto it, “I guess we should do something about it then.”

Alex spurred on pushed his wife against a wooden beam and started to kiss her hard, Lena wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back just as hard. Alex’s hands moved inside Lena’s shirt, opening it up and running his hand inside and over her stomach, sending goosebumps all over Lena’s body. Alex then reached up to her breasts, he was very glad to find there were no undergarments blocking his way as his hands moved over them.

Alex then lent down and immediately started to suck Lena’s nipples into his mouth, taking one, then the other, “I love your breasts,” he breathed between licks, Lena grabbed onto his hair and moaned at the incredible feelings rushing through her body as Alex made love to her. 

It was all very urgent, passionate as Alex then pushed his hand roughly inside Lena’s trousers and found her sweet spot with two fingers. 

“You're so wet, I guess you're ready for me,” Alex breathed to her lips before taking the lower lip and sucking it. Lena gasped and then pushed Alex back, breaking their heated kisses.

“Hay,” she breathed out. Her legs were getting a little wobbly.

Alex took Lena’s hand and they walked quickly next to the hay bales, “Need to get these off,” Alex used both hands and pushed Lena’s trousers down, they fell in a heap on the floor and she stepped out of them and kicked them away. Then Alex turned her around and pushed her over the bale of hay.

“Alex!” she moaned out in surprise, and also because it was sending her crazy. She was throbbing down below and needed release.

Alex took a short moment to admire his wife’s behind, he rubbed his hands on her buttocks and gave a quick squeeze, Lena moaned at the contact, her arousal triggered even more.

Then Alex pulled his trousers down just enough and pulled out his cock and the next thing Lena felt was the hard tip pressing against her pussy from behind.

Without a word Alex held her down as he pumped into her, and this time he didn't go slow, it was hard and fast. 

The sounds of Alex and Lena’s panting and moaning filled the barn as Alex made love to his wife with vigour.

Afterwards they got dressed and Alex lay back on the hay with Lena in his arms. He stroked her hair as they lay there getting their breath back.

“I saw Samantha Arias today,” Lena said as she stroked her husband's arm.

Alex raised his eyebrows, “You did?”

“Yes, I offered her a job,” Lena told him.

“Doing what?” Alex was worried now. He stopped stroking his wife's hair.

Lena looked up at him, “Nothing like your thinking,” she smiled.

“I wasn't thinking anything,” Alex lied, “honest.”

“Yeah right,” Lena gave a wry smile and then placed her hand to his hair, gently running her fingers through the short strands, “I gave her a job working at the Saloon, in the kitchen and the bar.”

“Oh,” Alex replied, then asked, “Did she mention I had been to see her?”

“She did, she said you just wanted a massage,” Lena told him. She could tell he was nervous.

Alex let out a sigh, “Thank the lord that is all I did ask for. Or this could have been a very awkward conversation.”

“Indeed,” Lena replied and rested back in Alex’s embrace.

“I loved you then...” Alex said almost so quietly she never heard it.

Lena held on a little tighter to him, “I know. I loved you too.”

Alex stroked her hair, “So why did you encourage me to go there?”

“Because I was stupid,” Lena replied.

Alex laughed lightly, “Hun you are not stupid, that would be me.”

“Not so,” Lena said, slapping his arm playfully, “Your my badass hero, you saved me from my crazy brother.”

“If you say so,” Alex said kissing her head.

“I do,” Lena told him.

Alex shifted a little, “Let's get back, it's getting dark, and I need a drink or two before bed.”

“Who’s in charge at the office?” Lena suddenly thought, Mon Hell was there in a cell all alone.

“Brainy, he's my new deputy, for now at least,” Alex explained, “he went straight over there after he left here, so no need to concern yourself.”

“Good,” Lena replied as she snuggled into Alex, “because i would like to spend a few more minutes basking in the afterglow.”


	18. Quiet before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a visit from the Judge.  
> And Alex puts a new learnt skill to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: On April 15, 1872, eight deputy marshals were shot and killed In what came to be known as the Going Snake Massacre, which occurred in Tahlequah, Indian Territory.  
> "It was the worst slaughter of marshals in history," wrote former agency historian Ted Calhoun in his book "The Lawmen."

It was one week later when the travelling judge finally arrived in Midvale. He knocked on the door of the Sheriffs/Marshals Office.

Alex rose from his seat at this desk, walked around it and went to the front door. He always kept the door locked with a dangerous criminal in the jail, because anyone could come bursting in at any moment, including outlaws looking to break out a fellow criminal.

Alex drew his gun and held it up in a defensive position, then he unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

“You took your time Sheriff,” The Judge said as he stepped inside.

“Actually it's Marshall, I’m running both in this town,” Alex told him, holstering his gun and following the man inside.

The judge took a chair and sat down, Alex went back behind his desk. He knew these things could take minutes or hours depending on the judge, he wasn't standing around to find out it was the latter.

“So, I hear you have Mike Hell,” The judge said.

There was a clang of a pot in the jail cell, the judge looked to the cell at the far side of the room, “Is that him?”

Alex nodded, “Yep, and I would really like this to be over quickly because I’ve already been babysitting him for a week.”

The judge smiled and reached into his pocket, he took out some tobacco and reached across the desk to offer Alex some.

“No thanks,” Alex said. He absolutely hated the stuff and wondered how anyone could chew on it.

The judge took it and began to chew, “So, what we have here is a simple case, hang him at dawn.”

Alex sat up, “Wait, you haven't even asked anything.”

“I know enough,” he chewed, “the man conspired with Lex Luthor to kidnap Miss Luthor.”

“Well that is true but…” Alex began.

“It’s all decided, you can choose the day, besides I am sure the locals here are due a good ole hangin’.” The judge stood up, “Is there anything else?”

Alex stood and walked around his desk to see the judge out, “No, it's been pretty crime free lately.”

Alex closed the door behind the judge and sighed. He knew it was probably going to come to this, didn't mean he had to like it. He set to work on organising the evening of the hanging. He would need a poster made to inform the town, that he would get made over at Cat Grants, plus a piece in the newspaper. Alex made his way over to Cat Grants Newspaper office and left Brainy in charge while he was out of the office.

“Alex, what can I do for you?” Cat Grant cheerfully stood from behind her office desk when Alex entered.

“Miss Grant,” Alex tipped his hat.

“You don't have to be so formal, we're practically family,” Cat smiled, “Take a seat.”

Alex sat at her desk, Cat sat back down, “So…”

“I need you to run an ad in your newspaper, and I also need a poster made,” Alex told her.

“I’m listening,” Cat said curiously, she picked up a pen to take notes.

“Mike Hell, that no good son of bitch sitting in the jail cell over there, he’s been sentenced to hang,” Alex told her, “I’m thinking next Tuesday is as good a day as any, at dawn.”

Cat listened and jotted down the details then she looked up at Alex, “I’ll have it to you by tomorrow morning. I can run the ad this evening.”

“Hey, I hope Max hasn't been bothering you too much,” Alex commented, he had noticed he was giving her some unwanted attention.

“Nothing I can't handle,” Cat said with a smile.

“How are you and Kara settling in?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cat smiled, “we hardly see you.”

“Yeah, been busy,” Alex replied with a shrug, “married an all.”

“Yes I can imagine that takes a lot of your time,” Cat smiled at Alex suggestively.

Alex coughed, “Yeah well, I best get going, tell Kara I said hi.”

“I will do,” Cat replied, “but you should go and see her, she misses you.”

Alex stood at the door about to leave, “Is she home?”

“She’s upstairs,” Cat told him, “She’s writing an article about those Marshal’s who were killed.”

“Oh yeah that was bad,” Alex replied with a frown, “ eight deputy marshals were shot and killed.”

“I’m sure she wouldn't mind if you disturbed her for a few minutes, here you can take her some tea,” Cat stood and walked around to the area where she kept her small teapot and cups, she poured the sweet herbal tea into the cups. 

She handed two cups to Alex, “You do like tea don't you Marshal?”

“I guess,” Alex said, “I prefer whiskey.”

“You can't live on whiskey,” Cat tutted.

“I’d give it a good try,” Alex smiled and made his way upstairs to see his sister.

  
  


“Hi Kara,” Alex walked into the room, Kara was sitting at a desk, busy writing with an ink pen.

“Alex,” Kara turned around in surprise, she smiled, “And you brought me tea.”

“Well Cat asked me to bring it to you,” Alex said placing the cup down on Kara’s desk.

“How’s married life?” Kara asked as she sipped her tea.

Alex smiled and rested back against the wall, he crossed one leg over the other, “It’s better than I ever could have imagined, I’ve never felt like this before, its an awesome feeling.”

“I wish I could marry Cat,” Kara replied, “It sounds wonderful.”

“Hey just cos you ain't got the piece of paper and the wedding rings don't mean you can't be married to one another, at least in spirit,” Alex tried the tea and grimaced.

Kara giggled at her brother, “You never did like tea.”

“Yeah, I didn't know how to say no to her,” Alex gave a wry smile.

“Anyway,” Kara said, “You are glowing, marriage looks good on you.”

“Thanks,” Alex replied, “So Cat tells me your writing about the Marshals who were killed?”

“Mm,” Kara said with a frown, “It’s a horrible story Alex, and it really hits home with you being a Marshal.”

Alex stopped leaning back on the wall and walked up to her, he put his cup down, “Hey, it happens, it's a dangerous profession, but I always knew what I was getting into.”

Kara looked up at Alex, “But this, this was worse than anything, eight Marshal’s died,” Kara shivered, “It just made me think of you, and I was so grateful that you are now working here as a Sheriff too, so you don't have to go out there where its so dangerous.”

Alex placed his hand on Kara’s shoulder, “Don't worry, if they ever want me to relocate I’ll just ask for the Sheriff position fully, and be done with the Marshal’s office.”

Kara smiled then and placed her hand on Alex’s, “I love you Alex.”

“I love you too sis, and I am so proud of what you and Cat are doing here with the newspaper.”

“Thanks, hey you and Lena should go to dinner with us sometime, there is a new restaurant we want to try, just opened up next to Maxwell's goods store.”

“Yeah I collected her taxes last week, M'gann M'orzz seems nice, the owner, but I have yet to try her food,” Alex told her.

“Well, then that’s sorted, we must make a dinner date soon,” Kara smiled happily, “besides I need to catch up with Lena.”

“You're not the only one, I haven't seen her since this morning,” Alex made a move to leave.

“You have it really bad!” Kara laughed as Alex closed the door behind him.

  
  


Alex made his way over to the Saloon next, he hadn't seen his wife since that morning when they both woke up together. He was missing her and he was also hungry. He found her sitting down at a table in the Saloon with an ink pen and some paper.

“Hi sweetheart,” Alex walked up to her, leaned in and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. Then Alex took out a chair and sat at the table with her.

“What are you doing?” He noticed Lena was concentrating on something.

“Hm?” Lena looked at Alex like she was just noticing him.

“You seem distracted,” Alex said then he looked to the bar and called across to Sam, “Can you get me a plate? And a beer?”

“Sure Marshal, coming right up,” Sam smiled and went off into the kitchen to cook Alex some beef, potatoes and veg.

Winn appeared at their table with a glass of beer for Alex, “Marshal,” he smiled.

Alex took the beer gratefully, “Thanks Winslow.”

When Winn had gone Alex looked to his wife again, “You okay?”

Lena put down her pen and sighed, “I’ve spent all morning trying to work out all the costs involved in getting our home built and how many people we need to hire.”

Lena rubbed her head, she was definitely on the verge of a headache.

“Can I see?” Alex asked.

Lena pushed the paper across to Alex and Alex took it and started to read, “So, we need around ten men, this isn't a problem, why don't you just ask the men who drift in here every day? They are desperate for the money.”

Lena frowned at Alex, “But are they any good? Can I trust them to do the work?”

“Give em’ a chance, if they don't work out then no harm done, just get someone else,” Alex drank his beer.

“You make everything sound so simple,” Lena said, taking her paper back and looking at it again.

“That’s because it is,” Alex told her with a small smile, “you can blame me if it goes belly up.”

Lena smiled at Alex, “Don't worry I will.”

Just then Sam came over with a plate of food for Alex. While Alex tucked in and wiped his plate clean his wife continued to make notes on her scrap of paper.

Alex finished off his beer, stood then held out his hand to his wife, “Come on.”

“What? I can't go, I have so much to plan here.” Lena frowned at him.

“You said it yourself, you're giving yourself a bad head, you need a break,” Alex told her, patiently waiting for her to take his hand.

Lena sighed, picked up her pen and paper, then stood up and took Alex’s hand, “Where are we going anyway?”

Alex took the pen and paper off her and stuffed it into his jacket pocket then he led Lena upstairs to their bedroom. 

“Alex, how is sex going to help my impending headache?” Lena said as they walked up the stairs.

“Who said anything about sex?” Alex looked at his wife.

“Well, I just presumed because of where we are going,” Lena replied as she followed him.

Once inside their room Alex closed the door and took off his jacket then he walked up behind Lena and pulled down her dress.

“I thought you said?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Take your undergarments off and lie on the bed, on your front,” Alex told her.

Lena gave him a puzzled look as he walked over to the draw and took out a jar, “Alex please tell me what you are doing.”

“Lie down, trust me, you will love it,” Alex smiled.

Lena shook her head, took off the rest of her clothes and then lay down on the bed on her front, she lay her head on the pillow with her arms around it.

Then she felt Alex’s weight on the bed. And then she felt his warm hands on her, spreading something that felt like oil, into her tired muscles.

Lena closed her eyes and relaxed as Alex’s hands began to massage her shoulders, arms and back, “Oh love, that feels amazing.”

Lena had never had a massage before, it was usually something reserved for the men and done by ladies of the night.

“How you feeling?” Alex asked after a few minutes of gentle massaging.

“Incredible, where did you learn to do this?” Lena sighed into the pillow. Her head felt much better.

“Sam,” Alex told her, “She taught me a few things, she also gave me this oil.”

Lena felt sleepy, it felt so good, “She taught you?”

“Uh uh,” Alex said as he gave Lena a more intimate massage, moving over her buttocks.

“Oh god Alex,” Lena moaned.

Alex was so tempted to do more but he stopped himself, Lena was nice and relaxed, he didn't want to work her up. 

“One evening when you were at Kara’s, I asked her what I could for my wife, she suggested a massage, and well I had no idea how to give one, so she showed me the basics.”

“Well then,” Lena replied sleepily, “I must thank her.”

Alex placed a kiss on Lena's shoulder and then brushed her long hair out of the way and kissed her neck, “I love you Mrs Danvers,” Alex whispered to Lena’s ear. Then he flopped down beside her.

Lena looked at him but couldn't move, because she was so relaxed, “I love you too, your the best husband I could ever have wished for.”

Meanwhile two gunslingers rode into town. Looking for a night of drinking, good food and a bed to sleep in. Their names, Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance.


	19. Meet the Gunslingers (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe are Gunslingers and lovers.  
> And they just arrived in Midvale.

Gunslingers Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe rode into Midvale with one purpose and that was to watch ex Sheriff Mike Hell hang next week. He had been on their radar for some time. The man had done some awful things, rape, murder, theft and they wanted to make him pay. So having heard of his upcoming execution they were only too happy to let someone else do the job. And enjoy the party atmosphere that went on around such things at the same time. They just needed a place to stay and they couldn't see a hotel.

They sat on their horses in the middle of the street when Ava noticed the Saloon, “Danvers Saloon, hey, they have rooms, look, it says on the wall outside.”

“So it does,” Sara said looking at the Saloon, “but it also says no women.”

“That has never stopped you before,” Ava said, pulling on the reigns of her horse, “Come on, we can tie these two up outside, I see they have food and water put out for horses.”

“I guess I can try and charm my way in,” Sara smiled.

“Well you certainly charmed your way into my heart,” Ava smiled back at her, “and I could really use a drink and some food.”

“Okay darling, anything for you,” Sara smiled and pulled on the reigns of her horse, “come on let's get them settled, then we can get settled in.”

Alex and Lena made their way downstairs into the Saloon just as two strangers came through the double doors.

Alex looked at them curiously, “Women, in here?”

Lena placed her hand on her husband's arm, “Let me deal with this?”

“Okay if you're sure?” Alex asked.

“I’m sure,” Lena smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek, “I’ve been doing this for a very long time don't forget.”

“Of course,” Alex said, “but I am the Sheriff and the Marshal in town, I usually deal with things like this.”

“I know love,” Lena ran her hand on Alex’s strong chest, “but I really can manage.”

“Okay, I’ll be right here, with one hand on my gun,” Alex said, and he did indeed have one hand hovering over his pistol in its holster. His eyes were also trained on the two women who he noticed were both wearing guns.

Lena walked over to the two women and stood before them by the swinging doors.

The one woman was very tall, blonde, dressed in all black apart from the trousers which were brown. Her long black coat looked like it was made with the best material. Her black vest underneath was made of the best wool. She wore a dark brown cowboy hat and a gun holstered at her waist.

The other woman was pretty, also blonde, she wore a light grey jacket and matching trousers, and a beige vest, a red bandana and a beige coloured hat. She also had a gun holstered at her waist. She was standing slightly in front of the other woman, so Lena presumed she was the leader.

“Sorry ladies, no women allowed on these premises, if you’ll kindly make your way back out,” Lena told them. She stood there in her red dress, the one that showed off her ample cleavage.

The blonde leader smiled and held out her hand in friendship, “I’m Sara Lance,” then she looked to her partner, “and this is Ava Sharpe, we just want to take load off our feet, and our horses are tired. Were real hungry and thirsty. Can you make an exception for us?”

Lena looked back at Alex who was standing back by the bar ready if needed, then she looked to Sara, “Sure, its quiet at the moment, but sit over in the corner there,” Lena pointed to a table out of the way. 

Sara was inwardly proud of how little effort it took to convince her, she gave a knowing smile to Ava.

“I’ll send someone over to take your order,” Lena told them.

“Thank you Mam,” Sara Lance tipped her hat and smiled, and Ava smiled and nodded, “Thanks.” Then they both walked over to the table Lena had pointed out.

Lena walked back over to her handsome husband at the bar.

Alex was watching them curiously, they looked out of place in this town, he certainly hadn't seen them before, it was rare you saw women dressed like that in small town Midvale.

Lena walked up to Alex, “They are travelling through, need a rest, some food, I said they could stay, is that okay?”

“I guess so,” Alex replied, “It’s your Saloon after all.

“Correction,” Lena smiled at him, “it's our Saloon. And it now says, Danvers over the door.”

When Lena went off to the kitchen to get Sam to take the women’s orders Alex continued to watch them. Alex had come to trust no one, especially strangers who just rode into town.

He watched with interest as Sam went over to take the women’s orders.

“Hi ladies, what can I get you?” Sam smiled at the two what she presumed were cowgirls.

“Well aren't you a pretty one?” Sara flirted with her.

Ava shook her head, “Sara!”

“Sorry,” she said to Ava and then looked at Sam, her waitress, “Can we get whatever the house special is twice, and two glasses of beer please.”

“Coming right up Miss,” Sam smiled and walked back towards the kitchen and in the back of her mind she was trying to cool down from how hot the woman was who just flirted with her.

Alex decided it was time to go and introduce himself, he walked over to their table and stood before them.

“Ladies,” Alex said, tipping his hat like a gentleman.

“Marshal,” Sara replied looking at the man's badge on his black coat.

“So what are two fine ladies like yourself doing in these parts?” Alex asked.

“Oh er… we're just passing through, we heard about the big event in town next week and wanted to be here for it,” Sara told him.

“Oh you mean the hangin’,” Alex said, “Did you know him?”

Ava coughed nervously, and Sara looked cool, “Not really, we just wanted to hang around, have some fun, I heard this town is good for that. And well when we heard about the entertainment you are putting on next week, we didn't want to miss it. Especially the legendary BBQ.”

“So where are you staying?” Alex asked curious.

“Actually,” Sara replied, “We were hoping someone would recommend somewhere because it's that or a field.”

“Your in luck,” Alex smiled, “we have some empty rooms if you have the money?”

“Really?” Sara smiled, “that would be great, and of course, money isn't a problem.”

“Good,” Alex said, “well enjoy your meal, and Lena, my wife will show you to your rooms afterwards.”

Ava spoke up then, “Room,” she said.

Sara smiled at Ava and then looked at Alex, “If you don't mind, we would like to share a room.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at them, “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Later that night Alex and Lena were regretting letting the women stay. Alex was lying on his back, trousers off with Lena enjoying a ride, when they heard the sudden cry of a name.

_"Sara!"_

“What was that?” Lena stopped her movements up and down on Alex’s cock.

“I don't know,” Alex said breathless from thrusting, his eyes dark with desire, holding his wife's hips, “Probably nothin’ keep going.”

Lena looked at her husband beneath her and softly moaned as she lowered herself fully onto him, “Mmm Alex, you feel so good.” 

Alex began to thrust himself up, meeting her as she began to ride him again, “Lena, your so fucking hot,” Alex’s eyes were on Lena’s breasts as they bounced delightfully before him.

Lena closed her eyes as the feelings of Alex thrusting upward into her core drove her to distraction.

_“Fuck Sara, Yes!”_

Alex stopped thrusting and frowned, “Okay that definitely wasn't us.”

Lena lay down on top of Alex and sighed, “Love, I was so close...”

Alex flipped them over and Lena laughed at the sudden turn of events, “Alex, I was giving you a rest.”

Alex hovered above her and then entered her again. He started to thrust, in and out, in and out, kissing Lena’s neck as he did so, “Mmm baby cum for me,” he breathed to her ear, sending shock-waves right down to Lena’s clit.

Then there was a bang against the wall and what sounded like a woman screaming in pain, although it could have been pleasure.

“Okay,” Alex pulled out of his wife and got out of bed, “I’m gonna go see what the hell is going on.”

Lena pulled her husband's arm, “Alex, i think it's kinda obvious what is going on.”

“It is?” Alex eyebrows knitted in confusion. All he knew was it didn't sound good and that someone could be in trouble.

_“Yes, god, oh Sara, fuck me, yes,”_ Came the shouts from the room next door.

Alex’s eyes went wide and he sat back down on the bed with a sigh, “Oh!”

Lena loved her husband with all her heart but sometimes he could be so oblivious, “Alex, come back to bed.”

Alex looked at Lena and got back in bed, moved under the covers, then he manoeuvred himself back on top of Lena, determined to finish what he started, “Okay where were we?” he smiled down at her.

“You were about to fuck me senseless,” Lena smiled up at him.

Alex began to do just that, and he was just getting into a really good rhythm. He pulled out to the tip and pushed back in really fast, “God Alex!” Lena cried out.

A woman’s voice from the room next to theirs could be heard loud and clear just as Alex was about to enter his wife again in another hard thrust.

_“Oh god, yes, I’m cumming!”_

Alex got off Lena and flopped down beside her and closed his eyes in despair, “I cant.”

Lena laughed and got back on top of Alex, “Ignore them, yes you can, I need you...” her voice was husky, her eyes dark.

Alex groaned in pleasure as Lena slowly began to bounce up and down on his length, he grabbed her hips tight and helped her keep a steady rhythm until she was the one screaming his name.

Afterwards Lena was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, she lay in Alex’s strong arms.

“Did you really not cotton on to them?” Lena laughed as she stroked her husband's arm.

Alex kissed her head, “I guess I just thought it was two friends sharing a room.”

“Oh Alex,” Lena smiled and hugged him tighter, “I could tell a mile off.”

“Well maybe give me a heads up next time?” Alex half smiled.

“If there ever is a next time,” Lena said slightly scolding him, “You didn't even ask me if they could stay.”

“Well, I kinda wish I hadn't let them now,” Alex frowned, “I kinda lost my rhythm.”

“You still made me see stars,” Lena kissed Alex’s chest, “you still made me a very happy woman.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Alex smiled, “so do you think they have stopped now?”

“Maybe,” Lena replied, “they do seem to have gone rather quiet.”

“Maybe they heard you screaming my name and realised how loud they must have been,” Alex grinned.

“Mm,” Lena smirked, “do you wanna make me scream again before we go to sleep?”

Well Alex would never say no to Lena, but this time he did the riding.

The next morning at breakfast was interesting.

Alex sat at his usual table not far from the bar.

Then across the room Ava and Sara ate breakfast and drank coffee.

Alex looked over at the women and caught Sara Lance's eyes, she winked at him and then continued to drink her coffee.

Alex covered his face, and just as he did Lena came over with his plate of ham and eggs. She sat down opposite him.

“What’s up with you?” She asked, noticing he looked embarrassed.

“Those two are gonna be trouble,” Alex said, “mark my words.”

Lena looked in the direction of Alex’s eyes, to the two ladies in the corner, Sara Lance smiled in her direction and Lena looked away.

“They know don't they?” Lena then said in realisation.

“Oh yeah, they know, and you know what else?” Alex said looking at his wife, “Our home cant get built soon enough, so we don't have to live with these paper thin walls anymore.”

“Oh well,” Lena smiled, “it was only one night.”

“Uh uh,” Alex shook his head.

Lena looked at him questioningly, “What? How long are they here for?”

“A week,” Alex said cringing and waiting for his wife to blow up.

“A week!” Lena said louder than she intended too, “Alex what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about two women, out here in Midvale with nowhere else to go,” Alex told her and rolled his eyes.

Lena sighed, “Well then, for this week we're going to have to be quieter.”

“I’m fine with that,” Alex grunted, “It’s you who makes all the noise.”

“Alex!” Lena stared him down and then saw the playful look on Alex’s face and she couldn't help but laugh.


	20. Dinner Date (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena go for dinner with Cat and Kara.  
> Alex reveals something to Lena.

It was the weekend, three days before the big ole hangin' in town and Alex and Lena were getting ready for their double date with Cat and Kara.

“Love, can you help me with my dress?” Lena held up her hair out of the way so Alex could adjust the straps on the back of her elegant red dress.

Alex stepped up behind her and did just that breathing on her neck as he did so, “Mmm you smell nice, is that the new perfume I got you?” She smelt of wild cherry, a new perfume just in at Maxwell’s store. Alex had surprised Lena with it. Alex loved to buy Lena gifts whenever he had the chance to do so.

“It is,” Lena smiled.

Alex put his hands on Lena’s hips as he began to kiss Lena’s neck, she sighed, “Don't get any ideas, we’ll be late for dinner.”

“Just a quickie,” Alex breathed then took Lena’s earlobe between his lips.

“Oh god…” Lena gasped then pulled herself together and turned around, “Alex!”

“What?” Alex stood back and looked at her with a smirk. Alex also loved to wind up his wife.

Lena looked at Alex and oh how she adored him, he was dressed in a new dark grey suit that Brainy had given him as an extra wedding gift, made of the finest wool from a tailor in National City, with a white shirt and a black tie, “You look so handsome, I wouldn't want you to ruin your clothes.” She placed her gentle hands to his chest, “How’s the new vest that Brainy made?”

Alex smiled, “It fits real good and it feels so much better than bandages. I can actually breathe.”

Lena smoothed her hand over her husband's chest, “Well no one could ever tell, it certainly does the job.”

“Brainy is an absolute genius, honestly I don't know what I would have done without his inventions,” Alex said, “he changed my life.”

“Mine too,” Lena smirked as she moved a hand down to Alex’s crotch.

“Babe,” Alex whined as Lena gave it a squeeze, “I thought you didn't want to be late?”

“Oh I’m just getting you warmed up for later,” Lena removed her hand, “lets go before I change my mind.”

Alex put on some sweet smelling cologne and put on his hat then led his lady out of the room. They arrived at the restaurant next to Maxwell’s store, the one that was run by M'gann M'orzz to find that Cat and Kara had already arrived. They were sitting at a table for four by the window with a candle in the middle.

“Good evening ladies,” Alex greeted them with a smile and pulled out a chair for his wife.

“Thank you love,” Lena smiled at her husband and sat down opposite Cat and Kara.

Alex then sat down beside her and they all waited to be served. 

Cat picked up the bottle of wine and poured a glass, “Anyone else for wine?”

“Yes please,” Lena said and Cat poured one for her and one for Kara.

“Not a wine person Marshal?” Cat asked with a small smile.

“Not really, I prefer whiskey, Bourbon or Beer,” Alex replied as he fiddled with his tie.

Kara looked at her brother, “You look nice, new suit?”

“Yeah, a gift from Brainy, that man is too good to me,” Alex smiled and dropped his hands down onto the table.

Just then M’Gann came over to take their orders, “Hi, what can I get you all?”

“Two Beers please,” Alex replied and everyone looked at him and Lena chuckled, “What? I’m parched.”

“Beer coming right up, anything else?” M’Gann asked the group, “We have beef in a red wine sauce with potatoes and vegetables, or chicken with mash and sweetcorn.”

“I’ll go for the chicken,” Alex said quickly, he liked the sound of that, and it made a nice change from stew.

“Same for me,” Kara said smiling, “that sounds so good.”

“Beef for me,” Lena said and Cat went for that too.

“Great,” M’Gann smiled, “I’ll bring your beer over right away.”

Alex said thanks and the four of them looked at each other, they had never done this before, not as couples, neither one of them knew quite where to start. Then Kara had an idea to start talking about when they were kids just to embarrass Alex and make Cat and Lena laugh.

“There was this one time Alex went to rescue a cat from a tree, see he’s always been a hero,” Kara smiled, “And well…”

“Kara do not dare finish that sentence,” Alex warned her playfully.

“Please do,” Lena told Kara with a wink.

“Hey!” Alex protested.

Lena turned to Alex, “I want to know, she cant leave me like this, I will think about it for days.”

“Fine,” Alex gave a wry smile and sat back.

“So, as I was saying,” Kara continued, “Alex climbed up the tree and got the cat, the only problem was he couldn't get back down.”

Lena placed her hand over her mouth to hide her chuckle and Cat just rolled her eyes.

“Well, obviously, it would be very difficult to get back down with a cat in your hands,” Cat said, “So who rescued them?” She looked at her girlfriend.

“The local deputy Sheriff, father was out of town and uncle J’onn was working, so I had to rush off and find help.”

Alex rarely blushed but right now his cheeks felt a little warm, he was very glad when his beer arrived, he took it and sank down half of it.

“Steady there cowboy,” Cat smirked at him.

Alex put down his glass and smiled across at Cat, “So Cat, how about you tell us a little about you, you’ve been with Kara so long and I feel like I hardly know you.”

“Not much to tell,” Cat said, raising her glass to her lips, “I’m from Massachusetts, my parents were very well off, I was lucky. When they passed I inherited their wealth. I set up CatCo in National City when I moved across the States and the rest is history.”

Kara smiled at her girlfriend, “Oh but there is so much more to you than that.”

Just then they all looked to the door as the two gunslingers walked in and took a seat just up from them.

Sara Lance smiled over at them, “Good evening ladies and gentlemen,” she said tipping her hat before sitting down.

Ava just smiled and sat down beside her.

Alex tipped his hat back, “Ladies.”

“Do you guys know them?” Kara whispered across at Alex.

“Yeah they are holed up at our Saloon,” Alex told her.

“I thought you didn't allow women?” Kara looked puzzled.

“We made an exception, they were kinda desperate and talking about sleeping in the grass,” Alex replied.

"Oh, so how is that going?" Kara asked.

"They sure make a lot of noise at night," Alex sighed.

"And we don't?" Lena smirked.

Alex raised his eyebrows at his wife whilst Cat smirked and Kara hid her face in her hands.

Just then their food arrived and they all began to eat. They all chatted and enjoyed their food. 

Sara looked at Ava, “Hey, do you think we make them nervous?”

Ava shrugged, “You probably do because you keep smiling at them. Especially the Marshal.”

“I can't help being charming,” Sara smiled, "And its good to keep on the right side of the law."

“Mmm,” Ava replied, “Guess you can't.”

“Anyway, are we really going to wait around for three more days?” Sara then frowned.

“What do you mean?” Ava asked.

“I mean, that bastard Mike Hell, just thinking about him breathing is annoying me,” Sara said bitterly.

Ava gave her a wry smile, “I know it’s hard but he will be getting his comeuppance soon, and we're gonna celebrate with everyone else in this town.”

“I guess,” Sara smiled, “You're always the voice of reason, where as me? I just want to kill him now.”

  
  


Alex had three more beers while the ladies enjoyed another bottle of wine. Cat learnt a lot more about Marshal life off Alex whilst Lena and Kara caught up.

“We shall have to have a dedicated girls day, just for us two,” Lena smiled at Kara.

“I would love that, maybe on Cat’s busy day, which is usually Thursdays, the day before the newspaper comes out,” Kara replied, “that’s if you are free of course.”

“I’m sure I can fit you in Kara,” Lena smiled and sipped her wine, “Now we have some extra hired help. I don't work out in the Saloon as much. Alex prefers that I don't.”

“Oh really? I didn't think Alex was so old fashioned,” Kara sent a glare Alex’s way.

Alex noticed as he sipped his beer, “What did I do?”

“It’s not like that,” Lena smiled, “my darling husband here wants me to have more time for myself, and for the horses, you know how I love to ride.”

“Oh, well that's okay then,” Kara said with some relief.

Once they left they were all a bit wobbly on their feet apart from the Marshal.

So Alex and Lena walked Cat and Kara home.

“It’s been so lovely catching up,” Kara said as she clung to her girlfriend, her eyes glazing over from too much alcohol, she looked at Cat and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Honey, not here, anyone could see,” Cat admonished her.

“I don't care!” Kara laughed and placed a big kiss on Cat’s lips.

Alex shifted nervously and looked around, and that was when he saw Maxwell Lord, he was watching them from outside his store, “Hey stop it, your being watched.”

Kara just laughed again, “So let them watch, I said I don't care, I love Cat.”

“Honey, let's get you inside and I’ll put on a pot of coffee,” Cat said, taking her arm.

“Yeah, good idea,” Alex said looking around at Maxwell.

"I love you Alex, I love you Lena," Kara was now beginning to slur her words and giggling even more.

Cat gently took Kara's hand, "Come on, lets get you inside, get you some coffee and into bed."

"Yes please," Kara giggled.

Lena placed her arm in Alex’s, “And I think that is our Que to love you and leave you," She looked to Alex, "Take me home love.”

“Yeah, sure babe,” then he turned to Kara and Cat, “See you guys soon.”

With Cat and Kara safely inside their home Alex and Lena walked the short distance to their Saloon. They walked in past the crowds of men having a good time inside the Saloon and went upstairs to their room.

Alex took off his boots, his hat and was about to remove his tie when Lena stopped him, “Keep it on,” she smirked at him and then proceeded to get undressed.

Alex stood and watched his wife strip, his eyes drawn to every curve of her beautiful body. He would never get tired of this view. Then Lena stood before him naked apart from the jade necklace. Then she pulled her hair down loose and shook it.

All the while Alex was drinking her in with his dark hazel eyes.

Seductively she stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, “Make love to me handsome,” she said.

Alex felt a fire in his belly, he placed his hands to his wife's hips and placed hot kisses to her neck before capturing her lips.

In the room next door it was pretty much the same, Sara Lance completely naked apart from her hat, with Ava Sharpe feeling like she was running a temperature, “God damn your beautiful,” Ava finally said and walked towards her sexy but tough girlfriend.

Ava ran her hands down Sara’s arms, “I love your muscles, so much.”

Sara smirked, “Let me show you what I can do with them.”

Ava squealed as Sara lifted her and dropped her onto the bed, “Sara!”

Sara was on top of her in seconds and the rest you could say is history.

  
  


Lena ran her hands down her husband's face, over his jawline, she kissed the dimple on his chin before moving her hands lower, and lower until she was pulling at the opening of his pants. 

Alex groaned, “Lena, baby…” his arousal was evident in his eyes.

Lena pulled out Alex’s cock and slowly lowered herself so she could take it into her mouth.

Alex moaned as he looked down, he placed his hands to her head, “Fuck,” he muttered as she began to lick it and suck it.

Alex was turned on way too much at this point and needed to let it out, he pulled Lena up and lifted her leg, then he entered her standing there in his suit in the middle of their room. He began to thrust up and she began to gasp and moan out his name as she held on tight. It was another new position they had discovered.

Sara lay back on the bed after thoroughly fucking Ava, they could both hear the noise in the room next door, “Geez, they do it more than us.”

“Can you blame them?” Ava laughed as she lay on her girlfriend's chest, “They are both hot.”

“Hey!” Sara said looking at Ava, “You're not supposed to notice.”

“I have eyes, come on you must have noticed,” Ava smiled.

“I did, but wow, they are married!” Sara said horrified, “Do not have thoughts like that.”

“I can't help it,” Ava laughed, “especially when we have to listen to them every night having sex.”

“You have a point,” Sara smiled and stroked her girlfriend's arm.

They lay there and listened to Alex and Lena moaning out each other's names and began to laugh.

  
  


Alex and Lena cuddled afterwards in bed, both naked apart from Alex who still kept on his pants and his new compression vest.

“I love you so much,” Alex said quietly into the darkness of the room. He was deep in thoughts.

Lena smiled and tucked herself into Alex’s side, “I love you too.”

“Lena I… I think I’m ready,” Alex then said.

Lena looked up at her husband, he was frowning, “Ready for what love?”

Alex sat up and much to Lena’s surprise he slowly removed his vest, he sat there and waited for her response.

It was dark but Lena’s eyes had adjusted slightly, she could see Alex’s chest wasn't big anyway, she could make out some scars, injuries from the past, “Alex… are you sure about this?”

Alex nodded, “Yes I’m sure, I want to feel how you feel against me... god so much.”

“Okay, well let's take things slowly, we can start with you lying with your front to my back,” Lena suggested.

“Alight,” Alex said and positioned himself so he could wrap an arm around his wife.

Lena turned around and slotted herself into him. She immediately felt his warmth, his soft skin against her back and she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes, she wiped them away and then took his arm and placed it on her stomach, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Alex kissed his wife's neck and just told her, “Thank you for making me feel safe.”


	21. The Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex need to travel out of town.

The next morning Alex woke up to find Lena sleeping beside him, she was turned away from him so he snuggled up to her, placed his face to her hair, breathing her in and placed his arm around her waist. 

Now Alex was free of his vest he couldn't get enough of the feel of his wife against him, so warm and smooth. Alex could have stayed like this forever but alas life had to go on and they had much to do. He placed some small kisses to his wife's shoulder and let his hand drift downwards to her thigh.

“Alex…” Lena mumbled sleepily.

“Mornin’ babe,” Alex said before placing another kiss to Lena’s shoulder.

Lena started to turn in his arms and he momentarily panicked, he shifted onto his back and covered his chest. When Lena was on her side facing him she noticed her husband's discomfort immediately, her eyes went wide, “Alex, I’m sorry, I forgot.”

Alex took a few deep breaths in and out and then dropped his arms to his side, “It’s okay, I’m okay, I just… it's gonna take a while to get used to this.”

Lena didn't look at Alex’s chest, she looked into his eyes, there was still a hint of panic there, but not as bad, “I love you Alex, all of you,” she said softly.

“I know,” Alex breathed, “It’s just hard you know.”

Lena got out of bed and picked Alex’s compression vest up off the floor, she handed it to him, “I’ll go get some hot water from downstairs started up while you get dressed.”

Lena pulled on a white shirt and was starting to get dressed in her casual clothes that she wore to go to the stables.

“Thanks,” Alex said, frowning and putting on the vest, then he reached out for his wife's hand, “hey, don't go, come here.”

Lena had only managed to get her shirt on, she sat down on the bed. Alex pulled her to himself and Lena hovered above him and looked down to his hazel eyes. Alex slipped his hands inside her shirt and pulled her down on top of him, then they kissed slowly, a gentle play of lips on lips.

Lena pulled back and smiled at her husband, then she ran her hand through his short dark red hair, “My handsome man, I cant believe your all mine.”

Alex felt the tug at his heartstrings at the word  _ man _ , Lena really did think of him as a man even though she had seen his chest, he almost had tears in his eyes but he held them back.

Alex let his hands wander under Lena’s shirt, up to her breasts, he used both of his calloused hands, squeezing them in his palms as he continued to kiss her softly.

Lena pulled out of Alex’s embrace, “I really do need to go get that water, and then I have to go down to the stables, so much needs to be done before tuesday.”

Alex placed his hand in Lena’s hair, stroking his fingers through it, “Ah yes, the day Mon Hell gets his dues, I have to make sure everything is ready too. Plus I could be gone all day, will you be alright?”

“Alex,” Lena smiled down at her lover, “I lived here long before you got here as a single woman, have you forgotten?”

Alex sighed, “No, I just...I’m your husband.”

Lena placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips and then got up off the bed, “Well don't worry, just don't be gone too long because I will miss you. As long as you are back for midnight cuddles I will be absolutely fine.”

Alex sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through his red locks of short hair, “I won't, I just have to collect some taxes from the local farm, a fifteen mile trek, I would say it will take me about ten hours all round with water breaks.” 

Lena dressed in beige canvas trousers, a white shirt loose and a pair of brown cowboy boots placed a hat on her head, “I’ll send Sam up with some hot water for you, see you tonight then?”

“Tonight, can I have one last kiss?” Alex stood up hopeful.

Lena stepped up to her husband and he pulled her in close, without another word their lips met in a gentle kiss.

“I love you, take care out there,” Lena said, pulling away.

“Love you too, don't forget Brainy ain't far away if you need him,” Alex told her, still fretting slightly.

“I’ll be fine Alex,” Lena smiled, “Right I have to go.”

“Bye baby,” Alex said as his wife closed the door behind her.

  
  


Later that day. Alex rode out on his horse lucky to collect the taxes from the farm that was 15 miles south. It was the first time the Marshal had done this trip, because Alex hadn't been there long as the local Sheriff/Marshal. The taxes were collected once a year and Alex had been informed that this farm's taxes were overdue. The sun was beating down as Alex made the journey so he made a few stops along the way, to eat some snacks and have some water, and to let his horse Lucky rest and take a drink from the river or lakes.

As Alex sat by the lake taking his second break that afternoon he had time to think. About what his life was like before Lena came along. How unsure he was of himself, how he would drink too much and fool around. Lena had changed his life so much, he was a changed man. Finally he felt complete. And all his life all he wanted to be was a US Lawman, a Marshal, travelling the country hunting down the most wanted, but now he was happy settling down in a small town and keeping the peace there. And Lena meant everything to him. He would give her the moon and the stars if he could.

He took off his hat and wiped his brow, then put it back on, stood and walked over to his horse, it was time to get back on the saddle if he was going to make it home tonight. It was about two hours now until he would reach the farm.

He finally arrived at the farm, tied up his horse and made the short walk up to the door of the farmhouse. He knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, he banged on the door a little harder and called out. 

“Hello? Mr Lockwood. Open up it's the Sheriff, I’m here to collect your taxes,” Alex used the Sheriff tag instead of Marshal when he collected taxes.

He was about to bang on the door again when it came open and he was greeted with the barrel of a shotgun aimed at his face.

Alex stepped back and reached for his pistol, “Whooaa! Put the gun down.”

“Not a chance in hell Sheriff.” 

Ben Lockwood was the owner of the farm that sat on federal land. In the past he had been no trouble, but in recent times he had gone down a dark path that no one was aware of.

Alex starred down the barrel of the shotgun, he lowered his pistol and decided to try and reason with the man, “I just came to collect your yearly taxes,” Alex pointed to his Sheriff badge, “I’m the new Sheriff in Midvale.”

“Throw your gun to the ground Sheriff,” Lockwood said, his finger on the trigger and aimed right at Alex’s heart.

“Hey, there’s no need for that, if you can't pay right now, we can come to an arrangement,” Alex stood his ground and didn't drop his pistol.

Lockwood laughed bitterly, “Yeah like I am gonna believe that, you’ll jail me, soon as look at me.”

Alex put his pistol down on the ground and raised his hands as a gesture of goodwill, “Look, I am not armed now, please, lets talk.”

“Screw you Sheriff, start walking,” Lockwood said as he stepped out of his house, “Now.”

“What?” Alex said surprised, “Where?”

“That barn over there,” Lockwood replied, pointing the gun in the direction to the left.

Alex looked over and then began to walk, now wishing he had hidden a gun somewhere else on himself. And also wondering what the hell he had gotten into.

All the while Ben Lockwood was behind him with the gun pointed at his back.

When they reached the barn Lockwood instructed Alex to go inside, Alex did as he was told, he had no choice with the gun aimed at his back.

Once inside Ben Lockwood got some rope and tied Alex to a wooden beam. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Alex glared up at Lockwood.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ben smiled, “you have no idea do you?”

Alex frowned up at him, “About what?”

“My whole family was destroyed because of Lawmen, after my wife ran off with a US Marshal, she took the kids too, left me all alone with nothing,” Lockwood spat, “bastard even looked a bit like you.” The man’s eyes looked Alex over like he was half considering it could be the same man.

“What’s that got to do with me?” Alex looked puzzled, “It wasn't me, I am married and she definitely wasn't your wife.”

“You lot, all the same, think you are better than everyone else,” Lockwood said bitterly ignoring what Alex said, “then you come here and want to take all my money too. I bet even your wife doesn't know what you're capable of. How many soiled doves did you have, or still havin?”

“Look, whoever your wife went off with I have no idea, and I’m really sorry that happened to you, let me go and we will forget any of this happened,” Alex tried to reason with him even though the words cut deep and made him angry, but Alex could tell the man was a sandwich short of a picnic so he tried to keep his cool.

“You really think I am going to let you just walk out of here?” Lockwood laughed menacingly, “Nope Sheriff, I have other plans for you.”

The next thing Alex felt was the kick to his side, and another kick to his gut, after that he felt nothing and it all went dark.

  
  


Back in Midvale Lena was giving her own horse El a good wash and clean, followed by a ride around the field. Then she headed back to the Saloon for the evening shift where she would help out.

And as the night wore on Lena had a bad feeling in her stomach, she didn't know why, but didn't feel right. This became more apparent the later it got, and when it was after midnight her anxiety rose to new levels. 

It was 2 am when she got out of bed, put on her casual clothes and walked over to the Sheriff's Office. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and she was faced with deputy Brainy.

“Mrs Danvers, what are you doing out here so late?” Brainy asked, surprised to see her standing there.

“Can I talk to you? Outside?” Lena asked, she didn't want Mon Hell hearing what she had to say.

“Of course,” Brainy stepped outside.

“I’m worried about Alex, he should have been home hours ago,” Lena told him. And there it was that sick feeling in her stomach again.

Brainy frowned, “Your right, I just presumed he went straight home to you when he didn't arrive at the office with the tax money.”

“What am I going to do?” Lena fretted, “What if he’s hurt or worse?”

Brainy placed a hand on Lena's shoulder, “Hey, the Marshal is a very capable man, I am sure he is probably just sleeping on the trail somewhere. Give it till morning' and if there is till no sign we can send out a search party.”

Lena nodded reluctantly, she knew he was right, it was pointless going out in the dark, “Okay, but sun up I want to go look,” Lena told him.

“Of course, and maybe you could ask around in the mornin’ to see if anyone can help?” Brainy suggested.

“I think I have just the people actually,” Lena said thoughtfully, she was remembering the two gunslingers who were currently staying at the Saloon.

As soon as the sun was up, so was Lena. She banged on the door of the two gunslingers.

“Okay I’m coming!” Came the voice of Sara Lance from inside the room.

The door shot open and Sara looked out, “What on earth is going on?”

Lena noticed Sara was only partially dressed with her shirt hanging open, she looked away, “I need your help.”

Sara gave Lena a cocky smile and did up her shirt, “I’m decent now.”

Lena turned to look at her, “It’s the Sheriff, my husband, he’s been missing all night.”

Sara looked at Lena curiously, “And this concerns you why? He’s a man.”

“What do you mean by that?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Do I have to spell it out to you?” Sara half smiled.

Lena realised what she was getting at, “No! Alex isn't like that, you don't understand…” Lena sighed and pinched her nose, then she looked at Sara Lance who was standing there with her arms folded looking very unconvinced, “Are you going to help us look for the towns missing Sheriff or not?”

Sara dropped her arms to her sides and sighed then she called out to Ava, “Ava baby, get dressed, our services are needed.”

“Thank you,” Lena said relieved, “Meet us down in the Saloon as soon as you are both ready.”


	22. In Search of Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gunslingers and Lena on the search for Alex.

Alex awoke, to his head throbbing, sharp pains down his side and muscle aches from where he had been kicked. He was still tied by his hands and feet but no longer tied to the wooden beam. At some point after falling unconscious he must have been cut free of the beam. Alex groaned as he tried to move, the only part of him that didn't hurt was his legs and he was grateful for that. Alex knew he had to find the willpower to get out of this mess he was in, or he could end up dead. Unfortunately because of the pain Alex was in he couldn't do much. 

Alex lay back against the wooden beam and closed his eyes in despair. 

  
  


Meanwhile the search party was heading his way, led by Gunslinger Sara Lance. 

Ava Sharpe and Lena Luthor were right behind her. Lena had gotten directions to the farm from Brainy because Ben Lockwood was in their books as one of the farms that owed taxes. The deputy had stayed back because of Mon Hell. He also hired Jimmy Olsen while Alex was missing. And besides anything, Sara and Ava were experienced gunslingers, as badass as they came. Brainy was confident that they could handle things on their own. 

He did suggest Lena stay at home, but she was having none of it. After suggesting it to Lena he regretted it.

  
  


The gunslingers got about half way when they stopped to rest the horses. Lena was anxiously pacing near the river when Sara Lance came up to her.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

Lena turned around and looked at Sara, “If I am being honest, not good.”

Sara nodded, “I understand.”

Lena frowned, “No I don't think you do! This is my husband, my Alex, he’s my whole world. If anything happened to him… well I don't know what I am going to do.”

Lena wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as she spoke and Sara walked right on up to her and placed a hand to Lena’s arm, “I kinda do know, if that were Ava I would be the same. I would be doing everything to find her. And as tough as I look I would be going through an emotional ringer.”

Lena looked at her, her face wet with tears, “I’m sorry for snapping, I’m just so worried.”

Sara took a hold of Lena who reluctantly let herself be hugged, “Were gonna find him, from what I heard he’s one of the best Marshal’s in the country, he’s experienced, he is going to be fine.”

Lena held back the tears and pulled away, she brushed down her clothes with her hands and took a deep breath, “We best get going. We ain't gonna find him standing around here.”

Sara watched as Lena strode back to her horse and sighed, she hoped to god that the Marshal was still alive, but if he had come across trouble his chances were not great out here on his own. She just hoped it wasn't a gang of outlaws or even a run in with Indians. Things had been pretty good between the Indians and the Lawmen up until recent events with the dead Marshals. 

Back at the barn on Lockwood's farm Alex’s hands were sore from the ropes, he tried desperately hard to loosen them and managed to get close, just not close enough. 

“Shit!” Alex grunted, “Ain't no way I am going down like this.”

He rested back against the wooden beam with a heavy sigh, it was useless, he was going nowhere fast, his only hope was that people were looking for him and would find him. The only saving grace was there didn't seem to be any sign of Ben Lockwood at the moment.

Lockwood however was passed out drunk in his farmhouse. After what he had done to the Sheriff he had gotten drunk out of his mind, terrified of the repercussions of his actions. He came to the conclusion that it was either him or the Sheriff now, so when he woke he would put a bullet in the Sheriff's head, burn the barn down with the Sheriff inside and leave his home for good, disappear. To Lockwood it was the only way now. But Lockwood was not of sound mind.

Lockwood woke up with a pounding headache, still intoxicated from all the moonshine he had drunk. He got up out of his chair and staggered over to where his shotgun was. He loaded it up and made his way outside. Then he headed to the barn.

Alex looked up at the creak of the barn doors with a sense of dread but he was determined not to show Lockwood any fear.

Lockwood walked towards Alex waving the shotgun from side to side in his hands, “Sleep well?” he grunted.

“You stupid bastard, let me go,” Alex grunted back from his position on the floor against the wood beam.

Lockwood just laughed and coldly looked down at Alex, “Any last requests Sheriff?”

“You know you have a ten-dollar Stetson on a five-cent head,” Alex told him.

“Really is that all you got?” Lockwood approached pointing his shotgun at Alex.

“And you seem to be as drunk as a fiddler’s clerk, are you sure you can aim straight enough?” Alex mocked him. 

Lockwood bent down and took a small flask from his pocket, “Here, I am not completely heartless, I’ll give you a last sip of bourbon.”

Alex raised his tied up hands and knocked the flask out of Lockwood's hands, “Think I’m gonna drink that, it's probably poison.”

"You wasted my best bourbon Sheriff," he sneered.

Lockwood stood and moved back five paces, he was staggering and finding it difficult to concentrate due to being intoxicated, he aimed the shotgun at Alex and with no warning, cocked the gun.

Alex's eyes went wide, this was it, he was going to die, and all he could think about was his wife, how devastated she would be when she found him here, “Please don't! I have a wife, we’ve only been wed a short while.”

Lockwoods finger was on the trigger and he aimed ready to fire… “Ah yes wives, she will be gone soon anyway, they all leave in the end for someone with more money.”

Alex told a small lie, hoping it would save his life.

“I’m begging you not to kill me, I have young children, a baby and a young son, please.”

Ben Lockwood seemed to stop at the mention of young children, he slowly lowered his shotgun then he stared at Alex, “Kids?”

“Yes,” Alex nodded hopeful he had gotten to Ben’s weak spot, “We have two.”

And much to Alex’s relief Ben Lockwood turned around and walked out of the barn.

Alex let out a huge sigh of relief and struggled with the ropes again, trying to get free. It was then that he heard the commotion outside, there was a gunshot and loud voices.

“Get off my land!” Lockwood shouted as he aimed and fired at the three intruders.

Sara, Ava and Lena had tied their horses up a while back and walked to the farm the last mile, they wanted to try and sneak up on Ben Lockwood, but unfortunately he came out of his barn the moment they were approaching his house.

“Get down!” Sara shouted to Ava and Lena who were a few paces behind her. They all hid behind a wooden fence that was barely covering them. Luckily Lockwood's aim was bad.

“Damn who taught this guy to shoot,” Ava commented.

Sara shouted out to him, “Were just looking for our friend, Sheriff Danvers, have you seen him?”

“Never heard of him,” Lockwood shouted back and fired again. A shot whizzed past Lena’s head, she ducked down just in time.

“Shit!” Lena knew that was an obvious lie, “He’s got Alex I know it.”

“I agree,” Sara said, “Cover me I’m going in.”

“What?” Ava looked horrified that her partner would suggest such a thing, “Are you out of your cotton pickin' mind?”

“What else do you suggest, the guys not gonna listen to us?” Sara replied in frustration.

Lena stood up much to Sara and Ava’s horror, “What are you doing? Get down!” Sara told her, “He will shoot you, can't you see he's a madman?”

Lena ignored her, “I’m gonna try and gain his trust. I have to.”

Sara and Ava watched with their guns both aimed at Lockwood as Lena walked forward down the path to the man's house with her hands in the air.

“Don't shoot, I just want to talk, I know you have my husband,” Lena told him.

“Your husband? The Sheriff?” Lockwood asked.

“Yes,” Lena said as she slowly got closer to him, “Please whatever you need we can sort this out. But please let my husband go.”

“I don't think so lady,” Lockwood grunted his gun aimed at her.

Lena pleaded with him then, “I don't know how I will cope without him, I have very little, I rely on him for food, to pay rent, you will leave me homeless.”

“You have children?” He asked as he took in what Lena was saying.

Lena just nodded. She felt if he asked that question then Alex probably said something.

He seemed to stop and think, then he lowered his gun and sighed heavily, “He’s in the barn.”

Lena looked to Sara and Ava and urged them to go over to the barn by looking in that direction. They got the message and ran over to it, all the way cautious in case Lockwood raised his gun again.

Lena watched as Ben Lockwood sat on the ground defeated, he dropped his shotgun to the floor. Lena carefully walked up, bent down and picked it up. Then she took some handcuffs out of her jacket pocket and bent down to place them on Lockwood's hands.

He looked at her in surprise but didn't resist.

Meanwhile Sara and Ava burst into the barn. They immediately spotted Alex resting against the wooden beam.

“Sheriff!” Sara called out and they both ran over to him.

Alex looked up at the sounds of a voice, “Sara Lance?” 

Sara reached Alex first and she began to work on the rope, “Ava, get me a knife.”

Ava looked around the barn for a knife or any sharp object, she found one and rushed back over, “Here,” she handed it to Sara quickly.

“Why are you here?” Alex asked, confused, “How did you know where I would be?”

“Lena asked us to help, she was concerned when you didn't come home,” Sara told Alex, she cut the ropes carefully, freeing Alex's hands. 

Alex shook his hands and rubbed his wrists.

Then she moved down and did the same to Alex’s legs.

Alex then stood up with a helping hand from Sara, “Thanks,” Alex told her, then he looked to the barn door as it swung open.

“Alex!” Lena came rushing in and didn't stop until she was holding her husband in a big bone crushing hug.

“Ouch!” Alex breathed in, he was so bruised from the bashing Lockwood had given him.

Lena looked at Alex's face, he looked exhausted, pale, he had a few cuts to his face, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex winced in pain.

Lena looked at him concerned, “What did he do to you?”

“It’s nothing,” Alex groaned, “Where's Lockwood?”

“In handcuffs outside his house,” Lena told him, “The Deputy gave me a pair.”

Sara and Ava left the barn to go deal with Lockwood, leaving the couple alone.

“Can I check your wounds?” Lena asked as she stood back.

Alex unbuttoned his shirt and Lena took a quick look and lifted Alex’s vest, “Alex,” she gasped.

Her husband’s stomach was all black and blue from where he had been kicked.

She gently touched it, “Does that hurt?”

“Ah.. just a little,” Alex winced, “I’m pretty sure it's just bruised up, nothing to worry about.”

Lena frowned at her husband, “We need to get you home and to the doctor.”

“No doctors babe, I’m fine, or I will be, but yeah lets get outta here, I have been in here long enough,” Alex stepped towards his wife, “And thank you for coming to my rescue.”

Lena softly smiled and placed her hand to Alex’s arm, “Thank Sara and Ava I couldn't have done this without them.”

“I sure will, drinks on the house tonight,” Alex smiled, “I sure could do with a few myself right now.”

“I was so scared Alex,” Lena sighed.

“Hey,” Alex placed his arms around his wife's waist, “I’m okay,” he paused and smiled, “I wouldn't mind a kiss though.”

Lena smiled and placed her hands to her husband's face, then she gently kissed his lips.

She pulled back but Alex pulled her back into his lips again, “Mmm Alex…”

“I love you baby,” Alex breathed to her lips, “I thought I was never gonna see you again for a while there.”

“Alex, don't say that, I couldn't bear it,” Lena frowned and then kissed him again, a little harder this time.

"So you told him we have children?" 

Alex looked at Lena's eyes, he could tell that she wished that were true, "Yeah, I just thought about the fact he lost his entire family."

"He did? Oh my god that's awful," Lena said interrupting Alex.

"Long story but yeah seems it drove the man a little crazy," Alex took his wife's hand in his own and bought it to his lips, "I knew it was his weakness."

Alex kissed Lena's hand before lowering it but he kept a hold of it. For Alex right now it felt like a lifeline. He was so happy to see her again.

Just then the barn door came open and Sara called over, “Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but we really should start heading back before it gets dark."

"Of course," Lena called back.

Alex and Lena followed Sara Lance outside ready to make the journey back to Midvale but first they needed to get Lockwood on one of his own horses so they could take him to jail. They tied him to his horse as best they could and kept him handcuffed. Then they tied some rope to the horse, Sara got on Alex's horse and held onto that rope tight as they made their way back to pick up their horses a mile away.

They found Alex’s horse Lucky in the stable there and funnily enough she had been well taken care of. Seems Ben Lockwood like animals more than people.

When they got back to Midvale it was close to eight, the Saloon was busy with men gambling and drinking. Winslow rushed over to them as the four of them entered the Saloon.

“Thank god you're all okay.” He said, ushering them into a quiet table.

Alex sat down, “Double whiskey,” Alex told him, then looked thoughtful for all of five seconds, “Actually just bring the bottle.”

Lena pulled her chair up beside Alex and put her arms around his shoulders, “Never do that again.”

“What?” Alex frowned back at her.

“Put me through that, it was horrible,” Lena told him. She gently ran her fingers down his face.

“I’ll try my hardest,” Alex smiled. And the feeling of Lena’s gentle soft fingers on his face was making him feel better already.

Meanwhile Sara and Ava were throwing back shots of bourbon, it was on the house and an offer they couldn't pass up.


	23. The Hangin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day came to say goodbye to Mon Hell.  
> Lena is asked for help from a friend.  
> Alex makes friends with Sara.

The day of Mon Hell (Mike Hell) hanging arrived and the town was ready for a party. Everyone in the town of Midvale was up before sunrise and congregating around the set up. There was a big wooden stand and a hangman’s noose just on the edge of the town. The hangin’ was to be done just as the sun started to rise.

Alex was about to leave the Saloon after having some coffee when Lena stopped him.

“Alex, wait,” She walked up to her husband.

Alex turned and faced her.

Lena proceeded to tidy Alex’s black tie, then she brushed down his shirt. He was wearing black trousers, a long black wool coat and a white shirt. Oh and of course his black Marshal hat. Lena could smell his cologne, she breathed in his scent and smiled.

“I wont see you for a while as I will be helping here, I expect we are going to be quite busy today with all the folk in town.”

Alex took Lena’s hand and kissed her knuckles, then he looked at her gorgeous green eyes, “I’ll be back here once it’s all over, I need to keep my eye on the place after all with all the out of towners coming in for the fun of it.”

“That is a relief,” Lena sighed, “Last time we had one of these so many fights broke out between locals and strangers.”

Alex squeezed his wife's hand, “Well no need to concern yourself this time, me and Brainy will both have the place covered.”

Alex then took out his pocket watch, it was 5am, by 5.30am the whole thing would be over and Alex could come back to the Saloon to keep at eye on the crowds of men that would be coming here for breakfast.

“I have to go,” Alex said, giving his wife a quick peck on the lips, he let go of her hand and made his way out of the Saloon.

Lena watched him go and then went to the kitchen to get started on meals for the day with Sam. She had given Winn the morning off so he could go and watch the hangin'.

Alex entered the Sheriff’s office and found Brainy already inside and waiting for him. Mon Hell was pacing his cell anxiously.

“How’s he doing?” Alex asked Brainy.

Brainy looked over to Mon Hell’s cell, “He seems to have accepted his fate. I gave him his last request of Pancakes and coffee.”

“Far more than most get in these parts,” Alex huffed, “they usually get hung on a tree.”

“Well,” Brainy said, “that was before you came along. You have morals unlike Mike hell over there who once ran this place with an iron fist.”

“Okay let's get him over there, we don't wanna be late for the waiting crowd,” Alex picked up the keys to the cell and walked over and unlocked the door.

Alex grabbed Mon Hell by the arm and ushered him out into the office, Brainy grabbed the handcuffs and then placed them on Mon Hell. Then they both led the man out of the door. Alex locked up and then they both walked with Mon Hell to the edge of town, which took about five minutes on foot. The town wasn't very big.

They arrived around the back of the wooden platform and took Mon Hell up the wooden steps to the top. Once in position by the noose, Alex grabbed the noose and placed it around Mon Hell’s neck. Cheers rang out around them and quite a few were cursing. Alex could see Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe, the two women who came to his rescue a few days ago, he smiled and gave them a wave. Sara grinned back and saluted him, Ava smiled and waved.

“So, it's time to put Mike Hell where he belongs, in Hell!” Alex shouted out to the crowd, “Are you all ready?”

Everyone cheered their approval.

“Any last words Mr Hell?” Alex asked.

“Fuck you and everyone in this crowd who came to gloat, hope y’all die from syphilis.” He spat back.

“Thank you for those delightful words,” Alex mocked then looked to Brainy and nodded.

Brainy tightened the noose and then Alex kicked the plank away that was holding Mon Hell up. They both walked off once they were sure it had worked.

Some men under The Marshal’s order came to clean up the mess and take Mon Hell’s lifeless body away.

Alex walked over to Sara and Ava whilst Brainy went back to the Sheriff's office to deal with the official paperwork

.

“You look very handsome in that get up,” Sara smiled at Alex. She admired his wool coat, and his strong jaw, then looked to his deep hazel eyes.

“Why, thank you mam,” Alex smiled back at her and tipped his hat.

Ava gave them both a curious look, she could have swore they were flirting with one another.

“Well,” Ava cut in, “I don't know about you two but I could do with a strong coffee and some grub.”

Alex rubbed his hands together, “Sounds good to me, shall we go ladies?”

Sara smiled and nodded, “After you Marshal.”

Ava noted how Sara’s eyes followed Alex all the way back to the Saloon. She would definitely be having words with her girlfriend later.

Alex entered the Saloon to a round of applause from the men eating their breakfasts and drinking coffee. Alex smiled a little sheepishly and tipped his hat. He still wasn't sure why hanging someone was something to celebrate but he went along with it because it was expected of him as the town Sheriff and Marshal. Sara and Ava followed Alex inside and to the bar. 

Alex looked to Sam behind the bar, “three coffees and breakfast please Sam.”

“Coming right up Marshal,” Sam smiled.

Then Alex looked at Sara and Ava, “It’s on the house, after all I kinda owe you both.”

“Thanks Marshal,” Sara smiled back.

“Yeah thanks, but you really didn't have to,” Ava said as she took a seat at the table nearby.

Alex and Sara joined her.

“So, are you both staying around for the party tonight?” Alex asked.

Sara smiled at Alex, “We sure are.”

“First round is on me,” Alex told them.

“You're spoiling us Marshal,” Ava commented.

“Yeah well, you both deserve it,” Alex shrugged and just then Sam arrived with three mugs of coffee.

Alex looked up at Sam, “Is my wife around?”

“Sorry no she went out,” Sam replied.

“Where?” Alex asked.

“She didn't say, she just asked me to hold down the fort.” And with that Sam turned and went back to serve customers.

“So your wife's off doing things that you don't know about,” Sara commented.

Alex drank his coffee and a crease appeared on his brow, “It’s probably nothing.”

  
  


They all ate and drank their food before going about their daily activities. Sara and Ava took their horses out and Alex headed back to his office.

Lena meanwhile was at her friend Andrea’s. 

“You want to set up a school?” Lena said in surprise.

“Yes, imagine, all the children in this town getting some education,” Andrea replied brightly.

“Well it has been needed for some time, but why did you want to see me about it?” Lena asked.

“Well, I was hoping you might be able to help,” Andrea bit her lip, “You know financially.”

Lena looked at her, “Of course, you know I will.”

“Great,” Andrea smiled, “Also I was wondering if you would do some teaching.”

“What? Me?” Lena smiled.

“Yes you, you really don't realise how intelligent you are, you would be a great teacher,” Andrea told her, “Please consider it?”

Lena smiled, “Okay I will consider it. But I will have to speak with my husband first.”

“Why?” Andrea asked.

Lena laughed, “Because he is my husband, it's the done thing.”

“Oh to hell with that,” Andrea said, “I wouldn't let a man tell me what to do.”

“Yes well, you aren't married to one,” Lena told her, “Anyway I best get back and I’ll be in touch with some funds so you can open a school. Do you have a place for the school?”

“Yes, I have a building just past the stables, my parents owned it, you should remember it,” Andrea smirked.

Lena suddenly had a flashback to times spent at Andrea’s parents, while they were away, the girls would get up to all kinds of mischief and into their teens a lot of more adult things too, “Yes of course I remember. We had some fun times.”

“We did, it's a shame we won't have any more of those,” Andrea commented with a smirk.

“Andrea, don't!” Lena warned her.

Andrea put her hands up, “I won't but seriously Lena, why did you marry a man? I still don't get it. I thought you were like me.”

Lena sighed, “I am, I like both though, but I love Alex, I fell in love with this wonderful man.”

Andrea stepped up to Lena and placed her hand gently on Lena’s arm, “Don't you miss the gentle touch of a woman? I mean you could still have it, no one would have to know. We could meet up here in secret.”

Lena stepped back and frowned, “How many times do I have to remind you that I am married, happily married.”

“Okay okay, I’m sorry, but please think about the teaching?” Andrea moved away.

“I will, for the children,” Lena told her, “Now I really must get back and help Sam and Winslow.”

Andrea saw Lena out and closed the door, then she rested back against it with a sigh. She couldn't deny her feelings for Lena, she still loved her and it was breaking her heart seeing her with someone else. But at least if she had something, some connection to her it would help. She saw the school as a perfect opportunity to keep Lena around in some way. And at the same time it would help the local community and make her look good.

It was late afternoon when Lena walked into the Saloon and she could see Alex and Sara standing by the bar laughing. The place was pretty crowded already with locals and outsiders. She could see Brainy watching over everyone, she was grateful for that. She walked through the crowd and headed to the bar.

“My turn to ask you a question,” Sara Lance had got Alex into a little game while Ava had gone upstairs to rest before the party that evening, “Favourite gun?”

Alex’s eyes lit up, “Oh that’s easy, The Colt 45.”

“Same,” Sara licked her lips.

Alex diverted his eyes but asked, “So what’s your favourite drink?”

“Bourbon,” Sara replied instantly, “How many women have you been with?”

Alex looked at Sara, “I don't think you need to know the answer to that.”

“I’m just curious, I kinda like the ladies too if you hadn't noticed,” Sara swirled her drink in her glass and knocked it back.

“I lost count,” Alex admitted, “You?”

“Same,” Sara smirked.

“So Alex, with all that experience I am curious, just how good are you?” Sara asked.

“Oh I am pretty good so I’m told,” Alex winked at her.

Lena walked up behind Alex and interrupted them, “Good at what?”

Alex turned around, “Lena, I wondered where you were.”

“I had to go see someone,” Lena said cryptically. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at his wife, “Someone? Anyone I know?”

“Andrea Rojas,” Lena waited for Alex to react. She hadn't seen Andrea since that night at the party.

“Oh,” Alex said with a frown, “Why?”

“She asked me over, we met in the store this morning and she had something she needed to discuss with me,” Lena told her husband.

Sara listened intently to the lovers conversation as she knocked back more shots.

“And what was that?” Alex asked, suspicious of Andrea’s intentions already.

“She wants to set up a school house, she asked for my help but I was going to talk to you about this tomorrow, in private,” she whispered the last bit.

“Hmm,” Alex grunted and sank back his whiskey, “Not entirely sure I trust that woman.”

“Alex, you have nothing to worry about, I am just helping out a friend,” Lena placed her hand on Alex’s shoulder and smiled.

Alex placed his hand over Lena’s, “I missed you today baby.”

“I missed you too, love.”

“Damn you two have it bad,” Sara chuckled at them both.

They both looked at Sara and then Alex looked at Lena, “She’s right, we do, you got me right in the heart babe.”

Lena laughed and raised an eyebrow, “Wanna go upstairs for a bit?”

“Damn fast movers too,” Sara laughed.

Alex finished off his drink and looked to Sara, “Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave in the morning.”

“Oh I won't, go you two, have some fun,” She said smiling at them both, “I’ll help keep an eye on things down here.”

Alex stood and took his wife's hand and led her upstairs to their room. He was just about ready for some relaxation. When he closed the door behind them he pushed Lena against the door.

“Alex!” Lena said in surprise. She didn't get any other words out because Alex smothered her lips with his own.

“God I’ve missed you today, and damn as it's been a long one,” Alex breathed to Lena’s neck as he started to kiss it, around her jaw and finishing off by sucking her earlobe between his teeth.

“Jesus,” Lena gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders.

Alex met Lena’s lips again, passionately kissing her whilst his hands held her hips.

“Mmm,” Lena muttered between deep kisses, “Take me to bed.”

Alex turned them around and manoeuvred them both over to the bed. Then he pulled Lena’s red dress down over her breasts, dragging it down until it fell to the floor.

“You are so beautiful,” He said as he took in the sight of his wife's heaving breasts exposed to him.

Alex took no time latching his mouth to them, as Lena moaned and grabbed his head. His hat fell to the floor and she ran her fingers through his hair as Alex made love to her beautiful breasts. After sucking his wife's nipples to hardened peaks he picked her up and put her onto the bed.

Lena looked up at Alex as he took off his boots and his trousers, he then stood before her in his underpants and his shirt.

Alex began to unbutton his shirt and she licked her lips as she watched him, “Alex, keep the shirt on.”

Alex stopped, his shirt unbuttoned and open, “Take off your panties darling,” he told her with desire in his eyes.

Lena slowly removed her black lace panties and threw them to the side, she was now completely naked and waiting for him, “So are you just going to stand there or are you going to show me how good you are?”

Alex gulped, Lena did know what he was talking to Sara about earlier, “I er…”

“It’s okay Alex, I know you talk about these things with guys so why not with ladies who like ladies?” Lena reassured him.

Alex smirked, “God I want you so much.”

“Come and get me,” Lena bit her lip seductively.

Alex spent the rest of the evening showing Lena just how good he was, over and over again.

  
  



	24. Life and Loves of Lena Danvers (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets up with Andrea.  
> Alex find out he is getting a deputy.
> 
> Explicit content at the start.

Lena was woken the next morning by Alex’s hand gently stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in the sight of her husband laying on his side beside her, gently smiling.

“Hi love,” Lena said sleepily.

Alex lent down and placed a soft kiss to her rosy lips, “Mornin’ sweetheart.”

Lena reached up her hand to Alex’s hair, brushing her fingers through the soft short strands, “I love you more every day,” she said, and she felt it deep in her heart. 

Alex placed his lips to his wife's again then parted her lips with his tongue, he slipped it into her warm mouth, meeting his wife's tongue as their kiss grew deeper and more intense. 

Lena placed a hand to Alex's chest, now covered by the compression vest. Alex tried so hard to not wear it in bed but he couldn't do it, he felt more comfortable with his chest flat. Lena understood completely even though sometimes she just wanted so badly to feel his warm chest against her. 

Alex slipped his hand down between Lena’s legs and quickly found her warm centre that welcomed his strong fingers as he parted her folds.

Lena gasped into her husband's mouth breaking their kiss as Alex stroked her with two steady fingers. Lena closed her eyes and drew pleasure from the feeling of Alex circling her now hardened clit and even more so when she felt those two calloused fingers push deep inside her velvety walls, fucking her slowly, building her up to a crescendo.

And Alex watched his lover's face as he made love to her and he ran his fingers through her long dark hair whilst stroking her inner walls with the other.

Lena’s clit was aching to be touched again as Alex purposefully avoided it and pounded into her with three fingers, rough hard thrusts that were almost sending her over but not quite, “Alex please,” she begged, “I need…”

“Tell me what you need baby,” Alex breathed to her neck.

“Your mouth,” She moaned softly.

Alex slowly removed his fingers and made his way down until he was between his wife's legs, he pushed her knees up, spread them apart and settled between her sweet thighs, “Cum for me baby, I want to taste you on my tongue,” he breathed to her hot centre.

Lena groaned and grabbed his head, “Please Alex,” she begged as his mouth lingered over her entrance.

Alex gently swiped his tongue along her slit and she cried out in pleasure and tugged at his red locks. Then he pushed his warm tongue inside her, then pulled out and started to lick her labia.

“Alex,” she cried out.

Alex gently licked and sucked her pussy lips before delving inside and capturing her hardened nub between his lips, he sucked on it between lapping at her juices and then pushed two fingers deep inside her whilst he paid special attention to her throbbing clit.

Lena started to shake, her walls began to tighten around Alex’s fingers, her eyes clamped shut as she threw her head back into the pillow, and the familiar rush of warmth flooded on Alex’s tongue.

Alex lapped at her cum, taking every last drop into his mouth, “Mmm,” he murmured as he enjoyed his wife's taste on his tongue.

Lena was breathless from her orgasm as she lay there with her eyes closed, arms at her sides now and no longer in Alex’s hair.

Alex gave a few soft kisses to her pussy and then moved up to her stomach, leaving kisses there before moving up the bed and laying beside Lena, then he pulled her gently into his arms and held her as she came down from her mind blowing climax. He made sure to wipe his fingers on the bed sheet too.

When Lena finally came too she smiled at Alex who was holding her now and stroking her hair.

“That was a nice way to wake up,” Lena told him with a content smile. She placed her hand on his arm and started to stroke up and down.

“It sure was,” Alex grinned, he could still taste her on his lips.

“We really should get up,” Lena said, “Although I would much rather stay here in bed with you.”

“What are your plans for today?” Alex asked.

“I have to hire some men to build our house,” She sighed, “then I promised Andrea I would get some money from the bank so she can buy the books and pencils for the school.”

Alex shifted in the bed so he was sitting up and Lena sat up beside him, then he looked to his wife, “I can help you with hiring the men, I don't have much to do around here lately.”

Lena smiled, “That’s a good thing though, it means we have less to worry about, less trouble the better.”

“I guess, but I am so bored,” Alex replied, “Back in National City there was always something going down, or I would be sent outta town to catch someone like Lex.”

Lena touched her husbands handsome face, “I can help you with the boredom when I’m not busy.”

Alex smirked, “Thank you sweetheart. I look forward to it.”

Lena lent into Alex and kissed him, she could feel the stubble above his top lip tickle her, then she looked to his eyes, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he smiled and kissed her back tenderly.

They spent the rest of the morning rounding up some men to start on building their home. They managed to recruit around ten men who were all fit and healthy enough to do it. There were even three carpenters among the crew. The planning was already done, they would start work on the build tomorrow.

“I’m off to the bank,” Lena said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Alex watched her go and then made sure Winn and Sam were okay with the Saloon before making his rounds in town.

Alex stepped out of the Saloon, wearing his grey suit, shirt and tie plus his Marshal hat. His gun was also holstered around his waist. He looked up at the sun beating down, it was warm already and was only going to get hotter as the day went on. He was tempted to loosen his tie but thought better of it, he was the town Marshal and he was expected to look a certain way. He made his way around town, checking all was in order and that the townsfolk were behaving. Around midday he stood outside Max’s Goods Store and lifted his hat to wipe his brow.

“Good day Marshal” 

Alex turned to see Maxwell smiling that annoying way that he did.

“Mr Lord,” Alex replied, putting his hat firmly back on his head.

“How’s your sister?” Maxwell enquired much to Alex’s surprise.

“What’s it to you?” Alex glared.

“I was just wondering, cos she seemed awfully drunk the other night,” Maxwell said smugly.

“Kara is just fine,” Alex told him and went to walk into the store.

Max stopped him at the door, “She also looked real friendly with Miss Grant.”

Alex looked at him through narrowed eyes, “You stay away from the both of them.”

Maxwell laughed, “What you gonna do Marshal, arrest me if I don't?”

“I might just do that,” Alex warned, “now excuse me but I need to buy a few things, if you want the business?”

“Sure Marshal, go inside,” Max said and followed Alex into his store.

Alex had a good look around the store picking up some things that would be useful for the building work, then he looked at the ladies section and saw some make up, “Make up?” Alex picked up some blusher and some red lipstick, “Since when did you start selling this?” he looked at Max who had come over to see what the Marshal was doing.

“It was shipped over from France, then came down on the train from National City, I thought it might be popular with the soiled doves over there,” He flicked his head in the direction of Luthor's Brothel, "I sure would be impressed if they wore it." The man smirked and Alex hated him even more. He had obviously got this stock in hoping Lillian would buy it so that he could take full advantage every other night. Alex pitied the woman who would end up with Maxwell Lord, yes he may have money but he wasn't the kind of man to stay faithful to one woman.

Alex took some red lipstick and added it to his shopping, along with a few others things that Lena needed. He couldn't wait to see his wife wearing this lipstick, that was if she wanted to. It was rare to find make up in these parts. It was even rarer to see women in this town wearing it.

Alex paid up and asked for the hammers and other tools be delivered to their stables by morning. Then he made his way to the barbers for a haircut. After that he went to his office and received a message by telegram from National City that he would soon be joined by a deputy sheriff. A man by the name of Sam Lane. The message also mentioned he was relocating with his daughter Lucy Lane. Alex immediately knew who it was. He was the father of Lois Lane, the woman who married their cousin Clark Kent. And although Alex always got along well with Lucy and Lois, her father he did not. The man was a total pain in the ass. 

Across town Kara and Cat were sitting in the newspaper office going over the next issue.

“So did you write up the article about the man who abducted Alex?” Cat asked across the desk. Kara sat on the other side.

“I did,” Kara smiled, “I also interviewed my brother so we have all the juicy details you requested.”

“Yes, its useful that the man abducted was your brother,” Cat smiled.

“So now I have finished the article, you promised me a night out,” Kara replied hopeful.

“Well where would you like to go?” Cat asked as she flicked through her files.

“Surprise me,” Kara smiled.

Cat looked up and laughed, “There aren't many places in this town, it won't be much of a surprise.”

Kara moved around the desk and positioned herself in Cat's lap, “Well then maybe we should stay in.”

“I like where this is going,” Cat smirked up at Kara and ran her hand up her thigh, “Let's take this upstairs shall we?”

Kara stood, “I’ll go lock the front door.”

Lena meanwhile had taken some money out of her bank account and made her way over to Andrea’s for afternoon tea. They sat outside Andrea’s house, the one that was left to her by her parents, the one that had a large room that was going to be made into a school house.

“You managed to talk your husband round to the idea then?” Andrea smiled as she lifted the tea cup to her lips.

“I never thought it would be a problem,” Lena told her, “Alex isn't like other men.”

“Really?” Andrea raised her eyebrow.

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend, “Andrea, are you jealous of Alex?”

Andrea laughed, “Of course not.” She lied.

“Well it sure sounds like it sometimes, you have never really accepted him,” Lena said frustrated at her friend. They had been friends since they were kids and it was hurting Lena that the one good friend she had was not accepting her marriage.

The facade dropped from Andrea’s face, “Look Lena, you know how I feel about you, is it any wonder that I…” she stopped and sighed, “Let's just forget it, we're here to talk about the school.”

Lena stood and glared down at her friend, “No, I won't forget it, you're obviously not over us.”

Andrea looked up at her friend in surprise, “Can you blame me? You're the only god damn woman in this town who has even shown an interest in me.”

“Then maybe you should look for a man, I hear Maxwell Lord is looking!” Lena shot back.

Andrea stood and faced Lena, “That was below the belt.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have said that,” Lena sighed and pinched her nose, then she looked at Andrea who had gotten a lot closer to her.

“I’m not like you Lena, I won't settle for a man, I need a woman. A strong, beautiful intelligent woman like you.”

Andrea closed the gap between them and stroked Lena’s hair, their eyes met and Lena’s heart started to race. Then Andrea kissed her.

Alex was whistling to himself as he made his way back to the Saloon, he was happy with his life, even though some boredom was setting in being in a small town, he loved his wife and the locals were nice. Maybe too nice, because there was never any trouble. Which meant less work for him. 

He walked into the Saloon and pulled up a stool at the bar, “Beer please Winn.”

Winn handed Alex a beer, “How’s it going Marshal?”

“Please call me Alex,” The Marshal said as he took a gulp of his beer, “Ahhh so good.” Alex licked his lips and finished it off, “Another.”

“Coming right up,” Winn smiled.

“Things are going… slowly, I haven't seen an outlaw in months,” Alex replied with a frown.

“Isn't that good?” Winn remarked, “That means you are doing a good job of keeping the town safe.”

“I guess,” Alex said starting on his next beer, “Have you seen Lena? It’s getting kinda late.”

“Not since this morning,” Winn replied, “Wasn't she going to Miss Rojas to help set up a school?”

“Yeah but I expected her to be home by now, we usually have dinner together, maybe I should go check everything is alright?” 

Alex brow creased as he thought about it, but at the same time he didn't want to make his wife think he was checking up on her, he trusted her one hundred percent. Just then the Saloon doors swung open and Lena strode in, wearing her casual clothes, she looked a little stressed Alex noted so he got up and walked straight over to her.

“Hey babe, you okay?” Alex asked her, his deep hazel eyes checking her out.

Lena couldn't look at Alex directly. She felt so guilty, “Alex...I…”

“What hun’ what is it?” Alex placed his hand on her arm, concerned now.

“I’m so sorry Alex,” Lena wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“Why baby? What are you sorry for?” Alex's heart started to beat harder in his chest.

“I cant…” Lena pushed past Alex and rushed up stairs to their room.

Alex looked on in surprise and wondered what the hell was going on but he had a sneaky suspicion that Andrea Rojas was to blame.


	25. Drunk Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds out why Lena is upset.

Alex slowly opened the door to their room and stepped inside, Lena was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, Alex could see she had been crying. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed and sat down beside his wife.

Lena raised her head, wiped away some tears and looked ahead at the doorway, it was like she just wanted to escape through it rather than talk to her husband right now.

Alex placed his hand on her shoulder, “Lena?” he questioned with his eyes.

She took a deep breath and let it out then she looked to Alex, “Please promise me you wont get angry.”

Alex sighed, this sounded ominous, he took his hand from her shoulder, “I’m not sure I can but I’ll try.”

Lena nodded in understanding, she didn't know how to tell him what had just happened, part of her couldn't believe it, she placed her hand on his, the hand that was her lifeline, “Just know that I love you, with all my heart.”

Alex frowned, yeah this did not sound good at all, he braced himself, “Go on.”

Lena closed her eyes for a moment and tried to compose herself, her heart was beating through her chest, then she opened her eyes and looked at Alex's hazel eyes, she could see the worry there, the deep concern for what she was about to say and she felt so guilty.

“You know I went to see Andrea today,” Lena began.

“Yeah,” Alex said, the crease in his brow deepening with every passing second.

“There is no easy way to say this so I’ll just say it,” Lena let out a breath, “she kissed me.”

Alex was immediately hit by a surge of jealousy, his eyes darkened and he moved his hand away from Lena’s, but he had to ask, “Did you kiss her back?”

Lena closed her eyes and slowly nodded, “Yes.”

Alex stood up in anger and looked away from his wife. 

Lena looked up at him, her heart racing, she felt sick to her stomach.

Alex couldn't believe this was happening. He started to pace their small room.

Lena quickly added, “But I pushed her away, because I didn't feel anything, Alex I am so sorry.”

Alex glared at her, “The fact is you let her kiss you Lena! And you only stopped because you didn't feel anything?” he laughed bitterly.

Lena stood up and stepped up to Alex, she stood in front of him, urging him to listen to her, “No that isn't what I meant, of course I would have stopped, I love you and only you.”

“I can't deal with this right now, I can't do this with you,” Alex stopped pacing and tried to breathe calmly, then he walked to the door only to turn round once to look at his wife in disapproval before slamming the door behind him.

Lena looked to the door forlorn, she had no idea what that meant for them and she had no idea how to fix it.

**Earlier that day - Andrea Rojas House.**

Andrea’s lips met Lena’s and at first Lena was surprised but then Andrea wrapped her arms around Lena and pulled her closer, kissing her harder and Lena succumbed to the kiss.

Then suddenly Lena pushed Andrea away, “No, no I can't do this.”

Breathless Andrea looked at Lena, “Why not?”

“I don't feel that way for you anymore Andrea. And I'm in love with Alex.” 

Lena realised with that one kiss that she didn't feel a thing, the kiss did nothing and all she could now think about was Alex and how much different it felt with him. How her whole world lit up when he kissed her, how he set her whole body on fire with his touch. With Andrea it felt like a cold wind.

Andrea stepped back, “You're serious aren't you?”

“Yes,” Lena told her, “I’ve been trying to tell you, I married for love not convenience.”

Andrea nodded in understanding, “Well then I am sorry, I truly am, for misjudging your relationship and for thinking we could still have something.”

Andrea sat down in defeat, finally realising that what she wanted, wasn't what Lena wanted anymore.

Lena sat down too and looked to her friend, “I love you as a friend, I always will.”

Andrea nodded, she was disappointed but glad that Lena still wanted their friendship, “Thank you, for not letting this come between us.”

“Your friendship means too much to me,” Lena told her, “Now can we get on with these plans for the school?”

“Of course,” Andrea gave a small smile.

  
  


**That evening - The Saloon**

Lena had managed to avoid Alex for most of the evening, she helped out in the kitchen because Winn had to be elsewhere. Sam served the customers, while Lena cooked and served drinks at the bar.

Alex was at a table with some gamblers, taking part in a game of cards. Maxwell Lord, James Olsen and another local. 

“How’s the wife?” Maxwell asked as he puffed on a cigar.

Alex looked at his cards, it was an okay hand but not great, he sighed at Maxwell’s question, “She’s fine why?”

“Oh just wondering because she usually comes out here and at least says hello,” Maxwell replied and placed his hand down, “I’m calling it.”

Alex slapped his cards down in defeat and picked up his 8th glass of scotch, he sank it down in one as the other men groaned and Maxwell collected his winnings.

“Are we heading over to Lillian's?” Maxwell looked to James and the other man.

“Sure,” Alex replied.

Maxwell looked at him surprised, “Wait what?”

“I need to get out of here,” Alex stood and pushed his chair under the table, “are we going or not?”

Maxwell stood and patted Alex on the back, then he smirked, “Good for you, don't let no woman tie you down, make sure they know who’s boss. Lets go have some real fun.”

Alex was too drunk to take in what Maxwell said, and right now he didn't really care, he just wanted to be anywhere but in the same building as his wife.

Lena was too busy in the kitchen to notice Alex had left so when she came out to the bar to serve some men she was surprised that Alex and the other men at his gambling table had left. She felt her heart constrict in response, she felt so bad for what she had done but now she was also feeling scared. She looked to Sam who came up behind her in the bar, “Can you manage here for a while?”

“Sure,” Sam smiled, “now we have stopped serving food, I’ll be fine.”

“Thank you Sam, I will make sure to give you a bonus this week,” Lena smiled then left the bar, the first place she was going to look was their room, just in case by some miracle Alex had decided to go to bed.

Lillian Luthor was in her office when the men arrived led by Maxwell Lord. But it took a few minutes to get Alex inside.

Alex had paused outside the door realising where he was, “Wait, why am I here?”

Maxwell laughed, “Marshal I do think you are drunk!”

Alex stood up as straight as he could under the influence of eight shots of strong whiskey and two beers, “I’m… not… drunk,” Alex only slightly slurred his words.

“Good,” Maxwell said, grabbing his arm, “come on. Lets get you someone to take your mind off married life.”

Alex was led into Lillian’s brothel and once inside he found a seat and quickly sat down.

“Right,” Maxwell rubbed his hands and smirked, “Which one of these women gets lucky with me tonight?”

The women that were available were all sitting around in the room chatting and waiting to be taken back to their rooms. Maxwell eyed them all hungrily, “You know I think I’ve had everyone of these, it's about time Lillian got some new doves.”

James walked up beside him, “So who would you recommend?”

Maxwell pointed at Eve, “She’s a lot of fun, is this your first time here?”

James nodded, “It’s my first time.”

“What like ever?” Maxwell looked surprised.

“Yes like I’ve never had sex before,” James admitted.

Maxwell laughed, “Well then you definitely should choose Eve.” He patted James on the back and pushed him towards her. Then Maxwell turned around and walked over to Alex who seemed to be falling to sleep in a chair.

“Hey Marshal, wake up!”

Alex jumped in his seat and his eyes shot open, “What? Where am I?”

“Damn it Marshal,” Maxwell picked him up by his arm, “Look, Maggie over there, she will take care of you, now go.”

Alex walked over to the woman, she had long brown hair, dark eyes, she was really pretty Alex could see that. He remembered her vaguely.

“Hi.” He said as he wobbled slightly on his feet.

“Howdee Marshal, didn't think we would see you in here again,” Maggie smiled and took his hand, “But I'm glad.”

Alex frowned, he knew he really shouldn't be here, but he didn't want to go home either, and he also didn't want to be wandering around the streets drunk because anyone could take advantage. Then Maggie took his hand and led him back to her room. He reluctantly followed.

Lillian was sitting in her office when her hired help dropped the list on her desk of the names of their clients tonight. Lillian’s eyes browsed the list, when she saw the name Alex Danvers she stood up and strode out of the room with purpose towards Maggie Sawyer's room.

Just as Lillian was heading there, her daughter Lena came in the front door. Lena looked around at the women, there was no sign of any men, and definitely not Alex. She made her way to her mother's office to ask her if she had seen Alex. When she got to the office she found it empty, she walked up to Lillian's desk and took a quick look at the client list for the night, and that was when she saw Alex’s name on it.

“No,” Lena whispered in shock. She checked it again, it was definitely her husband's name. Her heart sank but she managed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall again, she was dreading what she might find, then she composed herself and looked for her husband. 

When Lena found him he was already being berated by Lillian.

“What the hell are you doing in here Alex?” Lillian glared at him, “You come in here cheating on your wife, my daughter!”

Alex looked at them both confused, he was still standing miraculously, and Maggie was wondering what was going on. 

Then Alex noticed Lena behind Lillian looking heartbroken. Tears were in her eyes.

“Lena?” Alex went to walk towards her when Lillian placed a hand to his chest, “Answer my question, what are you doing here?”

“I…” Alex replied, his head dizzy, “I don't know.”

“You don't know?” Lillian laughed bitterly, “I knew you weren't good enough for my daughter.”

“Miss Luthor, it's not like that,” Maggie spoke up, “Alex told me he’s not interested. We were just going to talk.”

Lena couldn't take it any longer. She pushed past her mother and glared at her, “Leave him alone. Alex is my husband!”

“Lena what on earth are you doing here?” Lillian looked surprised.

Alex just quietly watched them, meanwhile Maggie had made a sharp exit.

“I’m here to take my husband home,” Lena grabbed onto Alex’s hand and pulled him with her. He didn't argue.

“Lena your husband paid for Maggie tonight, doesn't that at least concern you?” Lillian frowned.

“You can see how drunk he is,” Lena told her, “this was a mistake, I heard Maxwell Lord brought him here. And paid the fee.”

“Oh,” Lillian raised an eyebrow, “Well that explains a lot that man is despicable. Do you think he is still fond of you?”

Lena huffed, “Seems everyone in this town is, I just wish everyone would leave me and Alex in peace.”

“Do you want any help there getting Alex home?” Lillian softened. 

She knew enough about Maxwell Lord to know he was probably up to something. She wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to split up Alex and Lena so he could have Lena all to himself.

“No, we will be fine,” then she turned to Alex, “come on love, let's get you home and get some coffee down you.”

As they walked clumsily back to the Saloon Alex stopped and looked at Lena, “I love you babe,” he said.

“I know,” Lena squeezed his hand.

“Why are we in the middle of the street?” he asked looking around him.

Lena softly smiled, “Because you went to the brothel and now I am taking you home.”

Alex looked shocked, “What was I doing at the brothel?”

“Nothing, thank god,” Lena told him, “How much have you drunk tonight?”

Alex shook his head, “I don't...I don't remember.”

Lena finally got Alex back to the Saloon, it was just after midnight and everyone had left. Sam was cleaning up as they sat down at a table.

Lena called over to Sam, “Sam could you put on a pot of coffee please? Then you can go.”

Sam finished cleaning a table and then made her way to the kitchen to make the coffee, she had a feeling a strong brew was required going by the looks of Alex.

When Sam left Lena was left alone with Alex, he was drinking the coffee just like she told him too. Then afterwards she helped him up to their room. 

Once inside she helped him take off his jacket, his hat and then she unbuttoned his shirt as he sat down on the bed.

Alex smirked, “Mmm I like your hands, so soft,” he grabbed one and pulled it down to his crotch.

Lena gulped, “Alex, you are far too drunk for that.”

“I’m never too drunk for that,” Alex winked.

Lena finally got his shirt off and then helped him out of his boots.

“Stand up I need to get your trousers off,” Lena told him.

Alex stood, “I thought you’d never ask,” he smiled and reached for Lena's chest.

“Alex,” Lena chastised him as she unbuckled his belt, then she pushed down his trousers and he gladly kicked them off.

“Right, now lay down on the bed,” she said pushing him backwards.

“I love it when you're bossy,” Alex grinned and got on the bed, he lay back, his head falling into the soft pillow. It was a welcome relief for his spinning head. He closed his eyes.

Then Lena started to take her own clothes off, stripped down to her underwear and got into bed beside him. She pulled the covers up over them and settled into bed. Alex was asleep already but she knew come morning they had a lot to talk about. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. The Build (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Building of their new house begins.
> 
> Explicit for sexual content

The following morning Lena was up and about early, getting ready for the day ahead. She and Alex were supposed to meet near the stables with the men who they recruited to build their house. Unfortunately Alex was still sleeping off his hangover so Lena decided to go alone.

She got dressed in some beige canvas trousers, a white shirt tucked into them, put on a matching beige coat and stuffed some cash into her pockets to pay the men. She pulled on a pair of brown cowboy boots. Then she put on her brown cowboy hat and headed out and down into the Saloon.

Lena went behind the bar and picked up a crate of beer, then she headed out and down to the stables. She was hoping Alex would be carrying the heavy load and struggled a little as she walked down the dusty street of Midvale.

“Hey!” Came the male voice across from her.

She looked, it was Maxwell Lord, _what the hell did he want?_ Lena thought as she struggled down the road. Then he came running up to her and took the crate of beer from her hands, “Let me carry that for you.”

Lena rubbed her hands and looked at Maxwell, “Thanks.”

They continued the walk to the stables and Maxwell couldn't help prying.

“Why isn't your husband helping you?”

“I think you know why,” Lena said with a huff.

Maxwell laughed, “Hey it ain't my fault your husband is a drunk.”

Lena stopped and glared at him, “Alex is not a drunk.”

“Sorry, he kinda looked like one last night,” Maxwell replied and continued to walk.

Lena followed and caught up to him, “I heard it was your idea to take my husband to the brothel.”

Maxwell laughed, “The Marshal said he needed to get out of the Saloon, I was only helping.”

“You really think that was helping the situation?” Lena shot him daggers from her eyes.

“And what situation might that be?” Maxwell looked at her curiously.

“Never mind,” Lena said, stomping forward towards the stables.

When they got there all ten men were gathered around waiting to start work. The wood was piled up nearby and all the tools were in the barn next to the stables. They all looked at Lena as she approached whilst Maxwell placed the crate of beer in the bar, out of the sun.

Meanwhile Alex woke up groaning, his head felt it had been trampled by a horse. He stretched across the bed expecting to find Lena there, when he felt nothing but a cold sheet he quickly woke up. Alex walked over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water, it helped a little to clear the fog. Then he tried to remember what happened the night before. He frowned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and touched the small tufts of hair that were growing from his chin, “Damn it grow faster,” he muttered. Then he got dressed in some jeans and a black shirt, put on a grey waistcoat and his black boots, then he grabbed his hat and quickly made his way downstairs into the Saloon.

He reached the kitchen and could smell the cooking, his stomach grumbled in response.

“Oh hi Marshal,” Sam smiled as she came out with two plates of food for customers, “I’ll be right back," she said.

Alex watched her serve some men and then she came back and asked Alex what he would like. Alex ordered some Ham and Eggs and a coffee then he took a seat.

Soon Alex was tucking in to his breakfast and drinking his coffee.

Just then Winn came over, “Hey there Alex,” he said, then he looked puzzled, “wait shouldn't you be with Lena?”

“What?” Alex said then his eyes went wide, “Oh god damn it!”

“Yeah,” Winn replied, “She left early, I just thought you were ahead of her.”

“No, I was…” Alex paused, Winn didn't need to know, “I need to get to the stables, did she go on her own?”

“I think so,” Winn replied.

“She went there alone? With ten men?” Alex’s brow creased.

“I guess,” Winn said, “Miss Luthor, I mean Mrs Danvers always knew how to handle men.”

Alex stood, “these are strangers Winn, damn it you should have come look for me.”

Winn watched as Alex rushed out of the Saloon like a bullet out of a gun.

Alex finally got to the stables a little breathless from running, he stopped and looked, there were a lot of men walking around with planks of wood and some putting down the foundations of their house. He could hear the hammering of nails and a few men singing very badly as they worked. 

There were also two other men, Alex recognised them as the carpenters they recruited, they were sawing some wood to the side. Alex walked up to them.

“Have you seen Lena?” He asked them.

The one man pointed to the stables, “She’s in there I think.”

“Thanks,” Alex said.

Then he made his way over, he opened the stable door and walked inside. He saw Lena over by the horses, doing their feed. He walked over to her.

“Mornin’ hun,” He said as he approached his wife.

Lena looked around at him, “You're awake.”

“You should have woken me,” Alex said as he stepped up to her.

“I couldn't,” Lena smiled a little, “you were well out of it.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex then looked a little sheepish, “for whatever I did last night.”

“You don't remember?” Lena asked, a little surprised.

Alex thought about it, he vaguely could recall Lillian berating him, and then he remembered why, “Oh God, what did I do?”

“I don't know, you tell me,” Lena replied, teasing him.

“Lena, I am so sorry, did I? You know?” Alex looked horrified. He was suddenly wishing he had not had breakfast.

Lena took pity on him because he had just turned as white as a sheet, “Don't worry, you didn't do anything inappropriate, but you might want to have a word with Maxwell Lord, I get the feeling he was trying to set you up for a fall.”

“Oh,” Alex frowned, “Yeah I remember he was there, he pushed me towards Maggie.”

Lena placed her hand on her husband's arm, “Are you okay?”

“I guess,” Alex replied, rubbing his chin.

“No I mean about the other thing, Andrea and I, you were awfully upset, you got so drunk,” Lena said, she didn't want to bring it up but they needed to clear the air once and for all.

“Oh,” Alex took Lena’s hand in his own, “I got it out of my system, I’m sorry I got so drunk.”

“Yes but,” Lena continued and Alex placed a finger to her lips, “You told me she kissed you, you told me it meant nothing.”

Lena nodded, “Yes and I meant it, I felt nothing, whatever me and Andrea had is long gone.”

“So you don't miss being with a woman?” Alex asked her, “You can be honest with me, I wont lose it.”

Lena smiled and raised her hand to Alex’s face, “No I don't, I have you, you are more than enough for me.”

“Good,” Alex smiled.

Lena moved closer and wrapped her arms around her husband's shoulders, “Kiss me handsome.”

Alex smiled and leaned down into her soft lips, “Gladly.”

By the time the sun was setting the men had made an impressive start on the house build. The foundations were set and the frame of the large house was taking shape. All the beers from the crate were emptied long ago and so Alex and Lena invited them all back to the Saloon for a free dinner.

After dinner Alex decided to skip having any alcohol and took Lena’s hand and led her upstairs to their room. Lena started to undress whilst Alex rummaged about in a draw.

“Alex what are you doing?” Lena asked as she went to have a quick wash using the warm water she just brought up from the kitchen.

“I have something for you,” Alex smiled. He had wrapped the gift in some newspaper. He placed it on her dresser and started to take his clothes off.

Lena was curious now, she finished washing and brushing her teeth, then she walked over to her dresser, she loosened her hair and started to brush it. Then she noticed the small wrapped package. She put down her brush and picked it up, then she turned and looked around at her husband who was now standing beside the bed in his underpants and vest watching her.

“You gonna open it?” He asked. Alex just hoped Lena liked it. He knew she liked red.

Lena smiled at him and then carefully unwrapped her gift, she took the contents out. There was some lady's blusher for her face, and a stick of red lipstick. Her eyes lit up, “Alex where on earth did you find red lipstick?”

“The store,” Alex told her, “Do you like it? I can take it back if you don't.”

“I love it Alex, all of it, thank you,” she put down the make up on her dresser and walked over to him. Then she placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Alex smirked and looked over at the make up, “How about trying the lipstick on?”

Lena looked at Alex with a curious smile, “Now?”

“Yeah, I want to see you wearing it,” Alex told her, his voice a little deeper, his eyes a little darker.

“Okay,” Lena smirked back at him, then she opened the lipstick and looked into the mirror on her dresser as she carefully applied it to her soft lips. When she was satisfied with how it looked she turned around and gave Alex her sexiest look, “So how do I look?”

“Fuck,” Alex said, his eyes gazing at his wife's red lips, “sorry, I mean, you look beautiful.”

Lena smiled and walked over to him, “I’m glad you approve.”

Alex pulled Lena to himself, his eyes on his target, then he placed his warm lips to hers. 

When he pulled back Lena giggled at him, “Now you have lipstick too.”

“Oh shit!” Alex panicked and grabbed a cloth from the sink and wiped it off, absolutely horrified.

“Alex,” Lena said, “You're going to get messy, why don't you clean up after we have made love?”

Alex turned around and put the cloth down, “Your right, it’s not like anyone can see me in here apart from you.”

“Exactly,” Lena told him, “Now come to bed and make love to me.”

That night was probably the most soft and tender Alex had ever been with Lena, he explored her whole body with his hands and his lips. Lena thought she might catch fire because she was so hot from his gentle caresses. She was wound up like a coiled spring by the time he finally entered her with his fingers, then his mouth. 

After taking his time between his wife's thighs and making her reach her first orgasm of the night with his warm tongue and strong fingers, he got up off the bed while she came down from it. Then he pulled out his cock and pumped it up. Lena watched and a fire was yet again stoked down below, she was definitely ready for more.

Alex knelt on the bed, “Turn over babe,” he told her. 

Lena turned over onto her belly and waited expectantly. Alex straddled her hips and gently rubbed his hands over her back muscles.

Lena sighed, his calloused hands massaging her back felt delightful, and it was also turning her on. 

Alex then pulled Lena up so her bottom was raised, he rubbed his hands over Lena creamy white buttocks and groaned, “You're so sexy baby.”

“Alex please,” Lena begged, she could feel the tip of his cock against her aching pussy.

“Please what baby?” Alex teased her, he wanted to hear her say it.

“Fuck me,” Lena growled at him as she clung onto the sheets.

Alex smirked, “Are you sure?”

“Alex!” Lena moaned in frustration, she was longing to be filled by Alex and was about to turn over and take matters into her own hands when she felt him plunge into her with one deep hard thrust. Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at that point at the intensity of her feelings.

Alex thrust gently at first but Lena was so close and so desperate for release that he soon began to move faster until all that could be heard was the sound of their moaning, their heavy breathing, Lena’s cursing, Alex’s cursing, and the bed creaking and banging against the wall in time with each hard thrust of Alex’s hips. And this time Alex came from the insistent crashing against Lena’s buttocks, with Lena not far behind him.

Alex moved off Lena afterwards and went to clean up, his face was covered in a mix of her arousal and her red lipstick. Then he got back into bed and spooned Lena.

“Alex,” Lena said, sleepy now after her intense climax.

“Yes baby,” Alex muttered into her soft hair.

“That was….” she breathed, “Incredible.”

“Good,” Alex replied sleepy from his own climax.

“You don't usually take so much time, but I am glad you did, it heightened everything,” Lena said stroking his arm that was wrapped around her.

“I’m learning to be more attentive,” Alex admitted, “I’m glad it was good for you. I only want to make you feel good baby.”

“I love you,” Lena said as she closed her eyes, so content.

“Love you too hun,” Alex said softly to her neck as he snuggled in even tighter.


	27. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Deputy arrives.  
> Alex isn't pleased.  
> Kara wants more from Midvale life.

It was a week later when Alex’s Deputy Sheriff arrived with his daughter Lucy. His older daughter Lois lived in Metropolis with her husband Clark Kent. 

Sam Lane was middle aged and balding. He was a widower and he was as stern as they came and made no bones about how he felt if he didn't like you. He was also a chauvinist. He believed a woman's place was at home chained to the kitchen sink and that the children should be quiet at all times and stay out of his way. 

Lucy Lane luckily seemed to follow her mother rather than her father for her temperament. She was a business savvy 25 year old and ran her own women’s salon back in National City. But now they had moved to Midvale she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She hoped to find a job so she could get away from her overbearing father.

Alex met Sam Lane in his office the day of his arrival. They greeted each other with a handshake and Sam took a seat opposite Alex who was sitting at his desk.

“So, how’s Midvale life treating you Marshal?” Sam asked. He hadn't seen Alex in a long time, the last time being at Lois and Clarks wedding five years ago.

“Good,” Alex said, “I’m surprised you wanted this job though Sheriff. It's a far cry from National City out here.”

“I fancied a change and when they offered me the job, well I thought hell, why not,” he replied as he chewed on some tobacco, “and I knew you could probably do with someone like me.”

“Oh,” Alex said calmly, “why is that?”

“Well, you're a US Marshall, not a Sheriff, Danvers,” He said and laughed, “the two are quite different.”

Alex sat up more in his chair and looked across at the man who was going to be his deputy, “I am a Sheriff, I am also a Marshal, I do both jobs just fine.”

“Oh I am sure you do, but you ain't as rough around the edges as some of us,” Sam replied, “I heard how you made a big show of a hanging instead of just hanging the bastard from a tree and being done with it.”

Alex sighed, he knew this was coming, he stood up, ready to leave his office, “I do things my way around these parts Sheriff, if you don't like the way I do things I suggest you get on the next train back to National City.”

“Fine,” Deputy Lane said standing up, “so where do you want me today?”

“In the office,” Alex told him, “You can keep an eye on any messages that come through on the wire, and take a look at the books and learn about the locals. I won't be back today so lock up when you're done for the evening.”

Alex stepped outside and took in a deep breath, he really didn't like Sam Lane and he already had a bad feeling about the man being here in Midvale. Alex had heard stories about how he would beat up prisoners under his watch, and even worse stories about sexual harassment. Of course none of it could be proven and he would deny it all if asked.

Alex made his way down to the stables to see how the house build was getting along. On his way he saw Maxwell Lord who shouted out to him as he passed.

“Marshal, how’s that drinking problem of yours?” Maxwell grinned.

Alex frowned, ignored him and carried on walking. Truth was Alex hadn't had more than a few beers each night since he got out of his head drunk. He wasn't proud of how he acted that night and he was trying hard not to let Lena down again.

Alex realised as he walked on that he didn't have one good male friend in Midvale. Winn was more Lena and Kara’s friend, Maxwell was an ass, James Olsen wasn't in his circle of people at all. Alex really missed his best friend Brainy.

“Hi love,” Lena greeted Alex with a smile and kiss when he arrived at the stables.

“Hi baby,” Alex smiled into the kiss and kissed her again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled into her neck, “Mmm I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Lena said and their lips met again in a soft tender kiss.

They were interrupted by someone coughing to get their attention.

They pulled apart and looked behind them, it was Alex’s sister Kara.

“Oh hi sis,” Alex smiled, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see how the house was looking,” Kara smiled, “It’s looking really great.”

“Okay I know you, there is something else isn't there?” Alex said.

“I’ll leave you guys to it, I have to go check on the horses,” Lena smiled at them both and made her way into the stables.

“So?” Alex questioned his sister.

Kara sighed, “Okay, I’m bored okay, there is nothing to write about in this town, nothing exciting anyway.”

“What about the new school that is opening, can you get a job there?” 

“Maybe,” Kara replied, unsure what she would be able to teach anyone, never mind young children, she looked at Alex so content and sure of himself, standing there in his cowboy hat with a gun holstered around his waist and she felt a little envious.

“I wish I could do what you do,” she finally said.

Alex laughed, “What put yourself in danger? Deal with crazy drunk men? Collect people’s taxes?”

“Yeah, well it's a hell of a lot more interesting than sitting in an office trying to make up stories for a newspaper that most people just use to wipe their asses on,” Kara said and then took a breath.

Alex looked at her more seriously now, he knew his sister had high expectations, she was well educated, very intelligent and really didn't belong in small town Midvale, she belonged in National City where she could become someone, and do great things.

“I’m sorry you're bored, you could always move back to National City.”

“No!” Kara said quickly, “I like it here, I do. I just want something else to do. Would you teach me how to shoot?”

Alex frowned at his sister, “I dunno Kara I would rather you didn't have to use a gun.”

“Please?”

Alex looked at her pleading eyes and gave in quickly, he could rarely say no to her when she looked at him like that and the pout made it worse, “Okay, how about we go start now, I got nothing better to do.”

“Yes!” Kara did a little victory dance which made Alex laugh.

They walked over to the field where Alex taught Brainy how to shoot, and yet again Alex was reminded of how much he missed that man’s company. Alex set up some glass beer bottles from a trunk he kept in the barn. Then he told Kara to step back ten paces.

“Right,” Alex said, stepping up behind his sister and putting his hands over hers on the colt 45, “use your good eye, aim and fire.”

Kara took the shot and the bottle smashed into pieces as the bullet made perfect contact.

“Wow, well done sis, okay now try on your own,” Alex stepped back and watched as Kara raised the pistol, aimed carefully and fired at the next bottle. Again it was a perfect hit.

“Are you sure you haven't done this before?” Alex said, stepping up beside her.

“Absolutely,” Kara grinned, “Can I shoot some more?”

“Sure, go ahead, but don't get too big for your boots now.”

Kara took four more shots and with each one she hit the bottles dead on. Alex was very impressed, but he still didn't want his sister getting used to it. He wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her safe, not encourage her to do dangerous things.

Alex and Kara headed back to the stable where Lena was just finishing cleaning the horses.

Lena smiled at them both as they entered, “Did you have fun?”

“It was amazing!” Kara smiled, “and yes, I had a lot of fun.”

Alex walked up to his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then he admitted, “She was really good. Kara surprised me and I thought I knew everything there was to know about my little sister.”

Lena walked up to Kara and they high fived each other, “Well done Kara. So when are you taking my husband's job?”

“Ah funny,” Alex said.

Lena laughed and Kara looked at them both, “I would have made a good Marshal, if only women were allowed.”

Alex looked at Kara, “You being serious?”

“Yes Alex I am, I envy your job,” she told him, “But I know it's not possible for a woman, so don't worry I ain't going to steal your job from under you.”

Alex felt bad for his sister now, after all Alex had to lie about himself to get where he was today, not that it felt like a lie, because Alex felt one hundred percent like a man. 

“I’m sorry Alex I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I’m just telling you how I feel, I’m not jealous of you, because I know how much you have always wanted this, and I know how much you have been through to get where you are,” Kara explained.

“It’s okay Kara, I get it,” Alex placed his hand on her shoulder, “If it helps any, I wish you could be by my side instead of Sam Lane, the man is already a pain in the ass.”

“Yeah,” Kara said and a crease appeared on her brow, “there is something about that man that gives me the creeps.”

“Uh,” Alex said, “you ain't the only one.”

Lena asked, “Do I want to meet this deputy?”

“No,” Alex told her, “and stay clear of him, well as much as you can because he likes a drink and he will most probably be spending his spare time in the Saloon.”

“Don't worry darling, I can handle him,” Lena told her husband, “right are we all ready to call it a night?”

Alex and Kara both nodded at the same time and followed Lena as she locked up the stables and then they all made their way over to the Saloon.

After their evening meal Alex and Lena retired to bed. 

As they lay in bed Lena turned to Alex, “You know you should let Kara work with you.”

“What?” Alex laughed, “She’s a woman, a young one.”

“And?” Lena questioned.

Alex turned on his side and faced Lena, “And she is my little sister, do you expect me to put her in danger?”

Lena lay down and turned towards him, she placed her hand on his, “Alex you should put more trust in her, she’s a big girl and a good shot by the sounds of it.”

Alex sighed, “She was good today.”

“At least think about it?” Lena asked gently.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” Alex said before placing a soft kiss to his wife's lips.

**Two Weeks Later**

Alex spent the next two weeks taking Kara out with the horses, giving her more intensive shooting lessons at the stables and seeing how she dealt with the locals when they had to collect taxes. So far Kara was showing she could be a Sheriff just as good as any man could. But there was one problem, they already had a Deputy. 

Deputy Sheriff Sam Lane was in the Saloon drinking and gambling with Maxwell Lord.

“So Mr Lord, did you get the letter?” Deputy Lane asked as they continued to play cards.

Maxwell puffed on his cigar and then replied, “I did, so when do you want to do it?”

“As soon as possible, I need the money, I got debts to pay,” Sam replied.

Maxwell nodded, “It’s risky, but what the hell, if I get a cut and Lena then you can count me in.”

“Good, I heard the Marshal tell his sister that Lena would be at the stables early, meet me in the morning, all the workmen should be in the Saloon by then having their free breakfast, she should be all on her own getting ready for them,” Sam replied.

Maxwell looked at him and frowned, “What about the Marshal?”

“We can get him distracted, I’ll make up some story about an outlaw spotted on the outskirts of town, I am in charge of all the telegraphs at the moment, he won't know any different.”

“If you think that will work,” Maxwell replied, raising his eyebrows. Then he placed his cards down, “Anyway, I’m calling it a night. And I won.”

Sam grunted in frustration at losing again, “Remind me never to play cards with you again.”

They both stood and the men faced each other.

“See you tomorrow,” Sam shook Maxwell’s hand.

“We are going to be rich, and I’ll finally have a taste of Lena Luthor,” Maxwell smirked.

Sam grunted, “You best be quick with her too. I want my money.”

“Hey, I have waited years to get this opportunity, you can wait for your money for a few minutes, anyway the bank won't be open till nine,” Max slapped him on the back and laughed.

“Yeah well you can thank Lex he gave me all the information,” Sam told him, “It’s really useful guarding prisoners like the Luthors.”

“Lex you say?” Maxwell said curious now.

“Yep, I got him things he needed in prison, to make his life a bit more comfortable, women mostly, and in return he told me about his sister's secret.”

“Well, the dirty dog,” Maxwell laughed, “he really is soulless.”

“What are you gonna do with your daughter?” Maxwell asked.

“She can stay here,” Sam shrugged, “been stuck with her long enough, I couldn't give a rats ass about her.”

“That's a cold Deputy,” Maxwell replied but he wasn't surprised, this man was a real nasty piece of work, even he wouldn't dare cross him. 

“Yeah well, that is just the way it is,” Sam said, “Lets get outta here.”

As they walked out they spoke about putting their plan into motion, find Lena on her own at the stable, Maxwell gets his way with her, then they take her with a gun at her back to the bank to withdraw the money. Splitting a million dollars between them would set them up for life. They could go anywhere on that. Afterwards they would tie Lena up and leave her somewhere on the outskirts of town, then they would catch the goods train that went through that time every week.


	28. The End of Mr Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this should come with a warning or not...
> 
> I guess it could be triggering for some. (Suggestions of attempted sexual assault)  
> Mild violence.
> 
> Alex and Kara get sent on a wild goose chase to search for an outlaw.  
> Lena gets a nasty surprise at the stables.

The next morning Lena was in the barn beside the stable collecting some hay for the horses when she heard the barn doors open, she looked expecting to see a workman or maybe even her husband, she was surprised to see Deputy Lane and Maxwell Lord instead.

“Gentlemen, what are you doing here?” She asked as she placed the bale of hay down.

The Deputy walked up to her and before Lena knew what was happening he grabbed her arms and handcuffed her.

“What the hell?” Lena shouted, her eyes fearful and angry, “What are you doing? Let me go.”

The Deputy shoved her roughly down onto the bales of hay. Lena fell backwards, landed with a huff and struggled to sit up with her hands cuffed in front of her.

“She’s all yours,” The Deputy grunted at Maxwell who came walking up behind him.

Maxwell stepped up to Lena on the hay and looked down at her, “Finally some time alone. I have waited years for this.”

Lena struggled, desperately trying to get up but the handcuffs were locked tight.

“What do you want?” Lena tried to hold back her fear, because fear wouldn't help her right now.

Maxwell looked at Sam then back at Lena, “Sam here wants your money and I must admit I could do with some of that too, but me, I just want you.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, “What do you mean you want me?”

The Deputy walked towards the barn door, “I’ll be outside keeping lookout, don't be long, we need to get her to the bank.”

Maxwell sighed at the Deputy, “It’ll take as long as it takes me, she’s a feisty one.”

Lena knew what was coming and every part of her was going to fight it. She tried to calm her breathing and think.

Maxwell sat down beside her and touched her face, “So pretty, but you know that don't you, always flirting with the men in the Saloon. Showing off those beautiful breasts.”

Lena moved her face away but he pulled her face back to look at him, “You know you should have married me when you had the chance.”

“I never would have married you,” Lena spat back angrily.

“Oh so you prefer being married to a woman?” Maxwell smirked, “When you could have a real man.”

Lena’s heart accelerated, how the hell did he know about Alex? “I don't know what you are talking about, my husband is a real man.”

Maxwell laughed, “Oh come on, I’m not stupid and well, a little bird told me the Marshal doesn't exactly have all the right equipment, it must be terrible for you sleeping with someone who is missing their…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lena cut in angrily, “Alex is more of a man than you will ever be.”

Maxwell’s eyes darkened, “Well I guess you can be the judge of that once I’ve had my way with you.”

Lena thought she might throw up, her stomach was churning so much now. Maxwell stepped away and took off his jacket, then he positioned himself over her on the hay, “Don't fight or I will make this difficult.”

Lena wasn't going down without a fight, she managed to raise her leg just enough to make contact with his crotch, real hard, sending him jumping off her in pain, “You bitch! You're gonna pay double for that.” 

  
  


Meanwhile Alex had been sent on a wild goose chase, he had taken Kara with him because she was so determined to learn more about what Alex did as a Marshal and a Sheriff. When they got to the edge of town they asked a few locals if they had heard anything about an outlaw in these parts, if anyone had seen him. Nobody knew anything, and there was no sign of anything dodgy going on, so Alex and Kara took their horses and went back to town, stopping at the Marshal’s office.

Once inside Alex checked the telegraphs, “I can't see anything here about an outlaw sighting, I don't like this one bit. It smells of a diversion.”

Kara walked up to Alex and helped him look through all the recent telegraphs, most were weeks old, “Do you think Sam Lane is up to something?” She looked at Alex and shifted her glasses on her nose.

“I don't know but Deputy Lane should be here in the office and he isn't. Anyway, I really should check on the build and Lena, whatever is going on can wait,” Alex sighed and put all the telegraphs into a draw.

“Can I come with you?” Kara asked eagerly. She was loving spending her time working alongside Alex and Cat didn't seem to mind.

“Sure,” Alex smiled, “Lets go.”

Deputy Lane stood outside the barn chewing on some tobacco. He looked up in surprise when he saw the Marshal riding up on his horse with Kara Danvers also on a horse beside him.

“Crap,” he spat out his tobacco on the ground and went to the barn door but before he could go inside and warn Maxwell, Alex was in front of him on his horse.

Alex looked down at him and asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I… er…shouldn't you be searching for that outlaw?” He couldn't think of an excuse as to why he would be at Alex and Lena’s barn so he tried to change the subject.

Alex dismounted his horse and Kara did the same. They both knew this was suspicious behaviour. They quickly tied the horses to a fence and took out their guns just in case of trouble.

“Stay behind me,” Alex told Kara. 

“Do you think Lena is in there?” Kara said, scared for her friend and coming up alongside Alex, ignoring his instructions to stay behind him.

“I don't know, but we are about to find out,” Alex replied. He was scared too but it never showed, Alex knew how to look cool in a crisis.

Alex and Kara walked towards the deputy with their guns at their sides. Deputy Lane was looking nervous, his hand hovering over his pistol. This was noted by both of them.

Maxwell lay back on top of Lena on the hay and stroked his rough hand down her face, Lena moved her head away, he grabbed her arm, “Hey don't be like that, be nice and I’ll make this nice and easy for you, I told you.”

“Go screw yourself,” Lena said through narrowed eyes.

Maxwell’s anger grew, he forced Lena’s arms down, “Fine you want it rough, that is how you're going to get it.”

Outside Alex and Kara stood together suspicious as to why Deputy Lane was standing on guard outside the barn.

“Get away from the barn door Deputy Lane, I'm going in,” Alex told him, his gun now pointed at the deputy.

“Marshal, what are you doing?” The Deputy laughed and then suddenly drew his gun and pointed it at Kara, “put your gun down or I’ll shoot her.”

That was when they heard the shout that came from the barn…

“Alex! Help!” Lena had heard Alex’s voice and while she was trapped under Maxwell she screamed out.

“Shut your damn mouth!” Maxwell grunted at her as he forced his hand over her mouth, “What the hell is the Marshal doing here?” He looked to the barn door, “Fuck, he couldn't wait another ten minutes. But never mind I'll kill him then have you.”

“Lena!” Alex's eyes went immediately to the barn door, fear rushed through him but he stayed calm. His heart was thumping in his chest. He had to get in there fast. 

Then Deputy Lane went to shoot but Kara was quicker on the draw, the gunshot went straight through the Deputies chest. He looked shocked, “You shot me!” he said and then slumped to the ground. 

Kara stood there just as shocked because she just shot someone, whilst Alex ran towards the barn and pulled the door open quickly. He stepped inside and saw his wife, Lena with her skirt bunched up and her blouse open. Maxwell turned around at the sound of someone entering the barn, he sat up quickly and got off Lena, then he went to draw his gun with every intention of killing the Marshal.

Alex didn't hesitate, he took one precise shot, taking Maxwell out before he could fire a single shot.

Maxwell Lord fell to the floor of the barn and Alex rushed over quickly to Lena.

Alex looked at his wife, her shirt ripped, handcuffed, distraught with tears in her eyes.

“Baby, are you…” he gulped, “did he do anything to you?”

Lena shook her head, “No. He tried but I fought him off.”

Alex gently touched his wife's face, "I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's okay, you're here now," Lena replied relieved.

Alex took a key from his trousers, it was the same kind of key for all their handcuffs, he unlocked them and released Lena’s hands, it was feeling like the Lex abduction all over again but worse.

He took her hands in his own. Then  Lena finally started to shake and cry. The shock of what almost happened overwhelming her.

Alex quickly pulled his wife into his arms and held her tight, “It's okay sweetheart I got you now, you're safe.”

Kara walked in then having checked to see if the Deputy was dead or alive, turned out he was in fact dead.

“Oh my god Lena, what happened here?” She ran over to them both quickly almost tripping over Maxwell’s lifeless body.

Alex gently let go of his wife and stood up, “Can you look after Lena?” he asked Kara.

“Of course Alex,” Kara quickly went to Lena and comforted her.

“I have to deal with these two,” Alex said more to himself than anyone else. He knelt down on the ground next to Maxwell’s lifeless body, he felt for a pulse, “He’s dead.”

“Good,” Lena said bitterly as she clung on to Kara, “The son of a bitch.”

Alex looked at his wife, he had never seen her so upset and angry and then he looked to his sister, “take Lena back to the Saloon on your horse.”

Kara looked at Lena, “Let's tidy you up first,” she pulled at Lena’s shirt and did up her buttons. And Lena pulled herself together and tried to get her emotions in check. 

“Thank you Kara,” Lena said, wiping her eyes.

Kara gently smiled at her, “You don't need to thank me for helping you Lena,” she took the bandana from around her neck and gave it to Lena to wipe her eyes with.

“You both saved my life,” Lena then said, almost tearing up again, “Of course I need to thank you.”

“You can thank me with some free cake,” Kara smiled.

“Deal,” Lena gave a small smile back.

Once outside the barn Alex hugged Lena again and looked into her eyes, “Are you gonna be okay while I’m sorting this out? I won't leave you if you don't want me too.”

“I’ll be okay,” Lena reassured him and rubbed his arm, “you go. I have Kara.”

“Damn I cant believe Sam would work with Max,” he said completely puzzled by events.

“They wanted my money,” Lena said quietly, “That money is a damn curse.”

“Hey,” Alex said, holding her tight, “that money is gonna pay to help a school, build our house, unfortunately there are some really bad men in this god awful world. But I promised to always protect you and I will.” Alex kissed Lena’s cheek.

Lena sighed, “Well thank god you got here when you did.”

Alex loosened his grip on his wife and looked to her eyes, “I must have a sixth sense for when you are in danger.”

Lena looked at Alex, “And I always seem to be in danger.”

“Not anymore baby,” Alex told her, “two of the worst men who could possibly be in this town are no longer a threat, and the other one is in prison.”

“Maxwell said something else, something weird,” Lena frowned as she remembered.

“Oh?” Alex gave her a questioning look.

“He knew about you, about your gender,” Lena whispered.

“How the hell did he know?” Alex asked in surprise, “The only people who know are you, Kara and mother.”

“Well, apparently someone else does too,” Lena told him, “I’m scared Alex. I don't want you to go to prison.”

“Shhh baby that is not going to happen, when we get back I will send a telegram to J’onn and ask him to do some investigating,” Alex thought about it, “The only other people who know about me are people at the underground bar in National City.”

“You guys, the horse is ready,” Kara said, walking up to them.

“Thanks for doing this Kara and well done today,” Alex told her and patted her shoulder.

Kara smiled, “Maybe you should make me your deputy? I think I earned it.”

Alex considered the idea, “Yeah maybe I should.”

Whilst Kara took Lena home to the Saloon Alex waited for the men to arrive so he could get some help moving the bodies of Maxwell Lord and Sam Lane. Then he would have to go to his office and send a telegram explaining the whole sordid mess. He was also going to put in a request that no more help was sent and that he would appoint someone himself from the locals. And he knew exactly who, he just didn't have to tell them who it was.


	29. The Week After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thief in Town.  
> Lena struggles after the incident at the barn.  
> Alex discovers who told Maxwell his secret.

It had been a week since the incident at the barn. 

Alex and Lena were preparing to get into bed. Alex was there in his vest and underpants, Lena was wearing her undergarments and had just finished brushing her teeth, she was about to get into bed when Alex stepped up behind her and wrapped his warm arms around her, “I love you baby,” he whispered in Lena’s ear.

Lena shuffled out of his embrace and got into bed, she lay on her side, pointing away from her husband. It had been like this all week. And now Alex was getting really worried about her. He got into bed and gently wrapped an arm around her from behind.

“Lena, are you okay?” Alex rarely used her name, it was mostly the cute pet names he used, like Baby, or hun’. 

Lena sighed, “I’m just tired Alex, go to sleep.”

Alex removed his arm, turned over and lay on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, which he could just see because there was a full moon tonight and it lit up their room. And his mind was racing, ever since that day a week ago Lena had not wanted to be intimate with him. They didn't even share any soft kisses, no tender touches. Alex knew Lena wasn't usually like this, but he didn't know what to do to help her, he wasn't very good when it came to feelings at the best of times, never mind deeper ones like this. Alex turned on his side, away from Lena and tried to sleep.

Lena lay there unable to sleep, when she felt Alex was sleeping she reached for her handkerchief on the bedside table and wiped her eyes. She hadn't slept well at all since the incident with Maxwell. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his smirking face. So in turn every time Alex tried to touch her all she could think about was Maxwell. She decided the best thing to do was keep her distance as much as she could, because it wasn't fair on Alex to be making love with him while remembering horrible things. She wiped a few more stray tears away and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come and hoping for no nightmares.

The next morning Alex went to work, meeting Kara outside the Marshal’s office. Whilst Lena stayed at the Saloon and helped out in the kitchen. She would usually go down to the stables, do the horses and then make sure the workmen had everything they needed as they completed the build of the house. But she couldn't be around men right now, and she kept getting serious flashbacks every time she went to the stables.

“Hi Kara, are you ready for another day of collecting taxes and clearing drunks off the streets?” Alex asked as he put the key in the door of the Marshal’s office and unlocked it.

“Sure am,” Kara smiled. Alex had given her a uniform of sorts, beige trousers, white shirt, and a brown Sheriff’s hat. 

Once inside the office Alex went about checking for telegraphs. Kara took a seat and waited for further instructions. 

“So,” Alex said across the room from her, “How do you like being the new town Sheriff?”

“I love it Alex!” Kara replied enthusiastically, “Thank you for hiring me.”

“No worries sis, you're really good at it,” Alex smiled.

Alex came through with a couple of telegraph messages and sat down at his desk.

“How’s Lena?” Kara then asked.

Alex frowned, “Funny you should ask, she hasn't been herself.”

“Oh?” Kara leaned forward on Alex’s desk.

Alex sighed, “She’s closed herself off and she won't talk to me. It’s been a week Kar, and I don't know what to do or say to make her feel better.”

Kara sighed, “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“Would you?”

“Of course, do you want me to go and see her now?” Kara said, going to stand. Eager to help her sister and her friend.

“Sure, let me know how you get on? There isn't much to do here right now anyway,” Alex looked up at his sister with a worried look on his face.

“I will,” Kara gave him a small smile and made her way out.

While Kara went to see Lena, Alex read the telegraphs, there was one from J’onn back in National City’s Sheriff’s Office.

_ Marshal,  _

_ I looked into your concerns but I couldn't find anything on this end. I think it must be someone in Midvale, be careful. Hope you and the wife are well. _

_ Sheriff Jonzz. _

Alex read the next one from the Marshal’s Office headquarters.

_ Marshal Danvers, _

_ At your request we will leave matters to you in Midvale. If you need anything let us know immediately. We are putting our trust in you knowing you are fully competent.  _

Alex put them in his desk drawer and made his way out to do his rounds around town and make sure all the locals were behaving. He stepped outside into the dusty hot street of Midvale town centre and looked across at Maxwell’s Store with the closed sign on it. Alex needed to find out who would be taking it over now the man was deceased. He was walking along the dirt road when one of the locals came running up to him.

“Marshal?” He called.

“Yes?” Alex looked to the man.

“There’s a thieving son of a bitch in this town,” he claimed annoyed.

“What? What are you talking about? And who are you?” Alex asked, confused.

“The name is Charles, I live downtown, someone stole some of our valuables in the night,” He replied.

Alex looked thoughtful, “Hm, you ain't the only one, a few people have reported similar things this week.”

“So what are you gonna do about it Marshal?” The man looked pissed and was chewing on tobacco.

“Did you see anyone?” Alex asked.

“A kid, this high,” he said raising his hand just below his waist, "I didn't see the kid's face, I’m guessing some homeless scavenger.”

“I’ll keep a lookout, and the Sheriff too, you don't need to worry about that, we will find out who is doing it,” Alex told him, “I have got to go.”

Alex walked on leaving the disgruntled man standing in the street unconvinced.

Lena was in the kitchen cooking when the new Sheriff walked up to the bar and called out for her.

“Can you finish this Sam?” Lena asked her assistant Samantha Arias.

Sam took over for Lena, and Lena stepped out and into the Saloon to where Kara was waiting for her.

“Take a seat Sheriff,” Lena smiled at her new friend in her uniform, “That looks good on you.”

“Thank you,” Kara smiled proudly, “even the hat fits.”

They both sat down and Lena called over to Sam to bring them a pot of tea.

“So what can I do for you Kara or is this just a social call?” 

Kara took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how Lena was going to take this so she wasn't at all that happy about asking, but it had to be said. Kara decided to ease into the topic gently.

“Are you okay Lena?”

Lena smiled, “Of course, why?”

“You can be honest with me, we're friends,” Kara prodded.

Lena sighed and was about to speak when Sam arrived with their pot of herbal tea and two cups.

“Thanks Sam,” Lena smiled and then took the pot and poured two cups.

“I mean it Lena, you can talk to me about anything, and I won't even tell Alex if you don't want me too,” Kara reassured her friend.

Lena sat back and considered what she was going to say, she did trust Kara and she was her best friend in Midvale apart from Andrea, and well she couldn't really talk to her right now.

“I keep thinking about last week, about Max and what he tried to do to me,” Lena finally whispered over the table to Kara.

“Well, that is understandable,” Kara said, “you are sure to be traumatised, but why aren't you talking to Alex about this?”

“He’s a man Kara, a very proud one. I don't know if he would understand,” Lena sighed and looked down at her cup, then she took a sip and hoped it would calm her, “don't get me wrong, Alex is very kind, attentive, loving man but when it comes to sharing his feelings…”

Kara nodded, “I know, he isn't the best. But this time, give him a chance to understand, I am sure he’s learnt a lot since he met you. He is so worried about you Lena, I see it in his face every day at the office.”

“You're right, I know. Maybe I am not giving him enough credit where it is due,” Lena replied thinking about it, “he has changed a lot since we first met.”

“See,” Kara smiled and took a sip of tea, “this is good tea, Cat would like this.”

“You and Cat should come over for dinner sometime,” Lena smiled, “Or lunch, whatever you fancy.”

“We would like that,” Kara smiled, “so, have you been having bad dreams too?”

“Not so much,” Lena replied, “that is one good thing, the problem is I keep seeing the man’s evil face when I close my eyes, and I keep remembering what he tried to do,” Lena shivered, “it was horrible Kara.”

“I know, but maybe talking about it will help?” Kara told her.

“Maybe, I guess I can try and talk to Alex tonight,” Lena finally agreed, “he doesn't deserve my silence. He has been so good this week, he hasn't pressured me once.”

“He always was thoughtful and considerate, I think it comes from growing up with two women in the house,” Kara smiled.

“You are probably right,” Lena smiled back at her friend, suddenly feeling much lighter, “Thank you Kara, this talk helped.”

Kara smiled and finished her tea, “And now I best get back to work.”

The two said their goodbyes and Lena went back to the kitchen to clean up after the morning rush.

Alex meanwhile was checking out the local houses and asking if they had seen a child, Alex was guessing from the description that man gave him, around eight years of age. That was when Alex found out a few more homes had visits from the strange kid, and those houses were also robbed of valuables too.

Afterwards Alex made his way home with a quick stop at the office to see Kara.

“Hi Kara,” Alex said as he walked in and found his sister was sitting on his chair behind his desk, “How did it go with Lena?”

Kara sat up, “Do you want your chair?”

“No, you're fine, I’m not stopping,” Alex stood and waited to hear if it was good or bad news from Kara.

“Well, I think I know what the issue is,” Kara said, “but Lena is going to talk to you tonight.”

“Oh,” Alex looked at Kara puzzled, “how about giving me a clue here? Cos I ain't got one.”

Kara wrinkled her nose at Alex, “She’s struggling with what happened to her, okay?”

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet, suddenly finding the floor very interesting, “You mean with Max?”

“Yes, Alex please look at me,” Kara told her brother, Alex looked up, “You need to listen to her, you can't just forget something like that. It can haunt you.”

Alex sighed, “I know, I just don't know how to deal with it.”

“Just listen, Lena will come to you, you will know what to do when the time is right, be there for her when she needs you to.” Kara softly smiled. She loved her brother but he hadn't got much clue about women’s emotions. He truly was a man.

“I will and thanks for talking to her, it probably helped her more than I could have done,” Alex turned to leave, “I’ll leave you to lock up, I have to go do the horses before I head on home.”

After doing the horses and checking on the building work Alex made his way back to the Saloon, he couldn't stop fretting about what he was going to say to Lena. 

On his way he passed Lillian’s Brothel and looked over, he saw Maggie and Eve sitting outside in the evening sun chatting, that was when he suddenly remembered something. 

The night he had gone to the brothel with Maxwell Lord, the night he was drunk out of his head, Maggie had tried to get him interested in her. 

Alex began to piece the details together, he had slumped down in a chair in the room drunk and Maggie came over to him and started to unbuckle his belt, then she opened his pants. 

Alex’s stomach churned as he remembered her touching the bulge in his underwear. He had tried to tell her to stop, that he didn't want her, but she kept going and found what was hidden there. And as realistic as it looked Maggie knew it wasn't real. She had stepped back in shock and gasped at him. 

“What the hell!” She had cursed, “Did you have an accident or are you… a woman?”

Alex had been too drunk to know what on earth she was talking about, he did up his pants quickly, and told her he wasn't interested, again, and that he needed to get out of there and get back to his wife. Alex had stood on wobbly feet, he went to leave when Lillian had walked in on them.

“Shit!” Alex cursed as he walked faster towards the Saloon, “Maggie knows! It must have been her who told max!”


	30. Love is all you need (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena talk.
> 
> Lena is ready to be intimate again. 
> 
> Explicit content: Love scene.

Lena and Alex Danvers circa 1876

Alex walked into the Saloon that evening with Maggie on his mind. She was the only person in Midvale that knew Alex’s secret, other than Lena and Kara. He was thinking hard about what he was going to do about it but first he needed to talk to Lena about their other problem. Or more to the point Lena’s problem.

Lena was behind the bar when Alex entered, she saw him right away and went to get their evening meals like she usually did when her husband came home. It was their thing, they would always try to make time in their day to at least sit and eat together. Only the past week Lena had been skipping her meals, which had really concerned Alex.

Alex took a seat and waited to be served and was fully expecting Sam to be the one coming out with it. So when he saw Lena his heart skipped a few beats, he was very happy to see her.

“Lena, are you joining me this evening?” Alex asked hopeful.

Lena smiled and placed two plates of food down on Alex’s table, then she walked over to the bar and poured a glass of beer for Alex and a glass of wine for herself. She walked back over to the table and sat down opposite Alex.

“Yes love, I am,” she replied.

Alex tucked into his food, he was so hungry having had nothing all day, he looked to his wife who seemed a bit happier at least, he was glad of that, “How was your day?”

“Okay,” Lena replied and took a drink of wine, “Alex I need to talk to you.”

“I know,” Alex said as he continued to eat, “I’m glad you feel you can talk to me now.”

“I do,” Lena sighed, “I’m sorry for, well you know. Being so distant.”

“Hey,” Alex reached his hand across the table and placed it on Lena’s, “you have nothing to be sorry for baby. I get it.”

Lena took another drink and then ate some of her food, “It’s been a difficult week for me, I keep thinking about what happened,” she admitted, “I should have talked to you about it sooner.”

“Well you are now,” Alex looked at her with gentle eyes, “I know I can be a bit clueless sometimes, but I am trying to understand.”

“I feel much better having talked to Kara, and now you, it does help to get it out,” Lena said.

“You can always talk to me hun’, whatever it is, I admit I have never been very good at expressing my feelings, but that doesn't mean I don't understand them, you only gotta talk to me and I will always listen to you,” Alex told her and sipped his beer.

“Yeah, I really should have put more trust in you, I guess we are still learning about each other,” Lena sighed, “but anyway, here we are.”

“Yeah well, sometimes I can be a bit slow off the mark,” Alex told her, "but you still went ahead and married me.”

Lena laughed, “So... I was thinking, after dinner, do you want to go upstairs?”

Alex looked up from his food in surprise, “You mean?”

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “I think I’m ready to get back to normal, I've missed you.”

"I've missed you too," Alex told her, "God so much, it was hurting, and you know I rarely admit that."

Lena chuckled, "I must admit it was painful," she pointed to her heart, "deep in here, not being able to be with you."

Alex smiled and finished off his food and drank his beer quickly then he took Lena’s hand and led her upstairs to their room.

They both undressed, washed and then Lena got into bed first naked and waited for her husband.

Alex had his back to her and when he turned around Lena could see his erection beneath his underpants. She licked her lips as he approached the bed. He got under the covers and lay on his side. Lena turned to face him and ran her hand gently down his handsome face. She ran her fingers over his stubbly chin and then placed a kiss to his lips and pulled back.

Alex looked to Lena’s shining green eyes, “Are you sure you're ready?” he asked, one hand around his wife’s waist.

“I’m sure,” she moved closer and whispered to his lips.

Alex pulled Lena in closer and kissed her slowly, he could smell her gentle perfume and feel her warm breasts against his chest. He licked across her lips and left a soft kiss there, she could smell his musky cologne, she sighed, she had missed him, the closeness they shared.

Then he pulled away slightly. Lena looked worried, "What's wrong?"

“Wait a minute,” Alex said, he sat up and pulled off his vest, then he lay back down and pulled her close again, “I need to feel you, all of you, against me.”

Lena softly sighed as Alex pushed into her, she lay back and he began to kiss her neck, running his tongue upwards until he met her lips again.

“I love you,” Lena quietly said as she ran her hands through his hair.

“Love you too baby,” Alex breathed before slipping his warm tongue into her mouth.

Whilst kissing deeply Alex found Lena’s right breast with his hand, he gently touched her and then more harshly tweaked her nipple. 

Lena gasped at the feeling of Alex’s fingers pulling on her nipple, “Alex mmm...”

Alex slowly moved down Lena's soft creamy skin, down her neck, kissing her shoulder blades before dipping down to her breasts.

“Is this good baby?” Alex asked, breathing on her gorgeous breasts, kissing them and then sucking each nipple into his mouth, one after the other.

“God yes,” Lena said, tugging on his short hair. It had only been a week but it felt like years since they had been this close.

Alex slowly moved down, pushing the blanket off them as he did so, then he moved down the bed until he was positioned between her legs and he parted them with his hands. 

Lena moaned as she felt Alex kiss down to the apex between her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his strong shoulders and urged him closer, “Please Alex.”

Alex dipped his tongue between her slit, entering her and swiping upwards and then down. He tasted her juices on his tongue and sucked her folds between his lips. Then he licked them gently, teasing Lena to distraction. Then he pushed his tongue inside her making Lena buck into him.

"Alex yes..." she cried out, her hands tugging even harder at his head.

After a few deep thrusts with his tongue he took a breath and looked up at Lena to make sure she was still alright, when he saw the ecstatic look on her beautiful face he continued, taking two fingers to her warm wet pussy.

Lena moaned at being filled, and moaned even more as he thrust into her, slowly in and then pulling out, just to thrust back in faster. 

"You feel so good baby," he told her, "You are so beautiful."

Alex knew Lena was close because her thighs were now tight around his head, he sucked on her clit then whilst thrusting into her.

“Alex, love, I’m cumming,” she cried out as his tongue swirled insistently over her hard clit and his fingers pounded into her.

Then he abruptly stopped and moved on top of Lena, pulled down his pants, he looked at her panting heavily beneath him and as was about to thrust into her...

“Alex, can I go on top?” Lena asked quickly. She wasn't sure if right now she could mentally cope with Alex on top of her.

 _This was new,_ Alex thought to himself, he was so used to being in control when they had sex, he looked unsure at first, but when he saw Lena’s face pleading with him he lay down on his back, “Okay baby, whatever makes you feel comfortable right now.”

Lena straddled him and Alex had to admit it wasn't as bad as he imagined it would be, he had a great view of her full breasts on show above him, he grabbed her hips and slowly helped her onto him. She slowly lowered herself and closed her eyes at the intense feeling of him so thick and hard, filling her completely, “Alex,” she moaned, “so good.” Then she started to ride him, her breasts bouncing as she did so.

Alex reached his hands up to her breasts and played with them while she rode him, he could feel the strap rubbing against him with every thrust of his wife's hips and he was so close to cumming himself, “God Lena, baby, that feels amazing, keep doing that.”

Lena upped the pace, thrusting up and down on him, she lent forward, her eyes closed, moaning and cursing more loudly in time as Alex thrust upwards meeting her. Alex was so turned on by the position, thrusting upwards while Lena’s breasts were bouncing up and down in front of him, he felt his whole body go warm.

Alex closed his eyes as he climaxed hard beneath his wife. He bit his lip, trying hard to control it, to wait but he couldn't hold back, it was probably the most intense it had ever been for Alex, it washed over him in waves while Lena bounced up and down on him enjoying her own heavenly ride. 

Once he came down from his high he reached one hand to Lena’s clit and gently rubbed over it, while she was completely lost in the feeling of fucking him hard and fast. Then the familiar feeling of warmth enveloped her at Alex’s touch to her hard nub, her walls began to pull tighter on his cock, her climax rushed through, warm heat flooded her as Lena’s body shuddered above him.

After Lena lay down on top of Alex exhausted and breathless. Alex wrapped his strong arms around his wife and kissed her head that was resting on his chest.

“Wow,” Alex said as they lay there trying to get their breathing rate back to normal.

Lena went to move off him but Alex rolled them over onto their sides while he was still inside her. Alex loved the feeling of being joined, and Lena did too. So they lay there for a while just holding each other. Alex’s leg wrapped over Lena’s, his cock still deep inside her.

Alex stroked Lena’s face, and her hair, “You okay?”

Lena had been quieter than usual as they made love and Alex wanted to check in.

“I’m good,” Lena smiled a little and ran her hand across his muscled abs and chest, Alex was okay with her touching him there now, “are you okay?”

“Me?” Alex chuckled as he stroked her hair, “I’m fantastic. Who knew that would be so good?”

“You're glad I suggested it then?” Lena was unsure because it was their first time in that position, where Alex gave up control a little.

“I promise you, I’m very glad,” Alex replied then gave her a kiss on the lips.

Then Alex gently pulled out of his wife and asked her to turn around, she did, then he moved up closer and raised Lena’s leg, then he gently entered her again from behind.

“Mmm, Alex,” Lena softly sighed at the feeling of him inside her again.

Alex kissed his wife’s neck as he wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her breasts as he slowly began to push in and pull out. Lena was cumming again in no time with Alex crashing into her G Spot from behind.

The next morning came with them both still holding onto each other. Alex spooning Lena.

He snuggled into her warmth as the sun came up, “Damn, I wish I could stay here all day,” he muttered.

“Me too,” Lena replied.

“You're awake,” Alex said surprised, “I could say I’m sick and leave Kara to it,” he smiled into Lena’s neck.

Lena turned around in her husband's arms, “Alex, you can't leave Kara on her own all day, she’s still learning.”

“She’s very competent.”

“I’m sure she is, but you wouldn't forgive yourself if anything happened to her,” Lena told him and stroked his arm.

“True, okay another five minutes, can I have some kisses to send me on my way?” Alex gave her a cute grin that she couldn't resist.

They eventually both got up and got ready for the day ahead. Alex was on the hunt for a little thief and Lena had decided to brave going down to the stables to see the horses, because she missed them so much. And it wasn't fair to expect her husband to do it when he was working.

When she got there she was surprised to see her friend Andrea waiting for her there.

“Andrea, hi,” She smiled but looked at her curiously.

“I know you are going to ask why I am here,” Andrea smiled.

“So why are you here?” Lena replied and stepped into the stable.

Andrea followed her inside, “You're husband asked me to join you today.”

“But how did you know to be here?” Lena was puzzled.

“Alex sent Kara down here first thing, apparently while you were getting your breakfast and coffee,” Andrea explained and looked at the horses, “So these are your horses, they are beautiful.”

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “this is Lucky, Alex’s horse and that over there, is El.”

“Sweet names,” Andrea said running her hand gently over Lucky's nose.

“I still don't understand why Alex sent you,” Lena said as she got some feed for the horses.

“Alex wanted someone here, he didn't want you to be alone after what happened to you, and I can totally understand that,” Andrea replied, “I was horrified when I heard what happened here by the way, are you alright?”

Lena sighed, “I’m doing better after talking it out, at first I was not coping at all.”

Andrea placed her hand on Lena’s, “Hey, I know we had a bad start but I really do care about you, if you ever need me for anything, you know where I am.”

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, “Maybe you could come and help down here for a while, I have to admit it's nice not to be here alone right now.”

“You got it,” Andrea smiled.

“And to pay you back, you can take Lucky out this morning,” Lena said as she placed the bucket down in front of the horse.

The two women spent the rest of the morning together, riding the horses and stacking bales of hay. 

Alex and Kara spent the afternoon in search of the resident thief. There had been another report of a possible robbery, but this time it was at Maxwell’s Store. The glass door was smashed. It had been called in by a passer by and they both had rushed over there.

“Stay there Kara, I mean it,” Alex drew his gun and entered the store carefully.

Kara stood outside tapping her foot.

Then she saw a young lad shoot out of the door, he smashed past Alex, with his hands full.

Kara gave chase whilst Alex stood at the door and sighed, “That damn kid!”


	31. The Boy (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thief is captured.  
> Alex talks to Maggie.
> 
> Small love scene towards the end.

Kara sat the young boy down in a chair of the Marshal’s office and stood behind it with her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't run off. Alex was standing in front of them looking down at the kid. The child was scruffy with a dirty face. His clothes were torn and tattered too. It didn't take a genius to work out that this kid was more than likely homeless.

Alex looked at the young boy, “Right, why have you been stealing things from people?”

The kid looked down at his feet. Alex decided to try again a little differently, ”What’s your name kid?”

The boy said nothing, just glared at Alex. So Alex bent down to his eye level, “Where are your parents?”

The kid folded his arms and frowned. 

Kara’s nose twitched, she came around from where she was standing to face the boy, “Hey there,” she smiled at him, “You aren't in any trouble okay. We just want to help you. Can you tell us your name?”

He unfolded his arms and looked at Kara, he still didn't look at all happy but he answered her, “George.”

Kara smiled and looked to Alex who was looking at her amazed, “Where are your parents George?” She asked gently.

The kid wiped his nose with his grubby little hand then he looked down at his feet, “They are dead.”

“Shit,” Alex muttered under his breath. Then Alex stepped forward beside Kara, “I think we should take him to the Saloon until we figure out what to do with him.”

Kara stood and faced Alex, “The Saloon? Do you really think that's the best place for a child?”

“I ain't a baby!” 

They both looked at George and Kara stepped back up to him, “We know, we just want what's best for you.”

Alex took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair in frustration, “Then what do you suggest?” He put his hat back on his head and looked at the kid.

“He could stay with me and Cat for now, we have a spare room,” Kara suggested quickly.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. Not sure a kid like this should be wandering about their home.

“Absolutely,” Kara replied confidently.

Alex stepped up to the kid, “You're gonna go with Miss Danvers here, and be good or you’ll be making do with a bed here in the jailhouse.”

“Alex!” Kara looked at her brother, “You will scare him.”

“Good,” Alex replied and made his way over to the coffee pot, “Anyone for coffee?”

While Alex poured himself some coffee Kara took George by the hand, “Come on let's get you cleaned up, then we can get you some food.”

Alex looked at them both, “Be careful with him Kara, he might look like an innocent kid but remember what he was doing and where we found him.”

Kara sighed and looked at George, “Come on, let's leave the grumpy Marshal to his work.”

As Kara walked out with George, Alex called out, “Hey I am not grumpy.”

Later that day Alex made his way over to Lillian’s Brothel, he needed to talk to Maggie Sawyer. When he arrived Lillian saw him and immediately made her way over to him.

“What are you doing here? Come to cheat on Lena again?” She glared at him.

“I didn't cheat on my wife Lillian, I need to talk to one of your women,” Alex sighed.

“Hmm, fine, which one?” 

“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex told her.

Lillian glared at Alex, “Didn't you see enough of her already?”

Alex pointed to his Marshal badge on his coat, “I’m here on business.”

“Fine,” she said, “wait in my office.”

Lillian showed the Marshal to her office and then went to get Maggie from her room.

Lillian walked in with Maggie shortly after and closed the door. Alex looked to her, “Can we have some privacy please?”

“Whatever you have to say to Miss Sawyer you can say to me,” Lillian said with a slight smug look on her face.

“Do I need to pull my Marshal badge on you?” Alex glared at her.

Lillian huffed, “Don't be long she’s got clients waiting.” Then she turned and left the room. Alex checked the door and looked outside to make sure she had really gone before closing it and walking back over to Maggie.

“What can I do for you Marshal?” Maggie smiled a little nervously, “You didn't seem too keen on my services last time. But I’d be happy to give you one for free.”

_I bet you would_ , thought Alex, “Cut the nice act Miss Sawyer I know it was you.”

Maggie smiled, “Me? What have I done?”

“I know, you know,” Alex told her.

“Oh,” Maggie replied, “It doesn't matter to me Marshal, I prefer women.”

Alex had to hold back his annoyance, “I am a man, you’ll do well to remember that.”

“Whatever you say Marshal,” she smirked.

“Anyway,” Alex continued, “Maxwell Lord knew, now how do you think he found out?”

“I have no idea Marshal.”

Alex stepped up to her and bent down to where she was sitting, “This can go one of two ways,” he warned her, “You tell me what the hell you did, leaving out nothing, or I stick you in a cell until you tell me the truth.”

Maggie looked down, “Alright... “ then she looked up at Alex who was standing before her, “Mr Lord came in after you, I might have forgotten myself for a moment and told him what I saw.”

“You did what? You do know that it breaks the rules of your work here, that clients' privacy should be respected at all times?” 

“Please don't tell Miss Luthor, I need the work,” she pleaded.

Alex sighed, he wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want Lillian knowing his secret either, “So what did Maxwell say when you told him?”

“What you would expect, he wasn't very nice about you, and then he offered me some money to help him blackmail you but I refused,” Maggie said, “I’m sorry that I reacted the way I did when I saw you, it was just a surprise,” she added.

Alex wasn't sure what to do, but he couldn't lock her up without a reason, and she hadn't really done anything wrong. He had no choice but to trust that she wouldn't tell anyone else.

“Look, I won't tell Lillian, as long as you don't speak about this again, with anyone, is that clear?”

“Yes Marshal, I swear, I wont say a word,” she said quickly.

“Fine, you can go, but one wrong move and you’ll be in a cell,” Alex warned her.

Maggie stood up and went to leave, she looked back at him before opening the door, “And the offer still stands, I’ve never had a man like you,” she winked and left closing the door behind her.

Alex let out a heavy sigh just as Lillian came back in. She walked up to him, “Everything okay Marshal?”

“Yeah, it was a misunderstanding, your girl is fine,” Alex smiled and began to leave.

“Alex,” Lillian called to him, “Maybe I have been a little too harsh to you, I apologise.”

“Thank you Lillian, you should come over for dinner sometime at the Saloon, I’m sure Lena would love to see you.”

“Thank you, I will,” she smiled.

Meanwhile at Cat and Kara’s they had given the young boy a bath and Kara had gone over to Maxwell’s store and found some clothes that were suitable for him. Once he was clean and tidy they took him over to the Saloon to have some food.

Lena saw them walk in with a young boy and wondered what on earth was going on.

“Hello ladies,” she greeted them and bent down to look at the boy, “and who do we have here?”

Cat smiled, “This is George, long story but he is staying with us for a while.”

“Can we get some plates of food for us and George here,” Kara asked, her hand around the boy's shoulder protectively.

“Of course,” Lena replied, “So where are his parents?”

“Dead,” the boy spoke and Lena’s face fell, “I’m so sorry,” she looked to Cat and Kara who both looked at her sadly, she changed the subject quickly and looked at the boy, “Would you like some pudding after your dinner, we have chocolate cake?”

George started to smile, “Yes Mam.”

“Good, well go take a seat all of you, it won't be long,” Lena told them.

Lena didn't know what it was about the boy but she thought he was quite adorable. He even looked a bit like Alex with his dark hair and brooding dark eyes.

Alex was having trouble of another kind in town. A man approached him in the street as he made his way home.

“Marshal!” The man shouted out at him.

Alex looked around and saw the man standing in the street with a gun in his hand, he quickly drew his weapon.

“You bastard, you killed my friend Maxwell Lord!” He shouted at Alex and raised his gun.

Alex had no choice but to shoot him, but he made sure it wasn't a kill shot, just something to stop him. The bullet went into the man’s thigh. He slumped to the ground and Alex strode over to him, “You might wanna get someone to see to that before you bleed to death,” Alex told him and placed his gun back in its holster.

The man groaned in pain and tried to get to his feet, he eventually managed to and scuttled away in fear.

Later that evening when Lena was clearing up after closing the doors her husband finally walked in. She caught his eyes as he walked over to her, she smiled and quickly went over to get him a beer.

Alex walked up to the bar and rested his arm on it, “What a goddamn day I have had.”

Lena handed him his beer and walked around to stand beside him, “I’m sorry to hear that love, do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” he sunk back his beer really quick and then grabbed a hold of her, “I’d rather do this.” He took her hand and pushed her against a table, then he kissed her hard.

“Alex,” she placed her hands to his chest to stop him, “we should take this upstairs.”

Alex let her go, “Where’s your key?” he had an urgent look in his eyes.

Lena handed Alex the door key and he walked over and locked the front doors. Then he strode back over to her and pushed her back against the table, “Just here will do just fine.”

Lena moaned as his rough hands roamed all over her and his mouth latched onto her neck. Then he lifted up her dress and pushed his hand into her lace panties quickly. Lena gasped and grabbed onto his strong shoulders, then she tugged at his hair as he started to thrust into her with his fingers.

“I need you so much,” Alex breathed to her neck as he fucked her, sliding his strong fingers in and out of her wetness.

“Alex,” she looked down as his lips got lower and dipped into her cleavage, “What, mmm... oh god... happened today?”

“Shot a man,” Alex said between kisses to her breasts, “ he was a friend of Max’s, he came after me,” Alex pulled down her dress harshly so he could access her breasts fully, “ he tried to shoot me but I got there first, the stupid fool,” he latched onto her nipples and sucked on them one after the other and nibbled on her skin.

Lena closed her eyes as the sensations of her arousal washed over her, "Mmm Alex..."

Alex then pulled out his fingers and licked them in front of her, “You taste good baby, so good.” His eyes were dark, desire filled.

Lena looked at her lover as he tasted her and sighed softly, “Alex love, are you okay?”

Alex looked up at her, “I am now baby,” he continued to caress her breasts with his lips then he moved away briefly and undid his trousers. 

Lena watched him take out his cock, he pumped it up, Lena was rather breathless from his attention and her eyes were drawn to him standing there with an erection in his hands.

Alex stepped up to her and gently kissed her lips, she could feel his hardness pressing against her, “Your cock is perfect,” she sighed and grabbed it with her hand. She gently ran her hand up and down his length.

Alex moaned in response as he looked down to see her caressing him. Then grabbed her and turned her around.

“Alex, what are you…” She didn't get the rest out as he bent her over the table and quickly lifted up her dress. Then he pulled down her lace panties, they fell to her feet and she gasped in surprise. 

“I love you,” he told her, “You’re so fucking hot.”

Alex looked at his wife's behind for a moment and then he slowly entered her pussy from behind, at first he was gentle, smoothing his hands over her back, giving her gentle kisses, then he stood up straight and grabbed her hips pumping in and out of her faster. Lena reached down between her legs and rubbed herself while he thrust in and out. When he heard Lena moaning for more he fucked her harder, hitting her G Spot every time, until she was crying out his name and cumming all over his cock.

Lena relaxed into the table afterwards and Alex gently removed himself and put it back in his pants. He softly ran his hand down her back and she turned so he could help her up.

“I love the way you make me cum,” she told him, her eyes still glazed over.

Alex kissed her lips sweetly, “You drive me wild baby,” he said, “I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

Lena kissed him back, their tongues entwined gently and then she touched his face as he held her there in his arms, “How did you get to be so skilled?”

Alex laughed, “Plenty of practise?”

Lena smiled and stroked his face, “I love you, you spoil me.”

Alex reached for her hand, “Lets go to bed.”

They made their way up to bed and once they had gotten in bed, Lena cuddled into Alex.

“I met George today,” Lena said as she lay there in her husband's arms.

Alex looked to Lena, “That scallywag.”

“I don't know about that, he looked quite sweet,” Lena said, stroking her husband's vest covered chest.

“That kid is far from sweet,” Alex told her, “he’s been robbing all the locals.”

“Really?” Lena looked at Alex in surprise.

“Yes really, but Cat and Kara think they can manage until we figure out what to do with him so I said they could look after him,” Alex told his wife.

“Hmm,” Lena said thoughtfully, “You know we could have taken him.”

“I did suggest it but Kara wasn't keen on the kid being in the Saloon full time,” Alex replied.

“Our house is ready, once we get the furniture in, we could always…”

“No,” Alex said, stopping that idea in its tracks.

“It was just an idea, if the child has no one,” Lena said and snuggled back into Alex, “Anyway, let's talk about it tomorrow.”

“There is nothing to talk about, I’ll put a report in and the authorities can deal with him,” Alex told her. There was no way in hell he wanted a strange kid running around his new house stealing all their belonging and then disappearing on them. As a US Marshal he had seen this so many times before. Homeless kids meant trouble.

Lena decided to let it be for now, but there was no way she was letting George end up in an orphanage.


	32. Moving In Day (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena move into their new home. Sam and Ruby join them soon after.
> 
> Explicit chapter at start.

**One Week Later**

Alex and Lena finally moved into their new home. A five bedroom house with three bathrooms, all with plumbing and hot water. It was luxurious and something only a millionaire could possibly afford in these parts. One room was set aside for Cat and Kara, One for Samantha Arias and Ruby, and the rest were for Alex and Lena to do with what they wished. Eliza was planning to move to Midvale but changed her mind, she didn't want to leave her home in National City.

There was a front garden with flower bushes and grass. A path led to their porch. The house had a wooden porch, where you could sit outside. There was already a couple of chairs near the doorway. And out back was the rest of their land, where they could ride the horses and practise shooting.

Alex and Lena moved in first and the others would join them in a few days time. All the furniture was inside, some had been handcrafted by carpenters that Lena hired. Other things were purchased by Lena from National City and shipped to town by train. 

When they arrived Alex was wearing a grey suit and black shirt and grey tie, his hat was on his head. Lena was wearing a long pretty white dress. He unlocked the front door and then went back to Lena who was waiting where he asked her to wait.

Then they walked towards the house like a newly married couple hand in hand and Lena was surprised when Alex lifted her into his arms.

“Alex,” Lena laughed.

“I didn't get to do this properly on our wedding day,” Alex smiled as he walked up the steps to the porch, then he kicked the door open with his foot and walked inside with Lena still in his arms. He placed her down once inside and pulled her into his arms, “I love you,” he told her before placing his lips to hers.

Lena melted into Alex's arms as their kiss deepened, then breathlessly they parted and Alex led Lena through the house and straight upstairs to their bedroom.

The room was big, with a lovely large window that let in lots of natural light. The bed was handcrafted in some of the finest wood, with a comfy mattress on top and all new bedding. There was a large wooden wardrobe with Lena’s dresses already hanging up and Alex’s shirts, trousers and suits. They also had a dresser for Lena to sit at to do her makeup and her hair, with some drawers for her personal belongings, jewellery and her special lingerie that she imported from Paris. (Alex had yet to see these yet and was soon in for a treat)

To the other side of the room there was a set of drawers for Alex’s things. His ties, underwear and vests. Beside their bed were two tables, one on each side with oil lamps on them. 

Alex placed Lena down and smirked as he looked at her, “Time to see how strong this bed is,” he walked around her and undid the fastenings on her dress and as it fell to the floor he kissed her shoulders, while his hands moved downwards, smoothing over her back.

Lena’s head went back and she sighed as Alex ran his hands into her panties and squeezed her behind. Her stomach fluttered in response.

Lena felt high already from his tender touches, “Alex love…”

“Yes babe?” Alex said as he moved her long dark hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. He sucked and licked at her neck and loved up to her ear.

“Do whatever you want to me,” Lena breathed.

Alex loved being in control and her words turned him on even more, he undid Lena’s corset quickly and threw it across the room, now she was naked to him apart from her silk knickers.

Alex turned her around and looked at her, “You are so beautiful.”

Lena smiled and pulled him closer by his tie, “And you are so handsome,” she leaned closer into his neck and kissed him there. Alex sighed and grabbed her arms, “Lena…mmm.”

Lena looked to his dark brooding eyes, she could smell his cologne, “I love the way you smell, so manly,” she told him before placing a hand around his head and pulling him down for a kiss.

Their tongues danced passionately in a heated kiss and then Alex gently pushed his wife down onto the bed. Her legs hung over the side and he knelt before her, “I’m gonna enjoy tasting you now,” he told her with desire in his eyes.

Lena watched as he pulled her silk knickers down her legs and threw them over his shoulder, her eyes darkened, then she lay back as he moved up her thighs, kissing all the way, “Alex...Mmm please,” she begged as he got closer to her centre, she could feel his breath there, warm and teasing.

“Tell me what you want baby?” Alex teased stroking a finger up and down her slit.

“Your fingers,” She moaned, “Inside me.”

Alex smiled into her pussy and took a quick swipe with his tongue, Lena cried out his name in response and grabbed the blankets with her hands. Then he took two fingers and inserted them into his wife’s warmth, “You feel wonderful,” he told her as he moved them slowly in, slowly out and back in again.

“Alex!” Lena cried out, “More.”

“Like this?” Alex asked as he pushed his two fingers in deeply.

“Yes!” Lena cried out.

Alex withdrew his fingers and took three fingers to her dripping wet pussy, “Is that good baby?”

“Oh god yes!” Lena cried out, her hands gripped the bed even tighter.

Alex thrust in deep, pulled out and thrust back in, he kept doing this and then he placed his warm tongue to her clit, licking it and sucking until Lena was on the verge of cumming. He stopped before she had a chance too and stood up.

Lena lay there breathless, she knew what was coming next, she opened her eyes to see him taking out his cock from his trousers but leaving them on, “Mmm… I love your cock,” she said looking at him. His delicious length and girth poking out of his grey suit trousers.

Alex walked towards the bed, “You wanna show me how much you love it?”

Lena smirked at her husband and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him, then she took his member in her hand and started to lick the tip.

Alex placed his hands to Lena’s head, “Suck it,” he told her.

Lena felt a thrill go right through her and down to her clit, she took him fully in her mouth whilst looking up at him. The look on his face nearly finished her off, his eyes full of passion and arousal. As she sucked and licked him, Alex tugged gently at her hair, the visual making him throb down below. 

Then he pulled her up and moved her over to his dressing table. He picked her up and placed her on the dressing table. It was strong and made of solid wood so hopefully it wouldn't break. He stepped between her parted legs, which she quickly wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust into her. She was so wet already that it slipped in and out of her with ease.

“Fuck my pussy,” Lena cried out.

Alex groaned into her neck, “Fuck…Lena...” as he pounded into her just like she asked.

Between deep hard thrusts Alex placed kisses to his wife's neck, ears, face and lips. She threw her head back as her climax finally washed over and her legs shook, “I’m cumming Alex…”

Alex breathed to her neck as he held her there while she rode it out, her walls fluttering against his cock, “I love you so much baby, so much,” he thrust in a few more times.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at Alex holding her in place, “I love you,” she said to him, her heart full, her body sated.

Alex smiled and picked her up, walked across the room, then he put her on their bed, he stood up and looked down at her, “Ready for round two?”

That night they both slept very well in their new house having made the most of their new bed. By morning Lena was up, washed and dressed well before Alex and heading over to the stables. 

Alex woke and moved his arm across the bed expecting Lena to be there, “Babe?” he called out. When he got no answer he got up, got cleaned up and dressed ready for the day ahead. He had put Kara in charge at the Marshal's office, with James Olsen helping out while he and Lena moved into their new home, so he had the whole day to do as he pleased. Alex made some coffee in their lovely new kitchen, boiling water over the hot stove. 

The kitchen had a window looking out at the fields behind them, land that they owned. And to the left he could see the barn and the stables. He looked out and caught a glimpse of Lena walking into the stables. Alex smiled at the memory of the night before, how they had made love again and again. He couldn't get enough of Lena and she couldn't get enough of him. It was a miracle they got anything done. 

He was sipping his coffee and enjoying the peace and quiet when there was a knock on the door. He got up, grabbed his gun and carefully stood against the front door, “Who is it?”

“It’s me Sam,” came the familiar voice of Samantha Arias.

Alex opened the door and greeted her with a smile, “Hi.”

“Hey, I was wondering if I could move in today?” She asked, a little unsure, she was finding it hard to believe that they even wanted her there in their new home.

“Of course,” Alex told her, “Where’s your daughter?”

“Oh, Ruby,” Sam laughed, “she saw Lena at the stables and ran over to her. She loves horses.”

Alex looked down at a case beside Sam, “Is that all you have with you?”

“That’s everything we own,” Sam said, “When Ruby's father ran off he left us with nothing.”

“What a bastard,” Alex said then he stepped out and picked up the large case, “Let me take this to your room.”

“Thank you Marshal,” Sam replied gratefully. 

“Please call me Alex,” Alex told her and she followed him inside with a nod.

Sam eyed Alex appreciatively as he placed her case down on her bed. It was a big room with one large bed and a single bed for Ruby. All paid for by Lena. She had never told anyone but she was slightly envious of Lena Luthor, she had the perfect man in her eyes. Handsome, caring, with a good job. She wondered if she would ever find anyone like that.

All the time she had spent with Alex in the Saloon she had got to know him better and the more she knew about him, the more she liked.

Alex looked at Sam, “You okay over there?”

Sam smiled, “Yeah fine, I was just thinking is all.”

Alex softly smiled back at her, “What about if you don't mind me asking?”

“I was thinking that Lena is very lucky to have you,” Sam replied honestly.

Alex chuckled at that, “I am very lucky to have Lena.”

Sam walked over to the bed where Alex was standing, she looked up at his deep hazel eyes, god she thought he was stunning, “I cant thank you enough for all you and Lena have done for me. If you need anything just let me know.”

“We are both happy to help a friend,” Alex told her, “Lets go downstairs and put on some more coffee and then we can go over what you will be doing.”

“Ah yes, the cleaning, some of the cooking and the laundry,” Sam smiled, “It’s fine your wife already told me.”

“Are you sure you're okay with doing all that?” Alex told her, “I mean, if you don't want to we can come to another arrangement for the rent here. You still have your job at the Saloon.”

“It’s absolutely fine,” Sam smiled, “Unless you take massage as payment, because I am good at them as you know.”

Alex could have sworn Sam was flirting with him but he let it slide, “Yeah I don't think Lena would be too happy with another woman’s hands all over me.”

Sam laughed, “Fine but the offer is there if you ever need some relaxation.”

Alex turned away and concentrated on making some coffee whilst Sam’s eyes roamed over his body. She looked at his tight ass in those jeans and licked her lips. What she wouldn't give to have her hands on that ass as he thrust into her. Alex was completely oblivious to her lustful eyes on him as he poured them two coffees.

They both turned to the doorway when they heard Lena and Ruby come in.

Sam smiled at her daughter, “Hey Rubes, how were the horses?”

“Awesome! Mama, can I have one too?” Ruby looked up at her mother hopeful.

“Sorry baby, we could probably just afford a dog,” She told her.

Ruby pouted, “I guess a dog will do.”

Lena laughed, passed them and walked over to her husband who was standing by the kitchen cupboards, “Hi Love,” she smiled.

Alex pulled her into his arms, “Hi babe,” then he gave her a quick kiss before letting her go.

Sam had watched them, jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach. But she shrugged it off and took Ruby upstairs to pack her things away.


	33. School Opening Day (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of School for Midvale.

It has been a week since Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby moved into The Danvers Mansion. It was called that because it was so large compared to all the smaller houses in Midvale. But their house wasn't in the centre of town, it was at the outskirts beside the stable and the barn that was on the land that Lena owned thanks to her father who left it to her when he died.

Cat and Kara moved in a few days after Samantha and Ruby, so now they had a houseful, including young George. Alex wasn't happy about that but as Kara and Lena told him, the kid had nowhere else to go and for now they had convinced Alex not to call the authorities. It was mostly Lena that did the convincing in bed one night.

**_Flashback to a week ago, the night Sam and Ruby moved in and the day before Cat and Kara moved in._ **

Alex and Lena lay in bed. Alex was drifting off to sleep when Lena turned around to face him. He opened his eyes, “You okay? You seem restless.”

Lena sighed, “I’ve been thinking about George.”

“The boy?” Alex sighed. He was dreading this coming up.

“Love,” Lena said running her hand over Alex’s muscly arm, “Cat and Kara said George has been really good, can we just give him a little more time before you contact the authorities?”

Alex turned to face Lena, he ran his hands through her hair as he spoke, enjoying the softness beneath his fingers, “It’s the law hun’, I’m supposed to let them know about any orphans so they can deal with them.”

“I know Alex, but please, you know I rarely ask for much, those orphanages are not good places,” Lena’s brow creased in worry, “If we could save one child from having to go down that route, we could make his life so much better here in Midvale.”

Alex softly smiled at his wife, “Okay, we’ll give it a go and see if he settles, but any trouble and I will have to call in the authorities.”

“Thank you darling,” Lena smiled and relaxed, “you won't regret this.”

“I sure hope not,” Alex replied and embraced Lena as she cuddled into him.

**Current Time**

Today was the opening of the new school. Andrea Rojas stood at the doors waiting for people to arrive with their children. She smiled when she saw her best friend Lena.

“Lena, I’m so glad you are here,” Andrea told her.

“I promised I would help,” Lena smiled, “I just hope I can contribute something.”

“Lena, you have a brilliant mind, you won't have a problem teaching the class Math and sciences,” Andrea replied confident in her friends abilities. She was one of the few people who knew how intelligent Lena was, she always wondered why she hadn't moved to National City years ago to pursue science.

“You are too kind,” Lena smiled.

Cat and Kara came walking up the pathway next, with George. Kara had a grip on the little boy's hand. 

“Hi guys,” Andrea greeted them all and Lena turned around and smiled when she saw George.

Lena bent down and looked at the little guy, “You look very smart for your first day of school.”

“Thank you Mrs Danvers,” he replied. 

She stood back up and spoke to Cat and Kara and both of them were looking worried, but especially Kara who had been fretting all last night.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Lena gently told them, “I will keep an eye on him.”

“Thank you Lena,” Kara said, then she handed her a small box, “a packed lunch,” she said.

Lena took it, “I will make sure he gets this.”

Kara looked at the boy then, “Be brave okay, you got this.”

He nodded, but he was really nervous, he had no idea what school was about. 

Kara adjusted his blazer and then stepped away, leaving him in Lena’s hands, “See you later George, have a good day.”

Cat placed her hand to Kara’s back and ushered her away, because if she didn't Kara would have stayed there.

Sam arrived then with Ruby and sent her inside, “See you later Rubes, love you.”

More children from the town started to pile in and by the end of the hour they had a class full of about fifteen children. Andrea and Lena spent the morning getting to know the children and letting the children get to know one another. After a break for lunch Lena took her first class in math. She made it fun, she thought she had better leave the harder stuff for much later in their education. Andrea was pleasantly amused when Lena took them outside to count daisies in the fields.

The last class of the day ended and the children were allowed to go as soon as their parents arrived to pick them up.

Andrea and Lena stood behind the desk and waited for everyone to finally leave. Once they did Lena turned to leave and Andrea stopped her with her hand on Lena’s arm.

“Thank you Lena, I couldn't have done this without you, you were great with the children today,” Andrea told her sincerely.

Lena smiled and turned towards her friend, “I actually enjoyed it, it was nice to share some of my knowledge with them, even if they struggled to grasp some of it.”

“I knew you were the perfect person to teach,” Andrea smiled, “So same time Wednesday?”

The school opens only three days a week to begin with, to get the kids in Midvale used to school life. The days were Monday, Wednesday and Friday. This also gave Lena a chance to do other things that she needed to, like the horses and the Saloon. 

Cat and Kara stepped into their new home that they now shared with Alex and Lena with George after his first day of school. The boy rushed inside and took off his blazer.

“Don't forget to hang it up young man,” Cat told him sternly.

He quickly picked it up from where he threw it and did as he was told.

“Right,” Kara told him, “You can go outside to play now. But first change your clothes.”

George smiled excitedly, he absolutely loved the big field out back, there was even a stream running through where he loved to try to catch tiny fish. George ran off to his room to get changed and Cat and Kara both hugged, day one of Georges schooling was over and it had gone very well. The boy seemed bright. This had come as a surprise to everyone because once they learnt about George's background a little more they discovered his parents were ordinary folk who came out west to try their luck in the gold rush, but sadly they both contracted diseases and died on the road. George was left with a small letter that was placed into his coat pocket by his mother. Telling whoever found him, who he was, his date of birth and begging them to take care of him. Well when Cat and Kara read that they wouldn't let him go anywhere else but with them. 

They started up a pot of tea when Sam and Lena walked in.

“Where just making tea would you ladies like some?” Cat asked.

“I would love some tea,” Lena smiled.

Sam walked up behind her, “Yes thank you. But I should be doing that.”

“Don't be silly,” Kara told her and smiled, “take a seat, we have some cake too to celebrate the first day of the school opening.”

All four of them sat around the table and discussed the day as they drank tea and ate cake. They were interrupted by Alex arriving home early evening.

“Hello ladies,” Alex said as he walked in and hung up his coat.

Sam looked over at Alex and smiled, “How was your day Marshal?”

“Oh the usual, arrested a few homeless drunks, broke up a fight in the Saloon, and sorted out Maxwell's store finally,” he told them and walked on over and grabbed a beer out of a wooden box.

Alex stood leaning back against the kitchen counter, drinking his beer while the ladies continued to chat. He noticed that Sam kept looking at him and smiling his way. Alex feeling a little awkward made his excuses and said he was going to check on George.

“Oh, I’ll come with you,” Kara said, getting up and giving Cat a quick kiss on the cheek, “You know how I love to watch the sunset.”

Alex and Kara made their way across the field to the stream where they knew they would find George playing.

“Hey little man,” Kara smiled and ran up to him.

“These fishes are really hard to catch,” George frowned at her from the bank of the stream.

Alex walked up to them, “That’s because you need a net silly.”

“I am not silly!” George shouted.

Alex stepped up to him annoyed, “Hey kid less of the attitude.”

George sat down on the bank and pouted. Kara sat down beside him, “Hey, you can't shout at Alex like that,” she said as gently as possible, but making sure he understood.

“He’s mean,” George replied.

“Hey, I am not mean,” Alex was frowning now. Ever since they moved in with George, the two had a problem communicating. George seemed to have a real problem with men. Kara had tried to talk to him about it but he always clammed up.

“Anyway, now I know he’s not up to anything he shouldn't be, I’ll leave you two too, I haven't seen my wife all day,” Alex told them grumpily.

As Alex walked away back to the house Kara turned to George, “Hey,” she said, stroking the boys dark brown hair, “Don't you like Alex?”

“He’s the police,” George huffed, “they are all bad.”

“I'm the police too, I’m the Sheriff,” Kara reminded him.

“It’s not the same,” he frowned, “you're a lady.”

“Oh,” Kara said, understanding, “So you don't like policemen?”

George nodded.

“Why sweetie, Alex isn't a bad man, he might seem harsh sometimes and a bit stubborn but he’s got a good heart,” Kara told the boy.

“I don't trust them, they hurt my dad,” George told her.

Finally Kara felt she was getting him to open up so she pushed a little more, “What did the policeman do to your dad?”

“They beat him up,” George said and wiped a tear from his eye.

Kara knew all about police brutality, often against the poorer in communities, “I’m sorry George. That’s terrible, not all police are like that and besides, Alex is a US Marshal. Hey, you are safe with Alex, and you are safe with Lena, they both care about you.”

The boy looked up at her, the worry still evident on his face, “Can I have some cake now?”

Kara laughed, “The way to a boy's heart is truly through his stomach eh,” she stood up and held out her hand to him, “Come on then, let's go back home.”

They watched the sunset as they took a slow walk back to the house across the field.

Lena and Alex were standing by the kitchen counter near the coffee pot. Ruby had just come back from her friends and had gone upstairs to get washed and changed ready for their supper. Sam was busy cooking and occasionally glancing at Alex and Lena sharing little kisses and holding each other. She sighed and kept on cooking. Seeing them being all cute together day in day out was driving her a little crazy. 

“Supper is ready,” she told them and turned off the stove.

“Thanks Sam, I’m starving,” Alex let go of Lena and took a seat at the table.

“I’ll call the children,” Lena told her as she dished out some bowls of food.

Finally they all sat around the table eating the wonderful meal that Sam had cooked. Alex sat at the head of the table, with Lena to his right, Kara was beside Lena and Cat was opposite her beside Sam. The children, George and Ruby sat at the far end.

“Can you help me in the stables after supper?” Lena asked Alex as he soaked his bread into the warm broth of vegetables.

He looked up at her, “Of course hun’,” he replied and tucked into his food.

The one thing they had not accounted for when they invited so many people to live with them was the lack of privacy and Lena desperately needed some time alone with her husband.

After supper Alex and Lena made their way to the stables. Whilst Cat and Kara took George upstairs to bed and Sam did the same with Ruby.

Once Ruby was in bed Sam glanced out of her bedroom window which was at the back of the house and she saw Alex and Lena standing outside the barn. Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth when she saw Alex push Lena up against the barn door and kiss her. Then she saw them go into the barn and close the doors behind them. She closed the curtains and tried to get her breath, seeing them like that made her even more jealous. 

Alex pushed Lena up against a wooden wall in the barn and lifted up her dress and pulled her lace panties out of the way, he quickly got to work on satisfying his wife.

“Alex,” Lena moaned into his neck as he thrust into her against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around him as he held her in place with his strong arms.

“I missed this,” Alex told her, his hands holding on to her thighs and keeping her up.

“Me too,” Lena sighed as Alex’s mouth latched onto her neck, “Oh yes Alex, do that,” she gasped as he thrust into her, “harder…”

Afterwards they sat down on the hay bales together, kissing and cuddling. 

When they got up to leave Alex saw some netting in the corner of the barn and had an idea. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was used to keep bales of hay together amongst other things.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked as she straightened her dress and stood up.

“I’m going to make a fishing net for the boy,” Alex told her, the net in one hand.

Lena walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, “So you do care?”

“I never said that,” Alex softly smiled, “but this is perfect, it will keep him occupied for hours if I can make this up. I just need a good stick.”

Alex moved out of his wife's arms and looked around the barn for any stray pieces of wood, he found one long piece that would make a perfect pole, “I like this one,” he smiled, “this will do the job just fine.”

Alex took his pocket knife out of his pocket and started to work on it.

Lena watched as Alex started putting together a small fishing pole for George and she couldn't feel more proud. And no matter how much he denied it, she knew Alex’s was growing fond of little George.


	34. Samantha Arias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a mistake.

Samantha Arias spent the next few days working around the Danvers house, cleaning and tidying up. By Friday she was more or less on top of things so she took out a bottle of wine from the rack that Alex had made. It was imported from France, obviously one of Lena’s favourites but they had told her she could help herself to anything so she took it. She sat at the kitchen table and poured herself a glass, then another and another. Whilst she thought about the man of her dreams, Alex Danvers. 

Ever since he had come to her in the brothel that day before he was married to Lena, Sam had seen something different in Alex. He had been kind to her and treated her like a person, a human being and not someone to be used for pleasure and nothing else. She started to see his kindness and compassion more and more and slowly she fell in love with him. She was sure the feeling was mutual, the way he was with her, the way they would talk and laugh together sometimes. He may be married to Lena but Sam was lost in the feeling that Alex liked her as more than a friend.

The children were at school, Lena was teaching, so she was all alone in the large house. That was until Alex walked in the front door. He hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Sam sitting there drinking their best wine but didn't say anything, he just smiled and said hi.

“Your home early Marshal,” Sam smiled, “care for a glass of wine?”

“Sure why not,” Alex got a glass and let Sam pour him some wine, he looked at her as she did so, “I don't drink wine very often, I prefer whiskey or beer.”

“Oh it's good wine,” Sam smiled a little tipsy. Her eyes met Alex’s across the table. She loved Alex’s dark eyes, “Anyone ever told you, you have the most gorgeous eyes?”

Alex took a drink of his wine, “Lena may have, I can't remember.”

“Of course,” Sam replied, “I really like spending time with you Alex.”

“I like it too,” He smiled, “You're a good friend to us.”

Sam was getting a little adventurous because of the wine she had consumed, “Do you like anything about me?”

Alex looked at her, “You're a good mother.”

Sam sighed, “No I meant physically.”

“Oh!” Alex said surprised, “You're pretty, I like your hair.”

“Interesting,” Sam smirked, “Would you like to touch it?”

Alex nearly choked on his wine, he finished it off quickly. Then he stood to go upstairs and get a change of clothes, he was still in the trousers, shirt, waistcoat and tie he wore for work, “Well I’m gonna get a change of clothes. I can't stay in my uniform all day.”

Sam stood up too and walked up to Alex before he reached the stairs.

“Alex,” she said smiling, stepping right up close to him and placing her hands on his chest, then she leaned in, “I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I met you.” 

And before he knew what was happening she kissed him on the lips.

Alex’s eyes went wide in surprise and he pushed her back with his hands, “Sam, what are you doing?”

Sam looked surprised that he had pushed her away, “Your wife's at work, I wont tell her. I’ve wanted you from the day I met you, don't you want me?”

Alex was horrified, he stepped away from Sam and shook his head, “No Samantha, this isn't what I want, I’m a married man!”

“I said I wouldn't tell her, don't you find me attractive? We could just have some fun,” Sam said stepping up to him again and placing her hand on his arm. Her other hand reached down towards his crotch but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it more harshly than he intended too.

“Ouch!” She cried out and stepped away.

“Sorry,” Alex said quickly, “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

She rubbed her wrist, “You really don't want me? I'm offering it on a plate Alex. I thought you liked me?”

“I do like you Sam, as a friend, nothing more. I’m in love with Lena,” Alex told her as he removed his hat briefly and ran his hand through his hair.

Sam shook her head, “Which makes this even harder, you're so loving with her, you're perfect, I will never find anyone as nice as you. Any other man would have taken advantage of me in the same situation.” 

Alex just stood there wondering what on earth to do. He was still processing what had happened.

Then she looked scared as it sunk in what she had done, “Please don't tell Lena what I did!”

Alex looked at her and felt a little sorry for her but still a bit mad too, “I don't know Sam, it's a big thing to keep from my wife.”

“But she will make me and Ruby leave, we have nowhere else to go, apart from back to the brothel,” Sam started to cry then as she got more and more emotional.

Alex sighed and walked up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, “Okay, look, please don't cry.” He hated to see a woman cry.

She looked up at him and tried to control her tears.

“You can stay, I won't tell Lena, but you must not try anything like this again, promise me?” 

“I promise I won't,” she said quickly.

“I’m sure you will find someone Sam, you're a pretty woman, but I am not interested, married or not,” Alex told her.

“It’s not that easy when you have a child, they don't want to know and I dunno you have been so nice to me... I just got the wrong impression...” She replied sadly.

“Let's put on some coffee, enough wine for you today,” Alex smiled seeing that the wine seemed to have gone to Sam’s head.

Alex made the coffee and Sam sat down at the kitchen table and watched him sadly.

The children came crashing through the door soon after, both holding pieces of paper with drawings on them. Lena and Kara were behind them. Cat was still at the newspaper office.

Ruby rushed up to her mother, “Mom, look what I did.”

Sam took it and had a look, it was a drawing of the house with everyone standing outside in the garden, “This is amazing Rubes,” Sam wiped a stray tear from her eye. She was thinking about how she almost ruined such a great thing they had going on here. They were all one big family and she was really regretting making a stupid mistake with Alex. Although she couldn't help her feelings, she still loved him but would have to try to get over him.

“Mom don't cry,” Ruby laughed, “It's just a drawing.”

Sam smiled and laughed a little, “I’m just feeling emotional kiddo, go get washed and changed.”

Ruby gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and then rushed upstairs to get changed.

Lena walked up to Alex and gave him a quick kiss, then she looked into his eyes and smiled, “Hi, I didn't expect to see you home so early.”

Alex pulled her into his arms and smiled back at her, “Not a lot happening. I left James to keep an eye on things.”

They kissed again and then pulled apart. Lena started making a pot of tea, she looked at Sam, and she could tell she had been crying, “You okay Sam?”

“What?” Sam looked up, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Would you like some tea?” Lena asked, not at all convinced.

“I have coffee, Alex made some,” Sam smiled at Alex.

Alex felt awkward still after what happened, he walked over to Kara and George, “Hey, so how was school?”

“Okay,” George replied, still unsure of Alex.

Kara ruffled the boy's hair, “Let's get you changed.”

Alex watched them both go upstairs, then he turned back to Lena, “I think I’ll take George out fishing this weekend, see if we can do some male bonding.”

Lena smiled at her husband as she sipped her tea, “That is a great idea, you can get to know each other better.”

“Yeah,” Alex said sitting down beside her, “Kara told me this morning before we all went off on our way, how he doesn't like policemen, and he associates me with them because I am the law.”

“Yes,” Lena sighed, “George sadly has some issues with men, all the more reason for you to take him out fishing so he can see they aren't all bad.”

Sam spoke up then, “Lena’s right, you are the perfect man for the job, if anyone can change how he feels about the law it will be you,” she smiled and then stood, “I better get ready on preparing dinner.”

“Of course,” Alex said finishing his coffee, “I’ll go get changed out of these clothes and get out of the way.”

Lena finished her tea and then looked to Sam as Alex made his way upstairs, “I’ll help you.”

Sam started to peel some potatoes, “You really don't have too.”

“I want to,” Lena smiled, “hand me a knife.”

Sam smiled but inside she was feeling incredibly guilty for making a move on Lena’s husband. Part of her wanted to come clean and get it out, but the other part of her didn't want to ruin a good thing so she just smiled and chatted with Lena as they prepared dinner together.

“How did you and Alex meet?” Sam asked curiously as she placed something in the oven.

Lena smiled thinking back to the moment Alex entered her Saloon, on the hunt for her brother Lex, “We met when he came to town looking for a fugitive who just happened to be my brother.”

“Oh yes, I heard all about Lex,” Sam said, “Didn't he abduct you or something?”

“He did, but Alex came to my rescue and I kinda fell head over heels in love with him,” Lena smiled to herself.

“I can see why you fell for him, he's very handsome,” Sam smiled.

“He is, I am very lucky I know that,” Lena replied, “he’s a wonderful man.”

“So,” Sam asked, curious to know more, “What’s he like, you know as a lover?”

Lena laughed, “He’s perfect, and that is all you need to know.”

Sam tried to keep her jealousy under control but she couldn't help but wish she was the one married to him.

“Anyway are you okay?” Lena asked, she could smell the wine on Sam’s breath, and could tell she had enough to make her slightly tipsy.

“Me? I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“Well I haven't ever seen you drink in the day,” Lena said honestly.

“Oh that,” Sam looked sheepish, “I don't usually, I guess it's female hormones.”

“That time of the month eh?” Lena smiled.

“Yeah, I just get so sad and down, it's been so long since I’ve had a relationship,” Sam admitted, “I mean I couldn't while I was working at Lillian's.”

“Of course,” Lena turned to her, “I keep forgetting you worked for my mother, it's hard to believe now, looking back I wish I had helped you sooner.”

“I’m just so grateful that you did eventually Lena, really, thank you,” Sam replied. And she was grateful. That’s why she felt so bad now, “You and Alex have both done so much for me and Ruby.”

“Hey its not a problem, we like to help when we can,” Lena told her, “And if you ever need anything you only need to ask.”

Just then the family all piled in and took their places at the dinner table.

They all sat around as a family and ate dinner. George was sitting there staring at his plate but not finishing his vegetables.

Cat looked at him and pointed to his plate with her knife, “George eat up, vegetables will make you grow big and strong,” she looked over at Alex, “like Alex.”

George frowned, “They taste funny.”

Kara smiled and tried to encourage him, “Eat them all up and you can have dessert.”

George picked at the vegetables with his fork, he took a bite and pulled a face, “Yuk.”

Alex chuckled as he watched, he remembered how he felt when he was a kid about vegetables, it was pretty much the same, “Dont torture the boy, if he doesnt like it…”

“Alex, do not encourage his behaviour!” Cat said then she turned back to George, “Fine, just eat what you can. But no dessert for you, young man.”

After dinner Lena pulled George aside once the adults had moved into the living room, “Hey, look what I have, I baked them today,” she handed him a cookie.

George smiled, “Thank you Miss Lena,” he took it and rushed off to play with Ruby in the other room before bed.

Later they all retreated to their rooms and Alex and Lena stepped out to the stables to check on the horses.

Lena was feeding Lucky and El with Alex behind her watching quietly. She turned and looked at him, “You okay love? You have been quiet.”

Alex bit his nail nervously, “I’m good, I’m just glad we have some alone time.”

Lena finished what she was doing and stepped up to Alex, she placed her hands to his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I like our alone time,” she smirked.

Alex wrapped his hands around her hips and kissed her, then drew back and looked to her gorgeous green eyes, “I love you,” he said softly and then instead of kissing her again he pulled his wife into a warm hug.

Lena wrapped her arms around him tight and enjoyed the feeling of his warm strong body against her own. Then he pulled out of the hug and she looked up at him, “I love you too, so much. Lets go to bed. I have plans for you,” Lena smiled.

“Oh really?” Alex smirked.

Alex took her hand and they made their way back to the house. As they walked Alex kept thinking about Sam and hoped to god he had made the right decision not to tell Lena about what happened.


	35. Angry Lena (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lovin' at the start, some George bonding in the middle and some angst at the end.

The next day Alex woke up all ready for the weekend and the plan that he had to bond with George. He snuggled up to Lena in their bed and kissed the back of her neck.

“Alex,” Lena sighed sleepily.

“Good mornin’ baby, any chance of some lovin’ before I take George out fishing today?” Alex pushed the hair out of the way and kissed Lena’s neck more, then sucked on her earlobe.

“Mmm, Alex,” Lena turned around to face him and he pushed her down onto her back.

Alex's dark eyes looked into Lena’s bright green eyes, “You are so beautiful,” he said as he stroked her hair.

She reached up and felt his face, running her fingers along his stubbly chin then she pulled him down to her lips.

Alex made his way downwards and soon his stubble was tickling her somewhere else as he made love to her with his mouth.

“Oh god Alex, that feels so good, your stubble...oh my...” Lena softly moaned as he licked her out. 

“Mmm,” you taste amazing,” Alex breathed to her pussy lips as he took a breath.

Lena thrust her hips into his face and he eagerly gave her more. Exploring her with his tongue, dipping deep inside and out again. 

Once Lena was begging for release he teased her clit with his tongue, circling it and licking it. Then he sucked it in between his lips and she was flying over the edge, trying not to cry out, she didn't want the whole house to know what they were doing. If she succeeded she had no idea because she completely lost herself in an overwhelming rush of hot white heat. Alex used his fingers to ride her through it as she coated his face in cum.

They looked at each other across the breakfast table that morning remembering how much fun they had an hour ago in bed. Lena made Alex his favourite pancakes as a treat after giving her such a wonderful wake up call.

Sam watched them with interest, the little smiles they gave each other and her jealousy just went into orbit. She made her excuses and left with Ruby for the day, unable to watch the loving couple any longer.

Once breakfast was over Alex went to find George who was drawing pictures in the living room with Cat and Kara.

Alex stood in the doorway, placed his hat on his head and then walked inside.

“Hey George, how do you fancy going out fishing with me?” Alex asked the little boy.

George looked up from where he was sitting at a table with Cat and Kara, “I’m drawing.”

Kara looked at George, “You can go fishing George, go it will be fun.”

George shook his head, “I’m good here.”

Cat looked at him then and took his paper away from him and he frowned at her.

“Go fishing with Alex, you need to get some fresh air and exercise,” she told him a little more sternly than Kara did.

He huffed and got down off his chair then he walked over to Alex and looked up at him.

“You ready kid?” Alex asked him.

He just nodded and Alex led the way out of the house and towards the barn, where he kept the fishing nets he made.

Alex opened the barn door, “After you kid,” Alex said.

George walked inside and then looked behind him nervously at Alex.

Alex walked past him and to the corner, he picked up two sticks with hand made fishing nets on the end, then he walked back up to George and handed him one, “Here, this is for you. Do not break it.”

George looked at it in awe, “For fishing?” he asked.

“For fishing,” Alex told him, “come on then,” Alex said leading the way, “the fish ain't gonna wait all day for you.”

George quickly ran and caught up with Alex, then they trudged across the field to the stream. Once they got there Alex showed George what to do and the boy got the hang of it very quickly. He dipped his net into the water and pulled it back up.

“Fish!” He shouted, “I caught them.”

Alex walked over to him and took a look in his net and ruffled his hair, “Well done kid, we’ll make a fisherman of you soon enough.”

George smiled for the first time ever when he was with Alex and Alex in turn smiled to himself at finally getting somewhere with the boy.

George went back to catching more tiny fish and Alex knelt on the bank beside him, “So kid, are you speaking to me now?”

“I guess,” he said, not taking his eyes off the net in the water.

“I heard about the bad men,” Alex told him, “I’m sorry that happened to your dad.”

George shrugged his shoulders, “It doesn't matter, he’s dead now.”

Alex placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. George looked at Alex.

“It does matter kid, it shouldn't ever have happened,” Alex told him, “we aren’t all like that, some of us are good men, like me.”

“That’s what Kara said,” George replied, “she said you were good.”

“Well there you go then, you know Kara is never wrong,” Alex smiled.

“I guess,” George replied, “can I have some cookies later?”

Alex laughed, “Sure, as long as Cat and Kara agree.”

“But Miss Lena, she gives them to me, she never asked them,” George pleaded.

“Oh really?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


A week later Andrea Rojas pulled Sam aside after Ruby went into school.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked.

Andrea smiled, “No nothing like that, I wanted to ask if you would help out a little here at the school at lunch time?”

“I would love to but I have my work at the Saloon and at the Danvers house,” Sam told her.

“Oh that’s all sorted, Lena give me the go ahead to ask you, she is paying for the children to have one hot meal at day while at school, it’s unheard of but Lena really wants to make a difference in the community, and did you know some of these children are lucky if they get a meal each day?” Andrea explained.

“I imagine it's hard for some parents to put food on the table,” Sam said, “oh I would be happy to help out.”

A month passed and things had been going along just fine and Andrea and Sam became quite close, spending some spare time together too. Andrea was beginning to have some feelings for her new friend, feelings that were more than friendly, but so far Sam had shown no interest so she held back for now. 

If only Andrea knew the real reason for lack of interest. Samantha Arias still couldn't get Alex out of her mind. 

And Sam had plotted a way to get her man for good.

It all happened one morning after the children were dropped off at school. Lena was home having a break from teaching while Cat took over her class for the day. Sam was home too and she had just finished some chores when she found Lena outside doing some work in the garden wearing her casual trousers and a loose white shirt. It was a very warm day, so she wore a cowboy hat too. 

Lena had already planted a few more flowers and was now trimming a flower bush.

“Hi Sam,” Lena smiled.

“Hey,” Sam smiled back and then looked at Lena more seriously, “I need to talk to you about something.”

Lena stood up straight and placed the knife into the pocket of her shirt, a knife that she had been cutting some flower bushes with, she looked to Sam, “Oh, okay.”

Sam nervously walked up to Lena, she had what she was going to say prepared in her head for a few days but she was still anxious about it, “I er… It’s about Alex.”

“Alex? My husband?” Lena asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Sam began carefully, “I really didn't want to tell you because I know it will hurt you.”

Lena looked worriedly at her, “Now you're scaring me.”

Sam nervously played with her own hands, “He kissed me.”

“He what?” Lena stared at her in disbelief.

“I’m sorry Lena, he kissed me, more than once,” Sam lied and stepped back a little because Lena’s anger was very apparent.

“No, Alex would never do that,” Lena frowned deeply and shook her head.

“Believe what you will, but it’s all true, if I were you I wouldn't be with him another minute, he wanted me but I refused him, he came home early quite often while you were at the school, hoping for, well you get the picture,” Sam told her.

“I don't believe you,” Lena looked at her through angry eyes.

“Then how do I know about the scar, the one that just dips into his pants, I saw it when he went to take them off, thinking he was going to have his way with me,” Sam said. She remembered this from the night at the brothel, Alex had a few scars, when she massaged him she noticed it when he lifted his shirt up a little so she could massage his lower back.

Lena was fuming with anger, she rushed off back inside the house and slammed the door behind her as Sam stood there in the garden smirking at a job well done. Sam decided to make herself scarce for the rest of the day and come back later and hopefully find Lena gone. Then she planned to go to him a few weeks later and offer herself to him, she was sure he wouldn't be able to resist her, after all a man had needs and with Lena out of the picture she could fulfil them. 

Meanwhile in town Alex was trying to calm down a very angry Lillian Luthor in his office.

“Slow down Lillian,” Alex told her. He couldn't make head or tail of her rambling.

Lillian huffed and Alex told her to have a seat. Reluctantly she sat, because she had so much nervous energy she just wanted to pace or punch something.

“Now, from the beginning,” Alex told her.

Lillian sat forward a little, “It’s Maggie Sawyer.”

“Yeah, what about her? This hasn't got anything to do with me again as it?” Alex frowned over the desk at her.

“No,” Lillian shook her head, “not this time.”

“Go on…” Alex urged her. 

“She’s gone, left town as far as I know,” Lillian told him.

“And why is that a problem?” Alex asked puzzled.

“One because she belongs to me, and two because she stole money from me,” Lillian frowned, “the woman did the dirty on me and I want her found and brought to justice.”

Alex sighed, “Sorry Lillian if she skipped town there is nothing I can do.”

“What? What kind of Marshal are you?” She said flabbergasted.

“All I can do is send a telegram to National City Headquarters, to get her on the wanted list, but if you want that, you need to offer up a reward.”

Lillian laughed, “This is ridiculous, it's not worth it, why did I even bother coming to you?” Lillian stood to leave and Alex followed her to the door, “I’m sorry, I’ll ask my Sheriff to keep an eye out just in case Sawyer didn't leave town.”

Lillian huffed and quick thank you and went on her way. Alex walked back into his office and got himself some coffee. Just as he did Kara came walking in a little flustered, “Hey what’s wrong with your mother in law, did you piss her off again?”

Alex turned to look at Kara, “Kara did you just swear?”

Kara sighed and took a seat, “This job kinda makes it impossible not to.”

Alex handed her a cup of coffee, “Here, drink this. I’ll make a badass out of you but you need to drink more coffee, beer and less tea.”

Kara’s brow creased and she looked up at her brother who was standing there looking all smug, then she took a sip of the coffee and pulled a face, “Eww how can you drink this stuff?”

“Easy,” Alex told her, “So how’s George doing?”

Kara smiled thinking about him, “He’s doing so well Alex, he’s an intelligent young boy.”

“I’m glad to hear it, so are you gonna adopt him?” Alex suddenly asked.

Kara looked at him in surprise, “I don't know, I’ve never thought about it, you know being a single woman, supposedly because I can't tell anyone I’m with Cat.”

“It won't be a problem Kara, I’m the law remember, a US Marshal,” Alex told her.

Kara smiled, “Well… I will have to talk to Cat about it first but I would love to adopt George.”

It was late when Alex finally got home, he could see light coming from the barn so instead of going into the house he walked over to the barn. He opened the door and stepped inside. He was surprised to see Lena in there driving a pitchfork into some hay. She looked angry.

Alex closed the barn door. Then he walked over to her with no idea why his wife looked so mad. She looked up at him as he approached her with fiery green eyes. Alex knew that look and he hadn't seen it quite some time, when his wife's eyes looked like very dark green pools of fury instead of sparkling bright orbs.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” he carefully asked.

“When were you going to tell me,” she looked at him with daggers.

“Tell you what?” Alex was genuinely confused. His eyebrows creased in concern.

“About Sam!” She shouted at him, her angry Irish accent coming to the fore.

“Sam who?” Alex walked closer to her, he hadn’t got a clue what she was talking about.

“Samantha Arias you idiot,” Lena sighed in frustration, “she told me everything, how you tried it on with her.”

“What?” Alex replied amazed. And his blood was starting to boil but he tried hard not to rise to the bait, he knew it would only end in tears.

“Don't play dumb with me Alex, she even had proof, she saw your scars!” Lena stepped up to him angrily and pushed him in his stomach.

“Oh,” Alex frowned, realising how she knew, the night at the brothel when she gave him a massage, she must have seen the scar on his abdomen when he lifted his shirt up.

Alex didn't get a chance to say anything or explain himself as a slap from Lena’s hand hit him so hard across the face that he staggered backwards. He rubbed his face, and was reminded of the first time she ever slapped it. It felt like a million years ago now. He never thought he would feel her wrath again. But here he was, and here she was, mad as hell at him over something that never even happened.


	36. Make up (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth and a hot make up session in the barn.
> 
> Explicit: For love scene

**Continued from where we left off.**

Outside the barn Samantha Arias was listening to the couple fight. She had sneaked after Alex having seen him come home from work. Now she was hoping Lena would walk out on Alex. 

“Lena you have got this all wrong baby, I didn't do anything, she came onto me I swear!” Alex tried to calm his angry wife down from a slight distance.

“Oh they all say that, I should have known… men just can't keep it in their pants,” Lena was raving mad but she was saying things she didn't really mean, she was just hurting like hell.

Alex stepped up to Lena, he had fire in his deep dark eyes now, ramped up by Lena's anger towards him, he grabbed Lena’s arm, “Listen to me dammit.”

She looked at his arm in disgust, frowned and tried to pull away, but he grabbed her other arm, holding her tight by both of her arms. He walked her backwards until she was against the wall, pushing her up against it, “Lena please, calm down.”

“Let go of me!” She shouted at him angrily.

“Shhhushhh you’ll wake everyone up!” Alex told her urgently.

“I don't care, they all should know what a scoundrel you are,” Lena spat back. 

“Scoundrel, you really think that of me?” Alex held her against the barn wall tight, with no intention of letting her go until she believed him.

Lena looked at his eyes, they looked sad more than angry in that fleeting moment, but then she pulled herself together, no she wasn't going to let him get to her and make her feel guilty, he was the one running around cheating, she took a deep breath and then she tried to get out of his grip.

Just at that moment they both turned to look at the barn door as it creaked open. It was Samantha Arias.

Sam rushed in desperate to make Lena see she was the truthful one before Lena gave in to Alex, “Lena don't listen to him!”

Alex let go of Lena and went to walk over to Sam and give her a peace of his mind, but Lena grabbed his arm, “Where are you going?”

Alex looked at Lena angrily and was about to answer her when Sam spoke quickly.

“I didn't tell you everything before Lena, the truth is Alex did take advantage of me, one day while you were working, he came to my room and forced himself on me,” Sam lied and waited a moment for a response.

Lena looked at Alex puzzled, even she found that hard to believe and Alex looked at Sam in disbelief. 

“Why are you doing this to me, to us?” Alex frowned at Sam, hardly able to believe someone he considered to be a friend would act this way and accuse him of something so horrible.

“Doing what?” Sam laughed bitterly, “Telling the damn truth?” She took a breath and then stepped closer, “Because I am pregnant Alex and the child is yours!”

“That’s impossible!” Alex frowned at her, “you lying bitch!”

“You are the only person I have slept with Marshal!” She told him.

That was when Lena started to laugh. Alex dumbfounded, looked from Sam to his wife behind him and Sam stared at Lena in total confusion.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked annoyed.

“Pregnant,” Lena laughed and then clutched her stomach as she laughed hysterically.

Alex took that moment to walk up to Sam, grab her roughly by the arm and lead her out of the barn, once outside he glared at her, “You can pack your damn things, leave Ruby here if you must, but you, I want you out of my house, now!”

“Alex, please you don't want to do this...I have nowhere to go, even Lillian will disown me now,” Sam pleaded.

“You brought this on yourself lady, you only have yourself to blame, now get packing,” Alex shoved her forward.

“Alright, I’m going,” she paused a moment, “what is so funny about the possibility of me being pregnant by you anyway?” She asked puzzled.

“See, that’s where you went wrong with your little scheme to destroy my marriage,” Alex smirked, “I can't father children, it's a medical condition, so, there is no way I could have made you pregnant.”

“Damn, you're shooting blanks,” Sam sighed.

“Get, go, now!” Alex told her in frustration, he wanted to get back to his wife and forget about Sam.

When he was sure Sam was back in the house he stepped back into the barn and he found Lena sitting down on the hay with her head in her hands. He walked up to her and sat beside her. Alex gently placed his hand on her back and she sat up and breathed out.

Lena then wiped her eyes from the laughter, and from crying afterwards having realised what she had done by accusing Alex like that. 

Lena looked at Alex, “I’m so sorry I listened to her, even for a second.”

Alex placed his left hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek, “She was very convincing but I swear to you on my life, I never touched her.”

“I know,” Lena said quietly, guilt riddled, “I should have known better.”

“Gotta admit her thinking I could make her pregnant was a surprise,” Alex smiled.

Lena chuckled, “The one thing that tripped her up is the one thing I wish you could do.”

Alex looked at his wife, “So do I baby, so do I,” then he paused and added, “with you I mean.”

“Of course,” Lena smiled and placed her hand to his chest, “but I am happy and well we could be Aunt and Uncle to George soon.”

“True,” Alex smiled, “And at least we can have sex without the worry of you getting pregnant all the time, it does have its advantages being with me.”

“Alex, everything about you is an advantage to me, I couldn't imagine my life without you,” Lena reminded him.

Alex placed a soft kiss to Lena’s lips and smiled at her.

Then he remembered, “Actually one thing Sam said was true, there was a kiss.”

Lena frowned at him, “What?”

Alex placed a hand on Lena’s thigh, “She had a few two many glasses of wine, and she made a move on me one afternoon. She kissed me, but I pushed her off.”

“I remember she was a little drunk, was it that day?” Lena asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes and she promised me it wouldn't happen again, obviously she couldn't keep that promise.”

“But why Alex?” Lena asked puzzled. It was like Sam’s behaviour to her had come from nowhere.

“She’s got some demented idea that I love her, I have no idea why or how but she built it up in her own head so much that she believes it,” Alex explained, “I did nothing to encourage her, I was just kind.”

Lena understood, “So where is she now?”

“I told her to leave, immediately, I said Ruby could stay for now, but I want her out.”

Lena sighed, “She has nowhere to go… my mother won't have her after this.”

“I really couldn't give a rats ass,” Alex told her.

“I must admit right now, neither could I,” Lena replied.

Alex stood up and took off his coat, “Get up a second,” he told his wife.

Lena stood and Alex laid his coat down on the hay, then he turned to Lena and pulled her into his arms and kissed her, a soft gentle kiss to begin with, that soon became more heated and passionate. While they kissed Alex undid Lena’s shirt, pulling it open and reaching inside, his rough hands caressed Lena’s breasts,grazing over her nipples, making her moan while he thrust into her mouth with his tongue. 

Then he pushed Lena’s shirt off and it fell to the ground, Lena softly moaned as his lips made contact with her neck, licking and sucking all the way up until he reached her lips again. Then they looked to each other's eyes, both deeply aroused, and urgent to show each other how much they loved each other. 

Alex pulled at Lena’s pants and pushed them down, she kicked them off and let Alex guide her over to the hay bales. 

Lena sat down on Alex's coat and then Alex pushed his wife down flat and she gave a breathy moan of his name before he got on top of her. He straddled her and then he pushed his hand into her knickers, “Mmm so good,” he smirked as he sunk two fingers inside her. She was so wet and ready for him, he enjoyed the feeling of her soft warmth around his fingers.

“Alex,” Lena moaned again and again, as he started to fuck her. Then he leaned down and took her nipples into his mouth, wetting one and then the other, making them hard while he kept up the pace with his fingers. He took a break to pull her knickers off, flung them aside and got back down to it.

Lena reached up and grabbed his belt, undoing it for him as he straddled her hips and then slipping his trousers down over his hips she looked at his underpants and licked her lips. She loved how his bulge looked, it always turned her on.

She pushed his underpants down revealing his cock. She didn't wait for Alex to pump it up, she did it for him as she looked into his dark eyes that were intently watching her now. She squeezed his ball and smirked at him. His desire suddenly went into overdrive.

Once he was hard Lena took his impressive length slowly into her mouth, giving Alex some visual pleasure and stimulation. He groaned in pleasure as he watched her sucking him. Alex grabbed Lena’s hair and she moaned as she licked up and down his thick shaft. 

“I love sucking you,” she breathed to his cock and Alex felt it deep down below, just as if she really had sucked him. He urged her to continue and she didn't deny him.

One thing in life Alex always wished he had, was a penis. He would have given anything to feel what it was like, to have Lena’s lips around him. To feel her warm pussy around him when they made love. So it was moments like these that he welcomed, when Lena made him feel manly.

After a short moment he pulled her up, desperate now to be inside her, to be as close as he possibly could. Lena looked up at him as he pushed her back down onto his coat on the hay. Her hair sprawled out around her and he looked at her lovingly, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on, I am so damn lucky,” he told her, his voice deep with desire. 

He got in between her parted legs and positioned himself. He was so ready for this after the day he had. Sam had made him so angry, and Lena had been hurt. He needed a release for all the pent up tension he was feeling.

Lena wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, “Take me Alex,” she told him, her eyes deep with desire, her voice sexy and demanding.

Alex dipped his cock into her pussy, watching it as it disappeared into her folds, he moaned at the sight and then began to thrust in and out. And he couldn't hold back this time, he went deeper and harder, quickly fucking Lena into the hay. 

Lena moaned beneath him, hands down at her side, grabbing desperately at his coat.

Alex let out all his frustration on her, “You're mine,” he told her as he pushed in as deep as he could and pulled out again, he grabbed her hair and thrust back in hard and fast. Lena moaned out, “Oh god, Alex…” as he pounded into her g spot, he filled her completely, again and again, taking her, just like she asked him too. 

He fucked her like that, hard and fast for a good five minutes. Then he breathlessly slowed down. 

Lena grabbed onto his strong arms as he lowered himself more and slowed down the pace, their eyes met and Lena’s were watery whilst Alex’s were dark, he touched her hair gently now and kissed her lips as his hips thrust into hers slower now. Her legs were still tight around him but they were starting to shake as she got closer to reaching her peak.

“I love you baby,” He told her as they broke the kiss.

“I love you too,” she said as tears fell from her eyes, her emotions all over the place, “I’m so sorry I didn't trust you.” 

“Ssshussh Baby, its okay,” he said, he felt the tug in his heart as he continued to move in and out of her gently. He loved Lena so much, the very thought of losing her killed him. He put one hand between Lena's legs and rubbed her hard clit as he kept going.

She reached her hand’s up into his hair knocking his hat to the ground, then she pulled on it as she got closer to her climax, “fuck me harder,” she told him, “I’m so close.”

Alex began to thrust harder again, and rub her clit more, making Lena come crying out his name, “Alex, oh yes, yes.” She felt that wonderful feeling again, it washed over her in waves as Alex continued to fuck her through it. And as he did, he came too, the friction against him finally throwing him over the edge.

Afterwards he lay there for a moment on top of Lena gathering his breath and she had her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of him on her and inside her.

They eventually got up and pulled their clothes back on, but Alex noted his coat would need a good wash.

Then they made their way back to the house hand in hand. But both of them hoped to god that Sam had gone, because if she hadn't Alex was going to make sure that she was.


	37. The Stranger (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lies from Sam. And there is a new sexy stranger in town.

Andrea woke up to a loud banging at her front door, she pulled on some clothes, she grabbed her rifle from under her bed and made her way downstairs and to the front door. She carefully stood to one side.

“Who’s there?” She called out.

“It’s me Sam, and Ruby.”

Andrea quickly unlocked the door, “What the hell?” Andrea looked at them both, Ruby was standing there with a teddy bear clutched to herself looking sad. And Sam looked like she had been crying, “What’s going on? It's midnight, shouldn't you both be in bed?”

“It’s a long story,” Sam told her, “I can tell you more once I put Ruby to bed, I was going to ask if we could stay the night.”

Andrea opened the door and let them both in, “Come in, and of course you can.”

Once they had got Ruby into a spare room and into bed Andrea opened a bottle of scotch downstairs and poured them both one.

They both sat down and Andrea passed Sam a glass of the amber liquid, then she looked to Sam, “So what is going on?”

Meanwhile over at the Danvers house Cat and Kara had woken up to Sam leaving the house with Ruby. So when Alex and Lena walked in looking a little flushed they looked at each other and then looked at them.

“Where have you both been?” Kara asked, “Sam just stormed out of here with Ruby.”

“Wait,” Kara then paused as she looked at their flushed faces, “Don't answer that first question, I don't want details.”

Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s awkwardness. Alex then looked sheepish and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

“So,” Cat raised an eyebrow, “any idea why Sam left in a hurry? She wouldn't tell us.”

“It's quite a story you should sit down and have some tea, and I’ll have a large shot of whiskey,” Alex told them walking towards the kitchen cupboards where the whiskey was stored.

“I’ll join you,” Lena said looking at her husband as he reached for the bottle and a glass. Alex got an extra glass and placed them down on the table, then he poured them both a double.

“Tea Kara?” Cat asked, walking over to the stove to start up a pot.

“Please,” Kara said, taking a seat opposite Alex and Lena.

“So what's the deal with Sam?” Kara asked.

Alex looked to Lena and they both sighed, then Alex looked at Kara, “Sam tried to split us up.”

“Who?” Kara shifted the glasses on her nose, “You and Lena?”

“Yes,” Lena told her, “She made up a lie about Alex taking advantage of her and getting her pregnant.”

Kara’s eyes went wide in shock, “What the…”

“Yeah,” Alex added, “Obviously I didn't do any of that, she’s got some weird obsession with me.”

“Well how absurd!” Cat chuckled to herself as she finished the tea and placed the pot down and two cups.

“Thanks,” Alex frowned. He wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

Cat poured herself and Kara some tea and then sat down, “I’m presuming Sam had no idea.”

“No she didn't and she still doesn't,” Alex huffed.

“Good,” Cat said sipping her tea, “that is the one saving grace, because if she did, you could have been in a whole mess of trouble.”

“Anyway, can I go to bed now?” Alex was tired and weary, the day had finally caught up on him.

  
  


Andrea listened to Sam’s version of events, how Alex had taken advantage of her and that she could be pregnant. She sat back in her chair and had a large glass of wine after Sam went to bed. Andrea kept thinking about Lena, how she must be feeling right now. After all, the accusation was serious. She did try to warn Lena about men all being the same. Andrea decided to go over there and talk to her in the morning, hopefully at the stables where they could talk in private.

The next morning came and they were all up bright and early. Alex and Kara went to work together, Cat made her way to the newspaper office because she had a new issue due tomorrow. George went with Cat to the office as it was an off school day.

Lena was home trying to deal with the cleaning now she didn't have Sam around to help anymore. But first she had to feed the horses and give them some exercise. She made her way over to the stables to see her friend Andrea standing there smiling her way.

“Andrea, hi, have you come to help?” Lena smiled.

“Yes, and I need to talk to you about something,” Andrea told her.

“Oh?” Lena walked into the stable, followed by Andrea.

“Yeah, Samantha Arias came to my house last night.”

“Oh...” Lena replied.

“She said Alex threw her out of your home, because you didn't believe her when she told you he had sex with her,” Andrea was blunt and to the point. She stood there with her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed.

Lena laughed a little, “Yeah, that isn't the whole story and she knows it.”

“So tell me what is the whole story? Because she is currently living in my house,” Andrea replied and waited for an explanation.

Lena picked up a bucket of feed and placed it in front of El, then she got another one and placed it in front of Lucky, “There you go...we’ll take you out in a little while,” Lena told her horses. Then she turned to Andrea.

“She’s a liar, did she tell you she’s pregnant too?” Lena asked.

“She might have mentioned it, aren't you concerned Lena?” Andrea asked, “this is quite an accusation to make about your husband, and if she is pregnant, then what?”

“Alex told me she came on to him and I believed him, and besides anything he can't father children,” Lena told her.

“Oh really, this is new,” Andrea’s ears pricked up and she smirked.

“I hate that our private lives are all out in the open like this,” Lena told her, “It’s not fair on Alex, he doesn't deserve this kind of judgement, first people accusing him of sexual assault and now laughing because he cant make children.”

Andrea walked up to Lena, “Hey I’m sorry I didn't mean to judge him, but you know what it's like in these parts, men can't be trusted.”

Lena looked at Andrea, part of her wanted to tell her the truth about Alex but something was holding her back, “Alex can be, believe me, he’s nothing like other men.”

“Okay,” Andrea softened her stance, “So what are we going to do about Sam?”

“I’ve no idea,” Lena sighed, “I was hoping she would let it drop.”

“Does she have any family?” Andrea asked. She had an idea.

“Her mother lives up north,” Lena replied, “Why?”

“Maybe we should get her to go back up north to see her mother,” Andrea said thinking about it, “ I can try to convince Sam to take a break, go on a trip.

“Good luck with that,” Lena said, “she’s obsessed with Alex, it won't be easy to get her to leave town.”

“I can try,” Andrea smiled, “for you.”

  
  


Alex and Kara were at the Saloon, it had recently been opened to men and women and became busier than ever. They were standing at the bar watching over everyone when Alex saw a young blonde woman walk in. The woman had long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She wore cowboy clothes, trousers, shirt, a long coat and chaps. She took off her hat as she entered and walked over to the bar.

“Hey, bartend,” she said looking at Winn who was behind the bar.

“Be right with you,” he said as he rushed about making drinks for thirsty customers.

Alex watched the woman with interest, he was sure he knew her face but then he met a lot of women over the years. 

He walked up to her at the bar, “You are new here?”

She looked at him and immediately noticed the US Marshal badge on his coat, “Just passing through these parts Marshal.”

Winn asked her what she wanted to drink and she asked for a beer. 

“You look familiar,” Alex told her, “You from National City?”

“Me? No,” she laughed nervously, “I’m from Alaska.”

“Wow,” Alex raised his eyebrows at her, “That is quite a distance.”

“Yeah, well,” she told him, “I like travelling, cant stay in one place for long.”

“Unusual for a lady,” Alex said looking her over curiously.

“I’m one of a kind,” she smiled and sipped her beer.

“So what’s your name, I’m Marshal Danvers, and this here is Sheriff Danvers,” he looked to Kara who smiled back at the stranger, then he held out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it, “Gayle Marsh, but my friends call me psi.”

“Good to meet you Miss Marsh,” Alex said, taking his hand back and putting it in his pocket. 

“So what do you do for fun around here?” She asked, looking at Kara.

Kara stepped up to the bar and grabbed a drink of water, she took a drink and then looked at Gayle, “Tonight here in the Saloon there is gambling, if that's your thing, and we also have a group of musicians coming in from out of town, so there will lots of dancing.”

“Sounds great,” she smiled, “I’ll see you tonight then.”

Alex and Kara watched the woman as she walked away. 

“I’m sure I know her from somewhere,” Alex muttered.

“Maybe she’s from National City?” Kara said.

“Nah, she said she came all the way down from Alaska, keep an eye on her, there is something not right,” Alex was suspicious, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

Much later after Alex made his rounds around town he headed back home. He and Lena had decided they needed a night out, so along with Cat and Kara they were going to spend the evening at the Saloon enjoying the musicians, doing some dancing and Alex fancied a bit of gambling. It had been a while since he last did.

“Hi love,” Lena greeted him as he came through the door.

“Hi babe,” Alex smiled and walked straight up to her, wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her, “God, I missed you today.”

Lena placed her hands on his shoulders, she could smell his sweet cologne and feel his warm breath against her neck as he hugged her.

Then he loosened his grip and looked at her, “You look gorgeous by the way, I approve of your choice.” 

He stepped back, took her hands in his own and gazed at her dress. It was wine red and showed off her perfect cleavage. Alex felt a little hot just looking at her and he just wanted to take her right now over the kitchen table, “So sexy,” his eyes darkened and he pushed her back against the table and kissed her.

“Mmm, Alex,” Lena softly moaned between heated kisses.

Alex lifted up Lena’s dress with one hand and ran his calloused hand up her thigh, “Mmm I love you baby,” he told her before kissing her again more deeply.

“Alex,” she breathed as he started to kiss her neck and squeeze her breast with his other hand, “we shouldn't, not here.”

“But I want you,” Alex told her, his hands roaming over her, touching her everywhere.

Lena placed her hands to his chest to stop him, “Anyone could walk in.”

Alex lent back into her and kissed her neck, her head went back as he held her, “Kara’s at Cat’s office with George,” he told her, his lips moved upwards and sucked on Lena’s earlobe.

“Alex…” she moaned out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders.

“They're going straight to the Saloon,” he said between kisses to Lena’s face, “won't be coming back here.”

“What about George,” Lena asked breathlessly.

“They got a babysitter, they're looking after him until the morning,” Alex told her. Then he picked her up and put her on the table.

Lena watched him with desire in her eyes as he ran his hands up her thighs, under her dress pulling down her lace panties, she let out a soft moan at being freed of her underwear, her whole body seemed to heat up at the thought of what Alex was going to do to her.

Alex then undid his trousers, pulled out his cock, pumped himself up then he pulled his wife towards him. He dipped his fingers into her and felt her arousal. That was enough for him to know she was ready for more. He pulled them out and tasted her on his fingers, “Hmm…” he groaned.

Lena’s legs wrapped around him as he stood up straight. Then he pushed her dress up over her hips quickly.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day,” he said as he pulled her closer to him.

Lena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him deeply. She moaned out his name when he pulled her to the edge of the table and quickly thrust into her, “Alex...love, you feel so good.”

Lena felt the heat of her arousal pool down below, the very thought of what they were doing and where they were doing it was making her excited.

Alex’s tongue slipped between her red lips as he kissed his wife deeply, thrusting in and out of her. He could smell her perfume, taste her lipstick on his lips and feel her trembling slightly as he fucked her harder and faster, “You're so beautiful baby,” he told her. 

Lena’s head went back as she got closer to her climax, he sucked her neck while he continued to passionately make love to her. And Lena came hard and fast with her eyes clamped shut as he left a hickey on her neck.

Afterwards Alex went to clean up and change into a suit and tie for the evening at the Saloon. Lena tidied herself up too and rearranged her hair, it had gotten quite messy as Alex rode her on the table. She looked into her bedroom mirror and noticed the mark on her neck, Alex hadn’t given her one of them before, she felt like she had been branded by her man, she smiled to herself and then took out her make up and covered it up quickly. 

“Are you ready to go?” 

Lena turned around to see Alex standing there in a gorgeous dark blue suit, with a white shirt and a matching dark blue tie, “You look very handsome my love.”

Alex held out his hand and Lena took it, stood and let herself be pulled into his warm arms.

“I adore you,” she told him before reaching up and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Ditto,” he smiled.


	38. Gayle Marsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd in the Saloon enjoy a night of fun.

Alex and Lena arrived at the Saloon hand in hand. They walked in and people looked their way, they hadn't seen Lena here in a while, she had been so busy with the new house and her new job at the school took up three days out of her week. 

Lena had hired some new staff, a new cook, and a waiter and a waitress. Winn was left in charge of everyone. One of those new people was a beautiful young woman called Imra Ardeen. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, which made her quite striking. All the men had certainly noticed her in the Saloon since she joined them, and Lena had seen her profits go up.

Lena greeted the young woman who was standing behind the bar serving drinks. Alex was beside Lena holding on to her hand still.

“Hi Imra, how’s it going?” Lena smiled at her new waitress and bartender.

“Hi Lena, hi Alex, things are going great, as you can see it's real busy tonight,” Imra smiled, “What can I get you both?”

Alex tipped his hat to her and smiled, “Beer for me.” He had met Imra a few times before when he visited the Saloon while working. Alex tried to check the place every day, just to make sure things were running along smoothly. He trusted Winn with the job but this was Lena’s baby, the place that got her feet off the ground long before the gold was cashed in.

“See the bottle on the top shelf, labelled Lena’s, I’ll have a double,” Lena told her.

Imra looked up and saw the bottle for the first time, she reached up and grabbed it, “So what’s so special about this bottle?” Imra asked as she poured it.

“It’s Irish Whiskey, and well, I’m part Irish,” Lena told her.

“Really?” Imra said in surprise, “I’m guessing there is a story here.”

Imra passed Lena her whiskey and then poured Alex’s beer into a large tankard. 

“There is, my birth mother was Irish,” Lena told her as she sipped the amber liquid and let out a sigh, “I never met her, she died giving birth to me. My father is my real father, they met in New York and he had an affair with her.”

“I’m so sorry Lena,” Imra said.

“It’s fine, it was a long time ago and well, Lillian took care of me just fine, she never held a grudge against me.” Lena shrugged. But deep down Lena always wondered what life would have been like had she known her real birth mother.

Alex and Lena took their drinks and took a seat at their favourite table. The band were setting up ready to play. The locals were loud, gambling, talking, laughing. Alex looked to the door as the blonde woman from earlier walked in. She was still dressed the same, with a cowboy hat on her head. Alex watched her as she made her way towards the bar.

“What are you looking at?” Lena asked, seeing her husband's eyes following another woman. Her jealousy spiked.

Alex looked at Lena, “Oh nothing,” he raised his beer glass to his lips and took a drink.

“Good,” Lena told him, “I should be enough for you.”

“Oh you are more than enough for me,” Alex smirked thinking about earlier on the kitchen table, then he looked more serious, “I think I’ve seen that woman before, I just can't place her and it's driving me a little crazy.”

“Hey,” Lena teased, “I’m the only one around here who is allowed to drive you crazy.”

Alex laughed and lent towards her and gave his wife a soft kiss. 

They both looked up as Cat and Kara walked through the doors, Cat was wearing a very regal looking long white dress, and jewellery and Kara was beside her wearing a less glamorous dress, it was pinkish red and made her look very pretty on her. 

Cat and Kara walked over to their table and sat down with them.

“So, how is everyone after all that drama last night?” Cat smiled.

Alex frowned, “Do not remind me about that woman.”

“Have you heard, she went to Andrea's,” Kara told them.

“Yes,” Lena replied with a deep sigh, “Andrea came to me this morning, she had the completely wrong idea thanks to Sam who is continuing her ridiculous story.”

“I hope you put her right,” Alex frowned, this was the first he had heard of this.

“Of course I did love,” Lena told him, she could see he was still upset and tense after everything that had happened.

“Well, I’m going to get some drinks in,” Kara stood, “Can I get you guys anything?”

Alex handed her his tankard that was already empty, “Another please.”

Kara headed to the bar, tankard in her hand, she wasn't properly looking where she was going when she bumped into the mysterious blonde cowgirl from earlier.

“Sorry!” Kara stepped back.

The woman laughed at her, “Hey no worries pretty lady.” Gayle Marsh let her eyes wander all over Kara then she asked, “You're the Sheriff from earlier aren't you?”

“That’s right,” Kara smiled, oblivious to Gayle's flirting.

“You look different out of uniform, nice dress,” Gayle said admiring Kara’s figure.

“Thank you, it was a gift off my…” Kara paused because it was off Cat, “my friend.”

Gayle lifted her hand to Kara’s neck and felt the material, “Very expensive material too, you must have a rich friend.”

“She’s the newspaper editor and owner here in Midvale,” Kara smiled proudly.

Gayle looked to the bar then back at Kara, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Thank you for the offer, but I am about to buy my friends and family a round,” Kara walked towards the bar with Gayle alongside her.

They ordered their drinks, “I’ll bring them over Kara,” Winn told her. 

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Kara smiled at Gayle and made her way back over to the table.

All the while Cat had been watching the exchange but she couldn't hear what they were saying because of the noise in the Saloon.

When Kara sat down Cat asked her, “Who was that you were talking to?”

“Oh, she’s from out of town,” Kara told her, “she seems really nice.”

“Hm,” Cat replied, “you are far too trusting of strangers Kara.”

“Maybe, or I just like to see the best in everyone?” Kara smiled.

Then the music started up and people moved onto the dance floor. 

Lena looked to Alex hopeful, “Will you dance with me?”

“Oh hun’ you know I hate dancing,” Alex sighed.

“Please,” Lena pleaded, her eyes sparkling with excitement, she didn't get to let loose very often and have fun.

“Okay, anything for you,” Alex stood, smiled and held out his hand to his wife. Lena took it and he led her towards the dance floor.

While they danced, Winn arrived with a tray full of drinks, “Hey ladies, anything else I can get you?”

“No thanks Winslow,” Cat told him, she picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, “mmm not bad wine.”

Kara’s eyes turned to the door as Andrea Rojas walked in, thankfully she didn't seem to have Sam with her, “Look, it's Andrea.”

Cat looked, “Lets hope she isn't here to cause any trouble.”

“Lena trusts her, I am sure she isn't,” Kara told her, “they have been friends since they were children.”

Andrea made her way across the room, moving through the men and women crowded on the dance floor, then she came eye to eye with Gayle Marsh and stopped in her tracks. For a moment she felt flushed and overcome with attraction for the stranger. Then she walked towards her and introduced herself. 

“I haven't seen you around here before, I’m Andrea Rojas by the way, the new owner of the store across the street and I also own the school in town.”

Gayle smiled at Andrea and looked at her curiously, “Wow, you're quite a name around here then?” 

“I don't know about that but I do alright for myself,” Andrea smiled at her.

“You forgot to mention, you're also the most beautiful woman in town,” Gayle flirted.

Andrea blushed, was the attraction mutual? She didn't want to get her hopes up but…

“You're very kind,” she replied almost shy now.

Meanwhile Alex and Lena were still on the dance floor, Alex awkwardly tried to dance holding Lena in his arms, Lena had already cried out “ _ Ouch” _ three times when he clumsily stepped on her feet. He was relieved when Lena grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd and back to their table.

They sat down both a little breathless from dancing.

“Alex, you really need some dancing lessons,” Lena told him as she picked up her whiskey.

“I move just fine,” he said, picking up his beer.

Lena raised her eyebrow at him, “Maybe you do, in the bedroom.”

Alex gulped his beer and looked at her, "Lena, I nearly swallowed my beer the wrong way."

Alex then looked around the room, hoping to god that Samantha Arias hadn't decided to turn up, when he couldn't see her among the crowd he relaxed a little, then he took a large swig of his beer. Lena could tell he was distracted.

“You okay love?” She prodded. She didn't want him holding things in, that only ever led to him drinking too much.

“I’m fine,” Alex looked at her and could see the worry on his wife's face. Truth was he was worried about what Sam was going to do next. Having her spread lies around town wouldn't be good for his reputation, especially being the town’s law.

“Okay, if you're sure,” she placed her hand on his thigh.

“I’m good,” he said standing, “I’m gonna go join the men over there in a game of cards, will you be alright?”

“Sure, Cat and Kara should be back soon, I don't think Cat is enjoying dancing much,” Lena chuckled as she watched the couple in an awkward dance.

Alex left a quick kiss on his wife's cheek before making his way over to the gambling table.

Cat was the first one back, she sat down at the table exhausted from being spun around by her younger lover on the dance floor, “I wish I was twenty years younger,” she smiled breathlessly.

“At least Kara doesn't step on your toes,” Lena smiled, “where is she anyway?”

“She had to go to the powder room,” Cat told her and looked to the doorway of the powder room. 

When Lena cashed in her gold she made sure to put some extra comforts into her Saloon, a powder room for the ladies, where they could check their makeup and freshen up. Lena even had a toilet installed. The men however had to go out back to do their business in a small wooden hut. Alex had complained that it was highly unfair, and he was just grateful that when Brainy created his manhood he had made sure that Alex could use it to pee with too.

Kara had just used the ladies amenities and was tidying her hair when Gayle Marsh walked in. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Gayle smiled at her.

“Hi,” Kara replied shyly.

Gayle walked up to her and cornered her in the powder room, Kara’s back was pressed up against the wall, “What are you doing?” Kara said in surprise.

“Oh come on, don't be shy? I can feel the attraction between us, give us a kiss,” Gayle said bending into Kara.

Just then the door came open and Cat Grant walked in, catching Gayle trying it on with her woman, “What’s going on here?”

Gayle lifted herself off Kara and stepped away, and Kara quickly walked away and towards Cat. 

Cat walked towards Gayle, “Come near my girlfriend again…”

“Sorry lady, I had no idea Kara was seeing someone so… old,” Gayle laughed.

“What? How dare you!” Cat moved closer to her.

Kara watched them nervously, “Cat lets go.”

Cat looked to Kara, “And you, how could you be so oblivious?”

“What?” Kara asked innocently.

“Never mind,” she turned back to Gayle and pointed in her chest, “Just keep your grubby hands off.”

“I ain't scared of you lady,” Gayle smirked and pushed past her, as she walked past Kara she whispered to her, “Ever fancy someone your own age look me up.” And with that the powder room door shook behind her.

Gayle made her way over to the bar and got a beer, then she set her eyes on her next target, Andrea Rojas. Now that woman had shown an interest and she had money. Gayle was definitely going to make a move on her before the night was over. 

What no one knew about Gayle Marsh was, she was not only a very good gunfighter, she was also an expert at conning women. She would get to know them if they had money, and soon after break their hearts and run off with their money or their most prized possessions. She was an outlaw. And she wasn't from Alaska, she was from National City and on the run. But like most outlaws she was low on cash, and she needed someone rich enough to rob so she could go deep into hiding for a while. But she only robbed women, and the occasional man but that was by gunpoint.

Alex was winning at cards and enjoying himself, he looked at James Olsen who was losing badly, “I almost feel sorry for you.”

“Thanks a lot Marshal,” James replied slapping down his cards in defeat again, “Think I’m gonna call it a night before I have no money left.”

All the guys decided to do the same, “Were off to Lillian’s place for a little relaxation,” one of them said, he didn't know Alex very well, “care to join us Marshal?”

“I’m married,” Alex told him.

“Never stopped me,” the man laughed, “Are you a man or what?”

Alex stood up and faced off with him, his eyes narrowed, “What did you say?”

“Easy Marshal, I’m just kidding, your wife must be something else and fulfilling all your needs,” the man raised his hands in defence.

“It’s no business of yours you son of a bitch,” Alex told him, he was slightly drunk now having had a few whiskeys on top of a few beers. 

Alex hated hanging out with men like this, what he wouldn't give for a decent conversation around these parts.

“No need for that Marshal!” The man said, stepping up to him again a little angry.

Alex grabbed the man’s collar and shoved him backwards, “Get out of here before I throw you out.”

Alex stepped back and tucked his money into his pocket before leaving them and rejoining his wife back at their table. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down again. Lena could smell the alcohol on his breath, whiskey mixed with beer, she hoped he wasn't going to overdo it again. All the stress of Sam was definitely showing in his behaviour.

“I’m going to get a beer, do you want anything?” Alex said standing again.

Lena grabbed his hand, “Alex, I think you have had enough tonight honey.”

Alex smiled at her, “Just one more babe,” then he walked off towards the bar.

Lena sighed, it was definitely not going to be just one more.

Across the room Gayle Marsh was getting reacquainted with Andrea Rojas. They were sitting close together at a table and Gayle already had her hand under Andrea's dress touching her thigh under the table as they talked. 

“So Andrea, what do you like to do for fun,” Gayle said with a little suggestion in her voice.

Andrea’s eyes grew darker as she felt Gayle’s hand move even higher up her thigh, “Well...why don't you come back to my place and find out?”

Gayle smirked at her, “How could I refuse?” Gayle's hand touched Andrea between her legs slightly, just to show her what to expect.

Andrea almost gasped in surprise, "Lets go."

Andrea stood and Gayle followed her out of the Saloon. Once they got outside Gayle grabbed a hold of Andrea and pushed her against the wall at the side of the Saloon.

Trapped with an arm either side of her she looked at Gayle breathless, “You certainly don't waste your time.”

Gayle pushed her body closer until they were chest to chest, then she roughly kissed Andrea, hardly waiting anytime to push her tongue between Andrea’s lips.

“We should take this back to my place,” Andrea breathed as Gayle took a breather, “Anyone could see us here.”

“It’s dark, besides the thought of getting caught gets me really excited,” Gayle said as she licked up Andrea’s neck, her hands now exploring Andrea’s curves.

“Oh God,” Andrea moaned as she felt Gayle's hand squeeze her breast. She wrapped one hand around the woman’s head as she sucked and licked her neck.

Gayle’s mouth travelled upwards to Andrea’s lips again, capturing them in a passionate deep kiss. 

Then she broke away and grabbed Andrea’s hand, “Lead the way, let's finish what we started in private,” she winked at Andrea.


	39. Andrea and The Outlaw (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea takes Gayle Marsh home unaware she is an outlaw.  
> Alex is very drunk and Cat and Kara have good news for George.

Samantha Arias was in bed when she heard the banging and the moans in the room next to hers. And she had never been so grateful that Ruby was fast asleep. She tried to block out the noise by pulling the covers over her head but it wasn’t much use. She decided right there and then that she would make a trip up north as soon as possible to see her mother. It would give her the time and space she needed to re-evaluate her life, and keep Ruby in a safe environment. Sam spent the whole day thinking about what a mess she made, and that no one believed her story about Alex, not even her new friend Andrea.

In the room next door Andrea was getting banged up against a wall by Gayle Marsh, the blonde outlaw who knew how to charm the ladies out of their money and out of their panties.

“Oh yes,” Andrea moaned as she gripped Gayle's long blonde hair.

Gayle lapped at Andrea’s pussy like an expert, swirling her tongue around Andrea’s hard clit with her hands on her butt.

Andrea’s legs shook as Gayle applied pressure with her tongue on her hard nub. She looked down at the woman between her legs and cried out, “Fuck yes, more, I need more.”

Gayle stopped lapping and looked up, “More, I wonder how many fingers you can take?”

Andrea gasped as Gayle entered her with three fingers, “Jesus…”

“Not quite,” Gayle chuckled, “But I’m sure gonna make you feel heavenly.”

Andrea gripped her head as Gayle drove those feminine fingers into her whilst licking at the hard bud. Andrea threw her head back when she felt it, the overwhelming warmth as the tingling sensations turned to butterflies in her stomach and the overwhelming feeling of cumming hard and fast washed over her.

Gayle stood up, her hair a mess after Andrea almost tore it out, she placed a kiss to Andrea’s lips then told her, “I love how you taste, I thought I would share.” Then the blonde led Andrea over to her own bed, all set and ready for another round. 

Meanwhile Lena was trying to get Alex home after he had one too many at the Saloon. Luckily for Lena, her Alex wasn't a bad drunk, he was just silly, forgetful and sad. So she grabbed a hold of him and walked him home down the dark dusty streets of Midvale.

“Hey babe, how about a kiss?” Alex smiled drunkenly at Lena as they walked.

“You can have one once I get you home,” Lena told him.

“Don't you love me anymore?” He stopped and pouted.

And had this been another time and place, and had Alex not been drunk, then she would have found it adorable, but right now it was just annoying, “Alex, of course I love you, I just want to get you home.”

“It's ‘cos of Sam isn't it?” Alex frowned sadly, “That bitch is going to ruin me I know it.”

“Alex,” Lena sighed and pulled at his hand.

He stubbornly didn't move, “I never fucked her you know, ever, not even in the brothel. She wanted me though. But I told her no, cos I love you.”

“I know Alex, come on,” she tried again to get him to start walking.

He reluctantly started walking again and gripped Lena’s hand, “I love you baby,” he told Lena and Lena’s heart melted for a moment.

They eventually got to the house and Alex grabbed Lena and pushed her against the door, he held her there tight and pushed his tongue into her mouth, then his hands moved downwards, over her beautiful dress, he grabbed drunkenly at her breasts, then moved down until he had his hands under her dress lifting it up.

“Alex,” Lena pushed him away gently, “not here.”

“Oh baby, come on, its hot, fucking outside, have a little adventure,” he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck sloppily.

Lena wasn't in the slightest bit turned on, he was drunk and missing all the right spots, she took his hand and quickly distracted him enough to pull him inside their house.

Once inside she took out a chair and sat Alex down, then she started a pot of strong coffee. Well as strong as you could get in these parts.

“Do you think she's gonna tell everyone,” Alex then said out of thin air.

“What?” Lena turned to look at him, she was standing by the stove boiling the water.

“I could lose my job,” Alex took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, “you know what, I should have fucked her, at least then losing my job would have been worth it.”

Lena glared at him, “So you wish you had slept with Sam?”

Alex looked up at her in confusion, “No of course not baby.”

“But you just said,” Lena sighed, “never mind.” She knew he was drunk out of his mind and he wasn't making any sense. She knew deep down he didn't mean it, he was just rambling like a rambling drunk does, so she let it drop.

When the coffee was done she placed it down in front of him, “Drink,” she told him and sat opposite.

Alex took a sip and frowned at her, “this ain't whiskey.”

“No, it's coffee,” Lena told him.

“What the hell do I want coffee for?” Alex said stubbornly, “where’s the beer?”

“No more beer for you tonight,” Lena took his coffee mug from him, then she grabbed him.

“What are you doing, I was drinking that,” Alex whined.

She ignored him and helped him upstairs to bed. The coffee was going to be useless tonight. So she thought it best to just get him to bed so he could sleep it off.

In the cold light of day Alex turned over in bed to find his beautiful, ever faithful wife laying beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled into her back.

Lena opened her eyes, having felt his hand on her stomach, she turned over and looked at him with a slight smile, “How are you feeling cowboy?”

Alex frowned, “My head hurts, how much did I drink?”

“Way too much,” Lena replied with a frown of her own, “Alex we really need to talk about your drinking, but maybe when your head isn't so sore.”

“Thank you for being so considerate,” he said sarcastically, “I didn't do anything stupid did i?”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Lena teased.

“Lena,” Alex glared at her.

“No you didn't do anything stupid, apart from drinking too much,” Lena rubbed his arm lovingly with her hand.

“I’m sorry,” he told her softly, “I’m just so stressed out with this Sam business.”

“Well, why don't you go over there and tell her to stop spreading vicious lies? You are the Marshal in this town, you could throw her in jail if you wanted to,” Lena told him.

“True, I could, if she tries to ruin me that will be the only option, but I’d rather not cos of Ruby,” Alex replied.

Lena moved in closer to Alex and wrapped her arm around him, then she kissed him gently, “You're a good man Alex, you are too good for some of these people.”

“I just want to be a fair lawman,” Alex said, “most couldn't give a shit, she would already be locked up by now if it was Mon Hell.”

“If it were Mon Hell, he would have taken advantage of Sam first then locked her up, then took advantage again,” Lena reminded him.

“True,” Alex said, then he shuffled out of bed, “I’m gonna go over there later and make sure she doesn't spread any more rumours.”

“Good, you need to make sure she knows where she stands,” Lena said as she got out of bed too.

Alex nursed his head at the breakfast table and the pain got worse when Kara came downstairs with George giggling.

Alex put his head in his hands and deep frown covered his brow, Kara noticed and she knew exactly why her brother looked that way, “Too much to drink again,” she scolded him.

Alex looked up at Kara and frowned, “I’ve already apologised once this morning.”

“So you should, Lena doesn't deserve it,” Kara told him as she went about getting George some porridge.

Lena smiled at Kara, “Thanks but I can handle him.”

“That’s why you married him,” Kara smiled back.

“Hey, I am here you know,” Alex told them.

George chuckled as he listened to the exchange.

“And you can be quiet too,” Alex said glaring at the kid.

George went quiet and Kara placed his porridge in front of him, “Eat up, I have some good news for you.”

George looked at Kara, “You do? Am I getting a horse?”

Kara chuckled then, “No, but I hope it's just as good, but we have to wait for Cat to join us.”

George concentrated on his food while he waited for Cat to join them. But he was definitely excited to find out what it was.

Lena sat beside Alex and placed her hand on his knee, “Are you sure you don't want any breakfast?”

“I’m fine with coffee,” Alex said as he held the mug in his hands, “thanks anyway.” He couldn't even contemplate eating anything right now.

Once Cat joined them, Cat and Kara announced their big news, that they were going to adopt George.

George looked at them with wide eyes, “Does that mean I can stay here, forever?”

“It does,” Cat smiled.

George got up and gave Kara the biggest hug he had ever given anyone, he was so grateful that he wasn't going to be sent to an orphanage, he had heard all about those dreadful places.

“Thank you Kara,” he told Kara as he stopped hugging her. Then Kara noticed a few tears running down his cheek, “Don't cry, you’ll make me cry,” she told him and pulled him to her again.

Cat then took out her handkerchief and wiped at the corner of her eyes, whilst Alex and Lena looked to each other and smiled.

Andrea Rojas woke up to a blonde between her legs, “I just can't get enough of you,” Gayle said as she gave Andrea a welcome surprise. Gayle licked up Andrea's tight slit and pulled her legs over her shoulders.

“Oh my god,” Andrea moaned, her head back on the pillow and eyes clamped shut. Gayle's warm tongue was inside her in seconds, thrusting in and out.

The outlaw between her legs made sure to make Andrea cum that morning before getting up. And Andrea Rojas was only to happy to let her, it was the best sex she had ever had. Three orgasms in one night, and another in the morning. She hoped to god this woman would stay around.

In the room next door Sam and Ruby were already up and packing their bags.

“Mom, why do we have to go?” Ruby whined.

“I told you before, you haven't seen grandma in such a long time, she will be missing you,” Sam told her as she shoved the last of her belongings into her bag.

“But why right now? What about school?” Ruby had gotten used to school and she was learning things she never thought she would with Lena Danvers as her teacher.

“We will be back and then you can go back to school, now hurry and pack, there’s a train passing through in two hours and we must not miss it,” her mother told her.

They managed to catch that train so by the time Alex got to Andrea’s house Sam and Ruby were gone.

“Marshal, what are you doing here?” Andrea had a sudden fear that the woman she had slept with last night was in trouble. She just had that air about her, rough and ready.

“I came to speak to Samantha, is she here?” Alex asked as he stood at Andrea’s front door.

“Sorry no, she left this morning,” Andrea replied wondering why Alex wanted to see her again.

“Oh, where did she go?” Alex asked. He needed to know that she wasn't going to cause him any trouble.

“Her mother’s up north, she said she needed to clear her head, and that was the best place to do it,” Andrea then looked behind her as Gayle stepped up behind her and smiled.

“Hello Marshal,” Gayle smiled.

“Miss Marsh,” Alex tipped his hat, “right well, I’ll be seeing you both.”

Alex turned to leave and Andrea shut her door. Alex was relieved that Sam had left town, that took some pressure off. He made his way back home so he could give Lena the news.


	40. Pre Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Talks to Winn and the others about a secret birthday party for Alex.

It had been a week since Samantha Arias left town to go visit her mother up north. And back in Midvale things had been quiet. 

Cat and Kara officially adopted George in Kara’s name, so George was now a Danvers. Lena was working on getting Alex to drink less for his health and her sanity. And Andrea was having a wonderful time hooking up daily with her hot new friend Gayle.

It was a hot sunny day, the start of a new week and after teaching at the school Lena went to the Saloon to make sure everything was running smoothly. She also needed to see Winn about something personal.

Winn looked up from the table he was clearing, he saw Lena and waved, “Hey there stranger!”

Lena walked through the tables, where men sat drinking and gambling, she looked up when Winn called to her and waved back. 

“Winn, just the man I wanted to talk to,” she smiled at her long time friend. 

He carried the empty glasses over to the bar with Lena following him, then he turned to Lena, “So what can I do for you?”

Lena bit her lip and smiled, “It’s Alex’s birthday tomorrow and I am not sure what to get him apart from whiskey, bourbon or beer, you get the idea,” she sighed, “and I am trying to avoid giving him alcohol.”

Winn looked thoughtful for a moment and put a finger to his chin, “Mm I see your dilemma, so why no alcohol?”

“Alex has been drinking too much, I’m worried about him,” Lena told him, “So please any other ideas of what a man would like?”

“How about a new knife?” Winn suggested.

“He’s got half a dozen of them already,” Lena replied and touched the bridge of her nose.

“I know, a tie, I can even help you choose one if you want?” Winn suggested, “Ever since Miss Rojas took over the store across the road there seems to be a better stock of everything, but especially clothing.”

Lena smiled, “Thank you, can we go now before it closes?”

“Of course, I’ll just let Imra know where we are heading,” Winn said and scooted off around back to let their new Bartender and cook know.

At the store they browsed through the men’s clothes section, and Lena had her eye on a few things. She picked up a brown leather belt, some black wool socks, a bottle of cologne and finally with Winn’s help she chose a tie. It was a deep shade of blue/grey, like nothing he already owned. She placed everything down on the counter and James Olsen who was helping out part time in the store counted it all up. While James was doing that Lena wandered over to the ladies clothing. She was amazed when she noticed some lingerie from Paris in France. There were silk panties, satin corsets, nighties and camisoles. Lena treated herself to a few items and finally paid up.

As they walked back to the Saloon Winn took the chance to talk to her about Alex.

“So why are you so worried about Alex’s drinking? All men drink Lena,” Winn asked, because he was genuinely puzzled. She owned a drinking establishment after all.

Lena sighed, “He doesn't seem to drink because he enjoys it, so much as drinking to cope, and it shouldn't be that way. But maybe I am overreacting.”

Winn stopped her in the middle of the street and placed his hand on her, “Hey, no, never doubt your instincts, if you really think there is something wrong, then you should tackle it, head on.”

“And do you really think it will make a difference?” Lena wasn't so sure anymore. Maybe this was just the way Alex was and she wouldn't be able to change him. 

“Of course it will,” Winn told her, “you just need to talk to him, preferably when he isn't drunk.”

Lena smiled at her friend, “You know, we should hang out more, I haven't seen much of you since I got married.”

“Yeah well, married women aren't supposed to be seen out with other men,” Winn gave her a wry smile.

“To hell with what people think,” Lena told him as they reached the Saloon, “we should definitely make a date.”

“A date?” Winn laughed.

“Yes, a date to hang out, you could go horse riding with me, like we used to before Alex arrived and swept me off my feet,” Lena smiled.

“Are you sure Alex wont mind?”

“Why should he?” Lena asked confused, “just because you're a man?”

“Okay, if you're sure,” Winn replied as they stepped into the Saloon.

Lena and Winn made arrangements to go horse riding together in a few days time. But for now she was planning a birthday party at the Saloon for Alex. She told Imra and Winn what they needed to do. She wanted to show Alex just how much she loved him, and she also wanted the whole town to show him how much he was appreciated. After all it was because of him and Kara, their new Sheriff, that the town was as safe as a town in the wild west could be. 

Lena ordered food from the local restaurant that was run by M'gann M'orzz, and also asked for a birthday cake. So far Lena had kept the surprise birthday party secret, everyone knew apart from Alex. And Lena had managed to keep Alex away from the Saloon by telling him to take George out fishing after school. Kara was more than happy to keep an eye on town while Uncle Alex was spending quality time with her son.

When Lena arrived home that evening she found Alex and George in the living room. Alex was fast asleep with George sprawled across him, also sleeping.

Lena had to pause for a moment as she glanced over at them both, she had never seen anything so precious. It really tugged at her heart seeing them like that. And that longing to have a child hit her again in that moment. What life could be like if only they could have kids. Alex and George looked so adorable. She shook her head, it was no good thinking about what could never be, and at least while Cat and Kara lived with them they had a child around to fill the void.

Lena was about to leave the room when Alex shifted and opened his eyes, he immediately saw Lena standing there looking at them. Alex looked at the young boy laid across him and gently moved and lay him down on the sofa. Then Alex quietly made his way over to Lena, took her hand and they carried on into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Alex pulled Lena to himself and kissed her, “Hey, you're late.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and smiled, “It got busy at the Saloon so I helped out for a while,” Lena lied.

“Well, we caught a ton of fish, the kid is getting good, I might have to teach him some shooting next week,” Alex said proudly. Like a father would be of his son.

Lena lifted her hand and pulled him down to another soft kiss, “I love you,” she told him, her eyes smiling, “you are so good with George.”

“Mmm baby I can be even better if it means I get more of those kisses,” Alex said letting his hand slowly move down to Lena’s bottom.

Lena sighed softly as Alex rubbed his palm over her buttock, “Alex, I need to talk to you about something.”

Alex drew her into a kiss again and then ran his tongue down her neck, “How about we take this upstairs before everyone comes home?”

“Alex,” Lena felt the goosebumps appear, the butterflies in her stomach take flight as he tenderly kissed her neck and face.

Alex went to lead her upstairs to their bedroom for a quickie, but Lena stopped him, “Alex, love, you know I want to but this may be the only time I get to talk to you alone.”

Alex sighed and reluctantly went with Lena and sat down at the kitchen table. Alex could smell the homemade stew cooking in the stove, “Dinner smells so good, I hope I put it in the stove at the right temperature,” he commented as his stomach grumbled. Lena had prepared the stew that morning. Ready to be cooked when they all got home. She gave Alex instructions when to put it in the stove if he got back before they did.

“I checked it, its great. Once everyone is home you can have a nice big bowl with some fresh bread that I made this morning,” Lena told him.

Alex quickly grabbed a beer, took off the top and took a big swig. Then Alex took a seat beside Lena.

So they sat together at the table and Lena entwined her fingers with Alex’s, “Can I talk to you about your drinking?” she asked tentatively.

Alex looked at the beer bottle in his hand, “What about it?”

“I just think that maybe, you are drinking too much…” Lena cringed at the words as they left her mouth, she hadn't a clue how Alex was going to react and she was a little worried.

Alex frowned and took another sip of his beer, then he put the bottle on the table and looked at his wife, “Why are you worried? All men drink. After all there isn't much else to drink around here.”

“That is true, but are you drinking because you like it? Or because you want to escape? Because it says more about our life if you are drinking to escape?” Lena looked at him, her face completely serious.

Alex sighed, she was right he had sometimes drank too much to escape, but right now, having a leisurely beer after a day out with the kid, he was doing that for pleasure, “I like a drink baby, you know I do, and I admit I sometimes take it too far.”

Lena squeezed his hand, “Come to me Alex when you are worried, talk to me more, you know I wont judge you.”

Alex took Lena’s hands in his own, “I promise I will talk to you if things ever get too much again.”

“Good, that is all I ask,” Lena smiled a little in relief, “and promise you will try to cut down on your drinking?”

“I promise,” He told her, then he lent forward and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips.

Right at that moment the front door came open and Cat and Kara came walking in. Kara was still in her uniform and Cat had got back from the newspaper office.

“Where’s George?” Kara asked looking around.

“He’s sleeping on the couch,” Alex told her.

“Wow he must have had a good day, he’s usually running around until late,” Cat said. Then she walked up to the kitchen counter and made a pot of tea. Whilst Kara went to wake George up from his nap.

“Yes, Alex took George out fishing, and from what I hear it was a successful trip,” Lena smiled and squeezed her husband's hand.

“Really,” Cat replied, “Well maybe you can teach George how to catch some bigger fish, for our dinner on Friday?”

“That’s a good idea,” Lena then said, “I was planning to go out horse riding on Friday with Winn, so you could take George then.”

“With Winn?” Alex frowned, “why?”

“Because, my love, I haven't spent any time with him since we married, I think I should make an effort,” Lena told him, “you are okay with that aren't you?”

“I guess,” Alex shrugged. This was a new development and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

“Uncle Alex!” George came running into the kitchen, “you disappeared.”

Kara came walking behind him with a smile, “He told me all about your fishing trip.”

“I caught lots,” George told them as he took a seat at the table, “Can I have cookies?”

Cat looked at him and shook her head, “Dinner first young man. Then maybe you can have a cookie.”

George sighed and Kara sat beside him, she ruffled his hair, “Hey don't be grumpy you had a good day today.”

“I guess,” he said, almost mimicking Alex earlier.

Alex drank the rest of his beer and went to get another one but Lena put her hand on his thigh and whispered in his ear, “drink coffee instead and I’ll let you ravish me all you like later.”

Alex smirked, “You have a deal.”

Lena smiled, it was a win win situation.

The family ate their dinner together and discussed everything apart from Alex’s secret birthday party tomorrow evening. Then Cat and Kara went upstairs to bed, taking their son with them. And Alex and Lena were left alone once more.

“So, I'm all full of coffee,” Alex said looking at Lena and standing up, he took her hand, “lets go to bed.”

Lena stood and let Alex lead her to their bedroom. Where they spent the rest of their night working on some of Alex’s pent up energy and frustrations. And Lena loved every minute of it.


	41. Alex's Birthday Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Alex's Birthday and its not only Lena who as a big surprise in store for Alex.

Alex had no idea a party was being arranged for his birthday, and so when he was sent off to work that morning with a kiss and smile from his wife, he was completely oblivious to the fact and he also thought his wife had forgotten his birthday. So with a huff and a frown he walked the dusty road into town.

When he arrived at the Marshal’s office he found Kara was already there and checking the telegrams for any urgent messages. Everyone had been sworn to secrecy, including his sister. He walked in and sat down behind his desk.

“Hey there,” Kara smiled and placed the telegrams down on his desk. Then she noticed he had a crease in his brow like he was thinking about something, “Are you okay?”

“What?” Alex looked up at her, “Yeah.”

“Well,” Kara smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a small box and handed it to Alex, “Happy Birthday from me and Cat.”

Alex took the box and smiled a little, “Thank you, I'm pleased you didn't forget at least,” he told her, then he opened the lid and looked inside, “Is this?”

“It’s a solid silver pocket watch, I know your current one is getting old now,” Kara told him.

Alex picked it up and it had a good solid weight to it, “Kara this is great!”

“I’m glad you like it, thank Cat, she managed to get one just in time from one of her contacts in National City,” Kara said and then she took a seat opposite Alex.

Alex put the pocket watch in his top pocket then he began to read the telegrams.

Kara looked at him, “Are you sure you're okay? It’s your birthday and you don't sound very excited. Usually you're all ready to drink hard and play hard.”

Alex sighed and sat back in his chair, “Lena’s forgot.”

Kara tried so hard not to laugh, she covered it up by coughing behind her hand.

Alex looked at her suspiciously, “What did I say?”

“Sorry,” Kara said, “went down the wrong way,” she grabbed the glass of water on the desk and took a sip.

“If she forgot its not the end of the world, its just another day,” Alex shrugged.

“Alex, I am sure she wouldn't forget, maybe she’s going to surprise you later with something nice for dinner?” Kara said looking all innocently at her brother.

“So,” Kara tried to change the subject because she hated keeping secrets from him, “anything I need to know about in the telegrams?”

Alex picked one up, “Not much of note, but National City Sheriff's Department are on the hunt for a woman, unfortunately they don't have a name, and the description isn't great. It just says tall with long blonde hair. But they suspect she could have cut her hair to disguise herself.”

“So what’s she done?” Kara asked.

“She’s been robbing women of their possessions and their money, wealthy women,” Alex told her, “that's all we have to go on.”

“Not much at all,” Kara stood, “I’ll check around town to see if any of the locals have seen anyone new who is acting suspiciously.”

“Great,” Alex told her and stood too, “I’m gonna get some coffee then I have to go to the Saloon.” 

Alex walked to the coffee pot and poured himself one. Kara turned around quickly, “No need to go to the Saloon today, I will be there soon and Lena is there all day today.”

“She is?” Alex looked confused, “She didn't say anything.”

“Yes, she also said to me this morning, _can you tell Alex to meet me at the Saloon at 6pm_ ,” Kara told him then she quickly added, “I think Andrea was saying she needed to see you about something too, why don't you go over there?” 

She had made it up on the fly, just to get Alex out of the way for a bit.

Alex stood there with his coffee, “Any idea what she wants?”

“Nope she didn't tell me,” Kara said opening the door, “I have to go, I’ll see you later.”

Alex looked at the door as it slammed shut and was a little happier knowing Lena wanted to see him later, maybe she hadn’t forgotten after all.

After coffee Alex made his way over to the barbers for a haircut. Then at around 3pm he made his way to the stables, he got on his horse Lucky and made his way over to Andrea’s. 

Andrea had spent the day with her new lover Gayle.

“Gayle, oh my…” Andrea gasped as the outlaw drove her fingers deep into Andrea’s warm wet pussy.

Andrea looked into the woman’s steely blue eyes and gripped her hair, “Your so good at this,” she breathed.

Gayle was on top of her, pounding into her as she kissed and sucked at her neck, she reached Andrea’s lips, “Thanks darling,” she smirked and kissed her.

Andrea’s legs were wrapped around the woman’s hips, she was trying to pull her in, impossibly closer, she wrapped her hands around Gayle’s back, her nails scraping at the woman’s back.

Gayle’s back stung, but it turned her on even more and made her go faster and harder into Andrea’s warmth.

“Oh god yes,” Andrea cried out. She was so close to her climax when she heard the banging on her front door.

“Ignore it,” Gayle told her as she flicked her thumb over Andrea’s hard clit.

“It could be,” Andrea tried to speak, she was breathless and on the verge of her orgasm, “important.”

“Shhhh darling, and cum for me,” Gayle said biting at Andrea’s neck.

Andrea’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the bite sent her over the edge, cumming hard all over the blondes fingers.

Alex was standing outside banging on the door, “Damn it answer, I came all the way out here!” He grunted to himself. He was just about to bang on the door again when it came open.

“Marshal,” Andrea said flustered wearing just a robe, and Alex noted she looked rather flushed in the face too.

“I was about to give up,” he told her with a frown.

“Sorry I was in the middle of something,” she said, “what can I do for you?”

Alex kicked at the dirt beneath his feet as he stood there, “The Sheriff said you need to speak to me.”

“Oh really?” Andrea said looking puzzled, then she realised, Kara must have made a diversion to keep Alex away from the party preparations, “yes, actually there was something,” she smiled as she tried to quickly think up an excuse.

Alex stood there and waited for her to either continue or invite him in, “So?”

“Sorry,” she smiled, “come on in, I’ll make some coffee, or I have bourbon if you prefer?”

"Coffee is just fine Miss Rojas," Alex told her.

Alex followed Andrea inside, he curiously caught sight of the stranger Gayle Marsh in the bedroom, he quickly diverted his eyes and continued into the living room.

“Take a seat Marshal,” Andrea told him, then she quickly scooted into the bedroom to let Gayle know he was there. She came back out, made coffee and sat down. Then she managed to keep Alex there for nearly an hour as she made up a story about needing help with managing her taxes at the store. While they talked Gayle went out to tan herself in the garden.

Before Alex left he thanked Andrea for being there for Lena after the Maxwell Lord incident. He really owed her for that. Then he got on his horse and headed back home. It was almost time to meet Lena at the Saloon so he made his way upstairs and had a wash then he put on his best grey suit and purple tie. He splashed on some cologne and checked his tie in the mirror. Then he rubbed his fingers over his chin where the hairs were growing. He had a very thin stubble on his chin, down the sides and across his top lip, mostly from shaving his face. It was true that the hair would grow back thicker if you shaved and he was so grateful for it. But it was still barely noticeable.

At the Saloon Lena was nervously making sure everything was ready. All the guests were there, sitting around at the tables. And there were two very special guests who had travelled to town from National City just for Alex’s birthday. Brainy and Nia.

Lena walked over to Brainy and Nia’s table and took a seat, “I am so glad you could make it, Alex is going to be so thrilled to see you both.”

Brainy looked around to make sure no one could hear what he was about to tell her, then he leaned forward and quietly spoke.

“I have a gift for Alex,” he told her.

Lena smiled, “Why are you whispering, he isn't here yet.”

“It’s a rather special gift,” Brainy explained, “Have you heard of hormones?”

“Of course,” Lena told him.

“Well, I have managed to chemically synthesise the male hormone in the lab, testosterone. It comes in injections and is only required four times yearly,” Brainy explained.

Lena sat there listening in awe as Brainy continued.

“So I can give Alex an injection as soon as he wishes, and it will last for a good quarter of the year, I have the first dose with me,” Brainy looked at Lena, who was staring at him in amazement, “Are you okay Lena?”

Lena laughed, “Am I okay? This is incredible!” 

Then she noticed some people looked over their way so she whispered, “This is going to change Alex’s life. But,” she paused, “what exactly will it do?”

“Well, he will stop having that women’s problem once a month, which will be a great relief to him,” Brainy said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh my word, this is…” Lena whispered, “Alex hates it, every month he withdraws into himself for a week, that alone is going to make him so happy.”

“That isn't all,” Brainy told her, “there will be growth, hair, on his face and body, although I have to warn you he may lose some hair on his head if he is prone to baldness. But he is till young so he should be okay.”

“What else?” Lena smiled excited for Alex and for herself.

“He will become more masculine, in his facial features especially, he will look more rugged, his body shape, studies have shown that fat moves from the hips to other places to make a more masculine figure, he will be able to build muscle more easily and there is another effect,” he paused.

“Go on,” Lena said intrigued.

“Down below will grow around two inches, sometimes more,” he told her and Lena looked at him confused.

Nia giggled and whispered to Lena, “The clitoris.”

Lena’s eyes went wide, “Really?”

Brainy nodded, “Alex will also have a higher sex drive.”

Lena shook her head and smiled, “Impossible, he already wants sex every day.”

Brainy raised his eyebrow, “Hmm well, just be aware, Alex may want it more than once a day.”

Lena sat back in her seat, trying to take in all the information, it was the most amazing thing she had ever heard, then she looked at Brainy, “Thank you, thank you so much. I can't think of anything in the world Alex wants more than to feel complete. This will go a long way to making this happen. But wait, how do you know if it works?”

“The underground club we frequent, many of the men there have been my guinea pigs, and they have all had positive results.”

Lena almost forgot the time, her head was so dizzy and full of this new outstanding information. She looked at her pocket watch, it said 5.50pm.

“Can we talk about this more later, with Alex? He should be here any minute, we need to get ready,” Lena stood and walked to the stage near the bar.

“Can I have your attention ladies and gentlemen, family and friends,” she smiled excitedly as she looked around the room. Everyone was there, her mother, some of Lillian's women from the brothel, James Olsen, Winslow, Andrea and her new friend Gayle, and of course Cat and Kara. They found a babysitter for George for the night. M’Gann was busy in the kitchen preparing the food. She had already got the birthday cake ready to bring out when the birthday boy arrived.

“Marshal Danvers, my wonderful husband will be here any moment, can you all remain standing when he enters, thank you all for coming to celebrate with us, and the drinks are on the house tonight,” she told the crowd.

Everyone clapped and cheered especially because of the free drinks.

Then everyone went quiet and waited for Alex’s arrival. 

Alex walked up to the Saloon doors, he was rather happy and had a spring in his step, he couldn't wait to see his wife, he also looked forward to a couple of beers and some hot food.

He pushed the swinging doors open and stepped inside.

“What on earth?” He muttered to himself as the doors swung closed behind him. He gazed at the people looking back at him.

Lena walked up to him, “Hi love,” she kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned to their audience, she put her arm through Alex’s and had the biggest smile on her face.

“What’s all this?” Alex raised his eyebrows at her.

Everyone started to do three cheers for the Marshal and he stood there amazed as he looked around the room. Then he spotted M’Gann coming out of the back kitchen holding a very impressive chocolate cake.

“Is that for me?” Alex looked at Lena in amazement.

“Yes love,” Lena smiled, "and by the way you look so handsome."

Alex looked to Lena and took in the sight of her black low cut dress, "And you look beautiful," then he whispered in her ear, "and very sexy."

They both walked through the guests sitting at tables to the one longer table in the centre reserved for family and close friends, the cake was placed in the centre of it, with plates laid out for the guests. On top of the cake was a decoration of a pistol that M'Gann had created out of chocolate.

“I can't believe you did all this for me,” Alex had to hold back his emotions, he looked at his wife lovingly.

Lena smiled, “I have some more surprises in store for you tonight, look who is here.”

Alex looked where Lena was pointing and his eyes went wide, “Brainy and Nia!” 

Lena let go of his arm and he walked straight over to them and pulled them both into big hugs.

All the guests went to their seats while Alex spent a little time with Brainy and Nia.

“When did you get here? I can't believe you're here,” Alex grinned.

“We arrived this afternoon, it was a long train journey but couldn't miss this,” Nia smiled.

“This is the best birthday ever,” Alex told them and Lena came walking up beside him.

“And, my love, you are allowed a drink or two tonight,” Lena rubbed his arm.

Alex couldn't stop grinning, he shook his head, “I must be dreaming, someone pinch me.”

“If you think this is good, just wait until I give you your present off me,” Brainy smiled.

“Oh now I’m curious,” Alex said then he grabbed his friends arm, “come on lets get some drinks.”

Lena showed Nia where she would be seated while the men went to the bar. And as she looked at Alex and Brainy she felt so happy, finally Alex was going to be the man he always dreamed he would be and she couldn't wait for him to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: In reality Testosterone was first isolated in 1935, and approved for medical use in 1939, Injections in 1950 but in this story Brainy is the first to Isolate it and make it possible to use in 1873. (Because he is a genius)


	42. Alex's Birthday Party Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With party in full swing Alex is given his gifts and one of which will change his life forever.

An hour later the party is in full swing. People were dancing to the band Lena hired, and men were gambling at tables, whilst others were enjoying all the free food and drink. And by some miracle, Alex was still sober, having had only one beer and one shot of bourbon.

The cake had been cut and enjoyed by many, including Alex who loved sweet things but would never admit to it. And now Alex was dancing with his wife Lena to a slow song and this time he had not stepped on her toes once.

“I still don't know what I did to deserve all this, but thank you,” Alex said as they gently moved together to the slow music.

Lena looked to his warm hazel eyes and smiled, “I did it because I love you, and you totally deserve it.”

Alex leaned in and gave his wife a soft kiss, “I love you too,” he smiled back at her.

As they danced Lena wanted so desperately to tell Alex about Brainy’s gift for him, but she knew that she had to wait, so she just held on to him tight and tried not to give away how excited she was.

“After this dance we should go get your gifts,” Lena told her husband. 

“I have some?” Alex smiled excitedly.

“Yes. Come, let's get Brainy and Nia, Cat and Kara, then you can open them all at the same time,” Lena stopped dancing, took Alex’s hand and led him through the crowd to where their friends were all sitting at the big table.

“Hi guys, if you're all ready, Alex is ready for his birthday presents,” Lena smiled at them all. Then Lena and Alex sat down at the table.

Kara was first, she looked across the table at Alex, “I know we got you the pocket watch already, but we got you a little something else for tonight too,” she pushed a medium sized wrapped parcel across the table to him.

Alex took it and ripped the newspaper off, he took out a black shirt, “Thanks ladies, I can never have enough shirts.”

Then Lena gave Alex his gifts as she sat beside him. She took them from her handbag and placed them on the table in front of him, “I got you a few, I couldn't resist.”

Alex lent towards her and gave her a quick kiss, “Thank you babe.”

Alex unwrapped the first one, a grey/blue tie, “I love it, I will wear this just for you,” he winked, then he opened the next two and he was equally impressed. There was a new bottle of cologne and a leather belt.

Brainy then stood up, “We all need to go somewhere private for my gift.”

Everyone but Nia and Lena looked at Brainy curious as to why, “It will become apparent and I do think Alex will want you all there for this, follow me to my room.”

Brainy and Nia had been given a room to stay in at the Saloon, the one Alex and Lena used to live in. So they all followed Brainy up the stairs of the Saloon, whilst the party carried on downstairs.

They all piled into the small guest room. Cat found herself a chair and sat down, Nia sat on one beside her, Kara lingered close to Alex and Lena and Brainy picked up his medical bag and placed it on the bed.

“Why all the secrecy, is it a million dollars?” Alex joked as he stood there with Lena holding his hand.

Brainy raised an eyebrow at Alex, “No, it’s better than that.”

“What could possibly be better than that? A billion?” Alex replied amused and deep down a little apprehensive, he covered that with humour.

Alex watched as Brainy reached into his black medical bag and took out a small bottle and a glass syringe. Then Alex listened as Brainy explained what it was.

“This is your gift,” Brainy told him as he filled the syringe with the liquid, “It’s synthetic testosterone.”

Alex looked at Brainy with a crease in his brow, “What?”

Brainy held the syringe up and stepped up to Alex, “The male hormone.”

Alex shook his head, “Yes I know that.”

Cat looked on and smiled, Kara had a huge grin on her face as she realised what it was and Lena was smiling as she squeezed Alex’s hand.

Lena looked at Alex, “It’s going to change your life, our lives, make you the man you always wanted to be.”

“Is this real? I don't understand, what do you mean?” Alex stood there in shock looking from Lena to Brainy, he couldn't take it in.

Brainy touched his friend's arm, “Take a seat on the bed and let me explain.”

Once Brainy had finished explaining what it was and what it did and all the changes Alex would go through he gave Alex a moment to let it sink in. 

“So you're telling me, I won't have that horrendous thing once a month ever again? And I will be able to grow a beard? And I'll build muscle? And grow down there?” Alex stared at Brainy in disbelief.

“Yes,” Brainy smiled, “And your voice will deepen, your face will become more masculine, your body shape too.”

“And you’ll have a higher sex drive,” Lena added with a smirk.

Alex looked at Lena then and smiled, “I hope you're ready for that?”

“I’m always ready for that,” Lena told him as she placed her hand on his knee.

“Whoa guys, we can hear you,” Kara reminded them.

Everyone laughed at Kara and then it went quiet again as Alex pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the corners of his eyes. But it wasn't tears of laughter that were pricking at his eyes, he was overwhelmed with emotions, and no one, not even Kara had seen this before. Lena placed an arm around him then and her badass husband started to cry real tears. Everyone but Brainy and Lena left the room to give Alex some space. Knowing how embarrassed he would feel in the morning.

Once it was just the three of them Alex pulled himself together and sat up straight, “So when do I take the Testosterone?” 

“It’s all ready for you now my friend, if you are ready?” Brainy told him.

Alex nodded happily, “I can't wait! To finally put an end to the old me and bring in the new me.”

Lena smiled and rubbed her husband's back, “I’m so happy for you Alex, this is a dream come true.”

Alex looked to Lena, “It’s everything.”

Then Alex raised his hand to Lena’s face and pulled her into a gentle kiss, “But are you sure you are okay with this?”

“Alex, I am more than okay with this, I can't wait to see you finally be the man you always wanted to be,” Lena reassured him.

“Okay,” he turned to Brainy, “Let's do it.”

Brainy got the syringe ready and asked Alex to pull down his trousers, “I have to inject into your thigh, this could hurt.”

Alex pulled down his trousers and nodded that he was ready, Lena held his hand as the injection was done and Alex had to close his eyes and grit his teeth. He had been shot at, beat up and had some real scrapes in his time, and yeah this was as painful as any of that.

Once it was done though the pain was gone much to his relief. Brainy put the syringe away and the bottle of testosterone. 

“I will come back in four months time and give you your next shot, I will also leave you a supply here, just in case anything happens to me,” Brainy told him. 

“Wait, I have to take this for the rest of my life, what if god forbid anything did happen to you and I couldn't get any of this?” Alex looked a little scared at the thought of it.

“Don't worry, I have written a will, and in it I have instructions for your local doctor, whoever that may be, to carry it out in my absence, or you could try and do it yourself. Now it's been invented I am sure I will have it on the market within the next year and readily available for men who require it.”

Lena smiled, “Thank you Brainy.”

“Yes thank you,” Alex echoed her words, “one more thing, how long until I get any changes?”

“The monthly women’s thing, that should stop in a month, other changes could take weeks or months, but don't worry, you will see those changes happen quite quickly over the next six months. Your voice will deepen. In most people, some change is noticeable after 3 months, and there is no further change after 1 year. This change is permanent. Facial and body hair growth. This will begin three to six months after treatment. From now to three months time, Increased sex drive soon after the first dose. Redistribution of body fat to a more “masculine” pattern, more fat around the waist, less around the hips. Increased muscle mass and upper body strength you will see within the first three months. You will be fully transitioned within three to four years. ” 

Brainy smiled and stood, “If you need to ask me anything else I will be in town for a few more days.”

Alex and Lena stood and followed Brainy out and back downstairs where the guests were still enjoying the festivities.

Lena noticed her mother watching them, she knew she was probably feeling both left out of things and suspicious, “Alex, this is a huge thing, how do you feel about telling my mother?”

Alex frowned, “I’m not sure, she blows so hot and cold with me.”

“She’s just being over protective of me, after Lex,” Lena told him, “It’s nothing personal.”

“I guess she should know,” Alex then agreed reluctantly, “she is family after all.”

“Well no time like the present,” Lena said, taking Alex’s hand and pulling him towards where Lillian was.

Lillian looked and smiled as they approached her at the table, “So you remembered I was here then.”

Lena sighed and took a seat next to her, Alex sat down too, opposite them both.

“We have something to tell you mother,” Lena said, ignoring her mother’s sarcasm.

Lena looked suspiciously at Alex, “What did he do now?” 

To which Alex rolled his eyes and folded his arms defensively.

Then her eyes went wide, “Are you pregnant?”

Lena shook her head, “No, but it's really important that you don't tell anyone else what I am about to tell you.”

“Of course I won't, if that is your wish,” Lillian replied, “so come on then, don't keep me waiting all night. What’s the big secret?”

“You know you used to tell me stories of men in the cities who would dress as women?” Lena began trying to explain.

Lillian looked at Alex again and then whispered to Lena, “Are you telling me Alex wants to dress as a woman? Because I find that hard to believe.”

Lena almost laughed at that, “No, the other way around,” she hinted and hoped her mother would understand what she meant.

“I’m not sure I follow,” Lillian said confused, “are you saying your husband isn't... 'your husband' ?”

“No!” Lena replied in frustration, then she whispered to her mother’s ear, “Alex is very much a man, in every sense of the word, apart from being born female.”

Lillian laughed out loud and Lena and Alex looked around them hoping she was not drawing too much attention to them.

Once Lillian composed herself again she looked at Alex with new eyes, like she should have seen it all along, but then she looked at him again, curiously, her mind going over everything that had happened, and no she still couldn't believe it, Alex was a man, “Your both having a joke aren't you and the joke is on me,” she finally said.

“It’s the truth Lillian,” Alex finally said leaning across the table.

Lillian looked at him and then at Lena, “Okay, this is…” she paused and looked annoyed, “why on earth am I only just finding out, do you have no trust in your own mother?”

“It’s not that, we just didn't think it was important for everyone to know, because as you rightly said, Alex is a man anyway,” Lena told her, “and we have some other news.”

Lillian sat there in amazement as Lena told her all about Alex’s hormone treatment, she had never heard of such a thing, it sounded like a miracle. But Lena explained that Brainy was a top scientist and high up in the Government, with access to all the latest equipment and scientific journals. Lillian told them both how excited she was for them, this certainly was life changing news. 

Across from them Cat and Kara were sitting at another table with Andrea and Gayle. 

“Excuse me ladies, I need to make use of the washroom,” Cat stood and walked off. And Kara looked over at Alex and Lena who were busy talking with Lillian, she wondered if they had finally told her about Alex, so she got up and went to find out.

Andrea looked at her empty glass, “Well I need a drink,” she stood and looked to Gayle, “what can I get you lover?”

“How about a ‘andrea’ cocktail?” Gayle smirked, “but for now, one of those fancy fruit drinks please darling.” Gayle patted Andrea’s bottom as she walked away.

Once Andrea was out of sight Gayle looked to where Cat Grant had been sitting and saw her handbag on her chair, she slyly moved over towards it and made sure no one was watching her, then she opened the bag under the table and rummaged around until she found a gold necklace and some cash, she took both, slipped them into her pocket and moved back to her own seat.

As the party wound down people began to leave and Winn and his staff started to clear things away and clean tables. Cat and Kara said goodnight to everyone and made their way to the babysitter they hired across the street, they had to pick up George and get him home to bed.

“It’s amazing about your brother,” Cat said as they walked arm in arm across the dirt road and towards the house where the babysitter lived.

“Isn't it?” Kara grinned, “I am so happy for him, this is all he ever wanted.”

“Did Alex always know he was different?” Cat asked.

“I’m not sure if he realised it straight away, but he was always like a boy growing up, you could never get him to wear anything other than pants,” Kara laughed, “he would have killed you first with his glare alone.”

Cat chuckled, “I can believe that. He’s a very brave man.”

“I’m so proud of him Cat, he means the world to me,” Kara smiled and had to hold back her emotions, “I know this is going to mean the world to him.”

“You are both lucky to have each other,” Cat said, taking her girlfriends hand, not a care in the world to anyone seeing them, “And do you know something else?”

Kara looked to Cat as she stopped, “What?”

“You and George mean the world to me, I love you so much Kara Danvers,” Cat said squeezing Kara’s hand.

“I love you too,” Kara smiled and pulled Cat closer. They thought better of kissing there and then, so they just hugged each other before they kept on walking.

Alex and Lena walked home about an hour later. They were holding hands as they walked and Alex couldn't stop smiling.

“You look like the cat that got the cream,” Lena told him as they walked.

“I’m the guy who got the T,” Alex replied in humour.

Lena chuckled, “Do you feel different yet?”

Alex thought about it, “I'm sure it’s too soon but I feel amazing. It’s given me a boost of energy for sure.”

“Really?” Lena raised her eyebrow, “Does that mean you're up to having your other birthday present when we get home?”

Alex stopped and pulled Lena into his arms, then he looked to her eyes glistening in the darkness and without a word he kissed her, pulled her in closer and kissed her again hungrily, deeper and for longer. 

When they breathlessly parted from the kiss Lena just smiled, “I guess that’s a yes.”


	43. Making love as new man (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels the effects of his hormone treatment immediately.  
> Lena enjoys the ride.
> 
> Explicit for sexual content.

When they arrived home Alex opened the front door just a little, then Alex surprised Lena by sweeping her up into his arms, kicking open the door fully and carrying her inside. Lena was trying not to laugh because she didn't want to wake everyone up, especially young George. Once inside Alex carried her upstairs to their bedroom and finally put her down so he could open their bedroom door.

Lena was smiling at him as she followed her husband inside their bedroom, looking at his butt all the way. Then she closed the door behind them. 

“Alex, you already carried me over the threshold,” Lena told him once inside their room.

Alex took off his suit jacket and hung it up then he walked back over to Lena and reached out to touch her face, he stroked his fingers down and around her jaw then put a thumb over her lips. Lena’s eyes gazed into his, she breathed out a sigh.

Alex removed his thumb from her soft lips, slowly moving his hand down her neck, he placed his hand behind Lena's head and pulled her to his lips.

“Mmm Alex,” she sighed softly between sweet kisses, “you didn't answer my question.”

Alex paused and told her, “I’m a new man, I felt it appropriate that I do it again as your new husband.”

“Oh my god Alex that is so romantic,” she grabbed the back of his head with her hand and pulled him down to her lips again. 

  
  


Alex’s hands pulled at Lena’s black low cut dress, pulling it down past her shoulders until it was hanging around her waist.

Then Alex pushed the rest of Lena’s dress down and she kicked it off, along with her shoes. 

She stood there before him wearing her new underwear and nothing else.

“Make love to me Alex,” Lena looked to his dark eyes, “as my new man.”

Alex had to hold back his emotions, her words went straight to his heart, “Lena, do you know how amazing you are? How much it means to me to hear you say those words.”

Lena softly smiled and touched his face, “What is amazing, is that I am married to you, my handsome strong Marshal. I am so lucky.”

Then Alex took in his wife before him, he couldn't take his eyes off her, “Wow, when did you get this?”

Beneath the dress was a chemise from Paris, made to fit perfectly under her low cut dresses, made of silk and lace.

Lena gave him a wry smile, “I got it yesterday from Andrea’s store, do you like it?”

“I love it, you look so beautiful,” Alex replied, his eyes taking in Lena’s full figure.

“So are you going to take it off me?” Lena smirked at her husband.

Alex didn't need to be asked twice, he ran his hands over the silk, it was incredibly soft under his rough hands and his desire was peaked even more by Lena’s femininity, he slowly removed it, then he looked hungrily at Lena’s heaving bosom as she breathed in and out.

“You're so sexy baby,” he told her. Desire dripping from his voice.

Then he touched them, cupping both breasts in his hands, they were soft and firm, he started stroking his thumbs over her nipples. 

Lena sighed, “Alex…Mmm...” She steadied herself with her hands on his waist. Then he kissed her again, this time more urgently as he caressed her soft mounds beneath his steady fingers. 

Alex looked at them as he circled each nipple with his fingers and then gently pulled and twisted them. Lena softly moaned, because my god it felt so good and she was so aroused by his touch. 

Lena then watched her husband as he slowly kissed down her neck, to the place he had been giving so much attention already with his hands. He took each nipple into his mouth, making them hard, sucking, licking, tasting her soft skin under his warm tongue.

“I love your breasts so much,” Alex told her before sucking hard on a nipple and making her gasp. She grabbed his head and held him there, tight to her bosom, and he continued to nibble, lick and suck them. It was intimate, loving but also very charged with a deep hunger and passion for all that was Lena Danvers.

Lena in turn felt the intensity of wanting him to do more to her, her body craved his attention now, she wanted his hands all over her and inside her, she could feel the roughness of his clothes against her naked exposed body and it set off sparks down below.

“Alex I need you,” she moaned as they stood there in the middle of the room.

Then their lips met again, Alex parted Lena’s with his tongue, demanding and hungry. And in that moment Lena lost herself in all that was Alex as his mouth ravished hers. She could smell his cologne, a sweet woody smell that to her was all Alex. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he led her over to the bed as they continued to kiss.

Breathless they parted as they stood before the bed, “Sit down,” Alex told Lena, “I want to taste you,” he walked over to the dressing table and poured himself a shot of whiskey, then he drank it as he looked at Lena with lust in his eyes. Then he disappeared into their bathroom for a moment. When he returned Lena noticed the bulge in his trousers and she had to remember to breathe. He was so damn sexy.

Lena throbbed down below, she couldn't wait to have him between her legs, licking and tasting her, she knew how good he was at that. She quickly sat down on the edge of the end of their bed and watched him. He took off his hat and placed it on its stand with his coat and then he stepped up to the bed as he loosened his tie and moved towards her. Then he knelt before his wife like she was a princess. To Alex she was like a goddess.

He pulled her legs over his shoulders and took in sight of her, Lena lay back with a pillow behind her head and closed her eyes.

Alex took his time, kissing upwards, licking in the inside of each thigh, before taking his first swipe at Lena’s already wet labia. He licked up and down her slit and pushed a finger into her folds. Then he curled it inside her and gently thrust in and out.

“Is that good baby?” Alex asked.

“Mmm so good love, keep going,” Lena softly sighed.

Alex took out his finger and entered her with two, stretching her, making her moan, then he licked at her clit making it hard beneath his eager tongue.

Lena started to move against his face, her hips moving in unison with his deep thrusts, she was starting to feel that familiar warmth and she knew she was almost there, “God…. Alex… mmm so good, harder.”

Alex thrust into her G spot over and over as he sucked on her now hardened bud and then he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, and felt the wetness coat his face. Lena tried not to cry out as she came… “Alex!” escaped her lips and Alex smirked into her wet pussy giving her a final few licks.

Alex gently let her legs down, then he lent over her and helped her up. Lena was yet again surprised when he picked her up and lay her on the bed properly. He looked down at her and licked the cum off his lips as he undid his trousers and let them drop to the floor, he kicked them to one side. 

Lena couldn't take her eyes off the bulge in his tight underpants, she just wanted him on her, inside her, so badly at this point that she almost got up and grabbed him to the bed. But he stood there cool and sexy as he undid his shirt and took off his tie.

Then Alex got onto the bed and pushed Lena’s legs apart, he slotted between them and lay above her, one arm resting to her side and the other stroking her, from her face to her hair, down her neck and over her breasts.

Lena reached down, she couldn't wait anymore, she rubbed the hardness beneath his underpants and gave it a little squeeze. 

Alex moved and got on his knees in front of her, seeing that knowing look in her eyes, the one that said she wanted to take control for a moment.

She looked up at Alex’s eyes, they were dark, aroused pools of lust, then she pushed his underwear down revealing his thick shaft, “Mmm Alex, you are so big, I can't wait for you to fill me,” she looked up at him as she said it, and she saw him gulp.

“Lena baby…” he groaned as he watched her move her hand up to the tip. Then she reached down between her legs and thrust two fingers inside herself, wetting her fingers with her own arousal. Alex watched her with hungry eyes, he just wanted to fuck her now and he could hardly wait but he restrained himself.

Then she grabbed his cock again and rubbed her arousal all around it, making it nice and wet. Alex groaned again above her, she was driving him crazy.

Lena smirked and pulled him down on top of her again, “Take me Alex, I want you inside me.”

He lowered himself and gently pushed his thick hard length inside her dripping wet slit. Feeling how wet his wife was he pushed all the way, filling her until he was balls deep. And Lena lay her head back and closed her eyes, it felt wonderful. She had been aching to be filled.

“How's this feel?” he breathed to her lips.

“Alex uhm, so good,” Lena softly moaned.

He kissed her as he slowly moved in and out of her. Then she grabbed his tight butt and pulled him into her. In response he started to fuck her mouth with his tongue as his thick cock began to pound into her.

She could feel the wonderful pressure as he fucked her deeper and then she began to feel warmer and warmer as his cock moved back and forth within her. 

Alex reached for her hair and pulled at it as he got faster, lost in his own impending orgasm. The way this had been designed pushed against Alex’s hardness and tonight he noticed he was becoming aroused there much quicker. The effects of the T had been almost instant. 

Lena felt fullness and warmth as Alex filled her again and again. He alternated between slow deep thrusts and faster harder ones that made Lena cry out his name as he hit her G spot.

About five minutes of hard thrusting later and he couldn't hold back any longer, he came hard and fast, shuddering on top of her, she wrapped her arms tight around him, because by now she knew when her man was in the throws of orgasm, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

As he felt the warmth spread through him he pulled at Lena’s hair, it was the most intense orgasm he had ever had. But he didn't stop fucking Lena, he came back to himself and kissed her hard, thrusting deep into her. And Lena scratched her hands down his back as she was suddenly overwhelmed by her own orgasm. The warmth spread through her veins as she clung onto him. Then she went limp beneath Alex but kept her arms around him and then she closed her eyes. Her body felt blissful, relaxed and she loved the feeling of Alex’s warmth still inside her and on top of her. 

Alex opened his eyes and stroked Lena’s hair with one hand, “I love you honey,” Alex spoke softly, his hazel eyes burrowed into her soul.

Lena felt a sudden burst of emotion, she felt a tear prick at the corner of her eye and she wiped it away. She reached a hand to his hair and ran her fingers through it, “I love you too Alex, forever.”

Then Alex got off her and lay down on his back, he had finally got rid of some pent up energy and felt so much more relaxed. He smiled to himself as he thought about how amazing his life with Lena was going to be now. Once the real effects of the T took hold.

Lena lay across his chest, her hand gently moving across his vest. Alex wrapped one arm around her shoulder. Then he placed his hand on hers on his stomach. He stroked her fingers lazily.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked him, as they lay there in the darkness of the room. The only light was the full moon that shone through their window.

“I’m thinking how lucky I am,” he told her, “I have everything I ever wanted, a beautiful wife, a good job, money, family around us, and now the right hormones are running through my veins and I cant even explain how amazing that feels.”

Lena smiled and entwined her fingers with his, “I feel the same, of course I don't know how the last part feels, but it's going to be a joy to watch you become you.”

They fell to sleep that night blissfully happy with their lives and excited for their future.


	44. Andrea and Gayle (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat discovers she's been robbed.
> 
> Andrea and Gayle get hot and heavy in the barn.  
> (Explicit Sexual Content)

Lena woke the next morning with Alex fast asleep beside her. And as she looked at her husband sleeping she smiled remembering the previous night, the gift of hormone treatment Brainy had given him had been something neither of them could have imagined, it was going to change their lives for the better. The effects of the first injection were already showing, It was the way it invigorated Alex, the way Alex made love to her with such incredible passion. She couldn't wait to see the full effects of it if last night was anything to go by. She wrapped an arm around him from behind almost protectively, he was hers and would always be. 

She kissed the back of his neck with her soft lips. He felt so warm against her chest and Lena never wanted to get up, this was just about perfect.

Across town Andrea Rojas was getting ready for the day ahead, she had promised Lena she would help out at the stables, so she asked Gayle if she would like to join her and maybe do some horse riding too. So Gayle agreed to join her and they made their way over there after coffee and pancakes. Because Gayle had forgoes the hotel room in town for spending every night over at Andrea’s instead.

They got to the stables early morning, fed the horses, bailed some hay, and then took El and Lucky out for a ride around the land that belonged to Alex and Lena.

Cat and Kara had been awake a while with young George. Cat was making a pot of tea and Kara was cooking breakfast for the whole family. Cat placed the pot of tea down and got some cups, then she started on some coffee for Alex and Lena. The boy was sitting at the table eating an orange quietly.

Cat sat down and poured hers and Kara’s tea, then she picked up her handbag, looking through it for her handkerchief when she realised there were some things missing, she frowned and looked at Kara.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, seeing the look on her girlfriends face.

“My gold necklace is missing, the one my mother gave me before she died,” Cat told her, “I always keep it with me at all times.”

Kara’s brow wrinkled, “Are you sure you didn't put it upstairs in a draw for safe keeping?”

“I’m absolutely sure, like I said, I always keep that one with me, because of its sentimental value,” Cat replied, “I can't believe this!”

Kara walked over to her and hugged her from behind, “I’m sure it's around here somewhere honey, it must have fallen out.”

“Maybe,” Cat replied and rummaged in her bag again, then she noticed more things were missing, including her cash, “Oh no this isn't good.” Her face went ashen, her stomach churned.

“What?” Kara said sitting beside her quickly.

“My money, it's gone too, the cash I took out of my bank account just two days ago,” Cat looked at her girlfriend wide eyed, “oh Kara, I think I’ve been robbed!”

When Alex and Lena came downstairs they found Cat wiping her eyes and Kara trying to console her. The money didn't matter to Cat, she had plenty, but the necklace meant the world to her.

“What happened?” Lena walked right over to them, concerned.

Kara looked up at Lena, “Cat had things stolen from her bag, money and a necklace of sentimental value.”

“Oh hell,” Alex said walking over to the coffee pot, “too many damn thieves in this town.”

“Yes but how?” Lena asked confused, “do you not have your bag on you at all times?”

“Yes,” Cat replied, “I do usually.”

Kara looked thoughtful, “At the Saloon last night, did you leave it at any point?”

Cat thought about it, then she remembered and frowned, “”Oh good lord I did, when I went to the ladies room, I left it on my chair. But I thought it would be safe, Gayle and Andrea were there.”

Alex poured himself and Lena a coffee and placed it on the table then sat down next to his wife, “Well the best we can do is file a report and ask people to be aware of the necklace, the money is probably gone by now, but with jewellery its different, we need to be on the lookout just in case the thief tries to sell it on.”

Cat nodded in understanding, “Yes and I can run an article in the newspaper, offer a reward if found.”

Then Alex looked at George who was being unusually very quiet, Alex was immediately suspicious, “Hey George, have you been taking things from Cat’s bag?”

George glared at Alex, “Why do I get the blame for everything?” He threw down his orange, got down off his chair and stomped off into the other room.

“Now look what you've done!” Kara told Alex with a deep frown. She got up and went after George quickly.

Cat sighed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was usually so careful and completely blamed herself.

Lena looked at Alex, she was annoyed by her husband for speaking to the child in that way, “What did you have to say that for?”

Alex frowned back at her, “Look I know y’all made good progress with the kid, but you do remember how we found him in the first place? Stealing from people's houses? He’s got outlaw blood.”

“Alex, you can't really believe George would take things from Cat? And outlaw! How did you come to that conclusion?” Lena looked at Alex amazed.

“He told me his father got in trouble with the law,” Alex told her, “it could run in the family.”

Lena sighed and sipped her coffee, what she wouldn't give right now for a whole week, drama free.

After breakfast, Alex and Kara went to work at the Marshal’s office, where Alex would file the report about Cat’s stolen necklace and money. Cat went with them to give her statement.

And Lena went to the Saloon to help out Winn and Imra because Saturday was always one of their really busy days.

Meanwhile at the stables Andrea and Gayle had just come back from riding the horses together. They settled them back into their stalls and then went to the barn to do some tidying up. Or at least that was the plan.

Andrea was brushing down her trousers when Gayle came up to her from behind.

“I love your butt honey,” Gayle said as she rubbed her hands over Andrea’s buttocks.

Andrea stood up and turned around, “Gayle!”

“What?” Gayle looked at her innocently, “I was just appreciating…”

“Yes I know what you were appreciating,” Andrea replied and went to walk past.

Gayle stopped her and pushed Andrea up against the wall of the barn, “How about I appreciate you a little more.”

Andrea felt the goosebumps form on her skin as Gayle pinned her against the wall, “We shouldn't, not here.”

Gayle smirked, “Here is perfect, doesn't it turn you on, the thrill of getting caught?”

Andrea wanted to deny it but she couldn't, “Damn it, you drive me crazy.”

Gayle smirked and ran her hands down Andrea’s sides, then she came up and caressed her breasts. She felt Andrea’s nipples stiffen under her touch, even through the fabric of the cotton shirt Andrea was wearing. Then she unbuttoned Andrea’s shirt as she looked into her eyes. 

Andrea softly moaned as she felt Gayle’s hands on her naked flesh, running over her hard nipples. Gayle started squeezing the soft mounds and pulling all kinds of noises from Andrea’s sweet mouth. Then she pulled Andrea’s crisp white shirt open, exposing her breasts to the cool air in the shade of the barn, “Fuck, youre gorgeous, such beautiful tits,” Gayle said bending down and taking them in her mouth, one by one. 

Andrea’s hands went into Gayle’s hair, pulling her in as the intensity started to consume her, “Mmm yes, more, suck them,” Andrea begged.

Gayle looked up and smirked then gave Andrea exactly what she wanted, sucking each nipple, giving them lots of attention. Then she stood up and reached down to Andrea’s trousers, she undid them and pushed them down. 

“Oh dear god,” Andrea moaned and closed her eyes as she felt Gayle's hand in her expensive silk panties, stroking her gently before pushing a finger through her slit.

“Hmm baby you're so wet,” Gayle said as she pumped her finger inside.

“Oh yes, more,” Andrea said, her grip on Gayle tighter now.

Gayle kissed Andrea’s neck, moving up to her ear, she took a lobe into her mouth and sucked on it, making Andrea cry out her nickname, “Psi...yes…”

Then Gayle removed her finger from Andrea’s pussy and brought it to her lips, she sucked her own finger and looked at Andrea as she did so.

“You're trying to kill me aren't you,” Andrea breathed, her arousal peaked one hundred percent.

Gayle did not respond, she just smirked and captured Andrea’s lips in a hard passionate kiss. And Andrea could taste herself on those lips. She softly moaned between kisses and then Gayle stopped.

“Take off your trousers and get on the hay over there,” Gayle ordered her.

Andrea felt a rush of heat at being told what to do, she removed her trousers quickly and sat on the haystack. It was prickly on her skin but right now she didn't care. She just wanted Gayle to finish what she had started.

Gayle walked over to her and then knelt before her, she pushed Andrea’s legs apart and got between them, then she started to place soft kisses up from her ankles to her knees to her thighs.

“Mmm that feels so good, but I need you elsewhere,” Andrea told her urgently. She wanted to feel that warm tongue swirling around her clit. She placed her hands in Gayle’s hair and urged her forward towards her already soaked centre.

“Patience lover,” Gayle smiled as she pushed her silk panties to one side and ran her finger up and down Andrea’s labia, “how many fingers would you like?”

“Two,” Andrea breathed out urgently, “please fuck me.”

Gayle pressed two fingers into Andrea’s wet folds, pushing upwards to reach the spot that made Andrea’s toes curl.

“Oh yes, that’s right...deeper,” Andrea told her as she tried to rock against them.

Gayle pushed her fingers deep, pulled out, and pushed in again, deeper, harder and Andrea moaned out in pleasure.

After fucking her like that for a while Andrea started to move with her, building up to her climax and Gayle could tell she was close, so she lapped at her pussy as she fucked her paying particular attention to Andrea’s hard clit. She circled it, teased it and sucked it.

“I’m cumming,” Andrea cried out, pulling on Gayle’s long blonde hair, as Gayle thrust into her and licked her clit over and over. 

And then Gayle felt the warmth around her fingers and the fluttering of Andrea’s walls as her lover came around them. She drove her fingers in and out, drawing every last shudder from Andrea and when she stilled, she removed them and licked them.

Andrea rested back on the hay, blissfully happy, so happy she had forgotten where she was and that they could get caught at any moment. 

Gayle stood up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve, then she picked Andrea’s trousers up and walked back over to her.

“Best put these on darling before Lena or Alex turn up,” she grinned at Andrea.

Andrea opened her eyes and sat up quickly, “Oh god, Lena is due here anytime, quick hand me those.”

Gayle laughed and handed her the trousers and Andrea was just putting them on when the barn door came open. They both looked to the door. Andrea had only got her trousers halfway up her legs, so Gayle quickly stood in front of her.

“Ladies,” Alex walked in and tipped his hat to them.

“Marshal!” Gayle said in surprise, they were expecting Lena, not Alex.

Alex peered curiously around Gayle who was still trying to cover Andrea’s modesty. Alex saw Andrea’s state of undress and quickly turned around, “Sorry I,” he told her, “I didn't know you were you know…”

“It’s okay Alex,” Andrea told him as she quickly finished putting on her trousers, she was more embarrassed at being caught than worried.

Alex relaxed a little, but was a little annoyed that they were having sexual relations in his barn “Are you decent now?”

“I am yes,” Andrea told him a little flustered.

He turned back around and frowned at them, “Well, I just came to check on things, Lena got busy at the Saloon so she sent me over.”

Andrea put her hat back on and walked over to him with Gayle behind her.

“I'm sorry about this. Everything’s good though, horses are fine, fed and watered, we took them for a ride and…”

“And then I took Andrea for a ride,” Gayle smirked.

Andrea’s cheeks went warm and Alex didn't know quite what to say to that, or where to put himself, but he was glad that Andrea had found someone to take her mind off Lena.

“Well then, I’ll leave you both to it, I mean, whatever your both doing next,” Alex was getting flustered now, he turned to leave then stopped, he looked at them both, “Oh, by the way did you see anyone near Cat’s handbag while you were at the Saloon last night?”

Gayle’s heart started to thump in her chest, she let Andrea answer, “No why?”

“She had a necklace stolen, of sentimental value, and some cash,” Alex told them.

Gayle scratched the back of her neck nervously, “Sorry Marshal, I didn't see anything either.”

Alex looked at her curiously, “Okay, well if you hear of anyone trying to sell a necklace let me or the Sheriff know.”

“Will do Marshal,” Gayle nervously smiled.

Alex turned to leave.

On his way back to the Saloon, Gayle's behaviour, the way she looked played on his mind, he was sure she wasn't being entirely truthful but he couldn't prove anything either way, it was just gut instinct. But Alex always trusted his gut instinct because most of the time he was right. He decided there and then he was going to keep his eye on Gayle Marsh. And if he was right he would make sure to catch her in the act.


	45. Alex and the first effects of T (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds he cant stop thinking about sex. And Andrea gets a nasty surprise.
> 
> Explicit sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In general, the first changes noticed by most trans men upon starting T therapy are lowering of the voice, increased sex drive, and enlargement of the clitoris. These changes usually begin to happen within the first few months of hormone treatment.

The weekend passed and now it was Monday morning and Lena was in the kitchen dishing out Porridge for George. He was still sulking because of Uncle Alex so when Alex walked in George went to get down off his chair and walk out the room, leaving his hot porridge until Alex placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Where do you think you're going? Sit down and eat your breakfast,” Alex told the boy sternly.

George sat down reluctantly and Alex sat beside him. Lena looked at them both as she passed Alex his mug of coffee. George had a deep set frown and Alex’s wasn't much better.

“I see we're all in good moods this morning,” Lena commented before sitting down opposite them both. 

Then she smiled, “The Marshal here as something to tell you George.”

George looked at Lena and then looked at Alex and kinda glared. 

Alex gave Lena a questioning look, then he remembered what she said that morning in bed. 

_Apologise to George and I’ll make it worth your while._ It was the one thing Alex could never refuse, and a great bargaining chip Lena had discovered because she actually enjoyed paying Alex back in full. And right now Alex’s hormones were ramping up in his blood stream, Brainy had been correct when he warned her Alex would want sex all the time. And Lena had a great idea to entice him later. 

Alex turned to George beside him, “So do you want to go fishing after school?”

Lena sighed, this wasn't an apology, it was blackmail, “Alex!”

Alex looked at Lena, “What?”

Lena glared in response and Alex knew that look only too well, so he turned to George again, “Look kid.”

George sat arms crossed refusing to look at Alex.

Alex sighed, “George look at me,” he said in a softer tone.

George looked at Alex but he was still frowning.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have accused you like I did, I was wrong, see even US Marshal’s get it wrong sometimes,” Alex said and he truly meant it, “I thought we could go fishing, hang out together again, you know, it was kinda fun last time, what do you say?”

Alex hated to admit to anyone but he enjoyed taking George out, teaching him how to fish, sometimes they would play catch with some apples and Alex couldn't wait to start teaching the young boy to shoot.

George uncrossed his arms and relaxed a little, “I suppose.”

“Great, now that’s all sorted out, eat up because we have to go in ten minutes,” Lena told George. It was a school day and she was teaching so she was taking George in with her. 

Cat and Kara had already left early for work. Cat was desperate to get the reward notice out for her missing necklace. And Kara wanted to get a head start on the resident thief, she planned to get word out about the mystery blonde and see if anyone had noticed anything suspicious in the Saloon the night Cat was robbed.

When Kara got to the Sheriff’s office she found Andrea Rojas standing outside the door, arms folded, deep frown, pacing.

“Miss Rojas?” Kara said as she greeted her.

Andrea looked up, her face both angry and upset, “Sheriff, I need to report a robbery.”

Kara took a deep breath, “Wow okay, let me open up and then I can take your statement.”

Kara opened up the door and walked inside, Andrea followed her in. Once inside Kara told Andrea to take a seat and that she would be with her in a moment. The first duty when arriving in the Marshal’s office was always to check the telegrams, so Kara did that first.

Then Kara boiled some water for some tea, “Can I get you a drink?” she asked Andrea.

“No thanks Sheriff,” Andrea was sitting waiting impatiently fiddling with her hands.

Kara made herself a cup of tea and then sat at Alex’s desk, opposite Andrea.

“Right, so you said you were robbed? Seems to be a lot of that happening lately,” Kara said with a frown.

“I think you will find it's the same person,” Andrea told her straight up, “Gayle Marsh.”

Kara’s almost spat her tea out, “What? You mean, your Gayle?”

Andrea sadly nodded, “Yes, I woke up this morning to find all the cash I had at home missing and all my jewellery. And that damn woman is missing too.”

Kara looked at Andrea who was now looking very angry and justifiably, “So, you're absolutely sure it was her?”

“Yes,” Andrea replied frustrated, “So maybe you should you be out there looking for her right now?”

Kara smiled, “You’ve only just reported it,” she paused, “and I kinda need to know where to go looking,” she looked at her telegrams, “I’ll look into her, see what I can find out, if I know where she is heading then I have more chance of finding her.”

Andrea stood to leave, “If that’s all, I have work to do at the store.”

“Yeah sure,” Kara told her, “I’ll be in touch.”

Andrea left and Kara remembered the telegram they had received a week ago about a blonde woman who was on the run from the law in National City, an outlaw who was getting close to wealthy women and then stealing their belongings and disappearing, she quickly sent a telegram back to Sheriff J’onn Jones in National City about Gayle Marsh, giving him the details about Andrea Rojas and her girlfriend Cat Grant too.

Alex walked into Andrea’s store not long after she arrived, he glanced over at her and smiled. Andrea didn't smile back, she wasn't in the mood after being ripped off and left broken hearted by Gayle Marsh. She continued to stack the shelves whilst Alex browsed the store. He picked up a male grooming set, which consisted of a shaving knife, comb, wax for your hair and beard and a few other things. He was getting prepared for the changes that were about to happen to him and he was really excited about them. It was like all his Christmases had come at once. 

“Anything else I can get for you Marshal?” Andrea asked when he went to pay.

“That will be all,” He replied, then he thought about the other day in the barn, “So how’s your girlfriend?”

Andrea frowned, “She ain't no girlfriend of mine, she’s a damn thief!”

Alex looked at her surprised, because the last thing he remembered was catching them at it, in his barn, “What do you mean?”

“She’s disappeared with all my jewellery and my money that I kept at home,” Andrea told him, her brow creased, “I reported it to the Sheriff.”

“It must have been her,” Alex realised immediately, thinking about Cat Grant and her missing necklace, his eyebrows raised, “I knew there was something up with her.”

“Well I wish you had warned me before she took advantage of me,” Andrea said, folding her arms. Although she had to admit the sex had been best she had ever had.

“Would you have listened?” Alex asked.

“Probably not,” Andrea sighed. He was right, she was so lost in the woman and how good she was in and out of bed that she would have been deaf and blind to everything.

“For what it's worth, I’m sorry this has happened to you Miss Rojas,” Alex told her, “I better get going, looks like we have some work to do around here for a change.”

“Make sure you catch the damn bitch,” Andrea told him as he left.

Alex spent the afternoon going over it all with Kara, they would wait to hear back from J’onn in National City. They were hoping he would have more details about their outlaw Gayle Marsh, now they were able to provide a name. Then Alex looked at his pocket watch, it was nearly time for the end of the school day and he had promised to take George fishing. 

“I have to go, I promised to take George out,” Alex told Kara, “can you close up?”

“Of course, I like it when you spend time with my son,” Kara told her brother, “It’s kinda quiet now so I will be back for dinner, if you could tell George, he worries when I’m working.”

“Sure, I’ll see you later then,” Alex replied.

Alex got home just as Lena and George did, they all walked into the kitchen together.

Lena took George’s coat and hung it up, he was about to raid the cookie jar when Lena stopped him, “Hey, you know the rules, wash and change first, then you can have a cookie.” She ruffled his hair and he ran off upstairs to get changed.

Alex smiled at her, “Blackmailing him with cookies eh?”

Lena walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around his shoulders without any hesitation, she had missed him all day. 

Alex lent down and kissed her, his lips were warm on hers, she softly sighed.

“You seem pleased to see me,” he smiled as their noses touched.

Lena smiled, “I am. I missed you. Kiss me again handsome.” She placed her hands to the back of his neck pulling him down to her.

Alex held her steady by her waist and opened his mouth, he parted Lena’s lips with the tip of his tongue, then slowly, their tongues danced together in a deep sensual kiss.

When they finally stopped for air Lena asked, “So how was your day?”

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, about making love to you. You wouldn't believe the amount of places I want to take you over," he whispered in her ear.

Lena felt the goosebumps on her skin erupt at his words, she would ask him about those places another time, when they were alone, then she added, "Anything else?"

Alex frowned as he thought about the day, “It was odd.”

“Odd?” Lena smiled at him curiously as she touched the back of his neck. She loved the feeling of his short shaved hair beneath her soft fingers.

“Yeah, Gayle Marsh skipped town with Andrea Rojas Jewellery and money,” Alex then sighed softly, Lena was sending signals down below touching him so sensually. 

Lena stepped out of Alex’s arms before Alex got too aroused then she looked at him in surprise, “Gayle? What? I can't believe it.”

“Sadly its true. It’s all been filed, reported, we will find her, this whole thing with Cat having her necklace stolen also makes so much sense now,” Alex told his wife, who was now staring at him in shock.

“I should go to Andrea, she must be devastated,” Lena said quickly.

“What about dinner?” Alex looked at the vegetables on the kitchen table that hadn't been prepared.

“I won't be long, don't worry, you will be fed, anyway you're taking George out for an hour aren't you?” Lena said, grabbing her long coat.

Alex never got a chance to respond as Lena rushed out of the front door.

When Lena arrived at Andrea’s she found her sitting down in her kitchen with a bottle of Bourbon. Andrea had reluctantly let her in, she was probably the only person in the world she could bear to be around right now. Andrea didn't have many friends. And Lena was her best friend.

Lena sat down and poured herself a glass of Bourbon, “I’m sorry about what happened.”

Andrea sipped the amber liquid from her own glass and then she swirled it around before sinking back the rest, then she poured herself another.

“Why does this always happen to me?”

Lena looked at her friend and shook her head, “It doesn't, it just feels like it does.”

Andrea looked at Lena, “You are so lucky, you found a decent man to live the rest of your life with. He was in the store earlier buying a grooming kit by the way.”

“Really?” Lena smiled, “He’s like a kid at Christmas at the moment after….” she paused, she had forgotten that Andrea didn't know.

“After?” Andrea asked, curious now. Her attention momentarily taken away from her glass of Bourbon.

“Oh nothing,” Lena said quickly, “anyway are you okay? I only just heard.”

“Hey, no, don't go changing the subject, I know you, your keeping something from me and have been for a while,” Andrea said, sinking back another shot of Bourbon.

Lena sighed, “Actually there is something I need to tell you but you must promise me you wont speak a word of it to anyone.”

Andrea gave a wry smile, “I wondered when you would tell me.”

“Would? How do you know what I need to tell you?” Lena looked at her friend Confused.

“It’s about Alex isn't it? His gender?” Andrea said, “I know Lena, I know he isn't like other men. I’ve known for a while.”

“You know?” Lena replied surprised, “How?”

“I just put two and two together, I was in National City for quite some time remember, I visited the underground clubs, and I know you wouldn't settle down with a normal man,” Andrea said, pouring another drink.

Lena looked at her friend, "First of all he is a normal man, whatever that is, more so than most men and secondly go easy on the Bourbon.”

“Why?” Andrea laughed bitterly, “what else have I got?”

“You’ve got me, and Alex, the school, the children, those kids love you and rely on you,” Lena told her and placed her hand over Andrea’s on the table.

"So why is it like Christmas for Alex?" Andrea asked remembering Lena's comment.

Lena smiled fondly, "You know his scientist friend?"

"Brainy? Yes hes a good man," Andrea replied.

"Yes well, he gave Alex the gift of testosterone hormones," Lena revealed excitedly.

Andrea looked in surprise, "How is that even possible?"

"The man is a genius," Lena shrugged, "And Alex is now walking on a cloud, I have never seen him so happy," she paused and smiled dreamily, "And well it's done wonders for our love life." 

"Then I'm very happy for you both, it must be amazing for Alex to feel complete, and I only ever wanted your happiness, I just wish I could meet someone like that, but all I seem to do is attract trouble," Andrea said and Lena could see the deep sadness in her friends eyes.

Andrea looked at Lena’s hand and felt her squeeze hers, she tried to hold back the tears then but it was useless, Lena showing concern for her tipped her over the edge.

Lena got up quickly and cradled her friend in her arms as she cried, and she was so glad she made the quick trip over to see Andrea now, having discovered how devastated she really was.

“It’s not even about the money, the possessions,” Andrea said through her tears, “I was falling for her.”

“I know,” Lena said softly, holding her friend tight.

Once Andrea stopped crying Lena asked her if she would like to join them for dinner, but Andrea thanked her and said she just wanted to be alone tonight. So Lena left reluctantly and begged her friend not to finish the bottle of Bourbon in front of her.

When Lena got home the family were around the table and dinner was cooked much to her surprise. Cat and Kara had both made it, they were about to dish out the food when she came walking in.

Alex got up from his seat and walked over to Lena, “How was she?”

“If I’m being honest, not good,” Lena told him as she hung up her coat.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said softly, “I know you worry about her.”

“I do, but right now she wants to be alone,” Lena sighed, then lent into Alex to kiss him softly on the lips.

Then they both went back over to the table to have dinner with Cat, Kara and George.

“So how was fishing?” Kara smiled.

“I caught lots of fish,” George smiled, “Uncle Alex showed me how.”

“Oh good, so you're both talking to each other now,” Kara chuckled.

“Uncle Alex is the best, he’s gonna teach me to shoot next week,” George said excitedly.

Cat looked at Alex, “Are you sure that’s wise, he's only nine years old.”

Alex shrugged, “My dad had a gun in my hand when I was five, George here is a late starter.”

“Hm,” Cat replied, “we’ll see about that.”

“But I want to shoot things!” George grumbled.

“And you will, as soon as I say you can,” Cat told him sternly.

“Don't worry kid,” Alex told him quietly, “we can be sneaky.”

George giggled and Cat frowned at them, “Whatever you just told him you can take it back right now.”

Alex looked innocently at her, “I just said we’ll go fishing instead.”

“Sure you did,” Cat replied unconvinced.

After dinner Lena and Alex cleaned up and Cat and Kara called it a night. Alex stepped up behind Lena at the kitchen sink and wrapped his arms around her, he nuzzled into her neck, pulling back her hair so he could access the back of her neck, then he kissed her there.

"You smell so good baby," he told her.

He had been feeling horny all day and was desperate now to get Lena to bed so he could make love to her.

Lena turned around in his arms, she knew only too well by now what he wanted, but she decided to tease him as only she could, "Alex I have chores to finish here.” She didn't but he wasn't aware of that.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her neck then he moved upwards with his tongue, licking her soft skin until he reached her lips, he stopped and looked into her eyes, "Forget them. They can wait, I cant."

Alex captured Lena's lips in a hungry kiss and Lena couldn't hold back any longer, she gave into the kiss as it grew much more heated.

"Let's go to bed," Lena breathed between kisses, "It's more comfortable than the kitchen table."

Alex led Lena to the bedroom and they both got changed ready for bed. Alex went to adjust himself in the bathroom, making himself hard and ready for Lena, he tucked it under his underpants and admired the look of himself in the long mirror. He loved how manly he looked with the bulge in his pants. And he knew it turned Lena on too. He walked back into their room wearing just his underpants and his vest, Alex was all ready to show his wife a good time. 

He stepped up to Lena who was standing beside the bed completely naked, looking at him with those sexy green eyes, “See something you like?” She smirked.

Alex gulped, god his wife was so sexy, “I sure do baby.” He went to step even closer towards her but she held her hand out on his chest, “Wait…” she said, “kiss me.”

Alex leaned forward and placed his hand in her long brown hair, then he placed his lips on hers. Lena kissed him back hungrily, passionately, then she pulled away and lifted her fingers to his lips, “Suck them,” she told him.

Alex looked at Lena curious, he smirked, this was new and exciting, then he took Lena’s fingers into his mouth and sucked them, lathering them with his warm wet mouth. 

When she was happy that her fingers were wet enough she went and lay on the bed.

He moved to join her on the bed but she told him to stay where he was.

“Stay there and watch me.” Her eyes were mischievous. She narrowed them as she looked back at him. 

Alex's heart started to race as he watched her eagerly.

Lena spread her legs wide to him and smirked. He could see her pussy was already wet and he had a deep urge to fuck it.

Alex groaned in response, "Babe... your killing me here."

"Then Lena teased those two wet fingers around her entrance before she pushed two wet fingers into her tight slit.

Alex gazed at his wife and gulped again, “Lena baby, I need to touch you.” He had a crease in his brow. His arousal was peaked as his heart started to thump in his chest.

“Soon honey, just watch," she told him, she narrowed her eyes at him, her voice was aroused. She slipped her fingers in and out of her warm wet centre, mixing Alex with her own wetness, Lena softly moaned and closed her eyes as she slowly fucked herself. She was imagining it was Alex the whole time, thinking about cumming around his strong fingers.

Alex watched Lena's feminine fingers slide in and out and it was driving him crazy. He could feel himself throb down below, as his mini dick grew harder.

She pulled out her fingers and then she began to move them over her clit as it became hard under her touch, "Oh yes Alex," she moaned and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Lena…” Alex moaned desperate now.

Lena opened her eyes just in time to see him reach into his underwear and pull out his cock, then he began to pump on it. (The way Brainy had designed it was to give Alex pleasure as well as Lena, so when Alex began to jerk it, he felt it push against his own hardness. And with Alex being even more sensitive down there because of the T it had become even easier for him to get off. Alex had spent the past few days finding that out when he was alone.)

“Come over here,” Lena told him, her eyes on Alex’s hard member now. Her desire peaked as she watched him jerking himself off. 

Lena was now longing for him to be deep inside her, her clit was throbbing as she rubbed herself, but she resisted asking him, because she wanted to tease him a little first.

Alex stopped stroking himself and walked over to the bed, “Where do you want me?”

“Will you lay down for me?” she asked. She knew Alex preferred to be in control, on top of her, so she always asked him first.

Alex lay down, he was so aroused and wound up he would take whatever she wanted right now.

Lena positioned herself over him, her knees either side of his hips. Her pussy was spread wide before him. Alex just wanted to fuck her with his fingers, he reached out and was about to do it but Lena took his hand and stopped him. Instead she offered her fingers to him again and he got the message, he sucked them, wetting them even more than before.

She licked her lips as she looked down at him and his rock hard cock standing to attention between them. Then Lena moved her fingers down to her pussy and stroked herself in front of him. Firm strokes up and down her parted lips. His eyes went darker as he watched her fingers then move in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

“Damn Lena, I need you,” Alex groaned after minutes of watching her. It was all too much for him. He just wanted to throw her down on the bed and fuck her.

Lena smirked, then she took his cock in her hand, “Mmm I love your cock so thick and hard,” she bent down and gave it a quick lick, then she sucked it, making it wet. 

Alex groaned in response as he watched his wife sucking him off, “Lena…”

Then she sat up and raised herself so her pussy came into contact with the tip of his cock. He grabbed her hips and helped her, then she impaled herself on it,”Oh god yes!” She cried out as she sank down onto his full length.

Alex held onto Lena’s hips and began to thrust up into her, he could feel himself get more excited, more aroused as she began to bounce up and down, harder and faster on his thick hard length. With every movement Alex felt it, he was already pulsating down there and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came undone.

And Lena’s breasts bounced delightfully in front of his face, he took his hands from her hips for a moment and grabbed them, squeezing them hard as she moved up and down steadily on his cock. Lena gasped at the contact, his hands rough on her soft breasts.

“Mmm Alex, you feel so good, so hard.”

Alex watched her breasts bouncing as she ground into him more urgently, "Cum for me baby, cum all over my cock."

Lena threw her head back as she began to reach her climax, his words sending her closer. She began to thrust down on him faster, harder, taking every inch of him deeper into her pussy, “I’m so close Alex… so close…”

Alex could feel her tighten around his hard manhood, gripping it like a vice, he strained to thrust up into her as she came and held on tight to her hips. Alex made sure to give his wife some deep hard thrusts to ride her through it, to draw out every last bit of pleasure from her.

Alex's own orgasm was so close but he held back because he had more planned for his beautiful wife.

Lena relaxed forward and lay on top of Alex and he wrapped his warm strong arms around her.

“Baby that was so hot,” He told her as he rubbed up and down her smooth back lovingly.

“Mmm,” Lena replied softly, completely lost in the feeling of Alex’s warmth beneath her and his hardness within her.

Then he flipped them over because he was far from done with her and desperately needed to cum.

Lena huffed in surprise as she fell back against the pillows. He pushed her legs apart roughly and raised them to her knees. Then he positioned his slick cock at her slit and he began to thrust into her soaked pussy. It slipped in easily because of Lena's cum within her and all over his hard member.

"Mm baby I love you so much," he told her as he pumped his hips forward.

She grabbed his shoulders with her hands as he fucked her, hard and deep, then she lowered her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him in deeper. This invited Alex to lower himself upon her and it wasn't long before he was cumming as he slammed into her again and again. 

“Lena, uhhhhh,” he grunted into her neck as he came. It was so intense, he had never cum so hard before. 

His cum dripped down his cock and into Lena’s pussy, their juices mixing for the very first time. 

Once Alex was relaxed he moved off Lena and pulled out gently, he tucked his cock into his underpants, it was slick with his and Lena’s cum but he didn't care. Then he lay back feeling fulfilled and relieved to have gotten rid of some of the intense pent up feelings he was getting since being on T. It was like nothing he had experienced before, where he just had to get some relief or he felt he might burst. And all he could think about all day was having sex with Lena. He lay back his head on the soft pillow and let out a happy sigh.

Lena moved towards him and lay her head on his chest, she wrapped an arm around him and snuggled in, then Alex pulled the blanket up and over them. They were both more than ready for sleep.

“Goodnight love,” Lena smiled to his chest happily.

“Goodnight baby, I love you,” he smiled as he held her tight.


	46. On the search for an outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara find out more about Gayle Marsh.
> 
> Warning: Some mentions of wounds/Injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Cowboy bedroll. The cowboy bedroll was an American Old West precursor to the modern sleeping bag, which carried a man's bed and some personal belongings in a waterproof shell.

The next morning Alex and Kara set off for work and when they got there they had a telegram from J’onn in National City.

Alex looked at Kara who was standing in front of his desk reading a telegram, “What’s it say?”

Kara handed it to Alex across his desk, Alex took it and read it.

**_Gayle Marsh is a known Gunslinger from National City. Considered dangerous, approach with caution. Wanted posters will be posted in cities with a reward for her capture. Please do the same._ **

Alex stood up immediately and went to the back where the rifles and shotguns were stored, he grabbed one of each and handed the rifle to Kara, “Here, you're gonna need this.”

Kara looked at him puzzled and a little worried, “Why?”

“Because, we are going after her, if she is heading back to National City we know the trail, and I can track an outlaw as good as I could a wild beast, so get what you need, we’ll take El and Lucky.”

Kara quickly put on her gun holster, then put on her sheriff hat and the rifle, then she followed Alex who was already heading out of the door.

They made a quick stop at the Saloon to inform Lena they were both heading out on the horses, for one Alex didn't want Lena to worry if they weren't home for dinner, and he also didn't want her to freak out and think the horses had been stolen.

When they walked into the Saloon it was busy with drifters, locals and a few dodgy looking men. Alex scrutinised them as he walked past them, then he was distracted by Winn, who walked right up to him and Kara with a big smile on his face.

“Hey there Marshal, Sheriff,” he said to them both.

“Hi Winn,” Kara smiled.

“Where’s my wife?” Alex asked.

Winn had been a little distracted looking at Alex, the way he had a new way about him, even more confident and sure of himself these days, Winn found it a very attractive quality and he had started to notice other things about Alex too, how his dark eyes looked so deep into you, the little dimple on his chin, “Oh er right, yeah, she’s upstairs cleaning the bedrooms, we have some bookings this week.”

Alex sighed, “She should not be doing that, why doesn't she hire a cleaner?”

Winn was about to reply but Alex was already making his way upstairs, leaving Kara and Winn together. Winn watched Alex walk away and sighed, he had a nice butt too.

Kara laughed, "What are you doing?"

Winn acted all innocently, "Nothing."

Alex tapped on one of the bedroom doors, “Lena?”

“Come in Alex,” Lena called to him from inside.

Alex stepped inside and saw his wife making the bed in there, “You know you should hire someone, it's not like we can't afford it.”

Lena stood up from her bending position and Alex was literally drooling at the sight of his wife's bottom. She was wearing a dress that Alex loved her in which also made Alex’s hormones skyrocket.

Alex stepped right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “God damn woman, I wish I didn't have to leave you. You smell so good.”

“Alex,” Lena laughed and turned in his arms.

Alex took Lena’s face in his hands and captured Lena’s lips in a tender loving kiss. Lena felt the butterflies in her stomach, the warmth of his lips against her driving her to distraction.

Alex left a few more kisses to her lips then broke away. He still had his hands on her hips, “I just came to let you know I’m going out, taking the horses, Kara’s going with me.”

“Out where?” Lena asked.

“On the hunt for that outlaw who robbed Cat and Andrea,” Alex told her, “I just wanted to warn you cos we might be late home, we might not even be home tonight.”

“But where will you sleep?” Lena asked worried.

“We’ll take the bedrolls, we will be fine,” Alex told her, seeing the worry in his wife's eyes, Alex gave Lena one last kiss and then headed for the door, “Can you let Cat know?”

“Of course, please be careful,” Lena told him.

“We will,” Alex smiled and closed the door behind him.

Lena looked at the door as it closed and sighed, she hated when he had to go after dangerous criminals. But it’s what he signed up for, it’s all he knew. Alex had it in his blood to be a lawman. That didn't make it any easier to live with though. Lena would always worry.

Alex and Kara rode north in search of Gayle Marsh, known Gunslinger and Outlaw. Wanted with a price on her head, Dead or Alive.

Alex used the tracking skills he had learned from the Native American’s he knew when he was a younger lawman, back in the day when he was still learning the way of the land, travelling the country in search of the most wanted. It was way back then when Alex got his scar, the one that ran down his lower abdomen. An Outlaw had slashed at him with a knife in a fight, Alex eventually overturned him and got a shot in, killing him, but not before the wound happened, a deep cut that required an hospital visit and stitches.

The sun was beating down on them around midday, so they took a break when they came to a river, to take in some fluids, let the horses drink from the river, and eat some snacks. They sat together on the river bank as the horses refreshed themselves.

“So,” Kara asked, “What does it feel like? With the hormones?”

Alex looked at his sister, it was the first time she had brought it up since he started the treatment, “It feels good, I have more energy already, strength, and I feel more confident in myself.”

“I can't wait to see you with a beard,” Kara chuckled, “I wonder how Lena will like it?”

Alex smiled, “I’m so excited Kar…. I just can't wait to feel the fuzz on my face, I know that sounds weird right?”

“No, it sounds completely normal for a man, who so far as missed out on that, I am so happy for you Alex,” Kara replied and she was. This was everything Alex had ever wanted, ever since he was a kid, to be seen as a boy and as a man.

“And Lena, well she says she can't wait either,” Alex smiled, “I am so lucky to have her.”

“Lena is pretty special,” Kara smiled, “never forget that.”

“I won't,” Alex told her, “she's everything to me.”

They both finished their coffee and packed everything away. Then got the horses and carried on along the trail. 

Eventually they came to an abandoned building with a barn. It was the perfect spot for an outlaw to hide out for a while. They cautiously approached the building, Kara had her rifle raised and Alex had his colt 45 in his hand with the shotgun on his back. They tied the horses to a tree.

As they approached Alex spotted the shadow of a person walking in front of the window of the building.

“Careful Kara, there is someone in there,” Alex told his sister quickly.

Kara nodded and then carried on alongside him towards the building. 

And the shot came fast and out of seemingly nowhere.

Alex dove in front of Kara dragging her to the ground. The dust kicked up beneath them as they fell. 

“Shit,” Alex cursed and frowned as he got his bearings and carefully crouched down.

Kara picked her hat up off the dirt and placed it on her head then she sat up, flustered.

“Damn it, I think we found our outlaw,” Kara said, then she looked at Alex and her eyes went wide, “Alex, your bleeding.”

“What, where?” Alex looked himself over.

“Your leg,” Kara moved towards him.

Then Alex felt it, the pain of the shot that had grazed his leg. Luckily it hadn't gone through him. But it caught enough of him to make it hurt and bleed.

Alex got up carefully and looked ahead at the building, he saw her, Gayle Marsh, gun in hand, pointing it at them, he aimed his gun and fired. Gayle ducked out of the way, sending the bullet flying just past her head.

“Damn,” Alex grumbled. 

Kara was staring at his leg, the red was seeping through his trousers, “Alex we need to do something about your leg.”

“No time,” Alex grimaced as he got to his feet, “cover me, I’m going in.”

“What?” Kara exclaimed, “Alex no…”

Alex ran ahead so Kara quickly aimed her rifled at the window where Gayle kept firing from, covering him. Alex got to the door and carefully opened it, Kara ran over to him and stood behind him.

Alex put a finger to his lips and looked at Kara. She understood he meant to be quiet then she followed him carefully inside the building. 

They made their way around the rooms, checking each one with precision, but there was no sign of their outlaw, then they came to the kitchen and saw the back door swinging backwards and forwards in the breeze.

“Shit, she’s done a runner,” Alex said stepping towards the door. 

Kara walked past him and carefully looked out back, “She’s there,” Kara pointed to the woman riding away on her horse.

Alex looked out of the doorway annoyed, “Let's get the horses, we can't let her get away!”

Kara put her hand on Alex’s arm and frowned as she looked down at his leg, “No Alex, we need to get you back to the doctor.”

Alex limped over to the front door, “I’m fine, no doctors, I hate doctors.”

“Alex don't be so irrational,” Kara told him and grabbed his arm, “let me help you back to your horse.”

Alex reluctantly let Kara help him walk back to his horse. Before helping him on it she wanted to check on his wound.

“Pull your trousers down,” She told her brother.

Alex undid his belt and pushed them down just enough so they could see the wound. The gunshot had grazed Alex’s thigh, giving it quite a deep cut, Kara reached for her bandana that was wrapped around her neck loose, then she tied it around Alex’s leg as best she could, “That should stop the bleeding for now, but we need to get you back.”

Alex sighed, “Okay, your right, no more chasing outlaws,” he said carefully pulling up his trousers.

Kara helped him up onto his horse and they made their way back to Midvale. The sun was setting when they finally got into town. And Kara convinced Alex to make his way straight to the doctor, who lived in town. The Doctor hadn't been in town long, she recently came to Midvale because of her brother James Olsen. Her name was Dr Kelly Olsen.

Alex hooked his horse up around the fence outside Kelly Olsen's house then he limped up the pathway and knocked on her door.

The doctor opened her door cautiously, “Who’s there?”

“US Marshal Alex Danvers,” He told her.

Kelly opened the door and looked at him, “What can I do for you Marshal?”

“I’ve been shot, well a graze really, can you help? Its fine if not... its really not that bad, my sister insisted I see you, ” He rambled.

Kelly looked alarmed, “No, no problem. Come in please and take a seat.” 

Alex walked into Kelly’s home and sat on a wooden chair. The front door led straight into her living room, there was a cosy log fire burning away and one sofa in front of it. To the side wall there was a large wooden bookcase filled with books.

“Nice place you got here doctor,” he told her.

“Thank you,” Kelly smiled as she grabbed her medical kit, then she sat on the other chair by him, “Can you remove your trousers?”

Alex nodded and stood, then he dropped his trousers, Kelly tried not to look at the bulge in his pants but it was so impressive she couldn't help but glance at it. She felt terrible for looking and quickly got to work on his thigh. She handed him a flask of whiskey, “Drink this, you need a few stitches.”

Alex could never say no to whiskey, he took a long gulp and winced as she started to mend his wound, “Shit!”

“Sorry,” Kelly told him, “It’s a deep cut, keep drinking.”

Alex took another gulp of the whiskey and started to feel better and in less pain. Once he was stitched up, she bandaged his leg and told him to change it daily and to keep it clean so that it wouldn't get infected.

Alex was very used to dealing with wounds, he had enough of them over the years. He pulled up his trousers and thanked her. Then he made his way home. He was exhausted now and couldn't wait to fall into bed.

When he got home Lena greeted him at the door with a big hug and a loving kiss, she looked at him, her hands on his face, “Are you okay? Kara kinda filled me in.”

“I’m fine baby,” he told her, “the doc did a good job, patched me up really well.”

Lena took his coat and hat, hung them up and then ushered him inside and told him to sit down, “You must be starving, I’ll get you a bowl of stew.”

“Thanks hun, the bitch got away,” Alex frowned.

“Kara told me,” Lena said, placing the bowl of warm food down in front of him, “Do you want a beer?”

Alex nodded, he was still in a bit of pain and he thought it might help. Plus after the day he had he really needed a drink. Lena handed him a bottle and he gratefully drank it.

“I was so worried when Kara told me you had been shot,” Lena told him as she sat beside him with a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

Alex gave her a small smile, “No need to worry yourself baby, you know I’ve had worse.”

“I know,” Lena said softly, “I can't help it.”

Just then George came running in from the living room with Cat and Kara.

“Uncle Alex, did you get the bad guy?”

“Not this time kiddo,” Alex told him.

“Damn,” the kid replied and they all looked at him surprised.

“George!” Cat scolded him for swearing.

“What?” George asked, “Uncle Alex says it all the time.”

Kara chuckled as Cat glared at Alex, “I’m only letting you off because you're injured Marshal.” 

Then she took George and headed upstairs to take him to bed.

Once Cat was gone Lena laughed, “Oh Alex, you need to be careful.”

Alex smiled at his wife, at least she was smiling now and not looking so worried, “I’ll be sure to be more careful with the words I use in the kids presence from now on.”

After dinner Lena helped Alex up the stairs and into bed. She had never seen him so eager to just go to sleep. 

Once in bed he carefully lay on his back so he wasn't putting any weight on his thigh. Lena cuddled into him for a while and once he fell to sleep she carefully moved away and lay beside him. She didn't want to risk hurting his leg in her sleep. And she lay there thinking how grateful she was that he came back to her alive. It had been close, too close for comfort.


	47. Winn's Crush (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns something about her friend Winn that she never expected.
> 
> Small love scene in the barn at the end.

Alex groaned as he turned over in bed, he had forgotten about his wound as he woke up the next morning. And it felt more painful and sore now than it did the night before.

Lena woke to the sound of her husband beside her groaning and was immediately concerned, she turned over and looked at him, “Alex love, are you hurting?”

Alex shook his head, “I’m good, I just forgot and put too much weight on it.”

Lena sat up in bed, “You don't sound good, you should rest today.”

Alex gingerly sat up too, “I can't, there is a dangerous criminal on the loose.”

Lena sighed, “Yes, one you can do nothing about, you already said she was heading away from Midvale, I doubt she will come anywhere near here any time soon.”

Alex sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “I can't leave Kara on her own to keep an eye on town, she's still new to all this.”

Lena placed her hand on her husband's strong jaw, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then she drew back, “Please Alex, stay home, just this once, for me?”

Well Alex could never resist that look she gave him, “Okay, just today, I’ll work on that desk for George. I have to do something or I’ll go out of my mind stuck at home.”

Lena smiled, “Oh you mean the desk you're building so he can study from home too?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I don't want any Danvers kid growing up stupid, this way we can make sure he doesn't.”

“He’s shown a real aptitude for Geography, he loves to look at maps in class,” Lena told Alex, “he’s a very clever child, I can see that, it's just his spelling and written word that needs improving. I can tell that his parents moved around a lot, they probably introduced him to maps but only the bare minimum of language skills.”

“That makes sense, his father being a prospector, ” Alex said, carefully getting out of bed, “the doc said I should clean this daily, I best get to it.”

While Alex dealt with cleaning his wound Lena made her way downstairs, where she found the rest of the family sitting around eating breakfast. It was a school day so George was in his best clothes that Cat had bought him, nice shoes, brown trousers and matching brown jacket over his white shirt and black tie. 

Lena put on some coffee for Alex and got herself a cup of tea, then she sat down with Kara, Cat and George.

“So what happens next regarding that outlaw Gayle Marsh?” Cat asked as she sipped her tea.

“We make wanted posters, there isn't much else we can do here, she is probably heading to National City,” Kara told her girlfriend, “I am sorry we didn't catch her and get your necklace back,” Kara added sadly, she was so disappointed in herself.

“Don't be,” Cat told her quickly, “I am just grateful that you came back unharmed.”

“Only because of Alex,” Kara frowned.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, curious.

Kara looked to Lena who was sitting across from the couple, “Alex pushed me out of the way, the bullet would have struck me for sure.”

Cat gasped in surprise and put her hand to her chest, “Oh my, Kara… why didn't you tell me this last night?”

“I didn't want to frighten you,” Kara replied, “Anyway, I’m fine and Alex wasn't hurt too badly.”

“But still, you could have been killed!” Cat was horrified. 

“Alex saved your life?” Lena looked at Kara in surprise.

“He did,” Kara smiled, “so we all need to go easy on him, maybe we should bake him a cake?”

“Great idea,” Lena smiled, “he does love his food.”

Cat looked at them both and shook her head, “You're both too soft for your own good. He’s a Marshal, a man, he can handle a gunshot. No need to baby him.”

“We aren't,” Kara told her, “I just want to thank him.”

“Well fine,” Cat said, “I’ll help with the cake, but now we need to get George to school.”

Then George spoke up, “Uncle Alex is my hero.”

Kara smiled, “Mine too George.”

“He’s my hero every day,” Lena smiled too.

Cat rolled her eyes at them all, then ruffled George's hair, “Right time to get you to school.”

Alex had paused on the stairs and heard the exchange, he smiled to himself proudly and then joined them all in the kitchen, “How’s y’all doing this morning?”

Cat stood up, “We're just leaving.”

“Oh,” Alex looked disappointed.

“Coffee in the pot, fresh baked bread for you, and porridge,” Lena stepped up to him and placed her hands to his chest, “please don't overdo it today.”

Alex sighed and Lena gave him a look, “I promise I wont overdo it.”

Lena gave Alex a slow kiss to keep him going until later, “I love you.”

“Love you too baby,” Alex smiled to his wife's lips.

  
  


Later Alex was working on George's desk in the barn when Andrea Rojas walked in, she had been seeing to the horses while Lena taught at the school. She walked over to Alex and admired his handiwork, “This is beautiful. I had no idea you were a carpenter.”

“I’m not,” Alex told her with a wry smile, “I taught myself.”

“Well, you are very good,” Andrea said running her hand over the finished wood.

Alex stood up and put down his tools, “By the way I am sorry about Miss Marsh getting away.”

Andrea shrugged, “She will get what’s coming to her eventually, I believe in Karma.”

Then she smiled as she changed the subject, “Congratulations by the way, on your gift off Brainy.”

“You know?” Alex raised his eyebrows.

“I guessed, and Lena told me about the gift,” Andrea replied, “But don't worry your secret is safe with me.”

“Good,” Alex replied a little unsure.

“I mean it Alex,” Andrea told him seeing his hesitation, “I knew some men like you in National City, I know how hard it can be, I also know what could happen if you were ever exposed.”

“I appreciate it then,” Alex smiled a little, “You know you should join me and Lena for dinner some time.”

“Thank you, I might take you up on that sometime,” Andrea turned around, “I’m all done so I’ll be leaving for the school now.”

“See you around,” Alex said, tipping his hat to her.

Over the next few days Alex finished the desk, his wound began to heal up nicely and he went back to work. There had been no sightings of outlaw Gayle Marsh but wanted posters had been put up in most towns. There was a big reward on her head too, because she attempted to shoot Kara and Alex.

Now it was Friday, so while Alex took George out fishing for their dinner, Lena took her friend Winn out horse riding. 

Lena pulled up at the lake on their land, “Let's take a break,” she told Winn.

Winn dismounted Lucky and let her drink from the lake, then he turned to Lena, “How’s Alex since the shooting?”

Lena smiled and patted El as she drank from the lake, “He’s doing well, it's almost all healed. Dr Kelly Olsen is very good.”

“I’ve not met her yet,” Winn replied, “hopefully I won't have cause to.”

“Indeed,” Lena replied, “So how are you? It’s been so long since we caught up.”

“I’m good, feeling great actually,” Winn smiled and took out his flask of water.

Lena gave him a curious smile, “I’ve seen that face before, have you met someone?”

Winn laughed nervously, “No, I’m just happy.”

Lena stepped up to him and poked him in the chest, “Don't lie to me, I can see right through it.”

Winn blushed, “Okay so I kinda have a bit of a crush on someone, he makes me feel good, but that’s all because he’s very much taken,” he paused and continued, “and totally straight.”

“Oh do tell me more,” Lena teased him.

“Well,” Winn began, “He’s really handsome, really striking features, dark brooding eyes, cheekbones to die for… and boy what a butt.”

Lena laughed, “Sounds a lot like my husband.”

When Winn didn't laugh back Lena looked at him curiously, “Please tell me you do not have a crush on Alex?”

“Well.. I…,” Winn replied, “How could I not, you’ve seen him, damn you’ve seen all of him! And I’m so damn jealous.”

Lena just laughed, she didn't see Winn as a threat at all because Alex was totally into her, and into women full stop, “I cant believe you're crushing over my man. Just wait until I tell Alex.”

“No,no no,” Winn pleaded urgently, “you can't tell him!”

Lena just laughed and got back on her horse, Winn followed her lead then called to her as they rode off, “Promise me you wont tell him!”

When she got home Cat was cooking the fish that Alex and George cooked, Kara was giving George a bath, and Alex was sitting down having a beer. She hung up her coat and hat, then she walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She kissed his cheek and he grumbled. 

So she stood back up and sat beside him, “What up?”

Alex frowned and sipped his beer, “Nothing.”

Lena took the beer out of his hand and stood up, “Outside,” she told him. She wanted to have this discussion in private. She could always tell when Alex was in a bad mood.

Alex followed her outside, but made sure to take his beer with him. Once outside Lena folded her arms and looked at him, “Now are you going to tell me why you're in a mood?”

She thought it might have something to do with being out of action sexually for days but she wasn't sure, “Alex talk to me,” she pushed.

The crease in Alex’s brow got deeper as he sipped his beer, “You're late.”

Lena let out a small laugh, “What?”

Alex glared at her, “You and Winn, you said you would be home to prepare dinner, Cat had to start it, did you have a good time with the bartender?”

“Oh Alex you can't be serious,” Lena replied, finding his jealousy highly amusing.

“I know he likes you Lena, I’ve seen the way he looks at you in the Saloon, like a love sick puppy,” Alex told her.

Lena laughed, “You couldn't be more wrong.”

Alex frowned, “Why do you find this so hilarious?”

Lena stopped laughing, she had to feel a little sorry for her husband because to most men, her and Winn’s strong friendship had puzzled them over the years.

“Because my love,” she stepped up to Alex and placed her hands on his strong shoulders, “If anyone should be jealous here it should be me.”

Alex looked confused, “I don't understand, I haven't been out with anyone other than you.”

“I’m talking about Winn,” Lena told him, hoping he would catch her drift.

Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Winn is into men?”

Lena nodded, “Yes love. And not just that.”

“What do you mean?” Alex was still taking in the fact that Winn wasn't into the ladies.

“I mean, he would love to get you one on one in the Saloon,” Lena chuckled, “or maybe the back of it.”

Alex’s eyes went wide in shock, “Damn and blast,” then he narrowed his eyes at her, “wait, your kidding with me aren't you?”

“I’m afraid not,” Lena smiled, “but don't worry, he knows you're straight and he knows you only have eyes for me.” Her hands moved around to the back of his head, she let her fingers run through his short shaved hair.

Alex felt a rush of hormones at her touch, he grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her into him, “It’s been three whole days, how about a quickie in the barn.“

Lena gave him a sexy smile, “Are you sure you're up to it?”

“I’ll show you I am one hundred percent.. up,”  _ he emphasised that bit, _ “for it, lets go,” Alex took Lena’s hand and led her to the barn, the one place they were very unlikely to be disturbed as the sun was setting.

Alex had Lena on the hay as soon as they closed the barn door behind them, pulling down her trousers quickly, her panties too and spreading her legs, then he pushed himself between them and paused.

She gazed up at him wondering why he stopped, “Alex?”

“Just a minute,” he told her and walked over to a box, he opened it and took out some string, then he walked back over to her, “Sit up and give me your hands.”

Lena looked at the string a bit surprised, but she sat up and held out her hands, then she watched as Alex tied her wrists together, not tight, loose enough for her to get out if she wanted to. But Lena played along, the desire apparent in her green eyes.

Then he pushed her down on the hay with her hands tied in front of her. Then Alex got between Lena’s legs and started to kiss his way up her thighs. He quickly pushed his tongue deep inside her. Lena gasped, it was so sudden. But for Alex there was no time to waste, he had to be done before dinner.

Lena moaned, “Alex mmm so good,” as Alex licked up and down her slit, then circled her clit with his warm tongue.

Alex was enjoying every little bit of her warm wet pussy, “Mmm I should have dessert more often before dinner,” he told her between licks, “you taste amazing.”

Lena writhed against his rough tongue, she desperately wanted to grab hold of his hair but she couldn't because her hands were tied. It just added to the excitement for Lena, being completely at his will.

Alex drove his tongue into her again and again and circled her hard nub, then he sucked it between his lips and she cried out his name.

“Alex!”

Alex licked over her clit, before pushing two fingers inside her, he took a moment and looked up at his wife who had her eyes closed and looked like she was in complete ecstasy. 

“You're so beautiful baby,” he told Lena as he gently made love to her with his mouth and fingers.

Lena soon came, shuddering against him, the warmth flooded his mouth and he lapped it all up before standing up again and quickly dropping his pants. He pushed her arms up and over behind her head and fucked her whilst holding her thighs apart. Lena didn't complain when he made her cum a second time as he thrust into her on the hay with all the pent up energy and frustration that had built up from the past two days.

Alex got off Lena afterwards, gently took the rope from her hands and picked up her clothes off the barn floor, he handed them back to her quickly, “Hurry before Cat sends Kara out here looking for us.”

Breathless Lena sat up and put her panties and her trousers back on. Then like the gentleman he was he reached out for her hand, “Let me help you up darling.”

“Damn Alex you're so good,” she told him as he held her hand. Her head was still in the thoroughly fucked zone. She was buzzing from having two quick orgasms and all before dinner.

Alex just smiled proud of himself, “Thanks baby,” then he led her back to the house. 

“Where have you two been? You look like you just walked through a hurricane,” Cat exclaimed, the food had already been dished out and half eaten.

Kara looked at the state of Alex’s hair, sticking up and the hay poking out of Lena’s hair was a dead give away.

Lena quickly tried to tidy her hair, “Just checking on the horses.”

“What Lena said,” Alex said, grabbing a beer.

Cat shook her head and Kara looked at them both through her fingers. George was in the living room playing with some wooden toys Alex had made him. Alex and Lena took a seat at the table and grabbed their food and some bread.

“Mmm looks so good and I’m starving,” Alex smiled. Having sex had given him an appetite. 

“I’m not surprised,” Kara muttered under her breath.

Lena blushed and ate her food. Whilst Alex was none the wiser to Kara's teasing.

Once they finished Kara went to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out their surprise for Alex, she placed it on the table, “For you Alex,” she smiled.

Alex sipped his beer and looked at the cake in front of him, “Is that chocolate cake?”

“It is,” Cat smiled.

Lena turned to him, “Kara wanted to thank you for saving her life.”

Alex raised his eyebrows, “Kara you didn't need to do that, it's my job.”

“I wanted to, beside George wanted one too, so I kinda killed two birds with one stone,” Kara smiled.

“We're all so proud of you, my love,” Lena said, placing her hand on his on the table.

Alex had to hide his emotions, cos he was almost welling up, “Thanks ladies. So get George in here, I can't eat this all to myself.”


	48. Changes (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Months on and Alex's has changed emotionally and physically because of the Testosterone.  
> Lena discovered a love of science and Christmas is approaching.

**6 Months Later**

It had been just over six months since Alex started Testosterone therapy. Alex had seen changes to his facial structure, he was slightly more square jawed, stronger in appearance. He had a very rugged look about him and the stubble on his face made him even more masculine. Alex could already grow a fair amount of hair on his face, not quite a full beard yet, but that would come in time, but right now he kept it neatly trimmed. And Lena loved the feel of his stubble when they kissed and when they made love. 

He also had more hair on his chest, arms, legs and back. Lena had spent a lot of time stroking those soft hairs on his arms as they lay in bed and he was even warmer to cuddle into.

Alex had also become more muscular, he had more strength which came in very handy when he was taking down outlaws, although he never really had a problem before. His body shape had evened out so that he looked more manly, any fat from the hips was gone and he burnt it off his belly with regular exercise. Lena was very impressed with Alex’s strong abs from all the push ups and sit ups he had been doing.

The other noticeable difference in Alex was the lowering of his vocal chords, his voice was deeper and unmistakably male now. Alex made himself his own gym of sorts in the barn. He made a punch bag and some weights using things around their property. This helped him build muscle and release some of that masculine energy he had coursing through his veins. His moods changed a little too, he was happier but he could also lose his temper faster and get frustrated with things quicker.

His sex drive had sky rocketed. The clitoris grew, he referred to it as his micro penis. Alex was about two inches in size, it looked like an almost perfect penis, complete with glans and foreskin. The only downside, it was very sensitive in those first six months and could be very distracting. But Brainy had made him a new model prosthetic penis that fitted over it, so that it was a little more comfortable to wear. Alex sometimes felt like he was walking around with a permanent erection because of the sensation when it rubbed against his pants. And it was still growing. He could easily be up to three inches or more in a few years time.

Alex had yet to share his new micro penis with Lena though and she was getting more curious about it by the day. So all in all, Alex was happily living his life as a new man and Lena was enjoying the changes to her husband too. His new found confidence was the best thing about it. Lena would watch him in the mornings as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Alex hardly ever did this before the hormones, he could hardly bear to look at himself, but now he felt complete and was proud to look at that reflection. He finally looked how he had always felt inside.

  
  


Lena meanwhile had decided to spend more time on teaching and looking after the home. But she also wanted to study science, something rather unheard of for women in these parts, but Brainy would send her books on science so she could teach herself at home. She found it so easy to understand and would sit making up her own ideas and equations. Physics was her strong point, and she was particularly interested in Astronomy. But at this moment in time it was only a hobby to her, although she did send some of her ideas to Brainy in regular letters between the two of them. 

Lena’s interest in the stars, the universe had always been there, but it was one night when Alex was away hunting down an outlaw that she really discovered her love for it. 

Kara and George were out in the field behind their house stargazing. They had taken a blanket and some snacks, then lay back and looked up at the stars. Kara was teaching George all she knew, which was quite a lot, because from a young age Kara and Alex had been interested in Stargazing. 

George had been worrying about his Uncle Alex who was away looking for an outlaw who stole some things in town and did a runner. Lena was also worrying, so she stepped outside into the backyard. When she saw Kara and George she decided to make up some warm tea and take it to them. Because right now she needed a distraction too from thinking about Alex out there alone and in danger.

“Hi guys, how's it going?” Lena greeted them, they both sat up and Lena handed them some drinks.

George grinned excitedly, “I’m learning about stars and things. Did you know there is a planet called Neptune?”

Lena smiled and sat beside them, “I did, I’ve been doing some learning myself thanks to Brainy and those books he keeps sending me.”

Kara looked at Lena, “I’m surprised Alex didn't take you out stargazing more, we used to do it a lot as kids.”

Lena sighed, “Ever since we married he doesn't seem that interested in doing things together like that anymore. He is always so busy working and then too tired when he gets home.”

Kara gave Lena a small smile, “Well he should make time for you, when was the last time you had a date night?”

Lena looked thoughtful and tried to remember, “About four months ago, we went for dinner at M’Gann’s restaurant.”

“Uncle Alex should take you fishing,” George said as he listened to the adults.

Lena softly laughed, “I’ll leave that for you and Alex.”

“Well,” Kara said, “you are always welcome to join us, I am trying to make this stargazing a regular thing every week now.”

“I’d like that,” Lena smiled, “and maybe I can contribute some of my own knowledge.”

All three of them lay back on the blanket and gazed up at the stars then, while they waited on Alex’s return. 

Alex eventually returned that night having captured the outlaw. He walked into the house late, everyone had turned in for the night, he hung up his coat and hat, took off his boots and made his way upstairs to bed quietly, so as not to disturb anyone.

He carefully opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Lena sat up immediately and looked over at Alex. She had left the oil lamp burning on the chest of drawers knowing that Alex could return at any moment.

“Love, you're home, you're safe,” She said.

“I am,” Alex softly smiled, “I hope you didn't stay awake on my account.”

“Alex, you know I can't sleep when you're away, I worry,” Lena replied, combing her fingers through her long hair.

Alex took off his pants, his shirt and walked over to the sink to quickly wash his face, then he got under the covers next to his wife.

Lena lent into him, her arm reaching around him, her head on his chest as he sat up in bed trying to unwind from the hellish evening he had.

“”Did you catch the outlaw?” She asked as she stroked a hand over his strong chest lovingly.

“I did,” Alex told her, then he looked to her and wrapped a strong arm around her protectively, “I’m so glad to be home, it's getting cold out on the prairie.”

“So how was your day?” He asked as he held her, changing the subject.

“It was fun,” Lena smiled, “I spent some time stargazing with Kara and George. I think I want to do it more often.”

“I’m pleased you had fun,” Alex smiled, “I used to love stargazing, it's a shame I don't get a chance to do it more often.”

“Then we should make more of an effort to take time to do that and other things too,” Lena told him. She hadn't spoken to him about it but she was feeling like they hardly spent time together anymore unless they were having dinner together or having sex. She was longing for some romance, a few dates here and there. Married life seemed to have curtailed it.

Lena moved to sit up, but Alex turned to face her and pushed her down into the pillows, then he hovered above her a moment and with his calloused hands he pushed her expensive silk negligee up over her hips and pulled down her panties. Alex wanted her, he needed her, she didn't know how close he had come to dying tonight when the outlaw took a shot at him and just missed Alex by inches. 

“I need you baby,” He said pushing her legs apart firmly and slotting himself between them. Lena could feel the hardness of his cock push against her centre, it would appear Alex had decided before he got into bed what he needed to get a good night's sleep.

Lena reached up to his face pulling him down to her lips, and they kissed gently at first before Alex invaded her mouth with his tongue passionate and needy. 

Alex then paused to help Lena take off her negligee and panties so he could explore her body with his mouth and his hands. He needed to touch her, to taste her, just be close to his wife.

She could feel his stubble against her skin as he moved downwards over her heaving breasts, he took a moment there to enjoy sucking and licking her nipples to hardness, then he moved down her stomach eagerly kissing her all the way and finally he reached the apex between her legs.

“Mmm Lena,” He breathed as he raised Lena’s legs over his strong shoulders. Then he lowered himself and kissed her labia softly, before parting her folds with his tongue and hungrily dipping inside. The feeling of Alex’s stubble against her pussy sent goosebumps right through Lena, his roughness against her softness made her tingle all over. He took his time, exploring her, making her move against him as she needed him even closer. 

"Mmm Alex, you feel so good, oh yes..." she cried out as he roughly ate her out.

She came against his eager tongue and he lapped her up, enjoying her beautiful taste. Then Alex got up and on top of her and entered her quickly and easily. And with each thrust of his hips his newly adjusted cock rubbed against his manhood perfectly beneath it, two erect inches throbbing and desperate for release. To Alex it felt like he was inside Lena when he made love to her now, because he felt every sensation as he moved in and out of her.

Lena looked into his dark hazel eyes as he fucked her hard and fast. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tight to her, “Alex, you feel so good love, so good,” she told him. That just spurred him on even more.

“I’m gonna cum hun’,” he groaned as he pounded into her.

Lena held him tight, “Cum inside me!” she cried out as her walls began to flutter around his cock, she was cumming again, stronger this time. 

Alex couldn't hold back after she said that, he came quietly like he always did but she always knew because his eyes would glaze over and he would shudder against her and grip onto her tighter. His hands were in her hair and she had to bite her lip because it was so intense, his rough hands pulling at her dark strands.

Alex then flopped down beside Lena, satisfied, sleepy and finally relaxed enough to not think about how he almost died out there that night. Lena rested against him and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

  
  


It is approaching the Christmas holiday season and already Andrea’s store had a good stock of Christmas goodies and handmade gifts, food and even decorations. The next morning Lena made her way over there, she was determined to make their home as festive as possible, especially being their first year in their new house and also because they had George to think about. They wanted to give him a Christmas to remember.

Lena walked into the store and Andrea smiled over at her, she was busy decorating a Christmas tree in the corner of the store.

“Hi Lena,” she smiled.

Lena walked over to her, “Hi, how are you? I haven't seen you out of school hours ever since you and Kelly started to see each other.”

A most unlikely relationship had begun between Andrea Rojas and the town's Doctor, Kelly Olsen about two months ago.

“Yeah well we are enjoying it, we are taking it one step at a time and not rushing into it too much too fast,” Andrea smiled, she was happy, probably for the first time in a long time. Kelly Olsen might not have been as passionate in the sheets as Gayle Marsh was, but she was loving, loyal and kind. It was the stable relationship that Andrea needed after so much turmoil.

“I’m happy for you,” Lena told her as she browsed the Christmas goods.

“Alex is looking very handsome, that stubble is cute,” Andrea commented with a wry smile, “damn if I were straight I would...”

“You would keep your hands off him,” Lena finished for her with a smile of her own.

“Indeed,” Andrea chuckled, “so do you see anything you like?”

“Many things,” Lena replied, “could you arrange to bring them over? I can't possibly carry everything I need.”

“Of course,” Andrea said, “I’ll get James Olsen to pop them over to you this evening.”

Lena ended up ordering a whole lot of food stuff, some pine cones, evergreens, paper decorations, homemade dolls, decorations, ribbons and paper string.

By the end of the week the Danvers household was beautifully decorated with evergreens, pine cones, holly, nuts, and berries. They even had a tree that Alex had cut down, it was now positioned in a large bucket in their living room. Lena, Cat and Kara had decorated it with homemade dolls, decorations, ribbons and paper string. There were five hand sewn stockings hanging above the fireplace and in each one were a few gifts. Each stocking had their name sewn in beautifully by Cat Grant who as it turns out was very good at sewing.

Christmas Eve eventually came and Alex and Lena invited family and friends over.

They were all sitting around the feast on the kitchen table. A huge piece of pork and all the trimmings was the centrepiece.

Tons of vegetables and a gravy that Lena had made up were in bowls ready to be eaten.

The guests were Lillian, Andrea, Kelly and Winn. They all sat on one side of the long dining table, with Alex at the head of the table and Lena, Kara and Cat opposite the others. George was at the opposite end of the table, because he wanted to be like Uncle Alex.

There was wine, beer and watered down cider for George. 

Alex carved the pork and then everyone helped themselves to meat and vegetables. While they all ate they chatted about various things.

“Mother, Alex and I have a gift for you,” Lena said after dinner as they all sat drinking at the table.

“Oh?” Lillian looked at Lena with interest.

Lena passed her a document and waited to see her mother's response.

Lillian’s eyes went wide in surprise, “You want me to have the Saloon?”

Lena nodded with a smile, she had decided she wanted to spend more time on working at the school, looking after their home and also studying science.

“We know it will be in good hands,” Alex told Lillian, “so what do you say?”

“I say,” Lillian smiled, “thank you both very much! Maybe I could even give up the brothel now.”

“The ladies need you,” Lena told her, “and well the men around these parts need them too.”

“True,” Lillian smiled, “Okay, I am sure I can handle both. Thank you again.”

“You're welcome,” Alex smiled and sipped his beer.

Then after dinner the ladies and George all retreated to the living room. But Winn went outside to smoke a cigar, so Alex went with him.

“Alex, would you join me?” Winn handed him a cigar.

Alex had never smoked, he never saw the appeal, “I’m good,” he told Winn, giving it back to him.

“Thanks for inviting me tonight,” Winn said as he puffed on his cigar, he still had a terrible crush on Alex and it had gotten worse as Alex started to grow a beard. He loved the rugged handsome look on him and he had spent many nights imagining what it would be like to cuddle up in bed with Alex and that definitely wasn't all he had thought about.

“Hey, you're my wife's best friend, how could we leave you out?” Alex smiled.

And that smile sent Winn’s hormones into overdrive, _He doesn't even realise how gorgeous he is, fuck, how does Lena cope married to this God!_

Winn was gazing at Alex, a little drunk from too many beers and shots of whiskey and Alex noticed, “Are you okay?” Alex asked him.

“What? Yeah,” He laughed nervously, “I’m just absolutely fine and dandy.”

“Hmm,” Alex wasn't so sure he was but he left it, “You know you should join me and George sometime, on our fishing trips.”

Winn was surprised to be asked, his heart all aflutter now, “What me?”

“Yeah, why not? You do know how to fish don't you?” Alex asked.

“Of course,” Winn smiled. He didn't have a clue really but he didn't want to look stupid in front of his crush.

Winn put out his cigar then and inched a little closer to Alex, he lent against the wall of the house with Alex, then he whispered, “So how’s married life?”

Alex looked at him out of the corner of his eye curious, “It’s good, why?”

“I was just wondering,” Winn said, letting his hand fall down by his side, dangerously close to Alex’s butt. He knew if he could just get a little closer he could accidentally touch that strong tight ass. 

“Why, are you thinking of settling down?” Alex asked.

Of course Winn had no idea that Lena had told Alex about Winn’s sexuality, or the fact he had a crush on Alex.

“Me? No,” He said leaning even closer, “I kinda like being single," he paused a moment then continued, "Alex, can I ask you something personal?”

Alex looked at him, his dark eyes shaded by the brim of his cowboy hat sent goosebumps down Winn’s spine, “Well, that depends,” Alex replied.

Winn shifted closer, his hand hovering behind Alex’s butt. It was dark out and Alex hadn't really noticed just how close Winn was. 

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Winn came right out and said it, he was too drunk to care.

Alex looked at him, “I guess, I don't really notice that kind of thing about men. Lena thinks so.”

Winn sighed, “So you would never even consider it?”

Alex shook his head, he wasn't sure what he meant, “Consider what?”

“I mean if you weren't with Lena, would you fuck me?” 

Alex gulped then he felt Winn’s hand smooth over the back of his jeans, Alex moved out of his grasp and glared at Winn, “What the hell do you think you're doing?”

Winn drunkenly slumped back against the wall of the house embarrassed, he put his head in his hands, “I’m so sorry…”

“Damn, you're wasted,” Alex said grabbing his arm and lifting him up, “come on let's get you some coffee and you can sleep it off in the spare bedroom.”

“So you wanna fuck me?” Winn asked hopefully.

“No I do not,” Alex told him as he took him back inside and plied him with coffee.


	49. Christmas Day (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day in The Danvers household.
> 
> Explicit for love scenes at the beginning and the end.  
> And Alex finally lets Lena see his penis growth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most Transgender men call their clit growth on T hormones a penis or micro penis. This is because we usually do not feel comfortable with anything that relates to being female.  
> Some transguys never share this part of themselves with their partners and some are comfortable doing so once it grows in size. Of course these days we can also have surgery, which is called bottom surgery.
> 
> If your wondering what Alex's prosthetic looks like, here is an example. NSFW  
> https://www.emisil.com/ftm-prosthetics/pack-and-play.html

**Christmas Day**

Lena woke to receive her first Christmas present of the day. Alex was smiling at her lovingly as she opened her eyes.

“Happy Christmas hun’,” Alex told his wife, reaching out and stroking her long dark hair.

“Mmm good morning,” Lena replied sleepily, “and Merry Christmas.”

Lena looked up at Alex as he straddled her naked body.

“Turn over,” Alex told her.

Lena looked at him curiously, “Why?”

“Just trust me,” Alex said with a soft smile.

Lena gave him a curious smile back and turned over onto her front. Then she felt Alex lift off the bed and she watched him as he walked over to the dresser and took out a bottle of liquid. He walked back over, placed the bottle down on the side table, then he stripped off his underpants but kept on his vest. Alex was almost completely naked behind her. The prosthetic he now wore was attached with a medical glue that Brainy had invented, so there were no cumbersome leather straps, just his cock which he slowly pumped up to hardness. Then Alex pushed Lena’s legs apart, before grabbing the bottle of scented oil. It was a massage oil he had brought from the local store, imported from Europe. He put some of it in his hands and then lent down and slowly massaged the oil into Lena’s back and shoulders.

Lena melted under her husband's touch as he massaged her shoulders, her neck and then moved down her back until he reached her buttocks.

“Alex…” Lena moaned as he rubbed the oil into each cheek. She felt like she was floating on a cloud and at the same time she was highly aroused, “Hmm, Alex, so good.”

Alex took in the sight of Lena beneath him then he put the oil down and knelt between her parted legs. Alex gazed at Lena’s slit and her pink pussy lips then he took his finger, sucked on it and then ran it up and down Lena’s slit.

Lena moaned out at the sensation of Alex’s finger teasing her entrance, “Alex, please…”

“Please what baby?” he teased, as his finger continued to stroke up and down without entering her.

“Make love to me,” Lena sighed, the feeling of his gentle finger touching her so delicately was driving her crazy.

Alex smirked before pushing his finger into her pussy lips and he was amazed but pleased to find she was already very wet, “Your so wet baby, I guess the massage worked.”

“Hmm,mmm,” Lena replied dreamily as she felt him curl his finger inside her.

“You feel so good baby,” he told her as he gently pumped his finger in and out.

Lena could feel her clit start to throb in response, “Touch me,” she begged.

Alex knew what she meant and he pulled out and asked Lena to raise her hips for him. Lena raised herself up so her butt was up in the air, but her breasts were against the warm sheet. Alex used his right hand to stimulate Lena’s clit while he used two fingers from his left hand to fuck her more urgently now. The feeling of both of Alex’s hands working her up were sending the sweetest sensations all over her body.

“Is this good hun?” Alex breathed to her back as he fucked her faster.

“So good…” Lena moaned.

Alex left wet kisses along her back as he sent her over the edge with the thrusting and the stroking of her hard nub. 

Lena relaxed into the bed and closed her eyes as she came down from her climax, Alex lay beside her, running his hand lazily up and down her back, “You're so beautiful,” he told her, “I am so lucky.”

Lena turned over onto her back and pulled him down to her lips, “Kiss me,” she breathed.

Alex kissed his wife passionately and then stopped to gaze into her aroused green eyes, “I love you so much,” he told her.

Lena reached down and took a hold of his cock, she started to pump it with her hand and he groaned beside her, “Lena, fuck.”

“Cum for me Alex,” she told him, her eyes darker green now as she urged him on.

Alex could feel the familiar warmth rush through him as she continued to move her hand up and down his hard thick cock. 

Alex placed his hand over Lena’s to stop her, he didn't want to cum like that, he wanted to be pleasing her at the same time.

Lena looked up at him, “What’s wrong? Did I do it wrong?”

“No baby, it felt good,” he gently told her, “I want to make you feel good too, turn over again.”

Lena did as Alex asked and lay on her front once more, then he raised up her hips and got behind her buttocks, he smoothed his hands over them making Lena moan at the feeling of his rough hands on her soft skin.

Alex teased Lena’s pussy lips with his cock before pushing it inside her, and then he began to thrust quickly, his hips smashing against her soft buttocks.

Lena grabbed the blankets with her hands and closed her eyes, “Alex oh god yes…” she cried out as she felt his hardness touching her in all the right places. She came quickly, her second orgasm even more intense than the first. 

He reached down and grabbed his wife's long dark hair, pulling on it as he rode her harder. And Alex was soon reaching his climax, unable to hold back a minute longer as it rushed through him, he could have sworn he was seeing stars, brighter than the ones above and the rush of white heat was intense as he came, “Lena,” he groaned and closed his eyes, “Fuck baby, so good.”

Alex collapsed beside Lena, fulfilled, happy, blissfully so. And Lena lay down beside him before reaching over and cuddling into him.

“Lena,” Alex said as he came back around and his breathing settled.

“Yes love,” she gazed up at his strong jaw, covered in stubble as she rested on his chest.

“Last night,” he wasn't sure if to tell Lena but decided it would probably be less awkward if she found out from him and not Winn, “Your best friend came onto me.”

Lena sat up, surprise written all over her face, “He did what?”

“He was really drunk to be fair,” Alex frowned.

“I don't care how drunk he was!” Lena replied annoyed.

“Hey,” Alex took her hand, “It really wasn't that bad, he only touched my butt.”

“Only!” Lena frowned, “I’m going to kill him.”

Lena went to get up but Alex pulled her back towards him, “Please baby, calm down.”

“Calm down!” Lena glared, “My so called friend, tried to seduce my husband and you're telling me to calm down?”

“I said no and he got the message loud and clear,” Alex told her gently trying to calm her down, “I really don't think he would have done anything had he been sober.”

Lena sighed, “I thought when he said he had a crush on you, it would be over as quick as a new cowboy caught his eye, I didn't think it would last this long.”

“Can you blame him? I am a handsome man now,” Alex smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.

Lena tried so hard not to smile but she couldn't hold it back, “Oh Alex!” she started to laugh.

Once she composed herself she lent down into his open arms, letting herself be held as he kissed her, then they smiled to each other's lips.

“And by the way, you have always been handsome to me,” Lena told him before melting into his lips again.

Alex and Lena got washed and dressed next. Alex dressed in his best black suit and tie with a white shirt. And Lena put on a pretty red dress that showed off her ample cleavage. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and put on some red lipstick. Alex grabbed her and pulled her into his arms before they made their way downstairs to the others.

“You look very festive,” Alex noted, “and very sexy.”

Lena smiled and reached up to adjust Alex’s tie, “And you look so handsome my love.”

When they got downstairs the rest of the family were standing around waiting for them. Kara wore a pretty pink and white dress, her hair was tied in a ponytail too. Cat wore a bonnet on her head and a long white dress, she looked a million dollars. George wore a grey suit and tie with a white shirt, and a flat cap on his head. And then there was Winn looking rather hungover at the breakfast table sipping coffee. Alex went to go over to him but Lena stopped him, “I’ll go,” she told Alex.

Alex and the others all made their way outside to wait for Lena and Winn to join them on their way to Church for the Christmas morning service.

Lena sat beside Winn at the table, “Are you coming to Church?”

Winn looked at her sheepishly, “I cant.”

“Why not?” Lena asked.

Winn sighed, “I’ll be struck down for sure. I did a terrible thing, I’m so sorry.”

Lena looked at her friend who was going a little pink in the cheeks, “I know, Alex told me.”

Winn looked up in surprise, “He did?”

“Yes he did,” Lena placed her hand on Winn’s arm, “promise me you wont do anything like that again.”

“I promise,” he said quickly, “I feel awful, I didn't know what I was doing and well Alex loves you… and women.”

Lena smiled, “Yes he does, and hopefully just me.”

“Of course, you know what I mean,” Winn replied, “he is totally into you.”

“Come on let's go,” Lena said standing, “the others are waiting for us.”

“What about Alex?” Winn said, a little worried about how he must be feeling this morning after what had happened.

“Alex is fine, he handled it better than I did,” Lena told him, “I’m sure he took it as a compliment to his masculinity.”

“Really?” Winn said, a little surprised.

“Yes but that doesn't mean you can do it again!” Lena told him sternly.

“Don't worry,” Winn told her, “I won't go anywhere near his butt again, or ask him to f…”

“I don't need to know the details,” Lena butted in quickly before he managed to get the rest out.

“Of course, sorry,” Winn cringed.

The church service was fun, they sang carols and listened to the local priest tell them all the story of Jesus, Mary and Joseph. 

On the way back home George was holding onto Kara’s hand, he looked up at her, “Mommy Kara?”

“Yes George?” she smiled down at him.

“Where do babies come from?”

Kara wasn't expecting that question, “From their mothers George.”

“They grow inside, how?” George replied puzzled.

Kara chuckled, “It’s not that simple George. But you are way too young for that conversation”

George looked thoughtful and wondered what he was missing. 

Alex stepped up to them, “Have you not told him about the birds and bees?”

Cat frowned, “No we have not.”

“Kids gotta know sooner or later, see George what happens is….” Alex began to explain with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Kara moved in front of Alex and frowned at him, “Really Alex?”

“I’m just messing with you sis,” Alex chuckled.

Kara huffed and pulled George along and in front of them all.

After a wonderful Beef dinner they all retreated to the living room. There was a lovely log fire burning and some presents were wrapped in newspaper and placed beneath the Christmas Tree. 

“Well it looks like Santa has been George,” Kara smiled as she looked over at the tree. George ran over to it excitedly and started to pick the presents up.

“Santa really came!” he squealed. George hadn't had a Christmas like this in a very long time. His parents travelled so much and had little time for festivities. 

“Hey kid they aren't all for you,” Alex told him and as he joined him, “pass them to me.”

George passed each present to Alex who carried them over to the table that was in front of the sofas.

“Right now,” Alex picked one up and looked at the writing on it, “this one just happens to be for you George.”

George grinned and waited for Alex to hand it to him, Alex did and George tore the paper off it eagerly, when he saw what was inside he was so happy. It was a handmade wooden horse about the size of an adults hand, “A horse, I have a horse!”

“Glad you like it kid,” Alex ruffled his hair, “I made it.”

“Wow!” George looked up at Alex amazed, “How?”

“I’ll teach you some day,” Alex smiled, pleased that his skills were bringing some joy.

Alex picked up another present, “Oh this one is for your Aunt Lena, pass it across.”

George took the gift to Lena who was sitting on the sofa with Cat and Kara.

Lena opened it carefully, then she looked at Alex and smiled, “It’s so beautiful Alex. Thank you my love. And the box, such a beautiful finish,” she ran her hand over the smooth wood and the intricate design.” The gift Alex had gotten her was a silver bracelet and a handmade jewellery box that he carved himself. 

The next gift was for Kara, she smiled and looked at Cat, “Thank you honey, I love it.” They shared a quick kiss and Kara asked her girlfriend if she would help her put it on, it was a gold necklace with a heart pendant

Then there was another gift for Lena, but this time it wasn't off close family, it was from Brainy, “Brainy?” Lena said surprised, “I wonder what this is?”

“Open it and see,” Alex smiled. He knew all about this gift, it was something Brainy had sent to him and asked him to keep for Lena for Christmas.

Lena opened it up and found a book inside, it was all about the latest discoveries in science and there was a huge section devoted to Astronomy.

“I really need to thank Brainy,” Lena Smiled, “this is wonderful.”

“Well, that's where the other gift I have for you comes in,” Alex told her and handed her an envelope.

“What’s this?” she looked up at Alex curiously.

“Open it,” Alex smiled. 

Lena opened the envelope to find some tickets inside, “Train tickets?”

Alex nodded, “Yep, we're going to National City for New Years Eve, and I’m taking you out on the town. And maybe to a few science museums. We leave in two days.”

Lena looked at her husband, “Oh my gosh Alex.” She tried not to cry but the tears were already in the corner of her eyes. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

Finally they came to Alex’s special gift off Lena, it felt heavy in his hands and he opened it curiously. He took it out of its box, it was a brand new Colt 45 and as he looked at it more carefully he noticed it was inscribed with his initials, “Lena this is amazing,” Alex grinned as he felt the shiny new metal beneath his fingers. He walked over to where she was sitting, bent down and gave her a soft kiss, “Thank you.”

Lena stood up and took his hand, “How about we go try it out?”

George rushed up to them both, “Can I come too? I wanna learn to shoot.”

Both Alex and Lena looked over at Cat and Kara hopeful, “Can he?” Alex asked.

“I suppose so,” Cat smiled, “it is Christmas after all.”

“Yes!!” George grinned Excitedly.

Later they all had supper together and a few drinks before falling into their beds exhausted from the day's festivities.

Alex cuddled Lena from behind in bed as they sleepily settled down. He gently stroked her hair and kissed the back of her neck.

“Mmm, Alex that feels nice,” Lena sleepily said. 

“Lena, do you want to see it?” Alex suddenly said.

Lena turned around to face her husband, “See what?”

Alex pointed down to his crotch and Lena felt the heat rise to her cheeks, that was the last thing she was expecting, and Alex had a few drinks, she wasn't sure what to say.

“Alex love, are you sure?”

Alex nodded, “I’m sure.” Then Alex reached down and slipped his underpants down and off, his prosthetic was already off and soaking overnight in some soapy water.

The oil lamp glowed over the bed so Lena could see pretty well in the darkness of the room, she moved down the bed, pushing off the blankets.

Alex a little nervously raised his legs and spread them apart then he pulled his mini penis out so she could see it, “You can touch it if you want.”

Lena could see it clearly and she thought it was beautiful, just like a cis man's penis only smaller.

She loved the look of Alex’s manhood, the place that gave him pleasure, she could see that it was easily two inches in size. Lena carefully touched it with her fingers and Alex involuntarily jumped at the touch, he wasn't used to anyone else touching him there and he was still sensitive there. 

Lena looked worriedly to his eyes but he reassured her, “It’s okay baby, wet your fingers first. Then gently move your fingers up and down like you do usually.”

Lena nodded and sucked her fingers. Then she touched Alex’s manhood again, wetting it first, she took it between her fingers, moving them up and down its length, stroking it and she felt it get harder and bigger beneath her fingers, he was easily three inches when erect.

“Alex, your cock is so beautiful,” she whispered tenderly, wanting to make sure he felt confident in himself. She was in awe of it, of him, her handsome brave husband for letting her see him like this. It was almost overwhelming the feeling of closeness, the connection, of the love they were sharing.

Alex sighed in pleasure as she stroked him, he could feel it straining as it grew harder. 

"Baby keep doing that, feels so good," he groaned.

She lent forward into him as she stroked up and down his hard shaft. Then they kissed tenderly until Alex couldn't concentrate on kissing anymore, he lay his head back and closed his eyes as Lena’s fingers skilfully worked his penis, she wet her fingers some more and began to pull him off until Alex began to shudder beneath her. He reached his orgasm quickly, overwhelmed by how amazing it felt to have someone else touching him there, “Fuck, yes,” he groaned as it washed over him in waves.

Lena lay across him and kissed him lovingly, “I love you so much Alex,” she told him emotionally.

Alex kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you," he told her, he was emotional now and trying to not show it.

"What for?" She asked softly.

"For loving me for who I am," Alex told her and stroked her hair, "I never thought I would ever have this life, a wife, someone who is so kind, caring and beautiful too."

"Oh Alex," Lena felt the tears well up in her eyes, "you don't have to thank me for that but if you really want to thank me," she smirked, "I'm feeling very aroused."

Alex didn't need to be asked twice.


	50. Journey to New Years Eve (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena take their train journey to National City for New Years Eve.

It was a few days later when Alex and Lena started out on their journey to National City for the New Year. Eliza was expecting them and they would be staying with her for a week. They boarded the train, which would take three days from Midvale to National City. Which meant they would arrive on New Years Eve, just in time for the festivities. 

The Pullman luxury sleeping cars featured carpeting, draperies, upholstered chairs, libraries and card tables and an unparalleled level of customer service. So in the daytime they could both make use of the luxury on offer and at night they could enjoy a good night's sleep on a decent bed. Lena paid for their own private sleeper cabin so they would have privacy.

When the guards heard there was a US Marshal on board they were rather relieved, because trains like these were often targeted by outlaws. So at each stop Alex had agreed to be around just in case of any trouble. 

Alex and Lena settled down in their cabin ready for the first day of their journey. Alex placed their cases away and then they both made their way into the train. Lena wanted to check out the library and Alex wanted to make sure everything was safe before partaking in a game of cards and a few glasses of bourbon.

Lena was browsing the books when an attractive looking man all dressed in black stepped up behind her. 

“Can I help you there?” He asked as he stood beside her.

Lena looked from the bookshelf to the man, he had dark hair and a beard, his cowboy hat shaded his eyes, he smelt of expensive cologne and his wool suit showed he had money, “I’m okay but thank you for asking,” Lena smiled.

The man held out his hand to her, “I’m Nathan Heywood, most call me Nath.”

Lena looked at his hand and took it, they shook hands then Lena introduced herself, “I’m Lena Danvers.”

“So, what’s a fine young lady like yourself doing travelling alone?” He asked as he took in her beautiful features and her stunning green dress.

“Oh I’m not alone,” Lena quickly corrected him, “I’m travelling with my husband.”

The man’s face fell at the mention of a husband but then he smiled again, “Well he is a very lucky man to have someone so beautiful.”

Lena started to blush, “Well, thank you, but I am the lucky one.”

The man reached up and picked a book out, he seemed very familiar with the library, then he handed it to Lena, “You should read this one.”

Lena took it and looked at the title, she read it out loud, “The London Jilt,” she looked at the stranger, “I haven't heard of this. What is it about?”

The man gave her a small smile as he lent closer to her, one arm resting on the bookcase, “It’s a memoir of a courtesan, a sympathetic story of a woman who turns to prostitution only after her father is cheated out of his estate and she is thrust into the world without resources.”

“Oh,” Lena blushed.

He continued, “Her struggles are as much economic as they are sexual, and include encounters with a wide variety of amorous but unsatisfactory men,” he gave her a wink and then stepped away.

Lena took a deep breath, she turned to the bookshelf and was about to place it back where it had come from but her curiosity got the better of her, she held it and turned to the man, “Thank you for the recommendation.”

“You are welcome Mrs Danvers, have a safe and…” he winked, “enjoyable journey.” And with that the handsome stranger left her standing there clutching the book to her chest.

In their cabin later with the bed pulled down Lena sat with her book and her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

Alex got into bed wearing his long johns and a vest, he rested beside his wife feeling quite happy because he had won a few rounds of cards that evening at the card table.

Then Alex glanced at Lena who was engrossed in her book, “What you got there?”

Lena looked at him, “I’m sure you wouldn't be interested.”

Alex was very curious now, “Maybe not, but I am still intrigued to know what got your attention more than me?”

Lena put the book down and took off her glasses, then she lent into Alex, “Nothing is more interesting than you my love. And no book compares.”

Alex smiled and pushed Lena down on the bed playfully, “Well then I better not disappoint.”

Lena laughed a little then her face turned serious as Alex lips got closer to hers. Alex kissed her tenderly and then breathed to her lips, “Our first time on a train together.”

“Mmm,” Lena softly replied as he stroked his hand through her hair.

Their lips met again, this time Alex crashed his lips against Lena’s and Lena invited his tongue to part her lips. Alex slipped his left hand under Lena’s nightgown and pulled down her panties before slipping his hand inside and cupping her sex.

“Alex,” Lena looked to her husband's dark eyes and wrapped her hands around his head, pulling him back down to her waiting lips.

Alex parted Lena’s folds with his fingers and pushed two inside as they kissed, then he slowly moved in and out of her slick folds.

“Mmm Alex,” Lena moaned into his lips and pulled at his short hair.

“I love you,” He told her as he moved down her neck, “I love how wet you are for me already.”

Lena sighed, she knew that could have something to do with the erotic nature of the book she had been reading. She began to squeeze Alex’s fingers as he pumped them deliciously inside her.

“Cum for me baby,” he breathed to her neck, he licked upwards and sucked on her earlobe. Lena's pussy was squeezing around his fingers tight.

“Alex”” Lena cried out softly. She could feel herself becoming warm and the feeling of pleasure was so close she could taste it, Alex just needed to give her a little more. So she was highly disappointed when he stopped.

“Alex?” she questioned, her impending orgasm hanging in thin air.

Alex opened the curtains of the window to the train, night time flashed before them, dark fields of corn for miles. Then he took Lena’s hand and told her to stand up. She stood beside their bed and Alex took her nightgown off and her panties, she was completely naked before him and feeling very exposed. Considering where they were, a guard could knock on their sleeper carriage at any moment. Especially with Alex being a US Marshal.

Lena felt both worried and excited, she waited, wondering what Alex had in mind.

“Look out of the window,” he then told her.

Lena walked over to the window and looked out curiously. Alex came up behind her, surprising her and pushed Lena against the glass window, Lena’s hands pressed up against it and her heart started to race. Her nipples went hard as they touched the cold glass. Then Alex pulled down his long johns and his underpants, pulled out his cock, made it hard and pressed it into Lena from behind quickly.

“Alex, oh my…” she moaned as she felt him enter her. The tip of his cock moving in slowly but surely.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Alex told her as he kissed her neck from behind, “to fuck you knowing we could get caught at any minute.”

Lena felt her whole body tingle she was so turned on, “Take me Alex, please...”

She could feel his warmth on her back, his thick length pushing into her wet folds from behind. Then he began to pump into her, his hands covered hers on the glass. His hips were thrusting into her. He moved his right hand to her neck and up to her lips, pushing his fingers in her mouth. Lena soaked his fingers with her mouth and then he pulled them out and ran them down to her breasts. He moved back a little so he could use his wet fingers to tease Lena’s nipples. He was fucking her harder now, going as deep as he could with every thrust up into her. The movement of the train was just adding to the excitement as they swayed on their feet.

“Oh my god,” Lena moaned as he gave her a particularly hard punishing thrust, “Alex I’m going to cum…”

Then he moved the same wet fingers down to Lena’s pussy and began to stroke her clit while he fucked her. That was all it took to make her come undone. Lena shook and trembled against the cool window, her breath causing the windows to steam up as Alex continued to fuck her through it.

Alex kissed his wife’s shoulder and then slipped out of her. Then he turned her around and held her in his arms. Lena rested into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She looked up at him and he looked into her eyes, “I hope that was okay?”

Lena softly smiled, “It was more than okay.”

“Let's get into bed,” Alex told her with a smirk, “that’s enough excitement for one day.”

Lena chuckled and they both got into bed and cuddled. And Lena kept thinking about the book she had been reading and how much it had turned her on. She definitely needed to find the tall dark handsome stranger and thank him again. It was a very good book.

**Two days Later**

**National City.**

Alex and Lena departed their train and made their way to the hotel they would stay in for New Years Eve. Lena had no idea what was in store for her. Alex had plans in place to take her out on the town and to a place that was very special to him. So once they settled into their hotel they got dressed up, Alex in a dark blue suit, matching tie, a black shirt, and his black cowboy hat. Lena wore her favourite deep red dress, the one with the cleavage. And she wore a beautiful hat that Alex had gotten her for Christmas.

Alex took Lena’s hand and walked her out of the hotel and towards a waiting horse drawn carriage. He helped her up and then got inside beside her. Alex gave directions to the carriage driver beforehand. Lena sat back and held Alex’s hand as the carriage made its way across the bumpy National City roads.

They finally reached a location that Lena had never been to before.

“Where are we?” She asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise,” Alex told her and then helped her down and out of the carriage.

Alex told the carriage driver to come back after midnight, paid him well and then took Lena’s hand in his own, “Come on, I can't wait for you to meet my friends.”

“Your friends?” Lena said surprised.

Alex just nodded and walked towards a simple black door. Alex tapped on it and it carefully came open, then a man with a big grin came out and pulled Alex into a hug, “Oh my God Alex!”

“Okay Ray, you can put me down now,” Alex told his old friend.

Ray Palmer was a tall fella, very friendly and he always had a smile on his face, he looked at Lena standing behind Alex, “Is this your wife?”

Alex moved and introduced her with a smile, “This is Lena.”

Ray held out his hand to her, “It’s a real pleasure to meet you at last Lena, I'm Ray Palmer,” he smiled.

Lena took his hand and shook it, she gave him a curious smile, “Alex never mentioned you, so you are friends?”

Ray frowned at Alex, “You never mentioned me? I’m deeply hurt,” he joked.

Alex shook his head, “Can we come in?”

Ray stepped out of the way, “Of course, come in, welcome to paradise.”

Lena still didn't have a clue where she was as she followed Alex inside the building and down a dark corridor. Then Ray pushed open another door and it became apparent that it was some kind of club. They all walked inside and Alex took Lena’s hand, “This is the underground club I was telling you about, everyone here is either like me or attracted to a person of the same sex.”

Ray led them over to where the rest of Alex’s friends were sitting at a table. They were all drinking and laughing. They all stopped when they saw Alex and then Lena saw someone she recognised, Brainy!

“Brainy!” She smiled excitedly and rushed over to him.

They both hugged and smiled at each other and Alex watched, he was really happy that Lena and Brainy had taken to each other so well. Alex walked over to them and shook his friends hand, “Good to see you again.”

“Wow, look at you!” Brainy said taking in the new Alex, complete with stubble and more masculine shaped face.

Alex stroked his chin proudly, “It’s all thanks to you.”

“You look fantastic, muscles too, very nice,” Brainy told him as he noticed Alex's strong arms beneath the suit jacket, “and how is it, down there?” His eyes looked down to Alex’s crotch.

Lena smiled knowingly, “It’s big. Very impressive.”

Brainy looked at Lena in surprise, “Oh! You have seen it?”

Lena took Alex's arm, “Yes my husband is a very brave man and I can tell you he is very glad he shared with me.”

Alex chuckled, “Yeah well...” as he remembered the last time Lena sucked him off.

Brainy looked at Alex, “Are you blushing?”

“Me? No!” Alex told him, “Anyway, where are the drinks I am parched.”

Brainy led the way and they found Nia there too with all of Alex’s other friends. People were dancing on a small dance floor too, close by.

It was getting close to midnight and the start of another year. 1873 to be exact. They all stood and started to get into couples as the clock ticked towards midnight. 

Alex held Lena in his arms as the crowd in the club counted down to midnight.

“What a year it's been for us eh?” Alex said thinking what a whirlwind it had been. From the moment he first set his eyes on Lena in the Saloon until now.

“It’s been the best year of my life,” Lena smiled.

“So, you're glad you married me then?” Alex smiled.

“What do you think? My handsome Marshal,” She looked up into his dark eyes.

“Happy New Year!” rang out across the club as Alex leaned down and kissed Lena tenderly. 

They pulled apart and smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes and completely in love.


	51. New Years Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena spend the day at Alex's mothers.
> 
> Cat and Kara tell George how they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: In reality: Aluminized Mirrors were produced in 1932.

Alex and Lena arrived at Eliza’s farmhouse early New Years Day. She greeted them with a warm smile and some very big hugs. She hadn't seen either of them since the wedding having decided she wished to stay in National City and not join them in Midvale. She also had a little surprise for them when they got there. 

Eliza let them both into the house and then took them into the living room where a strange man was standing with his hands in his pockets and looking a little nervous. The man was tall, stocky build, moustache and greying hair. He was wearing a black suit and light blue shirt, without a tie. And he had a black cowboy hat on his head. 

Alex looked at him suspiciously and then Eliza smiled and introduced the stranger to them, “This is Harry Spencer, my fiance.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and Lena stared at Alex, hoping he wouldn't make a scene, “What? Start again?” Alex frowned and looked at the man through narrowed eyes.

The man stepped forward and held out his hand, “I’m honoured to meet you Marshal, your mother talks about you and Kara all the time.”

Alex reluctantly shook the man's hand, then he looked to his mother again, “You're engaged?”

Eliza nodded, “Look take a seat you two, I’ll put on a pot of tea and we can explain more.”

Lena grabbed a hold of Alex’s hand and led him over to the sofa. Harry breathed again and sat down in his comfy chair by the fire.

“So Mr Spencer, how did you meet Mrs Danvers?” Lena asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

Harry smiled, “We met at a farmers meeting, I have a farm not far from here, we got talking about horses and well it went from there.”

“So you have a love of horses, me too,” Lena smiled.

“They are beautiful creatures,” he replied, “so many take them for granted but I see them as part of the family.”

“Oh me too,” Lena smiled thinking about El and Lucky.

“So when did you plan to marry my mother?” Alex asked, trying very hard to be polite.

“Oh as soon as possible we hope,” he replied.

Alex couldn't wipe the displeasure off his face. 

That was when Eliza returned with a tray of tea and biscuits. She placed it down on the coffee table and then sat on the other spare chair opposite the sofa and to the side of Harry.

She poured the tea and handed the cups to their guests and to her fiance then she sat down. She could see Alex was frowning so she tried to get his attention onto something else other than Harry, “Alex love how was your trip?”

Alex looked at his mother, “It was fun, they have really improved those trains since I last took one.”

Lena smiled, “Yes they even had a library.”

“Really?” Eliza looked surprised, “Well now I know they are more luxurious I will have to visit you more often.”

“So Marshal, how’s Midvale? Are you keeping it crime free?” Harry asked. He was genuinely interested because Eliza had told him about Alex’s time as a Sheriff and then working up to be a Marshal, she was always talking about how brave he was and how he saved them when her husband died, by going out to work doing anything that would put bread on the table.

Alex sat up straight and put his cup down then he looked at Harry, “You will find that Midvale is one of the safer places to live.”

Harry nodded, “Eliza tells me you caught Lex Luthor too?”

“Yes,” Alex said, entwining his fingers with Lena, giving her reassurance at the mention of that man's name.

“And Lex is your brother?” Harry looked to Lena.

“Unfortunately, but I cut all ties to him a very long time ago,” Lena told him as she sipped her tea.

“So Mr Spencer,” Alex began and Harry cut in, “please call me Harry.”

“Harry,” Alex continued, “Do you have money?”

“Alex!” Eliza looked across at Alex in surprise.

“It’s okay Eliza, it's only natural that your son would be suspicious of my intentions,” Harry told her and then looked at Alex, “I have my own land, a farm, a cattle ranch, we haven't exactly decided who will live where right now, I am certainly not after your mothers wealth.”

“Good,” Alex told him, he felt a little bit better, but being a US Marshal, a Lawman he always found it hard to trust at first glance. 

After tea, they spent time catching up with each other, and Harry made his way home. Then Alex and Lena went for a walk around the land, they held hands as they walked through the grassy field.

“Harry seems okay,” Lena commented.

Alex frowned, “If you say so.”

Lena stopped her husband, “Alex why are you being so hard on him?”

Alex sighed, “Ever since dad, no one as measured up you know, I worry, there are some real bad men about.”

“He doesn't seem bad,” Lena told him, taking his hand and walking again.

“Maybe not, but I just don't trust that easily,” Alex told her.

“Anyway, enough about him,” Lena smiled, “where are you taking me?”

“See the forest over there?” Alex pointed.

Lena looked to the distance, “Yes, it's a bit far.”

Alex laughed, “We have all afternoon.”

Lena looked up at the sky, “And those clouds look a bit ominous.”

“Don't tell me you're afraid to get a little wet?” Alex smirked suggestively.

“Alex!” Lena said, hitting his arm as she blushed.

And it was just at that moment that the clouds decided to open up.

“Oh shit!” Alex cursed, the rain shower came sudden and without warning.

Lena let go of Alex’s hand and began to run back towards the barn, and Alex quickly ran after her, finally catching her up at the door to the barn.

They stood there just inside the doors to the barn, soaked right through. Lena flicked her hair out of her face and Alex ran his fingers through his short wet strands. Then they both looked at each other and started to laugh.

Once they stopped laughing Alex moved up to Lena and pushed her against the back of the barn door, he raised his hand to her chin and lifted it up, he looked into her eyes and kissed her, long and slow as the water dipped down their faces.

Then stopped to breathe, their foreheads touching, looking longingly into each other's eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” Alex told his wife as he stroked her face. 

Lena sighed and leaned into him, “Make love to me Alex.”

Alex started to strip his wife of her wet clothes, he placed them down and then took off all of his own apart from his trousers and his vest, then he held her firmly in place against the door as he kissed her again passionately.

The rain was pouring outside as they warmed up inside with not care in the world. All they needed was each other. And they consumed each other lovingly in the barn, Alex made love to Lena against the door, then Alex took her again over the hay bales from behind because Lena got a lot of pleasure from this position and always loved how it made her feel. Then they both returned back to the house, happy and fulfilled from their love making.

When they returned Eliza was setting the table for dinner, which was just as well because Alex was starving hungry after all that sex. After dinner they all stayed in the living room until it was time for bed. Eliza had set up the spare bedroom for Alex and Lena.

Lena sat in bed that night reading a book she had taken with her about the invention of telescopes and she couldn't wait to visit the science museum before they left for Midvale, because she had heard there was an exhibit dedicated to telescopes. It had become something she was fascinated in and something she felt confident she could improve upon given the right materials. She needed a visit with Brainy too before they went home because she had a proposal to create a new kind of telescope, one that would be cheaper to produce and work so much better. A telescope with Aluminized Mirrors, unlike the method of using a block of glass coated with a very thin layer of silver. It could be an incredible discovery if it worked. 

Alex fell asleep as Lena lay in bed reading. Exhausted from two quickies in the barn.

Back In Midvale Cat and Kara were spending New Years Day at home with George. They all sat around the fireplace and George was sitting on the floor playing with his wooden toys. Kara cuddled into Cat on the sofa and smiled happily. They were a picture of domestic bliss.

Cat looked to Kara and smiled as she held her close, “Do you remember the day we met?”

Kara looked up at Cat, “Of course.”

George stopped playing and looked at them both, “Can you tell me about it?”

“Are you sure you won't be bored?” Kara asked with a grin.

“Nope, I wanna know,” he sat and looked at them and placed his toys down.

Cat smiled, “Okay, well you see, back in National City I used to run a magazine there called CatCo.”

**Flashback.**

_Kara nervously entered the office of CatCo Magazine. She was applying for a job as a Journalist, because she always had a love of writing and she was curious about everything. She also believed in justice. Kara wanted to write about things that were important, things that could shake things up a little._

_So when she arrived for her interview with the legendary Cat Grant she was kinda freaking out. She fiddled with her hands as she sat waiting to be seen._

_“Miss Danvers?”_

_Kara looked up and saw a young man standing there smiling at her, “That’s me.”_

_“Miss Grant will see you now,” The man said._

_Kara stood, picked up her handbag and followed the man into Cat Grants office._

_The door closed behind her, she looked at it nervously and then turned and looked at Miss Grant who was sitting behind her desk, glasses perched on her nose, looking very regal and very sure of herself. Kara didn't think she would ever look that good or feel that confident but she knew she had to at least try, so she stepped forward and stood in front of Cat Grants desk._

_“You are?” Cat Grant asked._

_“I’m Kara Danvers, here for the journalist job?” Kara told her and pushed her glasses up her nose nervously._

_“Well take a seat then,” Cat told her._

_Kara pulled up a chair and sat down and waited for Miss Grant to speak._

_“So, why do you want to work at Catco?”_

_“I love to write about people, I like to investigate stories and I have a real passion for English and the written word,” Kara said confidently._

_Cat looked at Kara curiously, she was a pretty young lady, very attractive actually but she tried hard not to be distracted by that, “When can you start?”_

_“Really?” Kara smiled, “Or is this a joke? I mean you hardly asked me anything.”_

_Cat smiled, “Look, I have seen about five different people today and all of them were completely out of their depth, but you, I have a good feeling about you. You can start tomorrow if you so wish.”_

_Kara grinned brightly, “Oh my gosh, thank you, you don't know how much this job means to me, its my dream.”_

_Cat smiled and stood, “Let me see you out and we can have a coffee in the canteen and I’ll fill you in more.”_

  
  


**END OF FLASHBACK**

“Well the interview went really well,” Kara smiled as they sat in front of the fire with George.

“So, when did you live together?” George asked, curious. His little mind wanted to know everything these days.

“We moved in together a year later,” Cat smiled, “Once we realised we were in love and that nothing would ever change that.”

George smiled, “You two are cute.”

Kara chuckled, “Thanks George, I’ll take that as a complement.”

George then said, “Uncle Alex and Aunt Lena are cute too.”

“Yes they are,” Cat told him, “And so are you, and it's time for bed.”

“But…” he groaned.

“Now, now,” Cat told him, "be good and maybe I will tell you some more stories about your two mommies.”

“Can you tell me one tonight so I can go to sleep?” He asked hopefully.

“Sure,” she said standing, “Come on then, time for bed.”


	52. The Woods (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena make out in the woods, whilst back in Midvale Andrea gets an unexpected visitor.
> 
> Explicit for Love scene.

The next day Harry took Eliza out for the day and she told Alex and Lena not to wait up for her because she would be staying overnight at Harry’s place. Alex thought that was very unconventional and complained a bit before Eliza reminded him of the times he had slept with Lena before they were married. Well Alex didn't have a good answer to that so he let it slide. 

Alex and Lena decided, because it was such a nice sunny day, although a little chilly because it was January, to take the horses out. So they rode out to the lake on Eliza’s land, where there was a beautiful forest surrounding it. They tied up the horses and went for a walk through the forest hand in hand.

“It’s so beautiful here,” Lena said as they walked, “It’s so very different to back home where it's all dry and hot, you have trees and lush vegetation.”

“We have trees in Midvale,” Alex reminded her.

“Not like these, these are so green and leafy,” Lena looked around at the way the sun scattered the sunlight, filtering through the trees. 

Alex squeezed Lena's hand, "Ready to go deeper into the woods?"

Lena nodded and was led by Alex through the tall trees and lush greenery beneath their feet. She was glad she had worn a pair of flat shoes and a skirt instead of a dress.

"It's so nice to have this time alone, just the two of us," Lena commented, she still hadn't spoken to Alex about the lack of romance since they got married. And after reading some erotic fiction on the train it just made her think about it even more.

"We get plenty of time together," Alex replied confused. After all they lived together, they saw each other every day.

Lena stopped walked and sighed, "That's just it Alex, we have all that time together and never really do anything."

Alex was still confused, "What do you mean?"

Lena touched Alex's face, stroking his face and holding his strong jaw, she looked right into his confused eyes, "I mean romance Alex, we never make time for that."

Alex took her hand in his own and kissed her wrist then smiled, "We make love plenty."

"There is more to romance than sex Alex," Lena told him.

Alex stopped smiling, "So, what do you want? Tell me, I'll give you anything, hell I would lasso the moon for you if you asked."

Lena chuckled, "Nothing that dramatic, a few dates would be nice. Even something as simple as laying out on the grass and looking up at the stars together, taking the horses out together, just spending time being with each other."

"Oh," Alex replied, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't even realise you felt this way."

Lena squeezed his hand, "Don't get me wrong the sex is wonderful, but I need more."

Alex's brow wrinkled as he thought about it, "I guess I was always taught that once you get married you settle into married life, you don't need to do anymore of that romancing. I am sorry, and I will try to be better."

Lena lent into him and placed a small kiss on his lips, "Thank you. And this kind of makes up for it anyway. It is very romantic out here."

"I'm glad you think so," Alex smiled, "And I'm taking you to the science museum tomorrow."

"I am so excited about that," Lena smiled, "I cant wait to see the telescopes."

Lena stopped by a big oak tree and leaned against it, she gave Alex a sexy look, "Come here."

Alex stepped up to her and trapped her with his arms on either side of her, then he smirked, before capturing her lips.

"I love you Lena," he said softly, "I wish you had told me how you were feeling before."

"I should have," Lena replied, "we have both been so busy, I shouldn't complain."

Alex leaned into her kissing Lena again and the kiss quickly grew more passionate. Alex was getting all worked up, his heart was beating hard in his chest, and Lena was feeling the familiar tingles down below. She breathlessly pulled away and looked to his eyes, they were dark, aroused and she knew what he wanted.

He pushed himself against her, her back was flat against the tree, then he kissed her again as he touched her face, “I want you so much,” he breathed to her lips.

“Alex, but, we're in the middle of a forest…,” she said unsure.

“No one will see us here, it’s mother's private land,” Alex replied, stroking her face tenderly.

Lena softly sighed and rested her head back as Alex lifted up her skirt with his rough hands, he kissed her neck, licking upwards as he pushed her panties down, gravity took them the rest of the way. Lena felt the thrill rush through her and she started to get that feeling again, of wanting to be filled by him. To be taken by him there in the woods.

Alex kissed Lena again with even more passion, pushing his tongue through her parted lips and she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and kissed him back eagerly. Lena moaned against his lips as he slipped two fingers up and down her labia, gently teasing at first, getting her wet enough before thrusting them deep inside her.

“Alex,” Lena gasped in surprise at the intrusion.

Alex started to make love to her against the tree with his fingers, stretching her, making her wonderfully wet around his fingers, until he guessed she was ready for him. Lena took a breath as he stepped away for a moment and undid his pants just enough so he could take out his cock and make it rigid. 

Lena was breathing heavily as she watched him, her excitement raised, her breasts moving up and down under her blouse. 

Alex stepped up to her, he lifted up her skirt over her hips, then he took a hold of his wife and lifted her up with his strong arms and held her against the tree, she wrapped her legs around his hips eager for him to fill her and bring her much needed relief.

“Oh god,” Lena moaned out at the first thrust of his hips. It already felt heavenly. His hardness inside her, making her throb.

She was so ready for the second thrust, "Alex," she moaned as his hips came into contact with hers, he was completely buried within her now.

“Mmm yes,” she cried out as he began to thrust more steadily now, building up a nice comfortable rhythm;

“I love you baby,” he told her as he buried his head in her neck and hair, "So much."

Alex's heart was pounding in his chest as he continued to make love to his wife against the tree.

Lena loved the feeling of Alex fucking her, the intense ache of wanting to be filled levelled out until all she could feel was intense pleasure.

“Harder honey,” She begged him and he delivered, pumping into her against the tree as he held her up with his strong arms.

Alex grunted as he thrust into Lena harder, deeper, “Cum for me baby,” he urged her, his arms were tiring as he held her in place.

Lena held on tight as he took her to the edge, her heart racing, her body tingling with every hard thrust of his hips. Her vaginal walls began to pulse around his cock and Alex could feel the pull so he increased the speed even more.

“Hmm Lena baby,” Alex groaned as he fucked her. He was getting breathless but he kept on going. And all he felt was passion for his wife and all he could see was how sexy she looked as she got closer and closer to climaxing.

“Alex oh god, I’m going to…” Lena cried out, her eyes clamped shut.

The repetitive motion of Alex thrusting deep into her G Spot was making Lena see stars, it felt so good, better than ever. She held on tight, then there was a burst of pleasure that came suddenly. Her cum soaked his cock and dripped down her thighs and she cried out his name.

Alex gently pulled out of his wife once she stopped shuddering and lowered her to the ground, he relaxed his arms with some relief, that had been some workout.

Lena rested back against the tree, her legs could hardly hold her up and she was feeling really emotional after such a strong orgasm. Alex noticed and quickly tucked his cock inside his pants, then picked up Lena’s panties and put them into his pocket. He stepped up to her and pulled Lena into his warm arms.

“Are you okay?” He asked her, because she seemed a little overwhelmed and seemed to be in a daze.

Lena breathlessly replied, “I’ve never experienced anything like that before.”

“What baby?” He looked into her eyes and was a little confused.

“I’m not sure, it just felt different, stronger and I am so wet, I’ve never cum like that before,” Lena replied a little embarrassed, she could still feel the wetness running down her thighs.

Alex knew what she meant, when he visited the soiled doves he came across this, when a woman would ejaculate, it had happened once or twice in their presence. But how could he explain that to Lena without going into details of how he knew? He felt bad enough for having used them.

Alex just held her tight and stroked her hair, “It’s a good thing baby, you just experienced something even more mind blowing than usual.”

Lena tucked her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him, “Alex have you come across this before?”

Alex muttered to her hair as he held her tight, “Yeah baby I have.”

“Where?” She dared to ask him. But she had a good idea.

“You don't need to know that,” Alex replied softly, “but believe me, it's completely normal to cum like that. As long as it felt good.”

Lena sighed, “It did.” She did feel amazing and for that she was grateful.

“Let's get you back, we can share a nice hot bath,” Alex told her and he took her hand.

"Okay," Lena replied, "I need my panties first."

Alex chuckled and took them out of his pocket, he handed them to her and she put them on. Then they walked back to where the horses were tied and rode back to the stables.

They got back and shared a bath as Alex had suggested. And Alex gently soaped his wife all over and kissed her tenderly every now and then.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked as he cradled Lena in the bathtub.

"Blissfully happy," she smiled and held onto his arms that were wrapped around her from behind.

"When we get back I promise you we will have a date night every week from now on," Alex told her. Then he placed a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Lena happily sighed. She was so in love and the feeling just got stronger every day.

After the bath they both had some food that Lena prepared from the very large stock of homegrown vegetables in Eliza's kitchen. While she cooked Alex went outside to chop some wood for the open fire place.

After dinner they sat in front of the warm log fire on a fur rug. Alex had poured them both some bourbon which they sipped as they sat together in front of the fire. 

Alex couldn't take his eyes off his wife, sitting there with the glow of the fire fluttering across her beautiful face. He loved her so much that it hurt.

As they sat there quietly Lena looked at her glass and swirled it around, she was deep in thought, thinking about Alex's past, “Alex how many women have you slept with?”

Alex wasn't expecting that question, he raised his eyebrows and took a drink, then he looked at her, “Quite a few. Why does that matter?”

“It doesn't,” Lena sighed as she looked into his dark eyes, “It’s just you are so much more experienced that I, I’ve only ever been with you and Andrea.”

“Do you regret that?” Alex asked, suddenly wondering if his wife was happy with him, after all she got married just after meeting him, she could have had any man or woman, and a man that could give her children.

“Of course I don't, I love you,” she told him quickly looking to his eyes.

Alex smiled, "Baby, experience isn't everything, I have never felt half of the things I feel when I am with you. It's who you are with that counts. Making love to you, that is true love, before it was just sex and I felt very little."

"So what happened to me earlier, was normal?" She asked.

"Completely, I am just pleased that I could manage to make you cum like that," Alex smirked.

Lena chuckled to herself and sipped her bourbon, “I’m glad you're pleased with yourself because I am hoping you can do it to me again.”

Alex placed his glass down and moved up to her, he looked into her eyes, “Really?”

Lena nodded shyly, “Yes.”

Alex gave Lena a gentle kiss and then stood up, “Come on, let's go to bed, to sleep. And tomorrow maybe I can teach you a few more new things.”

Lena wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she was up for anything with Alex because she trusted her husband completely.

Meanwhile back in Midvale a familiar face returned to town. The outlaw Gayle Marsh. She tied up her horse and walked up the path to Andrea Rojas house, then she knocked on the front door.

When Andrea opened it she immediately slammed it in Gayle’s face and went to grab her shotgun, fear and shock at who was at her door made her act fast. Then she stood behind the door.

“What the hell do you want?” Andrea shouted at the door.

Gayle took off her hat for a moment and wiped her brow, she wasn't used to this Midvale heat, especially in January, then she put her hat back on and calmly replied, “I came back for you.”

“What the hell? You robbed me!” Andrea screamed at her.

“I have your things here, I am sorry I did that to you, please let me in and I can explain,” Gayle pleaded.

“I don't believe you,” Andrea shouted.

Gayle sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought, “Okay I’ll go but I never meant to hurt you, I love you.”

Andrea heard the words _I love you_ and it stung her right in the heart, because deep down she loved her too, even after all this time. What she had with Dr Kelly Olsen was more like friendship than a passionate romance. Andrea carefully opened up the door but held her gun ready, she looked at Gayle and noticed she looked rough as hell, like she had been in a few fights, she took pity on her, “Okay come in, but no funny stuff or you’ll see the end of this shotgun.”

Gayle raised her hands in defence, “I’m not here to cause you anymore pain I swear.”

Andrea closed the door behind her and told Gayle to sit down where she could keep her eyes on her, “Okay start talking.”

Gayle looked at Andrea, and god damn she looked so good and she regretted every single moment that she had taken advantage of her, she just wanted to make her see how much she meant to her, “First of all,” she took some jewellery out of her pocket and placed it down on the table next to where she was sat, “these belong to you, and the money, I’ll pay you back I swear.”

Andrea reached across and took the jewellery, she looked at it and it was indeed hers, “Thank you.”

Gayle just nodded, “I have to warn you, It's a long story,” she began.

“I have time,” Andrea replied, still pointing her gun at her. She wasn't taking any chances.

“Okay so,” Gayle took a deep breath, “There is this gang in National City and its run by a guy called Lex Luthor.”

“Wait, did you say Lex?” Andrea put her gun down at her side, “But hes rotting in a jail cell,” she said confused.

“Yeah,” Gayle said sighing, “unfortunately he’s paying off guards left right and centre to get information out to this gang he runs in the city,” she paused and then carried on, “anyway, this gang kidnapped my mother and blackmailed me.”

“They what?” Andrea put the gun down and sat down.

“It’s a long story but they put me through hell for months, made me steal from rich ladies, because they knew I could seduce them really well.”

A crease appeared in Andrea’s brow, “Yeah I know!”

Gayle chose to ignore that remark but she couldn't blame her for saying it, “So, I kept doing jobs for them and then Lex gave them a message, he wanted someone dead, the US Marshal in Midvale.”

“Alex?” Andrea’s eyes went wide, “What, you need to tell them immediately.”

“I will, but let me continue, I came here before with that job, to take out the Marshal, but in the end I couldn't do it and then I met you and I got scared, what if anyone found out who I really was? What if they found out what I had done? So I took my chances and went back to the gang.”

“Okay, so why did you rob me and leave? You could have asked me for help.” Andrea told her.

“I was scared for my mother, so I took your jewellery and money, hoping that would be enough for the gang and for Lex but it wasn't, and…” Gayle tried to hold back her anger and pain as she said the next bit, “but, they shot my mother, right in front of me.”

Gayle tried hard to keep the tears from falling but remembering the moment they killed her mother, killed her inside.

Andrea went right over to Gayle when she saw the tears in her eyes, she crouched down in front of her and took her hands, “I am so sorry you went through that, so sorry.”

Gayle wiped her eyes and looked at Andrea, “I came back here for your help, and because I love you.”

Andrea pulled Gayle into her arms and they both cried then, sheer tears of anguish and hurt. And Andrea was determined to help Gayle as soon as US Marshal Alex Danvers got back in town, she would take her to Alex and they would explain everything and warn him about Lex.

  
  



	53. National City Blues (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes Lena to the Science Museum.
> 
> Explicit/Mature scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left. BUT never fear, because this is the first in a series. I am already working on my idea for the second one.

Alex and Lena stood outside the doors of The National City Science Museum. Alex was dressed in his black hat, a dark blue suit, black tie and a white shirt. Lena wore a long white dress, a long warm coat and a hat. They were waiting for Brainy to arrive when it started to snow.

Alex looked up at the sky and then smiled at Lena, “I’ve never kissed you in the snow before.”

Lena smiled and faced him, then Alex lifted her chin up and placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. 

“Mmm,” Alex breathed to her lips afterwards, he was about to go for another one when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Alex turned around and glared at whoever interrupted his romantic moment with his wife just to see it was a familiar face.

“Brainy, what took you so long?” Alex smiled and pulled his friend into a welcoming hug.

Then Lena stepped up towards him, he took her hand and gave it a kiss, “You look very beautiful Lena.”

“Thank you,” Lena replied shyly.“

“So are we going inside,” Alex asked. It was getting colder as they stood there and Alex rubbed his hands together.

“Yes, I can't wait to see everything,” Lena said excitedly. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this excited about something, other than being with Alex of course.

“Then let's go, before this snow gets any worse,” Brainy smiled and led the way into the museum.

They walked past science journals, notes, letters by famous scientists. Then they came to the room that Lena was most interested in, the Astronomy room. Brainy opened the door for them and they walked inside. Lena let go of Alex’s hand and started to look around at the various exhibits with total fascination, “Alex look!” She called Alex over.

Alex walked over to his wife and looked at what she was excited about, it was a description of the history of the telescope. And as they progressed through the large room Lena came across some actual telescopes. Including the current model that Astronomers used. 

“This is the one I want to improve upon,” She told Alex with a smile.

Alex loved his wife very much and over the months he had seen the way she studied the science books that Brainy gave her but he found it hard to get his head around the fact she might actually be able to invent something even better than what was in front of him, so he chuckled, “Sure hun’”

Lena’s face changed, from the excited smile to a disappointed one, “You don't think I can do it do you?”

Alex shrugged, “I ain't the expert in science things baby, but do you really think you could do something like this?” he gestured to the things around the room.

Brainy heard their conversation and interrupted them, “I believe Lena could indeed, and she could probably do even better.”

Alex looked at Brainy and laughed, “You're kidding me.”

Lena glared at Alex and Brainy explained, “Lena and I have been exchanging thoughts and ideas in our letters,” then he smiled at Lena, “You have a brilliant mind Lena, its sad that you live so far away, if you were closer I would hire you in a second to help me in my work.”

Lena relaxed a little and smiled at Brainy, “You really think that much of me?”

“I do,” Brainy smiled.

Alex took a breath, “Okay, well let's say, my wife decides she wants to invent something, what would she have to do?”

“Move to National City,” Brainy frowned.

Alex looked at Lena with a frown, she was suddenly quiet and looking down at her feet, “Lena, is that what you want?”

She looked up at Alex as she fiddled anxiously with her hands, “I hadn't thought that far into it. I don't really know.”

Alex took her hand and smiled seeing Lena was looking at little forlorn, “Come on, let's enjoy the rest of the exhibition. Then we can go get some lunch.”

Lena felt Alex’s warm fingers entwined with hers, she gave a small smile and let him lead her through the rest of the museum, but the whole time she kept thinking about her dreams for inventing a new telescope and how that would be impossible to do in Midvale. And Alex really didn't sound like he felt she could do it anyway. 

Alex was thinking about Lena, wondering now if she would leave him to pursue her dream of being a real scientist. He tried not to consider what that would be like for them both, living apart for years possibly with occasional visits to see each other. He hated the idea and it hurt his heart. It wasn't really that he thought she couldn't achieve huge things, he wasn't stupid, he knew how clever she was. He was terrified of losing her.

After lunch they did a little shopping, Alex got himself a new shirt and some new ties. Lena found some exciting new lingerie from Paris, which she just had to have. And she also got herself a new dress. Then they made their way back to the hotel they were staying in, because tomorrow morning they would take the train back to Midvale.

Back in Midvale Kara was getting George into bed. Once he was tucked in she sat on a chair beside him and got ready to tell him a story about three bears. 

“Mommy Kara,” George said as he snuggled down under the blanket.

“Yes George,” Kara smiled.

“Can you tell me about you and Cat instead?”

Kara looked thoughtful, “Hmm, maybe, what do you want to know?”

“Anything,” George said, eager to hear more about his two moms.

“Okay, I’ll tell you about the first time we went out on a date,” Kara decided, it was child friendly.

**_Flashback_ **

_Cat closed up her office for the evening and walked out to see Kara still busy working at her desk, “Kara, you were allowed to go home an hour ago.”_

_Kara looked up from the paper she was writing on, “What time is it?”_

_Cat rolled her eyes, “Late, you should go home.”_

_Kara packed her things away into her desk drawer and then joined Cat and they both left the office together._

_They were about to go their separate ways when Cat looked to Kara, “I’m going for a nightcap at the wine bar over there, would you like to join me?”_

_Kara was surprised to be asked, “Me?”_

_“Yes Kara you,” Cat chuckled, “Look I’ll get straight to the point, I like you.”_

_“I like you too Miss Grant,” Kara smiled and adjusted her glasses on her nose._

_“No I mean, i really like you,” Cat told her._

_Kara’s eyes went wide, “Oh!” Then she composed herself, “Well, I am flattered.”_

_“So you aren't interested then? In me?” Cat sighed, “I hope things won't be awkward between us, I just had the impression you liked me too, like that.”_

_Kara stopped her from walking off, “Wait, I would love to go with you, for a drink.”_

_“No strings?” Cat smiled._

_“I don't mind strings,” Kara replied and immediately regretted how cheesy it sounded._

_Cat chuckled to herself, “So, would you go on a date with me then Miss Danvers?”_

_Kara smiled shyly, “I would love to.”_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

“So we sat in the wine bar all night, talking, sharing a bottle of the best wine I have ever tasted, and then, well more dates followed,” Kara told George.

George sleepily smiled, “I love you Mommy.”

Kara’s heart swelled, “I love you too kiddo, now get some sleep.”

Kara went back downstairs to Cat who was sipping a glass of wine beside the fire in the living room, it immediately reminded her of that night in the wine bar. The start of their future together. She sat beside Cat and picked up her wine glass.

“Cat, can I ask you something?”

Cat looked at her girlfriend, “Of course, anything darling.”

Kara smiled and looked down at her wine glass, “I’ve been thinking, have you heard about commitment ceremonies?”

Cat looked at Kara, “Yes, very popular with people who do not believe in marriage but wish to commit themselves to one another for life.”

“Well,” Kara looked at her sheepishly, “How would you feel about taking one with me?”

Across town Andrea and Gayle were making up for lost time in the bedroom. Andrea was down one end of the bed with Gayle at the other. Arranging themselves so that they’re facing each other’s genitals. Andrea dragged her tongue along Gayle’s slit causing her to moan in pleasure, “Yes babe, more of that.”

Andrea licked up and down before pushing her tongue inside and Gayle's eyes rolled to the back of head, “so good babe, keep going, I’m gonna fuck you now.”

Andrea kept licking at Gayle’s pussy whilst Gayle thrust two fingers into her, she gasped against Gayle’s entrance at the intrusion of those strong fingers, “Fuck!”

Gayle smiled against Andrea’s pussy lips, “I intend too, I know you like it nice and deep.”

Andrea moaned out as Gayle pushed those two fingers up into her, reaching the spot that made her start to soak Gayle's fingers. 

Andrea tried to concentrate on eating her lover out but had to keep stopping to breathe as Gayle fucked her hard. It wasn't long before she was shuddering against Gayle’s mouth and fingers. 

Back in National City Lena was getting undressed and ready for bed. Alex came walking in from the bathroom, the bulge very visible beneath his trousers.

Lena gazed at his crotch, “Alex, you're making me hot just standing there looking at me like that.”

Alex slowly undid his tie and walked over to her, “Take all your clothes off,” he told her.

Lena felt the tingles go down her spine. She took her eyes off her husband and removed her clothes slowly, almost like a tease.

Alex watched, his eyes taking in each bit of his beautiful wife as she uncovered herself. First the dress came off, then she took off her corset, revealing her milky white breasts to him. Then she removed her stockings and her underwear. She stood there in the room beside the bed completely naked.

Alex bit his lip and took the tie into his hands, then he stepped up to her and walked behind her.

“Alex, what are you…”

Alex grabbed his wife's hands and tied them behind her back with the tie. It was silk and soft, so it wouldn't hurt her. Lena’s heart started to race as he stood behind her, breathing on her neck, then he started to kiss her, her neck, her shoulders as his hands moved gently up and down her arms, “Are you okay with this?” He asked her.

“Yes,” she breathed, she was so excited.

Alex turned her around and took each breast into his mouth, one after the other, giving each one lots of attention, licking, sucking, kissing them. He flicked his tongue over each nipple making them hard and then moved up her neck.

Lena moaned, she was in ecstasy already, it felt like he had been caressing her forever and she knew without doubt she was very wet.

Alex met Lena’s lips and kissed her, gently at first, “I love you,” he told her as he stroked a hand down her face.

“I love you too,” she softly sighed as his mouth attacked her neck again.

“You smell so good baby,” he breathed in the scent of her, perfume mixed with the familiar wonderful smell that Lena was aroused and ready for him.

Lena wanted to wrap her arms around him, she wanted to tug at his hair, she wanted to touch him so badly, but she couldn't, “Alex love, I want to touch you.”

“Shhh baby, we have plenty of time,” he told her as he held her face to him again, then he kissed her passionately making her forget all about being tied up.

Alex then led Lena over to the bed and helped her lie down, her arms were pushed above her head as she lay on her back. She bit her lip in excitement as she watched her husband take off his trousers and throw them to the floor, he unbuttoned his shirt and left it on, then he got onto the bed, in nothing but his underpants and his shirt. Lena noticed that Alex had taken his vest off, she could see his bare chest through the gap where his shirt was open. Alex did not reveal his chest very often and it was usually when he was behind her when they took a bath. She could see the hairs starting to grow thick on his stomach, and a small amount higher up on his chest, she wanted to touch him there so badly.

“Lay there and enjoy it,” Alex smirked as he manoeuvred onto the bed and spread her legs with his hands. Then he slowly kissed down her body until he was between her legs.

Lena moaned and squirmed when he licked her, continuous strokes of his tongue up and down her wet pussy lips making her juices pool around his tongue.

Once Alex was happy that Lena was wet enough he took off his pants and got on top of her and in between her legs. He was so ready for this, he couldn't wait to be close to her again, to be joined.

Alex held his manhood to her tight slit and slowly pushed inside.

Lena moaned, “Alex, mmm feels so good.”

She was aching to be filled by this point, having been worked up to a frenzy. Her pussy was throbbing, her clit was hard.

Alex placed his hands on either side of her head and began to thrust into her as they looked in each other eyes. 

“Is that good?” He whispered.

“Hmm love, so good,” she said gazing into his dark eyes.

“Do you want me to untie you?” he paused with his cock deep inside her.

Lena nodded and Alex took the tie from her hands, she was so grateful to be able to touch him, she ran her hands through his hair as he started to pound into her. Her eyes drifted down to his open shirt and she wondered if she could put her hands inside, she desperately wanted to, she moved her hands down to his shirt and lingered there, holding onto the white fabric as he fucked her.

Alex was lost in her eyes, in making love to her when Lena asked him if she could touch him there, “Mmm baby do whatever you want.”

Lena reached her hands inside his shirt and touched his hairy chest, the hair felt so soft under her fingers, so did his muscles, “Mm Alex, I love your chest,” she told him.

Alex kept thrusting into her until his hips were tight against hers, he filled her completely and held it there, then he watched her eyes as she took in the sight of his naked chest, “Lena…”

“Yes love?” She looked at him.

“I love it when you scratch my back,” he smiled.

Lena smirked and ran her hands inside his shirt and around to his back, “Like this?”

Alex groaned, “Fuck yes, that's so good, keep doing that and I’ll keep doing you.”

Lena chuckled and then gently scratched up and down his back with her nails. She got a bit too excited and carried away doing it when he started to fuck her again and she hoped she hadn't hurt him. He didn't seem to mind.

Alex felt the sting of Lena’s nails scraping against his back as he brought her closer to her orgasm but he was completely lost in it, the feeling of intense pleasure.

“Alex, mmm so close love, so close,” Lena moaned and held him tighter.

Alex watched as he pulled all the way out to the tip of his cock, he moaned at how delicious it looked, "Fuck, you are so gorgeous."

Then he thrust back in hard, Lena's looked to his eyes urging him on, "Yes! Fuck me Alex."

She grabbed hold of him even harder. She could feel it, that pleasurable feeling of heat building up within her and she was so wet that he slipped in and out of her easily now.

She took one of her hands and slipped it between them, rubbing her clit to take her over the edge as Alex continued to fuck her hard and deep.

Afterwards Lena went to the bathroom to clean up and Alex changed into his vest and put on his underpants. Then he got into bed and waited for her. Lena came back wearing her nightie, she got into bed beside him and he held out his arms for her to cuddle into him.

“Did you enjoy National City? Alex asked as he held onto his wife.

“I loved it, the underground club was amazing,” Lena replied remembering New Years Eve.

“I’m glad,” Alex told her, “I’ll have to bring you here more often.”

Lena went quiet in his arms because deep down she wanted to stay, wanted to learn all about science and discover new things with her friend Brainy. While she was lost in her thoughts of longing Alex fell into a peaceful sleep, blissfully unaware of how much Lena really wanted to leave Midvale for a new life.


	54. The beginning or the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayle is arrested.  
> Cat and Kara announce something.  
> Alex and Lena talk.

Alex sat in his office having returned from National City. It was the following day and he was catching up with Kara.

“How was National City?” Kara asked. She hadn't seen Alex since they got back very late the night before. And then Alex had left at the crack of dawn, not even bothering with breakfast.

“It was good yeah,” Alex muttered as he read the telegrams that just came in.

“Good, is that all?” Kara looked at her brother curiously and took a seat in front of his desk.

Alex put the telegrams down and sighed, then he looked at Kara, “I think Lena is gonna leave me.”

Kara looked at Alex in surprise, “What on earth makes you think that?”

Alex leaned on his desk and frowned, “I think she finally realised there is more to life than me.”

Kara gave Alex a soft smile, “You know that’s not true, what’s brought this on?”

Alex looked at Kara, “We went to the Science Museum, you know because I know Lena is interested in that kind of stuff and I thought it was just that, an interest, an hobby,” Alex sighed, “but it's not Kara, she is really serious about this stuff.”

“I don't see the problem,” Kara told him, “why cant she be a scientist and be married to you?”

“Because we would have to move to National City, just when we have settled down here,” Alex replied and sat back in his chair, “either that or we live apart for years.”

“I am sure you will both work something out, you two are meant to be, nothing can break that bond Alex, its obvious how in love you both are,” Kara told him.

“Sometimes love isn't enough,” Alex shrugged sadly.

Kara was about to respond when there was a knock at the door, so she got up and answered it. When she saw who it was she drew her pistol and pointed it.

“Hands where I can see them!” Kara shouted at Gayle Marsh.

Andrea stepped in front of Gayle and put her hands up defensively, “Wait! She’s here to surrender, please listen to her though she was set up.”

Kara relaxed but held her gun steady, she looked back inside at Alex, who was already on his feet and pointing his gun too, “She's here to surrender,” Kara quickly told Alex.

Alex went to his desk and pulled a draw open, then took out some handcuffs and strode over to Andrea and Gayle.

“Are those really necessary?” Andrea frowned looking at the harsh metal cuffs that Alex was holding.

Gayle looked at Andrea, wondering why on earth she had agreed to give herself in this morning if this was how it was going to go down.

Alex stepped up to Gayle and put the cuffs on her ignoring Andrea. Then he told them both to sit down.

Andrea sat and Gayle sat on the chair in front of Alex’s desk. Kara stood behind them and kept watch over them both with her gun in her hand. 

Alex and Kara had every right to be wary after Gayle tried to shoot them both after all .

“Please I need to explain, I was set up,” Gayle pleaded. The cuffs were already heavy on her wrists and uncomfortable. The chunky harsh metal was usually used on men.

Alex sat behind his desk and pulled out some paper and an ink pen, ready to make notes, “Right you better start talking, and I want the truth,” Alex glared at her from beneath the brow of his hat.

Gayle took a deep breath and then spoke, “I’ll tell you everything you want to know I promise.”

Alex looked at her, she looked pretty beat up, bruises on her face were apparent, and she didn't look like the cocky woman he came across when she first came to town, “I need to know why now? Why have you decided to come back Gayle?”

Gayle glanced at Andrea beside her who gave her an encouraging smile and nod of the head.

“I came back because I need to warn you about something, and also for Andrea,” she replied.

“So what is it you need to warn me about?” Alex asked sceptically rolling his eyes.

Gayle took another breath, “Lex Luthor. He wants you dead.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and he stood up, “What? He’s in prison.”

“I know, but Marshal, he’s got men on the inside, working for him, getting his messages out to his gang in National City, the one that is run by his buddy Morgan Edge.”

Alex looked confused, “Morgan Edge? The businessman?”

Gayle nodded, “Yes, he's got this underground criminal gang, but Lex runs the show.”

“So what does this have to do with you?” Alex sat back down.

“He kidnapped my mother, threatened me,” Gayle replied, “I’m not gonna lie, I wasn't the best person, I used to steal from women and it got me a reputation, one which Lex and Morgan noticed, they thought I would be the ideal person for the job. To get in with the locals here, get friendly, maybe steal a few things while I was here, like they made me do in National City. Then he gave me the job because I am really good gunslinger too.”

“What job? Alex asked.

“To take you out, kill you, but I couldn't do it, and I met Andrea and I didn't expect to fall in love with her or anyone,” Gayle explained and smiled a little nervously at Andrea.

Alex sighed, it sounded plausible, but he still wasn't sure he could trust her, “I’m gonna have to get head office to check all this, in the meantime you will have to stay here in a cell.”

Andrea looked alarmed, “What? No! Why can't she stay with me?”

Alex frowned at Andrea, “Because right now and until I have proof of what Gayle is saying, I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. She tried to kill Kara.”

Alex knew the woman tried to kill them both but all he cared about was his sister and protecting her.

Gayle looked at Andrea, “It’s okay hun, I’ll be fine, we will be together once they get the proof they need,” then she looked at Alex, “there is something else.”

“Go on…” Alex urged her, gesturing with his hand to get a move on.

Gayle closed her eyes for a second and then told him, “The gang had my mother like I said. Morgan Edge killed my mother because I didn't go through with your assassination.”

“Oh my god,” Kara said from behind them.

Gayle went on to tell Alex where the Criminals were hiding out, the exact location, and about all the members that she knew by name.

Alex noted it down and then stood up, he walked over with his keys and opened the cell, “Your home for tonight get comfy you might be spending more than one night here,” Alex said looking at Gayle, “I’ll send a telegram to the National City Sheriff’s office with everything you told me.”

Gayle stood up and Kara took her arm, leading her over to the cell. Andrea watched and looked upset, she hated to see her love being banged up in a prison cell when she knew in her heart that Gayle was a good person.

Once in the cell Alex took her cuffs off and locked the cell. She stood by the bars and Andrea stepped up to her.

“You’ll be out soon,” Andrea reassured her.

“I know,” Gayle sighed, “thanks for standing by me, I love you.”

Andrea pressed her nose to Gayle's through the bars and kissed her, then she stepped back as Alex told her to hurry up.

“I love you Gayle,” Andrea said as she turned to leave.

“I know babe,” Gayle smiled sadly as she watched her go. She just hoped that everything she told them would lead them to proof that everything she told them was true.

That evening Alex got home to find them all around the table eating dinner, he was late because he had to find someone to watch over Gayle Marsh’s jail cell, he ended up going to Jimmy Olsen again, because he trusted him. So Jimmy was left staying overnight at the Marshal's office keeping watch on Gayle Marsh.

Lena looked over at Alex from her seat at the table, she stood and smiled as she walked over to greet him. He took off his coat and hung it up then pulled Lena to himself.

“Hi love,” she said after he kissed her.

“Dinner smells good and I’m starving,” Alex smiled and stroked his wife's face tenderly.

“Come get a plate then,” Lena took his hand and led him over to the table.

Alex sat down and picked up his beer that was waiting for him, he took a long swig from the bottle and placed it down, “I need that after today. It's been a long one.”

“Yes, Kara tells me you arrested Gayle Marsh?” Cat said as she sipped her wine.

Alex nodded and tucked into his food eagerly, “She gave herself up,” he muttered.

“Strange,” Cat replied, “Kara couldn't tell me everything, It just seems odd that she would come back here now.”

“All will be revealed soon enough Cat,” Alex told her as he slurped his soup.

“Fine, but make sure she doesn't get away with it,” Cat told him. 

Alex stopped eating and then remembered something, he dug into his trouser pocket and pulled out a necklace, it was the one Gayle stole from Cat, “Here, she said this was yours,” Alex handed it across the table to Cat.

Cat’s eyes sparkled happily, “Oh my gosh, it's my necklace, I can't believe she gave it back. I thought it was lost forever.”

Kara smiled, “I didn't know about this either, what a lovely surprise.”

“Yeah, she gave it to me after you left Kara. She said after she heard it had sentimental value she couldn't face handing it over to the gang....” Alex paused between bites of crusty bread, "that's all I can tell you right now," he had to stop himself from revealing too much. Things like this had to be kept private, even from family until it was all out in the open.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that until Kara remembered what she needed to tell them all. She smiled brightly, “Cat and I have an announcement to make.”

Alex and Lena looked at them both expectantly.

Cat smiled and poured some more wine for herself, for Kara and for Lena, “Grab another beer Alex, what we are about to tell you deserves a toast.”

Alex got up and got another beer then sat down down, he looked at his sister, “What’s all this about?”

Kara smiled, “I asked Cat to have a commitment ceremony with me and she said yes.”

Cat and Kara smiled at each other as Alex and Lena looked at each other in surprise, neither of them were expecting that.

“Congratulations!” Lena said as she smiled at them both.

“Yeah congrats,” Alex said lifting his beer.

Then Alex made a toast to Cat and Kara, just then George came running in from the other room, “What’s a commitment ceremony?” He asked.

Alex laughed, “You were listening behind the door weren't you? And don't deny it, cos I used to do the same when I was a kid.”

George just nodded shyly and then Kara explained to him what it all meant for them as a family. He was overjoyed to know his two mommies were getting married, even if it wasn't in the traditional sense. He understood what it meant.

After dinner Alex went with Lena to check on their horses, once they were done Alex took Lena’s hand and sat her down on the hay.

“Alex we have a perfectly good bed upstairs in the house,” Lena said thinking Alex wanted sex.

“We need to talk, in private,” Alex told her. And she noticed he looked serious. This definitely wasn't her usual flirty Alex.

“Oh,” Lena’s brow creased, “Is something wrong?”

Alex took her hand and caressed her fingers with his thumb, “Lena be honest with me okay, are you really happy here, with me?”

Lena smiled at Alex, “Of course I am Alex, I love you and I love our life together.”

Alex shook his head, “I know that isn't true baby.”

“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.

“You want to study science stuff, make this amazing telescope, become famous, discover new things and you can't do that in Midvale,” Alex let his thoughts run from his mouth. He couldn't keep his thoughts inside any longer, he was too scared of losing his wife.

Lena looked down at his hand and sighed, “I do, very much so, I have so many ideas in my head and I need to get them out, it’s all I can think about when I’m not with you or when I am not teaching, I just have this overwhelming feeling that I need to be doing more, I already have a really good idea for a new kind of telescope,” then she looked into his eyes, he looked sad and her heart broke, “I’m so sorry Alex.”

Alex let go of her hand and stood up then he looked down at her, “If that is what you need to do I won't stop you. I know how much it means to you.”

Lena stood up and walked up to her husband, “Alex, I wont leave without you. I want you to come with me.”

Alex sighed, “Hun’ were settled here, Kara is here, George needs me just as much as he needs them, I can't leave them and besides I like it here, this is home.”

Lena nodded that she understood, tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes, she sighed heavily, “Then what are we going to do?”

Alex shook his head, he was hurting so much inside he didn't know what to tell her, “I don't know.”

Alex never liked to show his feelings of vulnerability and he rarely cried, but right now tears were bubbling under the surface and he hated it. Those feelings were slowly turning into anger and frustration because he couldn't let it out. He had to get out of there before he said something he would regret.

Lena stepped up to him and went to take his hand but Alex pulled away and headed for the barn door without another word. 

Lena watched the barn door close behind him, the sound of it smashing shut made her wince. She could tell he was really upset and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Alex was acting like it was the end for them, like there was no way to compromise and she didn't know what to tell him because she knew in her heart if she didn't go to National City and work with Brainy she would never be truly happy with her lot in life. She could miss the chance of a lifetime if she stayed in Midvale teaching. Her heart was breaking in two. She was torn been between her love for Alex and an incredible opportunity of a career in science.


	55. Happy Ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final Chapter of The Hell Mama Raised. But its not the end of their story.
> 
> Part 2 in the series will be here soon because I have really grown to love this version of the characters so much.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy it. And thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, left comments and kudos. It means everything to me as a writer.

Lena went to bed that night without Alex beside her. He had decided to sleep downstairs in the living room and he was also rather drunk. After leaving Lena in the barn he had opened a bottle of bourbon. Lena had returned from the barn and found Alex passed out, arms spread on the kitchen table. She had tried to get him upstairs but he grunted at her and refused, so she helped him into the living room and onto the couch, she made sure he lay on his side, then she had gotten a blanket to throw over him. He fell straight into a deep sleep so Lena gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and made her way upstairs to bed, happy enough knowing he was alright.

The next morning George went rushing into the living room to find his Uncle Alex snoring on the living room sofa. Kara grabbed George and pulled him out of there quickly and took him into the kitchen.

“Why is Uncle Alex on the couch?” The kid enquired.

Kara sat George down at the table and set about getting his breakfast ready, “I don't know George.”

That was when Lena came walking in, she had been over at the stables early feeding the horses, she made herself a coffee and sat down with Kara and George. Cat had already left for the newspaper office.

She noticed Kara and George were both looking at her as she sipped her coffee so she put her cup down and got ready to explain why her husband was on the couch.

“I know you're wondering what is going on…” She began.

Kara nodded, “Did you have a falling out?”

Lena nodded, “Sort of…”

Karas sighed, “This is about moving to National City isn't it?”

“Yes,” Lena looked to Kara, “I must admit I didn't get much sleep last night because it kept going over in my mind.”

“Well,” Kara said thinking, “Why don't you just start your own laboratory here in Midvale? You have the money, I presume there is still money in the bank.”

Lena looked enthusiastically at Kara, “Yes, I could do that,” then her face fell as she remembered the other complication, “only problem with that is, I need Brainy’s help on my project.”

“Hmm,” Kara replied pursing her lips, “Well ask him to join you here in Midvale.”

“I couldn't do that,” Lena said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Why not? He can work here, just as well as he can in National City and if this project of yours takes off you will both be set up for life.”

“That is true,” Lena said thoughtfully, “Okay I’ll ask him, I’ll write him a letter.”

“Does he have a telegraph machine?” Kara asked.

“Yes he does,” Lena replied.

“Well, no need to write a letter, tell me what you want to say and we can send him a telegram from the Marshal’s office.”

Lena finished her coffee just as her husband came walking in from the living room, he looked dishevelled, tired and rather hung over. Her heart ached, she hadn't seen him like this for quite some time and she hated that she had caused it. Lena got up and made Alex some coffee. 

Alex slumped down in a chair and rubbed his forehead. He deeply regretted getting drunk, not because his head hurt, no, he felt he deserved that for letting Lena down by turning to the bottle again.

Kara decided it was probably best to leave them both to talk, so she took George and headed out for a while. Once they were alone Lena handed Alex his coffee and made herself another one. Then she sat opposite him at the kitchen table.

Alex was looking into the cup of dark liquid rather than looking at his wife, he felt ashamed.

“Alex love,” Lena said gently.

Alex raised his head and sipped some of his coffee, “I let you down again, I’m sorry.”

Lena got up and walked around to him and wrapped her arms lovingly around his shoulders, she gave his cheek a soft kiss, “You have nothing to be sorry for Alex, I know I hurt you.”

Alex turned his head and Lena stood up straight beside him, he placed his hands around her waist and rested his head against her stomach, “I love you so much baby, I don't know what I am going to do without you.”

Lena had not seen Alex look so vulnerable, she quickly sat down beside him and turned her chair so she was facing him, “Alex you don't have to be without me, I have a solution, thanks to your amazing sister.”

Alex turned to look at Lena with a frown, “What?”

Lena gave her husband a soft smile, “I am staying here in Midvale, if you are okay with it I want to have my own lab here, all we need to do is buy one of the buildings in town and we can use that.”

“So you're saying you don't have to move to National City to pursue your dream?” Alex asked. He could hardly believe it so he had to check he was hearing correctly.

Lena took Alex’s hand in her own and smiled, “Yes that is exactly what I am saying.”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief because he had never been so scared of losing someone, “And you are sure about this, because six months down the line you could find you need more.”

Lena shook her head and stroked his fingers, “I am sure, I promise you, I will make sure it works from here. I can't leave you honey, it would kill me.”

Alex allowed himself to smile, he reached for Lena’s face and pulled her into a soft kiss, then their foreheads touched and they looked to each other.

“I love you,” Lena told him.

“Love you too baby,” he replied.

“Anyway, shouldn't you be at the office? You have a certain lady locked up there,” Lena reminded him.

“Okay baby,” Alex kissed Lena one more time and then he got up, finished the coffee in his mug and got his coat and his hat, “I’ll see you soon, we have some making up to do.” And now Alex had a spring in his step.

Lena smiled to herself as Alex closed the door behind him, happy to have come to a solution that would suit them both. Now she had to hope that Brainy would move with Nia to National City. 

When Kara arrived at the Marshal’s office having dropped off George with Cat, she found Alex smiling to himself with his feet up on his desk.

“Well you look more cheerful,” She smiled at her brother. It was obvious that Lena had managed to work things out.

“I am,” Alex smiled and put his feet down, “Lena is staying here after all.”

“I told you she wouldn't leave you,” Kara replied.

“It’s partly thanks to you,” Alex told her, “She told me you gave her the idea.”

Kara smiled, “I did, but sooner or later, Lena would have thought of it herself.”

“Maybe,” Alex replied, “all that matters is I finally can breathe again.”

Kara smiled and then looked over at the jail cell, “How is Gayle? Did you receive a response from headquarters?”

Alex picked up the telegram on his desk and handed it to Kara, “Yes, they are doing a raid on the criminals' lair as we speak, so if it turns out she was telling the truth, she will be free to go.”

In National City J’onn and his team of US Marshal’s were raiding the criminals den. They found plenty of illegal activity, arrested everyone who was there including Morgan Edge and then J’onn made a visit to Lex Luthor in Jail to let him know what had happened and that they had all the evidence they needed to have Lex executed. Lex Luthor went as white as a sheet before angrily barging into the bars and screaming at Sheriff J’onn J’onzz. J’onn just walked away and laughed, he had never been so happy to give someone that news.

Alex was at his desk when the telegram came in, Kara was off collecting Tax from the local businesses. He stood in his office reading the telegram from J’onn, the news came as a big relief but he would have to tell Lena later that her brother was set for an execution date. He wasn't sure how that would go down, but he also had to tell her that her brother had planned to kill him.

Alex walked over to Gayle’s cell and unlocked it, “You are free to go.”

Gayle stepped out suspiciously, she was so used to bad lawmen that she didn't trust any of them, “This isn't a trick is it?”

Alex walked to the door and opened it for her, “Go before I change my mind.”

“Thank you Marshal and I’m sorry again for everything I did,” Gayle scooted out of there as quickly as she could and made her way over to Andrea’s store where she knew she would find her at this time of the day.

Andrea looked up and smiled when she saw Gayle enter the store, she rushed over to her and pulled her into the biggest hug. Then they looked at each other and Gayle closed in on Andrea’s lips. Andrea soon parted her lips and invited Gayle’s warm tongue inside as they kissed passionately. They only stopped when they heard a customer cough as they entered the store. 

That evening Cat did the cooking so that Lena and Alex could talk. Alex took Lena outside, he didn't want to talk about such things in front of George.

“Walk with me,” Alex said, reaching for Lena’s hand.

Lena took it and they walked over towards the barn, as they walked they talked.

“I need to tell you something,” Alex began. There was no easy way to tell Lena about her brother, but Lena needed to know.

“Okay,” Lena replied a little worried.

They reached the barn and stepped inside, “Sit down with me,” Alex told his wife.

Lena sat down beside Alex and she couldn't help but feel a little anxious, after all the last time they sat here it didn't end too well.

“It’s about Lex,” Alex took Lena’s hand and entwined their fingers. 

Lena took a sharp intake of breath, “What about Lex?”

Alex looked to Lena’s worried green eyes, “Gayle was sent to Midvale by him, to have me killed.”

Lena’s eyes went wide in shock, she was absolutely horrified in an instant, “Oh my God Alex!”

Alex squeezed Lena’s hand gently, “Don't worry, he is still in prison, but he was running an underground operation, a den of thieves if you will, and a few murderers, anyway, we raided the place this morning, everyone there was arrested and evidence was found of Lex’s involvement in planning to have me killed.”

Lena closed her eyes, her heart sank, she hated that she was related to that man, even if they were only half siblings, that was bad enough, “I’m so sorry Alex, this is all my fault.”

Alex looked at her and urgently made her see that it wasn't, “Hey now, this is not your fault, what he did with his life is nothing to do with you.”

“If we hadn't married, he wouldn't have wanted you dead Alex,” Lena said as tears pricked her eyes again.

Alex pulled Lena into his strong arms, “He would have wanted me dead even if we weren’t married, I was the one who caught him and put him in a jail cell.” Alex stroked Lena’s hair as he held her.

Lena nodded against her husband's chest, then she sat up out of his arms and wiped her eyes, “Your right, I hope he is going to pay.”

“They already have a date for his execution set,” Alex told her, “do you want to see him before…”

Lena cut him off there, “No! Absolutely not.”

“Okay,” Alex lifted her chin so he could look into her watery eyes, “it's okay.”

Lena closed her eyes and started to cry, and Alex held her tight.

When they got back to the house Alex explained everything to Cat and Kara once George was in bed. Then Alex and Lena made their way to bed, exhausted from the day's events, emotionally more than anything else.

After getting washed and changed for bed the couple got under the covers and Alex held out his arms, “Come here,” he said softly.

Lena cuddled into Alex and he felt so good, so warm and comforting. This she really needed, Alex’s affection and love. She needed that reminder because her thoughts had been full of Lex and his abusive behaviour towards her when they were kids ever since she heard the news of him wanting to kill Alex. There were many times when she thought he might kill her, he always showed signs of being dangerous even back then when they were growing up. Thankfully her mother and her father weren’t like Lex, they were good people, incredibly rich and powerful in their day, but they always showed Lena love. At times she was sure that Lex was jealous of her and the attention their parents gave her, but now she was sure about that.

Lena moved out of Alex’s arms and lay on her back.

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Alex asked as quietness fell upon them.

Lena looked at Alex and smiled, she didn't want to talk about Lex, so she just replied, “I’m thinking about you, about us, and how much I love you.”

Alex smiled and moved onto his side, Lena lay on her side facing him, he reached for her face and gently ran his fingers down it, “You are so beautiful. Inside and out.”

Lena shyly looked at her husband, “I need you Alex,” she breathed, “I want you to make love to me.”

Alex moved closer to her, wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist and kissed her tenderly, “Take off your nightgown,” he whispered to her lips.

Lena felt the goosebumps rise on her skin at just hearing him speak, she got out of bed and took off all her nightwear, Alex watched her, his eyes raking over her beautiful curves, “You are so sexy,” he said as he reached into his underwear and made himself hard.

Lena got into bed and Alex whipped off the covers. Then he took off his underpants and his vest, exposing himself to Lena for the first time in a long while. Alex always felt more confident about doing this in the darkness of their bedroom. 

Lena moved towards him on the bed and he pulled her on top of him, she was surprised but not disappointed.

She could feel the softness of his hairy chest against her own, his manhood hard against her belly, and his warm arms wrapped around her back. And Lena felt so safe, so loved and pretty emotional, it was rare that Alex would allow her to be this close, skin on skin.

Lena looked to Alex’s eyes and ran her hand down his strong jaw, she felt his stubble under her fingers and her heart felt so full, god she loved this man so much, she would literally die for him.

Alex could feel Lena’s heart beating against him, he placed a hand to the back of her head and pulled her down to his lips, then they kissed, softly.

They kissed and kissed, then Lena got off Alex and lay by his side. Alex was about to get up and take control when she reached for his cock. He just watched as she held it then licked and sucked him and his heart started to race. He sat up and ran his hands through her hair as she soaked his hardness with her mouth. Once it was wet enough Lena lay back on the bed and looked to Alex, “Make love to me,” she said, her eyes darker, her body fully aroused and ready for him.

Alex gently went in between his wife's legs and positioned himself at her wet folds, then he pushed himself inside her as he lay on top of her. Lena wrapped her legs around his waist pulling Alex closer making Alex’s shaft fill her completely.

Lena softly moaned and Alex started to gently thrust his hips. Lena ran her hands up and down his back, careful not to hurt him with her nails. Alex felt his desire increase as she gently scratched up and down his back, he sucked and licked at his wife's neck as he moved gently in and out of her warmth. 

Tonight it was about being close for both of them. Alex was so grateful that he wasn't going to lose her, and Lena was so grateful to be loved by such a wonderful man. 

  
  


**Over the next two weeks a few very important things happened.**

Gayle officially moved in with Andrea. She didn't have much, but Andrea didn't care, she felt protected by the gunslinger and very much loved.

Lena started making plans for her lab, purchasing a building that was suitable in town. Brainy replied to her telegram and said he would be happy to move if it meant she could complete her project, Lena was very happy to pay him for his time. Nia was happy to move with him too. So Lena arranged a place for them to live in Midvale. They would be joining her once Lena’s lab was ready.

Cat and Kara meanwhile had been planning their commitment ceremony. And that day had finally arrived.

Kara nervously fiddled with her hair as Lena helped her with her make up in Alex and Lena’s bedroom. Meanwhile Cat was getting ready in Cat and Kara’s bedroom. George was with Alex downstairs looking very smart in his suit and tie.

“Right kid, here are the rings, do not lose them,” Alex said, handing George two gold rings.

George looked up at Uncle Alex, nodded and put them into the top pocket of his blazer, “I won't, I’ve got this.”

“Good,” Alex said, ruffling the boy's hair, “Let's go outside.”

George followed Alex outside. Alex was wearing his Marshal’s black hat, suit and tie, because today he was officiating a wedding or at least the only version of one that two women could have. The two made their way over to the field where they had set up the day before a wedding arch and some chairs. 

George sat down near the front and Alex stood and greeted their guests as they arrived. Only close friends were invited because it wasn't common knowledge that Cat and Kara were a couple.

“Hi,” Winn said, stepping up to Alex sheepishly, he hadn't seen much of Alex since he tried it on with him, just the occasional time that Alex went to the Saloon and he was serving at the bar, but even then he kept his distance. He was so embarrassed even after all this time.

Alex took Winn’s hand and shook it, “Glad you could make it,” Alex smiled.

Winn felt some relief at Alex making him feel welcome, “It’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, “how are you?”

“I’m good, same as usual you know,” Winn told him. And he couldn't help glancing at Alex’s sexy stubble.

Alex noted Winn looked awkward, “It’s okay Winn,” he smiled, “I’m okay with you finding me attractive.”

Winn blushed, “I… er...damn am I that obvious?”

“Yes,” Alex laughed a little.

“I’m sorry, you're just so hot,” Winn smiled, “Lena is so lucky. I tell her all the time.”

“I know, she told me. Thank you,” Alex chuckled, “I’m glad I have you to boost my ego.”

Winn smiled, “Besides I think I found someone.”

“Really?” Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, I mean it's early days, but this guy seems nice,” Winn told him.

“I’m happy for you,” Alex said, patting his back.

Then Alex looked across the field and saw Lena, Cat and Kara approaching, “I gotta get in position, the ladies are coming over.”

Winn watched Alex as he walked off towards the wedding arch, and yes Alex still had a mighty fine butt and looking never hurt anyone.

Lena took a seat once Cat and Kara were in position under the wedding arch. Alex stood in front of them and George was by Kara’s side.

All the guests looked on, Andrea was there with Gayle, Brainy and Nia were beside them, and some other people Cat had gotten to know came too. Jimmy Olsen was also in attendance. 

Alex began the ceremony and looked at the two women before him, one of which was his little sister and he couldn't feel more proud of her today. Kara smiled back at her brother and then he made a short speech about love before asking them to say their vows to each other.

Cat looked to Kara, tears pricking both their eyes, “I promise to love and cherish you for as long as both shall live, and to always support you in whatever you wish to do.”

Kara struggled to keep her tears at bay but she smiled and said her vows in return, “I promise to love and cherish you forever, to support you, comfort you and always be there for you.”

Alex looked to George, “Do you have rings young man?”

George quickly dug into his top pocket and pulled out the two gold rings, probably the most expensive things he had ever held in his life, then he handed them to Alex.

“Thank you George,” Alex smiled at him and gave him a little wink, “and well done.”

George smiled and took his seat beside Lena. Lena wrapped her arm around him and they both watched on as Alex told Cat and Kara they could kiss and that the commitment to each other was complete.

Afterwards they all went back to the house where lots of food and drink had been laid out on the dinner table for their guests. Cat and Kara disappeared to their bedroom to seal their commitment to one another. George listened to Winn tell him stories about the customers he would get in the Saloon. Brainy and Nia enjoyed the food and drink, whilst Andrea and Gayle made out with each other in the living room after a few shots of whiskey.

Alex looked to Lena as they stood nibbling on snacks in the kitchen. He put down his beer and took her hand, “Come with me,” he said leading her outside.

Lena smiled as Alex led her out into the field. It was pitch back outside and she wondered what on earth he was up to, “Alex what are we doing out here?”

Alex stopped and gazed up at the night sky, “Look how beautiful it is.”

Lena looked up, she was still holding her husband's hand tight, “It really is magical.”

Alex then looked at Lena and smiled, “I am so proud of you Lena.”

“Why?” Lena smiled back at him confused.

“Because, you are going to create so many amazing things, and maybe discover some new things up there with your new telescope,” he said pointing to the night sky, then he pulled her closer, “you are my genius.”

Lena smiled up at him and placed her hands on his shoulders, “And you are my man and without you I couldn't accomplish this, you give me the confidence to do great things, we are a team.”

Alex placed his lips to Lena’s and they gently kissed as the stars twinkled brightly above them. 

  
  
  



End file.
